The Neutral Fallen Angel
by Shadowflame013
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Dark Pit was in the world of High School DxD? Let's find out. Pairings: Iseei x Asia x Rias x peerage (except Akeno). Dark Pit x Raynare, Kuroka, Akeno, Ophis. Non-devil Issei. Non-perverted Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Shadowflame here. I'm attempting to do this crossover fanfiction. For the people who read "My Mabinogi Story", hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway, this crossover has been something I was thinking of. I'm not attempting to do a harem, but I'll decide. Any who, enjoy the story

PS: I do not own anything from High School DxD or Kid Icarus. They belong to their respective creators.

Prologue: Reaching to another world.

It was a sunny day in Skyworld and on Earth. The battle against Hades was over. Dark Pit flew off to a different direction, leaving Pit behind.

"He's very annoying... I'll never get used to their shenanigans." Dark Pit commented while sulking.

He was annoyed by the conversation between Palutena and Pit.

"The Gods really need to think themselves for what they've done. I'm a servant to no one."

He focused his attention to a distant island where he can think things clearly. However, these words soon caused trouble to him.

Viridi, goddess of nature, heard Dark Pit's commentary. In response, she stopped giving her power to him. It caused him to fall back to Earth in a painful way.

"Don't think for a minute that I can't hear you, Pittoo." Viridi said.

"Enough with the name calling. I'm nothing like that faker." Dark Pit said angrily.

Viridi scoffed from hearing him.

"I'll have you know that you were able to fly because of my power. Without it, you're but a flightless bird."

Dark Pit knew about his limited ability to fly. Because of this, he despises being forced to walk on the land. For Dark Pit, the island was quiet with no monsters or humans to meddle with him. He was able to settle down. Dark Pit was walking on the island till he saw a cave. With curiosity surging in him, he went inside. A large tablet of stone was there, radiating magic.

"What is this strange tablet? It's not connected to the Gods..."

He touched the tablet, making it glow bright green.

"W-what is happening!?"

In a flash, Dark Pit disappeared from the eyes of the Gods.

#####

Dark Pit was floating in a space-time rift. He was panicking, not knowing where he'll appear. He was able to summon his trusty silver bow to be ready for anything.

"I may not know where I'll appear, but I'm not going to get myself unprepared for battle." He said.

The rift showed a white flash, ending his trip.

####

Dark Pit was unconscious after his trip in the space time rift ended. He woke up at a river outside from a large human city.

"What happened? This place is completely different than the world I know of."

He took notice of the world around him. It looked larger to him.

"Wait. Larger?"

He moved to the river to see his reflection.

"I-I'M A KID!?" The shout was so loud, it caused anyone at the outskirts of the city to hear it.

Dark Pit was shaking after realizing what happened to him.

"I can't believe this...! The rift did something to me. I shouldn't be like this. When the Mirror of Truth created me, I looked exactly like Pit."

He tried to sense Pit but didn't find his presence.

"For some reason, I'm able to live freely without Pit's influence on me. That's weird. I should've disappeared if I separate from him. The Mirror of Truth made me incomplete when Pit destroyed it before I was fully created. Perhaps, this is one of the effects that mirror had. At least I won't have to worry about that happy-go-lucky idiot." He said.

He sealed his silver bow on his right wrist, creating a special seal.

Dark Pit attempted to stretch his wings out only for another surprise on him.

"My wings... They grew to a larger size. I wonder..."

He began to make his wings flap. Incredibly, he was able to fly for the first time without an outside power.

"T-this is amazing... I never thought my own wings were able to grant me the ability to fly."

With this newfound discovery, he flew towards the large city.

"The town of Kuoh, huh? I suppose I can rest here. Although I have a feeling this body won't stay like this, I look like an 8 year old human. It might cause problems for me." He muttered.

He quickly hid his wings so he wouldn't cause a pandemonium. However, things didn't seem to go as plan. Indeed, his problems were starting. A police officer found him.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't go outside by yourself."

Dark Pit looked at the officer in question.

"Those are some unusual clothes you have there. Plus, kids shouldn't be alone without their parents."

Dark Pit frowned at him.

"I don't have any parents."

The officer, seeing Dark Pit's attitude felt sorry.

"Well then, where is the orphanage you come from?" He asks.

"I did not come from an orphanage." Dark Pit responded.

Again, the officer felt bad.

"I might as well take you to one."

Dark Pit sulked, hearing the officer. He could tackle the officer down, but with his body that of a child, his strength was also weakened. Reluctantly, he let the officer guide him to an orphanage.

The orphanage was loud and boisterous for Dark Pit. He couldn't stand the idea of being near noisy people. The officer went to the manager of orphanage and talked to her about Dark Pit.

"I see. I can take care of him if a family is willing to adopt him. He does look like he has seen some things no child should see." She said in concern.

She was looking at Dark Pit while he sulked, moving away from the kids. Little did she knew, Dark Pit was no ordinary child. She decided to give him clothes that are more suitable to wear but he didn't change.

Night fell quickly, despite the boredom for Dark Pit. With everyone asleep, he flew out of the orphanage and head out to a forest. He trained his combat skills with his silver bow. He realized that his archery hasn't been affected, allowing him to train diligently. He practiced hand-to-hand combat along with sword combat. Again, his body may have gone younger, but his muscle memory hasn't diminished. Having discovered this he began to train during the night when everyone in the orphanage fell asleep. He didn't want anyone to find out about his true heritage.

######

Morning came by quickly. Dark Pit was more annoyed by the excited kids. They tried to interact with him, but he kept quiet. Not one of the kids attempted to get his attention after their first try to talk with him. They were curious of Dark Pit's clothing. His dark colored clothing caught their curiosity the most. Today was not Dark Pit's favorite day. He gave the kids a sharp glare to make sure they don't do anything foolish. The glare spooked them, and they didn't bother him since then. The manager of the orphanage made a sigh.

"This is going to be troublesome. I might as well punish him for his constant glaring…" She said.

Dark Pit was fuming. Rather, he felt as though he was turned to being a servant. He was washing the floorboards as punishment for glaring at the kids. This made him pretty angry. The fallen angel was still cleaning the floorboards. After he was done, he decided to create a quick meal for himself. Unlike Pit, who was talentless with cooking, Dark Pit was the opposite. He was able to make a deluxe meal with any food ingredient. He was able to make simple rice balls so he wouldn't garner any suspicion. The kids noticed him at the kitchen, making the rice balls perfectly. He ate his perfectly made rice balls alone. This got their attention to him, but they wouldn't want to question him out of fear. Dark Pit exited the kitchen and went to his bed to sleep off the meal he ate. He still felt annoyed, even without Pit's happy-go-lucky attitude. Feeling the need to know about the world around him, he began reading books of various kinds. He read from history, Science, Mathematics, even learning Japanese. Upon knowing about this world, he was surprised to know it looked similar to the world he came from.

"Somehow, this world is more interesting than the one I came from. I'll stay here in this world since I don't feel like listening to any Gods." He said.

He smiled, something he hasn't done in a while.

That's all from here. This is my first crossover story. If you have any questions, send a review and I'll respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Academy life is annoying

This will be time skip. Enjoy the story.

Familiar chirping of birds were sounded. A mid-sized home zoomed towards their view. Inside, there was a figure sleeping. An alarm clock was blazing with its sound. A pale hand reached out and deactivated the alarm. The hand belonged to Dark Pit. His 8 year old body matured to that of a 16 teen year old's. His height reached 5'11 with a slim yet athletic body. His hair, once spiky yet short, was now long and flowing past his shoulders. Some parts of his hair was somewhat spiky but more toned down. His baby face was still there, but it had less fat. He was alone in the house, yet he didn't mind it.

He woke up from his sleep and went to the restroom to get himself ready for the day. He took a shower to wash himself up, brushed his teeth and prepared breakfast and lunch for himself. After eating breakfast, Dark Pit changed his clothing. His usual clothing changed for the better. He was wearing the Kuoh academy uniform, but he was wearing a dark T-shirt underneath and dark-red sneakers. He left his house with a transfer document on his hand.

"This is the school I'm going to be transferred into? It does look prestigious, but the majority of females here is making me uneasy." He muttered.

The girls were watching him in awe upon seeing him.

"Who is this guy? Is he a transfer student?" One asked.

"He looks so cute. I want to get to know him." Another girl said.

"I want to know who he is. He looks mysterious to me." Another girl stated.

Dark Pit sighed from the unwanted attention. He walked to the teacher's lounge to submit his transfer document.

"So you must be the transfer student, Kuro-san?" The principal questioned him.

"Yes. I was intending to transfer during the fall semester but I chose the spring instead." The principal nodded.

"Since you're here, I'll put you in the 1st year classes." The principal said.

Dark Pit nodded, walking to where the 1st year home room is. He heard the teacher announcing a transfer student in the academy. He appeared at the blackboard and wrote his name down.

"Everyone meet our new transfer student."

Dark Pit walked forward. The whole class was in silence seeing him. He wrote his name in kanji on the blackboard.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Kuro Pit. I hope we can get along."

The girls were mesmerized by Dark Pit's voice and appearance. Some gave lustful looks at him. It made him shake his head in disbelief.

"Let's see... There's an empty seat near Toujou Koneko. You can sit there if you want."

The teacher said. Dark Pit nodded and went to the empty seat. He didn't pay attention to a white haired girl that was watching him curiosity. He only cared about learning in the school. He was so focused into the lecture of the class, he failed to notice the same girl watching him.

Class ended quickly and lunch period started. He was surrounded by the female students asking him many questions. This made him very nervous.

"I'll answer your questions some other time. For now, I need to eat." He said.

Some of the girls asked him if they want to eat lunch with him.

"Do what you like." He said.

The girls surrounded took their seats around him. They watched as he was about to open his bento box till he noticed the girls looking at it. This made him feel uncomfortable. Feeling nervous, he grabbed his bento and took off quicker than their eye could notice. Only one girl was able to watch him flee. Koneko watched him move away from the girls nervously. They only had time to ponder what happened.

Dark Pit ran till he found a large tree to rest at. He eventually sat down at the side of a tree. He began to open his bento to eat. He made special egg rolls with croquettes and rice balls. He ate quietly and quickly. Although he didn't notice, he was being watched by the same girl back in class. This time he took notice of the same girl watching him.

"Why are you watching me?" He asks annoyingly.

Koneko hid herself behind a tree. Dark Pit was irked by her strange behavior and went to see Koneko. Upon heading to the tree she was hiding at, she was gone.

"Tch... I don't have time playing around with her" He muttered, annoyance radiating off from his voice.

He continued eating his lunch and finished it. He was resting in the shade till he heard shouting. He looked towards the source to see 2 individuals running away from a group of angry girls. They looked as though they took a few sharp blow, judging by the swelling of their injuries. Much to his ire, he asked one of the girls what happened.

"What's with all the racket here?" He asked.

"It's from those two. They're known as the perverted duo. That bald headed guy is Matsuda. He's a lolicon and a bad one. He's called sexual harassing baldy. The guy with the glasses is Motohama. He has the ability to know our three sizes with just a glance. We often called him 3 sizes scouting pervert."

This made Dark Pit crossed. Normally, his attitude to people was to leave them be. However, when perverts show up, he shows almost no mercy. The perverted duo were talking about what they saw, till they noticed Dark Pit's angry face. An aura of dread appeared to him, scaring the guys.

"You guys have caused quite a ruckus here and there. I don't suppose you'll stop making such commotions." Dark Pit said.

Both of them were shivering, seeing his face glaring at them like a lion glaring at a hyena. Dark Pit pummeled them down while the girls watched in morbid fascination. The perverted duo were beaten to a pulp from Dark Pit's wrath. The girls were in awe as they saw the transfer student beating the perverted duo.

"Don't make me see you do something like that again. I'll let you know that I don't like perverts. While true all guys are one, that doesn't mean you have to show it openly. Make a commotion like that, I'll pummel more than just your body."

The duo couldn't stop shaking seeing the new student beat them down with such fury.

The school bell rang, which prompted him to head back to class. Although the lecture hasn't started, he heard rumors from the students.

"Did you hear? The perverted duo were beaten to a pulp by the transfer student."

Dark Pit didn't want to hear the conversation, but his ears were forcing him to hear them.

"No way. Kuro-san never shows interest in anyone, but the good thing is, he taught them a lesson."

He groaned in annoyance.

"He's like a dark prince."

Dark Pit couldn't take it and went to the roof to calm down. On his way up, he noticed two girls walking down the staircase. One of them has crimson hair, almost like a ruby. The other one has a large ponytail. Both had a voluptuous figure. He quickly saw them glance at him for a second, but didn't want to talk with them. Before reaching to the next staircase, he heard the students complimenting the two girls he saw earlier.

"Kyaa~ its Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima."

It irked his curiosity but he didn't want to know them.

"Rias's red hair always glows in the sun. Akeno is like a Japanese beauty. She is so graceful, like a princess. They truly are Kuoh's Great Ladies."

Having known what they are, Dark Pit made his way to the roof.

He went outside and laid down on the floor, taking sight of the sky. It felt calming for him to relax. His brief period of calming was interrupted when he sensed someone. "You can reveal yourself, whoever you are" he shouted.

A petite figure appeared.

"Toujou-san, if I recall... Why were you watching this whole day?" He asked in suspicion.

She merely walked close to him.

"You have a calm, yet troubled aura. What are you, Kuro-san?" She asked. Dark Pit sighed.

"My name is indeed Kuro Pit, but if you want to know, don't bother asking. Just leave alone and don't to anyone of where I'm at."

Koneko was nervous on what he meant. She carefully looked at him, trying to sense his aura. She noticed something that was not human from him. With careful eyes, she peaked inside his aura and noticed a familiar, corrupted light inside him. Immediately, she guessed who he was.

"F-Fallen Angel...!"

She immediately went on a combat stance, intending to attack Dark Pit.

"Look, whatever you're thinking of, I'm not here to pick a fight or anything. I only wish to enjoy what life has here in this world. I'm not from this world… In fact, I shouldn't be here." Dark Pit said, but Koneko was still on guard.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked cautiously.

"I wasn't born in this world. That's all I can say. Whatever you're thinking about me, you can forget it. I'm not here to cause trouble, nor do I like to pick fights. If anyone dares to attack me, I will not hesitate to strike the person down. Are you satisfied with what I have to say? Then leave me alone."

Koneko watched Dark pit leave the rooftop and head to class.

"Better report to Buchou about this." She muttered.

She quickly left the rooftop and went back to class. She noticed Dark Pit was merely reading a book about history.

'He appears to be telling the truth.' She thought while watching him.

"What is it? I'm reading something interesting." He said annoyingly. Koneko took her seat.

"It's nothing, just curious on what you're reading." She said without emotion.

"Quit staring then. I'm get uncomfortable if someone stares at me for too long."

She noticed the math teacher appear. Dark Pit brought his math book out diligently. He didn't care about why Koneko was staring at him. Whenever class starts, he studies diligently.

School was over and Dark Pit was leaving to his home. Koneko went to the old school building to talk with the President of the Occult Research Club.

"He's something different. Although he's a fallen angel, he possess no desire to fight. He also wishes to live normally. He exudes an aura similar to an angel's. However, it's similar to a fallen angel." Koneko said.

"It sounds interesting. Keep an eye out for him tomorrow. I sense some magic prowess from him. I'll send Akeno to watch him for now." The President said.

######

Dark Pit quickly made his way home. He undressed himself from his school uniform to get his part-time work uniform. He raced his way through the neighborhood. Making sure no one was nearby, Dark Pit flew to the sky, heading towards a small restaurant. He quickly descended at the backside, where the people won't see him. He went inside the back door to the locker room. He quickly got dressed and started working. He was a chef in the restaurant. Cooking was a past-time that he enjoyed doing. It felt relieving to him.

Unknown to Dark Pit, a young woman with a voluptuous figure followed him. She watched Dark Pit cooking in the restaurant. In a rare moment, she saw him smile. This made her blush.

"Ara ara... This is something. I never seen this kouhai smile in the academy. Perhaps I can keep an eye out for him." The young woman said.

Nighttime came as Dark Pit finished his work. She eventually flew up to a rooftop to see him exit from the back door. There was no one with the young man. She continued following him to his home by flying in the sky.

Before Dark Pit opened the door to his home, he equipped his Silver Bow.

"Come out, whoever you are that's following me!"

The figure appeared from a nearby tree.

"So, care to explain why you're following me? Speak carefully, for I don't like people following me without any reasons."

The woman stopped walking and showed her appearance.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest stop following me. I've been annoyed by a girl in my school. I don't need another one following me." He said angrily.

"Ara ara, quite a temper you got there."

The figure revealed herself to him.

"Akeno Himejima... First Toujou-san, now you. What do you guys want with me?"

He prepared an arrow of light on his silver bow.

"Don't make anything up. I'll launch this arrow and this can get painful." Dark Pit warned.

She merely chuckled.

"Ara ara... You don't seem to know about what you are dealing with. Tell me, why are you in Kuoh academy?" She questioned.

"I won't answer till you answer my question first." Dark Pit said.

"Temper, temper, Kuro-san. I was told by my leader to watch you. I don't know why since she expressed interest of you. Now, you answer my question." She said in a sultry manner.

"I came to this school because I want to know about this world and enjoy what life has for me. I don't like being annoyed by anyone, nor picking a fight. If you do start with me, I'll fight back."

To emphasize his point, Dark Pit launched his arrow of light towards a nearby dead tree. It was destroyed when the arrow hit the tree.

"Do we have a mutual understanding?" He asks seriously.

"I understand. In the meantime, let's try to get to know each other, Kuro-kun~."

She gave a seductive look to him. He blushed from the look she was giving him.

"Ara ara, are we shy?" She says in a teasing manner.

"Just go home, Himejima-san. I'm in no mood to mess around with you." He said darkly.

Akeno walked away while Dark Pit moved inside his home. Before he closed the door, Akeno clamped behind him, pressing her chest on his back. It surprised him and made him blush completely red. This inadvertently made his wings appear on his back. This surprised Akeno when she saw the wings.

"A fallen angel that is seeking a normal life... I see."

She continued to clamp on Dark Pit.

"Alright, you want a ride, then let's see how long can you hold!" With that, he took off in fast speed, shocking Akeno.

Dark Pit flew high up in the air, winds moving at fast speeds. He continued flying to shake off Akeno. He managed to shake her off, but immediately flew back to try and grab her. This eventually surprised him as he saw leathery wings appear from her back.

"Leather wings... Are you a resident of the Underworld!?" He asked readying his bow, intending to fight Akeno.

"Ara ara... Aren't we someone who knows about the underworld? While yes, I often go there, I'm no resident. I live in this world."

He still kept his bow ready. The tension was so thick, it felt heavy. Akeno summoned lightning on her hand and launched it at Dark Pit. He side rolled away from the magic attack, and launched his arrow at her. The arrow was moving straight, giving her time to dodge. Dark Pit smirked as the arrow was redirected and hit Akeno at her back. She groaned in pain, trying to hold the pain off.

"I'll say this. I'll let you go. But I won't be merciful if you pull of that stunt again." He said in a cold tone.

Akeno groaned as she tried to stay flying, but was unable to do so. She eventually summoned a torrent of rain, distracting him. She channeled lightning in the rain, electrocuting him. The lightning was powerful for Dark Pit, paralyzing him.

"Damn you... If that's how you want to fight, then let's see how you deal with swords."

He separated his bow into curved blades. They were exuding an aura of light, enough to surprise Akeno. He began slashing at her while she evaded him.

"Ara ara... Seems like you have been training. I'll show you my power then. Ufufufu..."

She raised her aura which appeared yellow.

Seeing this Dark Pit charged towards her and managed to make a few cuts at her. He sheathed his bow, and began doing a long, heavy combo. He proceeded to punch Akeno like a machine gun, knocking her breath off. He then flew higher up in the sky, before flying down like a supersonic jet. He made a long, forward flip and performed an axe kick on her head. The sheer impact sounded like an explosion. Akeno plummeted down the sky and hit the ground. She groaned as she tried to stand up. She managed to stand up and flew up to the sky to fight him. With the force of a sledgehammer, she punched Dark Pit up into the sky, making him groan in pain. This aggravated him.

'Whoever this woman is, she reminds of Pandora. Quite a cantankerous woman she was.' He thought.

"If you intend to fight me like that, let's see how you like this…!"

He revealed special claws imbued with the power of light.

"What are those claws..?" She asked in surprise.

"These claws are known as Beam Claws. They contain the essence of light. An underworld resident like you would turn to dust if I impale you with them." He explained.

He unleashed a barrage of claw projectiles, forcing Akeno to avoid them.

"You know how to pressure a lady, Kuro-san."

He momentarily lost focus, allowing Akeno to use lightning magic on him. He barely dodged the lightning bolt before it struck him.

"Sorry, but I'm not the dating type. I'm a loner, not a sociable person."

This made Akeno giggle while she was fighting him. "I'm getting tired of this. I've had enough." He reveals his ultimate weapon, the Dark Pit Staff.

"It's over." He said ominously.

He fired the staff, which created a powerful beam of magical energy. The beam made a direct hit on Akeno, injuring her critically. The stinging pain from the staff's beam created a small gaping hole below her stomach. It didn't kill her, but it left her weakened while she attempted to heal her wounds.

"W-what...are you?" She questioned.

"Like I said to Koneko, I'm not from this world. If you're not here to cause trouble, then go back where you came from. I'm sure they'll treat your injuries. Next time we meet, this never happened, and we never met." He said, cold eyes glaring at her surprised, purple ones.

She slowly got up. Her body was severely weakened from the battle against Dark Pit.

"He certainly doesn't want people to disturb his life. I need to inform Buchou about this."

She attempted to fly, but could barely sustain herself without falling.

Tired from the fighting, Dark Pit finally crashed for the night. "This has been one annoying day. Looks like my days will be numbered... I'm not letting anyone mess around with me. My life is my own choice to make. My destiny is my own to make. No outside interference is going to make me their slave." He declared.

#######

Akeno teleported back to the old school building.

"Akeno, what happened to you?" Rias exclaimed.

"That boy, Kuro-san, is more than he looks... He was able to beat me, even if I used my strong power. Buchou, he somehow knew we were watching him."

This shocked Rias.

'Who would've thought this boy was capable of outmatching my Queen. If possible, he may be stronger than me.' She thought.

Rias was thinking of a plan to meet with Dark Pit.

"I'll meet with him tomorrow. I'll need Koneko and Kiba with me to make sure he won't attack us."

The group nodded.

"Whatever you do, don't provoke him at all. This is a clear testament of his abilities. If he can beat Akeno alone, he can defeat you guys as well. Still, a fallen angel who only wishes to seek normalcy, rather than battle… He's an interesting person. Maybe I can add him to my peerage…"

That's all from here. If you have complaints about how the characters are, don't waste your breath.

To YuukiAsuna-chan: Thanks for pointing it out. I changed it up so she discovered what she thinks is a race she's familiar with. Remember, she's a Nekoshou, capable of senjutsu. She can passively read a person's aura.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: An annoying meeting and a persistent girl

I do not own anything from both series.

Dark Pit woke up from his alarming blaring. He lightly smash the clock to stop the loud noise. Not enough to break the clock, but enough to stop the end the rancid sound. He groaned while getting up.

'Good thing the weekends are my days off.' He thought.

He took a shower to clean himself up. He noticed traces of blood flowing down the water.

"Tch... Bloodstains from last night's battle. They reek of an underworld denizen…" He muttered darkly.

"To think I would find beings of the underworld here in the world of the humans. It's pretty strange, but they don't appear to cause trouble... Still, that doesn't excuse the fact I've got 2 people watching, or stalking me like a moth to the flame. If this continues, it'll provoke another fight." He said, thinking about the recent events.

Despite the stress of thinking, he decided to go out for a walk. He made his way to town and went to a park. Dark Pit seemed to enjoy looking at nature.

"Heh... Who would've thought I would appreciate nature? Although it reminds me of that annoying Goddess Viridi, I never thought I could appreciate this world more than what I thought."

He began to smirk by himself, enjoying the peaceful world. However, his peaceful world was interrupted by a girl. The girl was wearing a school uniform that was a red jacket with a gold letter 'P'. A small red bow was tied around her school jacket. She was wearing a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end. This girl had a voluptuous figure. She was blushing red when he stared at him.

Dark Pit felt somewhat annoyed, but suppressed the feeling down.

'I don't know who she is, but she looks as though she's trying to say something.' He thought.

"Um... A-Are you Kuro-san from Kuoh Academy?" She asks while stuttering.

'Who is this girl? I don't think there's a girl like her around this neighborhood. Might as well play it safe…' He thought.

He nodded. She smiled and started to introduce herself.

"That's a relief... My name is Yuuma Amayo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuro Pit. I wanted to tell you something..."

This made him feel somewhat uneasy.

"I've been seeing you walk through the neighborhood. I-I was wondering if you had a girlfriend."

Let it be known that Dark Pit never thought of relationships. He's not foreign when it comes to love, but he refuses to acknowledge it. Rather, he's very shy and had a traumatic experience. The students of Kuoh academy thought he wasn't interested in girls. He just minded his education, although he usually doesn't mind company at times. He tends to be a quiet person unless someone talked with him first. Of course, he gets annoyed a lot when a group of people question him too much, or there's a disturbance.

He stares at the girl. "I don't have a girlfriend..."

She quickly sighs in relief when hearing that.

"I-I was wondering if we can go out together. P-please go out with me...!"

This made him blush up.

"I-I-I'll think about it." He stuttered. She smiled in response.

"At what day do you want to go out at our date and what time?" She asked.

He began to think.

"Next week would be a good time for me around 1:15 PM. I have plans tomorrow so I won't be able to go out." He said.

"It's ok. I'll wait for you next Saturday" she said with excitement.

He could only watch Yuuma walk away while she was smiling.

'Somehow, I feel as though I made a fatal mistake. I don't know how to date a girl…' He thought.

Feeling nervous, Dark Pit walked at a forest. His face started to blush, remembering Yuuma's words. Because he was so distracted, he didn't sense 3 people were following him.

"Looks like we won't be able to talk with him that easily. That fallen angel was able to talk with him first. We might as well make sure we will find a way to talk with him tomorrow. Right now, it's doesn't look like a good time to suddenly chat with him."

Koneko and Kiba nodded in response. The sun was setting as the trio watched Dark Pit running home.

The next day came as Dark Pit woke up. His face blushed as he recalled what happened yesterday. In an attempt to cool his head off, he went to the outskirts of town. He ended up in at the same place he appeared at.

"It's been 8 years since I came here…" He said with nostalgia.

"To be honest, I like how nature is. Besides shedding off the boredom, it feels serene."

He gave a melancholy smile.

"I wonder, if the people in my world noticed my disappearance. I highly doubt it though…" He mused.

His thoughts were cut out when 3 people appeared near his position.

"Who's there!?" He shouted.

From the trees, the figures appeared.

"Rias Gremony, Koneko Toujou, and Kiba Yuuto... One of the 2 Great Ladies of Kuoh, the mascot of Kuoh, and Prince Charming of Kuoh... What do you 3 want with me?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I wish to talk with you, Kuro-san."

His glare started to grow darker.

"Were you the one who attacked Akeno first?" She asked.

"Tch... If you want the answer, she attacked me first after seeing what I am. I'm sure she told you all what I really look like. Keep your club members to yourself. The next time I get followed from you or anyone relating to you, I won't be merciful. Just like what I did, with that perverted denizen of the underworld."

Rias merely smirked.

"It looks like you have a sharp tongue on you. Let me explain things clearly for you. I may be a denizen like Akeno, but she's someone precious to me. Plus, we are not here to cause trouble in the human world. If she appears like that again, I won't hesitate to strike you down."

Dark Pit kept his glare at her. He still couldn't trust Rias and the people she's with.

"I didn't intend to truly kill her, only maim her. I also don't like perverts, especially when they express it to someone they don't know."

He merely huffed and crossed his arms, turning his body away from her.

Rias decided to fool around with him. She slowly clamped on to his back, pressing herself on him. This shocked him, forcing him to reveal his wings.

"W-what the heck are you doing...!?"

She giggled from his embarrassed face.

"For a fallen angel, you sure are innocent. How did they feel to you?" She asked with a seductive tone.

"W-what kind of question are you asking me all of a sudden!?"

Dark Pit's face turned bright red, which failed to enhance his glare at her. It made her laugh at him while he attempted to hide his face.

"Don't do that again, Gremory-san. I'm not in the mood for anything perverted."

She pouted cutely, making him blush up without control.

"Then why are you out there in the middle of this forest?" She asked cutely. He sighed and answered to her.

"This is the place where I first came to this world. I've told Koneko that I'm not from this world. More specifically, I not from this plane of existence."

This raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The world where I come is not like how it is here. It looked similar to the Roman Times, despite the occasional monsters."

This got Rias's attention.

"What monsters?"

He sighed and explained.

"The denizens of the underworld. They look nothing remotely close to human, although some are known to look human. Those kind of fiends are known for causing chaos in their fun times. Although I'm a black angel, I hunt these monsters to protect humanity."

Rias was fascinated by his tale.

"Are you like a knight who saves people in that time?" She asked with admiration.

"I don't take sides, Gremory-san. I stay neutral on my own will. It's a mundane view for me to side with anyone. If the danger is strong, I may join, but I'll leave later on."

This made her think carefully.

"I want you to join my peerage." She suddenly said.

This surprised him for a minute.

"I refuse. Like I said, I don't take sides with anyone."

This didn't give the desired result for him. Koneko clinged on to his leg, preventing him from moving.

'What strength... Talk about little things coming with big surprises...'

Rias walked closer to him, smiling.

"Again, I want you to join our peerage."

This made Dark Pit struggle to loosen against Koneko's grip. He had enough of the shenanigans around him and decided to fly off. He crouched down and took off like a rocket up in the air. This made Koneko lose her grip on him as he flew off in the horizon.

"We'll let him go for now. I can be persuasive to him but he clearly has bad taste to anyone from the underworld."

Koneko and Kiba nodded.

Having enough with the strange meeting with Rias, Dark Pit flew to a nearby rooftop, avoiding the gaze of the humans. He felt violated from his personal space, not wanting to see Rias again.

"Damn that woman... Teasing me like I'm some kind of kid... She said something about joining a peerage. No way in Hell I'll join her."

He stood up with his wings fully stretched. He didn't notice till now how big his wings have gotten.

"Huh... My wings have grown to about my height... Could that tablet I touched back in that island have something to do with it? Either way, I can now fly without any influence from any deity."

His wings eventually receded, allowing him to relax.

"Ah...? Aw dang it... I need to study for a math exam for this Thursday... Argh...! All these distractions made me forget about it! I still have time to study though."

He flew back to his home at the suburban neighborhood.

######

The day was still young as Dark Pit studied for his exam. He felt ready for the test coming up. He went to the kitchen and made rice balls as a snack. His time of peace at his home was interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. Irked by it, he answered the door, only to find a black cat.

"Huh... A black cat... I guess someone wanted me to take care of it."

The black cat look injured and thin. Feeling pitiful for the cat, he nursed it back to health. He gave it a wash at the bath, which it had no problem tolerating.

'Odd... For a cat, it didn't hate the water…' He thought.

He fed it some tuna nigiri and it happily ate the sushi. The cat purred and kneaded on his legs. It made a brief meow as he gently rubbed the cat's head. It closed its eyes gently as he rubbed the chin.

He heard another knocking at his door. The cat left his lap as he answered the door. His eyebrows twitched as he didn't want to see 2 people in particular. Rias and Akeno were at his doorstep. He immediately closed the door at their faces and yelled "Not interested!" at them. He was taken in surprise as they teleported inside his place.

"What is with you two!? Can't a guy ask for a peaceful time?" He exclaimed.

"Ara ara... He certainly doesn't want to get involved with us." Akeno said with a sultry tone.

This made him equip his Silver Bow.

"Oh? It looks like you have a Sacred Gear... That makes you worth joining my peerage." Rias said while smiling with interest.

"Sacred Gear? You're mistaken what this is called. It's a Sacred Treasure." He corrected.

This stopped Rias as he heard what Dark Pit said.

"Sacred Treasure? Let me guess... This came from the world you know of?" She asked. He nodded in response.

"Sacred Treasures are like powerful artifacts. They come from manifestations of a deity's power, or through one's power. Having said that, I need to ask you two leave, NOW!"

He aimed his bow and fired an arrow of light towards their feet. The arrow didn't explode, but it made them back away from him.

"Ara ara... He sure is battle ready." Akeno said.

They both raised their magical aura, intending to fight back.

"I don't intend to fight unless I'm provoked. I made the arrow miss you two on purpose and made sure it didn't detonate."

Rias and Akeno calmed down after hearing him.

"For a battle-ready person, you know how to hold back." Rias complimented.

"A cute kouhai like you makes me feel warm in my chest. Care to feel it?" Akeno asks seductively.

"Stop teasing him, Akeno. He's already blushing too much." Rias said.

Dark Pit couldn't take it and fainted in front of them.

"Ufufufu... He's so innocent... He may be a Fallen Angel, but he certainly doesn't know much about women." Akeno giggled as she watched him.

"Let's leave him for now Akeno. Your teasing has gone a bit too far." Rias said.

They teleported out of his room.

Dark Pit woke up from his recent fainting spell.

"Ugh... What happened?"

He began to think what happened to him.

'I was taking care of a black cat when those 2 arrived at my place. I recalled shutting the door till they teleported inside my house. Rias was begging me to join her peerage while Akeno teased...-'

He stopped and blushed red from remembering what Akeno did.

"Th-that...teasing...woman..." He was shaking in embarrassment.

Unknown to him, a magical circle was placed in his home. It acted as a security camera, watching him. Rias and her peerage watched while he fumed his temper. They laughed at him as he tried to shake his embarrassment.

"Ara ara... He looks so cute trying relieve his embarrassment. I think I'll tease him up a little more…" Akeno said.

"Senpai must have it tough... Don't tease him anymore, Akeno." Koneko said.

######

Dark Pit vented his aggression out by training with his sword combat. He went to his basement, which housed a large dojo underground. There he made several swings with his Silver Bow. He spun the blades like a helicopter on each hand. This made him move with dexterity as he made strong flips in the air. He trained himself harshly, but it relived himself from the stress.

"Whew... That was refreshing... I'm getting tired of these occurrences here and there."

He made his way to the bathroom. Before he had the chance to use the shower, he noticed the magic circle. Noticing the crimson color, he frowned. Equipping his Silver Bow in archer form, he shot the circle with an arrow. The circle dissipated the moment the arrow touched it.

"Tch... They won't leave me alone, no matter where I go. If that's how they want to play, then I'll outright ignore them."

Angered by the sly stunt Rias made, he focused on showering. The warm water calmed him down. He unfolded his wings as he washed himself.

######

Rias wasn't happy. The magic circle that she created for spying on Kuro-san was gone.

"He noticed the circle I planted to see him in his house. I may have suppressed the aura, but his sight is something to fathom." She complimented.

She was playing chess with Sona.

"Seems like he's a troublesome person" Sona said.

"I admit that he's powerful. He managed to overwhelm my queen."

This made Sona widen her eyes. "If he's that powerful, then why you keep disturbing him." She asked Rias.

"He interests me. He also possesses items called Sacred Treasures. They have the same abilities of a Sacred Gear." Rias responded.

Sona caught interest in Rias's explanation.

"I suggest talking it out with him first. We'll schedule meeting this Monday to talk with him. Don't do anything that'll agitate him thought. It'll make him avoid the meeting." Sona said.

Rias sighed as she listened to Sona.

"I'll have a talk with Akeno so that won't happen." Rias relented.

######

Monday started as Dark Pit got ready.

"I'm taking off. Watch the house for me, Kuro Neko." He said to his cat.

Unknown to him, the black cat glowed bright, shape shifting to a human-shaped figure.

"That Kuro-san sure knows how to take care of cats nyaa~. He sure does like to live alone, yet he's able to manage by himself. Perhaps, I should reveal my form to him when I know the right time nyaa~." The woman said.

Dark Pit was minding his business as he walked towards Kuoh Academy. The girls took notice of his presence.

"Kyaa~ it's our dark prince, Kuro-san." The girls said.

This got his attention and it made him look around.

"Oh no... I'm starting to regret coming to this school…" He muttered.

The girls surrounded him, asking random questions.

"What do you like eating? What sports do you like? Where do you live?"

All these questions made him feel dizzy.

"One at a time, everyone. I can answer one question at a time... I don't have any favorites regarding about food. I prefer archery, kendo, and sprinting. Where I live at, I won't tell." Dark Pit said with a huff.

He went in the school and to his classroom. The female students watched with admiration, while the males watched with envy.

Dark Pit got himself ready for the class. Math was starting and he felt confident. He breezed through the test like nothing. Some students watched with jealously as he returned his completed test to the teacher. He caught sight of some of the students staring at him. He glared at them, unleashing his killer instinct to them. They immediately looked away from him, not wanting to incur his wrath.

######

The class was over and lunch period came. He walked out of his classroom and went outside to eat his lunch. He sneezed from a loose strand of hair that tickled his nose.

'My hair has grown a bit too long... It's past shoulder length and reaching waist length. I may have to trim it…' He thought.

While musing on his thoughts, Kiba appeared to him.

"Yuuto-san, what do you need at a time like this?" Dark Pit asked with annoyance.

"Buchou wants you to come to a meeting this after school." Kiba frowned.

"If your Buchou wanted to tell me that, she should've told me in person instead." Dark Pit replied coolly.

Kiba merely smiled.

"Also, I dislike fallen angels." He remarked

He frowned at Kiba's brief sentence.

"Feeling's mutual, Yuuto-san. I hate denizens of the underworld." Dark Pit retorted.

They glared at each other till they walked away.

Rias took notice of the interaction and sighed.

"This will be more difficult than I thought." She said.

She watched Dark Pit move back in the main school building for high school.

"Ara, Buchou... Watching Kuro-san again?" Akeno questioned.

"He's proven to be a troublesome person. I have a feeling that Sona or Koneko would be able to convince him." Rias said.

Dark Pit was furious. It reminded him how the Gods in his land ordered their servants to do their dirty work.

'That so called peerage that Rias said is no different than the Gods ordering their servants. How stagnant…' He thought disdainfully.

Koneko was watching him as she ate her sweet. She continued to stare at Dark Pit as he walked back to the classroom.

Classes were over for the day. Dark Pit was rushing home to go to work till Koneko caught his shirt, causing him to stop and fall onto the ground.

"Now what, Toujou-san? I have a job that I have to go to." He complained.

"Buchou wants you to her meeting." She said.

Seeing no choice of escape, he ripped his school shirt off. Koneko left his shirt fall onto the ground and caught up with him. She tied him up with a rope and dragged him to the old school building.

Dark Pit struggled to break through the ropes. The moment he was brought to the old school building, he was tossed by Koneko to the floor. This angered him since the constant encounter with Rias and her peerage gave a rotten taste to him.

"What do you want with me now, Gremory-san? Better make sure you have a good reason. I'm late for my part-time work." He replied.

"We can now start the meeting." She said.

Another figure appeared near Rias. A girl with a bowl-cut hairstyle walked near her.

"Pleased to meet you, Kuro Pit. My name is Sona Sitri. I'm like Rias; a devil." Sona said.

He was surprised to know there was more people like Rias. He struggled to move as he attempted to break the ropes off.

"Calm down, Kuro-san. You may think I'm a denizen of the underworld from where you come from. However, you're half-correct. I may be from the underworld, but we all have no intentions of causing problems to the humans. We live in this world and coexist with them peacefully." Sona said.

This calmed him down, but he kept his guard up.

"If Rias told me that in a more civil manner, then our mishaps wouldn't be leading to constant fighting." Dark Pit said bitterly.

Rias moved up to Dark Pit and slapped him in the face.

"That's for hurting my peerage." She said.

However, it only made him angrier. Dark Pit shook violently against the ropes. With brute strength, he destroyed the ropes, surprising everyone.

"I'll have you know that I'm in no mood for discussions, especially with the likes of you. I'm late for my job and you wasted plenty of time." He snarled.

He ran outside and flew off to his home.

"Nice going, Rias. You only made him angrier. He'll completely avoid you or worse... He'll avoid or fight devils in general now." Sona refuted.

Rias attempted to reason with Sona.

"He attacked my peerage first of all." Rias said in excuse.

However, Sona knew the truth.

"He attacked because you kept disturbing him. Your queen provoked him in battle, no less. You're lucky that you didn't lost your queen. I also had a look at his aura. He's no ordinary fallen angel. He's a black angel. An angel with wings of the fallen." Sona explained

Rias felt guilty after hearing about Dark Pit from Sona.

"It's too late now... We should've been conservative to his privacy…" She said to Rias.

######

Dark Pit flew to his home and grabbed his work clothes. With seconds to spare, he flew quickly to his job at supersonic speed. He had 25 seconds left but he managed to change into his work clothes.

"It's a good thing I made it in time. Otherwise, my boss would complain about being tardy." Dark Pit noted.

He still fumed about the meeting with Rias and Sona. He began cooking various dishes in the small restaurant. It became his respite, although he doesn't reveal himself as the chef of the place. Most of the customers were females, with occasional guys coming in. He didn't reveal himself as each time a girl took a bite of the meals he cooked, they suddenly become allured by it, almost losing themselves from the pleasure of the taste. An unfortunate incident came when he cooked a meal few days ago. The girl asked the cashier who was the chef of the restaurant. When she knew it was him, she squealed loudly. Eventually, it disturbed him as the girl stalked him. After the incident, he became more aware of his surroundings.

He managed to finish his work shift for the day. He changed his clothing and walked back home. The walk gave him time to think of personal stuff.

'This world has a lot of moments where it can be troublesome. Although similar to the world where I come from, it has lost its natural feel. The world where I came from was during the Roman era. It was almost a millennia during that time. Humanity had encroached in many places, but they're attempting to rectify this problem.' Dark Pit mused.

He was still thinking about the world around him, he didn't notice Rias and her peerage heading towards his direction.

"Ara... He appears to be thinking about something." Akeno said.

"It appears so. He had a look of nostalgia." Rias said.

"Maybe we can peak into his mind to see how he was." Akeno suggested.

Rias shook her head.

"Leave it alone, Akeno. Although I'm curious as well, we don't want to anger him any further. 'Unless I get to peek inside his memories'." Rias thought the last comment.

######

Dark Pit made to his home but was tired. He changed to his sleep wear and fell asleep for the night. Unknown to him, Rias teleported inside his house to search for him. She eventually sneaked her way to Dark Pit's room and saw his sleeping form. She created a magic circle to peek at his memories.

That's all from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A persistent, dark sight. Another transfer student and new revelations

Rias peaked inside Dark Pit's memories. Dark Pit groaned in his sleep feeling uncomfortable. It startled her, but she sigh in relief when he was still asleep. She looked beyond 8 years ago, searching anything about his origins. She managed to find the memories she was looking for and started to watch them.

Through the memories, she saw the creation of Dark Pit. The moment she did, a mirror was shattered by another being who looked like the opposite of him. She watched the battle against a ghastly head with the white-wearing angel. Eventually, they succeeded to destroy the figure. However, he smacked the angel away and took the specter's power. He flew away, fighting against the angel chasing him.

"You're annoying, Pit. I'm tired of you following me." He said to the white angel.

"Since I'm taking Pandora's power, I'll put it to good use." Dark Pit said.

She watched as Dark Pit flew away while Pit was chasing after him. Oddly, monsters began to appear near him.

"Army of the Underworld? I don't serve anyone, so be gone." Dark Pit growled.

He aimed his Silver Bow at them, killing them while Pit also fought through them. The scenery shifted to the white angel battling Dark Pit at a temple. The memory shifted to Dark Pit lying on the ground, barely conscious in a forest at the human world.

"Tch... That annoying angel and his goddess. They really are annoying..." Dark Pit commented.

He didn't notice a human girl who looked at him in amazement. She wasn't afraid of him though. However, she was hiding behind a tree shyly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted.

The girl showed herself.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I'm sorry. I noticed you were injured so I wanted to help heal you." The girl said.

Dark Pit took notice and reluctantly calmed down.

"Alright. I'll allow you to help treat my injuries." He said.

She noticed a faint blush on his face. She decided to talk with him.

"My name is Adonia. I live in a nearby town from this forest." The girl said in introduction.

"My name is Dark Pit. I'm a fallen angel and I serve no one." Dark Pit introduced.

She giggled.

"If you don't, then don't you have anyone you like?" she asked.

Dark Pit blushed. "I-I don't have anyone that I know of. It's just me being a loner."

Adonia hugged him close.

"Maybe, when we know more of each other, you might start feeling empathetic to those you care." She said in a warm tone.

Dark Pit didn't say anything. He began thinking of how to cherish bonds with a person he might care. This puzzled him for some time as Adonia treated his wounds.

######

As the days passed, Dark Pit's demeanor got soft. He tolerated Adonia's presence and felt welcomed by her. His injuries have fully healed, allowing him to stand up. Rias continued watching the somewhat romantic interaction between them.

'Despite him being cold-hearted, he does have empathy to care for others. What could've drove him to become so dark and cold to hate the Underworld in general?' She thought in question.

She continued watching his memories.

"It's odd... I never knew much about bonding, yet it feels warm. I wonder what happened to Adonia... She usually shows up right now." He said.

He stood up, about to fly off till he saw her.

Eventually, she came to him.

"You're fully recovered, Dark Pit. Are you planning to leave?" She asked while worried.

"I have to, Adonia. The monsters of the Underworld are growing. If I don't go to the battle, everyone in this world and you will perish. I have to find out what's causing the monsters to appear increasingly. I have to fight in order to protect you and your family." Dark Pit reasoned.

This led her to tears as she watched him fly out into the sky.

'I will protect this world. For what it's worth, I want to see this world in a more positive outlook…' He thought.

The memory shifted to the white angel saving Dark Pit from a fiery death. It cost the white angel his wings, leaving him critical condition. Near Pit, a beautiful woman appeared.

"Hold it, Pittoo. I need you to help him…" The woman said.

"Don't call me that name again. You were the one who tried to kill me anyway without knowing who I am, Palutena. I won't help you with your problems." Dark Pit said with anger.

He started to walk away.

"If you let him die, you might die as well. Your creation was incomplete since Pit destroyed the Mirror of Truth before it fully created you. I don't even know whether you'll stay alive independently, or die with him." Palutena said.

This made Dark Pit stop. He began to think about what will happen to him, due to a previous experience. Reluctant, he agreed to help.

"You must go to the Rewind Springs. It'll save his life and restore his wings. You need to head to the City of Souls in the realm of Hades." Palutena instructed.

Rias began to put the pieces together, regarding about Dark Pit. It only served to make her ask more questions.

Dark Pit flew towards an open crystal cave. The cave was glowing with a luminescent blue color.

"The City of Souls... The Rewind Spring must be near." Dark Pit observed.

"Yes… This is where the souls of the dead gather when the living die." Palutena said.

"Essentially speaking, this is the Underworld…" Dark Pit said.

He took notice of monsters attacking him. He shot them down with his Silver Bow and Dark Pit Staff. Rias watched in fascination as he fought the monsters of the Underworld. He shot down one monster till he slashed down 5 more while flying. Swarms of monsters came, forcing him to unleash a volley of arrows at the monsters. They all turned to dust upon getting hit. Reaching towards his destination, Rias heard a loud flippant yet sarcastic voice.

"The amount of souls gathering here is impressive. It used to be a stream; now it became a torrent. They're like taffy: malleable, easy to bend, easy to change." The male voice said.

"Hades… You again…" Dark Pit snided.

"Someone's looking a little goth today. Hope the stress form your adventures hasn't caught up to you." Hades said.

"No one's listening." Dark Pit remarked dryly.

"So the extra souls come to this region?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Yes… Most of the souls fade away, but some are…eaten…" Palutena said with remorse and disdain.

"Even in the afterlife, it's survival of the fittest." The flippant Hades remarked.

"It does make sense… The weak are consumed, just as nature intended." Another voice said.

"Tone down your topic of discussion, Viridi. We got a threat to deal with." Dark Pit snorted.

"Well then, Pittoo. If you're that confident, remembered how I mentioned that souls get devoured?" Palutena asked.

"Well, here's the hideous, gluttonous, devourer of souls himself." Viridi said.

A monster appeared, larger than the ones he fought.

"You weren't kidding about this monster being hideous...! A large worm though? How pathetic..."

He dashed towards the soul eater's mouth. He drilled his way through and hacked it into pieces. By then, he continued flying to the Rewind Springs.

"I find that creature rather adorable to me. The souls here can be delicious. Good thing they don't have personalities." Hades remarked.

"Are you serious?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Of course they don't. It's essentially asking if a drop of a person's blood is living. They're just a resource to harvest from living beings." Hades said.

"What a callous mentality you have… Can't you think any more like that?" Viridi sardonically.

"I can try however I please… Souls are just like taffy… Sweet enough to eat, but ductile enough to change into whatever shape I desire." Hades said.

"What a disgusting choice of words…" Viridi snided.

"I love to get my hands on Pitto's soul. So dark, chewy, and malleable. A powerful spirit lke that shouldn't be wasted by the king of devouring souls as lunch." Hades said.

This brought questions to Viridi and Palutena.

"Do you think Hades was serious enough to mold souls into different forms?" Viridi questioned.

"That explains why so many Underworld monsters are here… He's using the souls to make his army." Dark Pit said.

"Quite an astute one, aren't you Pittoey?" Hades flippantly teased.

"Let me try to understand this… With all the souls at his disposal, then Hades would have an endless army at preparation." Viridi said.

Hades laughed, seeing that the Goddesses have realized Hades' plan.

"All the lives lost in war go here to build up the Underworld army…" Palutena said.

"You're right. The more fighting occurs, the bigger my army gets. I never felt this much joy to fighting off my losing enemies!" Hades said with sadistic tone.

"Hold the phone, Underworld ruler… I don't think your math is correct in this. Go back to playing the Brain Age if you want to know why." Dark Pit said.

"Why are you talking about that particular game at a time like this, Dark Pit?" Viridi asked.

"Think about this carefully. All the causalities in this war between the Gods has been acting like a torrent here. If Hades was indeed correct about his statement, the Underworld would have too crowded of monsters swarming at every single corner of Hades' kingdom." Dark Pit explained.

"That means that one fallen soldier doesn't equal to one Underworld trooper. Creating something as tangible as a monster would take…" Palutena paused.

"A TON of souls! But that's such a huge waste. What an abomination!" Viridi said with shock.

"Tell me about it… This is just one perverse action from Hades himself. He has to be stopped at all costs." Dark Pit stated.

"You poor, mislead things… You won't be able to stop me, not in my realm!" Hades said, attacking Dark Pit.

"Egah…!" Dark Pit grunted.

"Don't let him get to you. He's trying to delay your progress." Palutena said.

"No time for a tour in this realm. We have to find the Rewind Spring and fast." Dark Pit said.

"Hey, watch that tone of your voice." Palutena remarked.

"Go get a room for yourselves, lovers." Hades teased.

Dark Pit noticed a stream of souls acting like a tornado.

"So many souls…" He said.

"This WAS a stream of souls, but so many lives have been lost in this war… It has become a torrent. All souls have to come here in the Underworld to find their final resting so that life can spring anew through reincarnation. This is an essential part of the cycle of life, but Hades has been playing with the souls. His bloodlust has thrown everything into chaos." Palutena said.

"Even so, it's just like humans disrupting the balance of nature back in the world of the living!" Viridi remarked.

"What a pelutant thought… All of you Gods and your wars have thrown everything to chaos! Hades was just the mixer in these events!" Dark Pit riposted.

"How dare you speak such a tone to us?" Viridi snarked.

"Don't try to smarm your ideals here, Viridi. Dark Pit is right… We have the Forces of Nature wiping out humanity. We have the Underworld hoarding souls form lives lost. We have the humans continuing to utilize nature and each other. And we have us, Gods, who dragged the world in our power struggles…" Palutena said in a somber tone.

"It doesn't matter anyway. The current problem is who's profiting in the chaos." Dark Pit said.

"Hades… Left unchecked, he becomes a threat to everything." Viridi said.

"We need to get Pit back into shape if we have a chance to take him down. The Rewind Spring should be close by." Dark Pit said, as he flew into a dark void.

######

Dark Pit noticed what appeared to be a small white platform in the dark void.

"Is this the Rewind Spring?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Yes, that's the one. I'll bring Pit next to you." Palutena said.

"I can already guess what it does. No need for an explanation." Dark Pit said.

"Oh? How much do you know?" Viridi teasingly asked.

"This spring is said to change everything back to its original state. It's also possible to reverse death itself or heal a person from critical damage." Dark Pit said.

"Quite a smart one there." Viridi said.

Something happened the moment he landed near the water. He groaned in pain till a disembodied head appeared from his body. The specter jumped into the water, restoring itself.

"It's good to be back. You naughty boy...Pittoo. Taking my powers for your own desire. You will be punished. Though I must congratulate you for reviving me, even if it was unwilling." The head said in a boisterous tone.

"I don't care about you, Pandora. But you're in my way." Dark Pit snarled.

Dark Pit fought against Pandora till she jumped back into the water again. Another figure appeared. This time, an Amazonian, blue haired woman appeared.

"This is the new and improved me~!" Pandora said.

Rias could do nothing but stare in awkward silence.

The silence was interrupted by Hades.

"Pandora...? I never seen you look so...animated." He said in surprise.

'Another threat comes and he talks as though she's an anime? Talk being too flippant…' She thought jokingly.

Dark Pit battled against the newly formed Pandora. He equipped his Beam Claws and slashed through the rogue goddess, killing her.

"And good riddance to a corrupted God." He stated.

Rias heard Viridi's voice call out to him. "All you have to do is dip him in the water." Viridi said.

"You don't have to tell me that twice, Viridi." He said annoyingly.

He dipped Pit inside the water. Rias watched as Pit's wounds healed before her eyes and his wings regenerated.

'Amazing... The waters from that spring healed him up and reversed the damage done to his wings…' She thought in shock.

However, she noticed Dark Pit leaving him behind. He attempted to fly off, only to realize he couldn't fly.

"Hmm? Oh nooooooooo...!" He yelled as Rias watched fell into a dark void.

######

The memory shifted to the battle against Hades in the human world. Dark Pit and Pit flew into the sky to battle against a humanoid demonic figure.

"Hades! You're corrupted scheme is over! It's time for you to die". Pit said.

"Can you think something a little more dignified?" Dark Pit questioned in the awkward moment.

"Let's get rid of this guy then, Pittoo."

This irked Dark Pit.

"Would you quit calling me that!?" He exclaimed comically.

Rias watched as Pit summoned what appeared to be mechanical suit. Although Pit had the upper hand, the suit was destroyed, leaving him helpless. Dark Pit flew quickly to get Pit out of the way.

"Reckless as always, you fool…" He said.

"Hey, at least I fight to protect humanity, Palutena, and the people I care for." He boasted.

"Get your heads back in the fight. This is no time for arguing." Palutena said.

Hades grew to a large size, making him nearly unstoppable. By then, another deity appeared.

"Medusa? What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you two beat Hades." Medusa said.

The dark goddess tried to fight Hades to the best of her ability. However, even Medusa was no match for Hades. He made a strong punch which pierced through the dark Goddess's body. She groaned in a futile attempt to attack him.

"You...you may have taken my life Hades, but this isn't over... Not by a long shot..." Medusa remarked.

Medusa died while the two angels watched. A soul of a mortal girl flew by Dark Pit. He recognized it as it floated nearby.

"T-that soul... Adonia! What did you do to her!?" He asked.

Hades caught the soul, making him angry.

"Let her go!" Dark Pit yelled.

Hades laughed darkly.

"Oh? I didn't think mister fallen angel here has someone he likes." He said.

Hades began to explain.

"I've sent my monsters to attack this girl's hometown. I personally killed her for a specific reason. Her soul was so pure, so tasty. Although it'll be difficult to find another soul like hers, it's worth causing you pain, Pittoo." Hades stated, taking pleasure in Dark Pit's emotional pain.

He eventually destroyed the soul and ate its energy.

This made him widen his eyes as uncontrolled fury coursed in his body.

"Damn you... DAMN YOU TO HELL, HADES!" Dark Pit raged.

Dark Pit charged with unrivaled fury. His body glowed into a purple-red light.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BODY TO SHREDS TILL YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" He said with fury.

The immense fury from Dark Pit echoed in the sky.

"Don't do it, Pittoo! It's useless if you charge recklessly!" Palutena warned.

He didn't listen and charged directly inside of Hades. He pierced through his body and went straight to his heart. With his Dark Pit Staff, he fired a powerful shot that used up the magic that was coursing through his body. The magical shot pierced Hades's heart, obliterating it. Hades could do nothing but cough out blood.

However, Hades was still alive.

"Guahh...! Where did this power come from?" He asked in surprise.

Dark Pit equipped his Beam Claws and unleashed a fury of claw swipes.

"Haaaaaahhhhhhh!"

With a loud shout, he destroyed Hades's body, leaving his head.

"M-mercy..." He tried to plead at Dark Pit.

The begging fell on deaf ears as Dark Pit casted a soulless look at him.

"Sorry, buddy. All out of mercy." He said sadistically.

He cross slashed the head, killing Hades once and for all.

Dark Pit collapsed to his knees in exhaustion and sorrow. He screamed out loud in emotional pain. The scream unleashed a powerful shockwave in the human world, killing the monsters. Pit and Palutena could only watch in sorrow as Dark Pit screamed loudly in pain. Rias could not help but feel sorry about him.

'He may put up a tough guy act, but he has a wounded heart. He doesn't want to experience something like that again... How lonely…' She thought as she watched him destroy all the monsters in the Underworld.

With one last scream, the surviving monsters were all killed as Pit and Palutena saw him walking towards them. They both felt sorry.

"I'll never forgive him, never in my life. If he dares to come back, I will kill him slowly, but in the most painful way possible…" Dark Pit said before he went unconscious.

######

Rias left Dark Pit's memories. She returned back to the old school building. Tears started to stream from her eyes. The moment she appeared to her peerage, they took notice of her shedding tears.

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Akeno asked in concern.

"It's not something I should explain without permission." She said cryptically.

Dark Pit was tossing and turning in his futon. A nightmare was occurring in his sleep as he watched a particular girl he knew got her soul crushed and eaten by Hades several times. This made him spring up from his sleep in cold sweat.

"Just a dream..."

He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink.

"That same dream... Over and over, I keep experiencing that same nightmare for the past 8 years. I'll never be rid of this terrible dream." He said with melancholy.

######

The next few days later, Dark Pit was sulking at his seat during break time. The teacher came to the classroom, with a science book.

"Attention everyone. We have a guest student who's a first year being transferred here. Please come in." He said.

A male student appeared from the door. His hair is brown with a smooth spike, his hair has two tails tied near the end. He began writing his name on the board.

"Everyone, my name is Hyoudou Issei. I hope we can get along and work together." He said calmly.

The females surrounded Issei briefly asking him questions till he nervously turned them down.

'He'll be dealing with the same thing that happened to me when I got here…' He thought bitterly.

Lunch period came and Dark Pit was in the roof, eating teriyaki. He felt a weak sensation on his head.

'Why did I get the feeling I was being watched last night?' He questioned to himself.

He concentrated magic all over him and found something foreign on his body. He took notice of a familiar, red magic circle that was used on him. This immediately got him angry.

"She dares...to intrude upon me while I slept!? If that's how they want to play, I'll have to make sure and ask what she did to me. That damn Gremory." He said in anger.

He rushed to the old school building, anger clearly shown on his face.

"Rias Gremony... Care for an explanation?" He said in an eerily calm tone.

Rias knew she added fuel to the fire and hesitantly showed herself. Dark Pit sat down on one of the sofas.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, anger barely contained.

"I went inside your home to sneak up on you. However, since you were asleep, I looked at your memories-"

This made Dark Pit angrier.

"You dare...look inside my memories just to know me better!?" His eyes glowed red, frightening Rias.

"I hope whatever deity has mercy on you." He said with a ghostly voice.

She was completely spooked by the immense, magical aura.

"Before I let a salvo of homing arrows fly off to you, answer me this. Why did you peek into my memories?" He asked with rage.

"I wanted to find out about you. There's no record of where you come from. Not even my kind know what you are." She said nervously.

"Is that so?" He questioned sweetly.

He closed his eyes completely, scaring her. Rias's peerage arrived just in time to feel the immense pressure exuded from Dark Pit. It felt suffocating, even though it was not directed to them.

"Sayonara…" He said in a low voice.

He let go of the bowstring, summoning arrows of light. They swarmed to Rias like mosquitoes. She dodged most of the shots but some hit her. She thought she would have injuries, but the arrows didn't give any. Instead, they gave her a muscle cramp where they hit her at. The cramps were paralyzing to Rias as she couldn't withstand the pain. Her body felt as though it turned into stone.

"Don't worry... The arrow were indeed made of light, but that's the least of your worries. They have the ability to target specific points of the muscular system. Specifically, the pressure points, where the pain is more apparent. Once the arrows strike their target, the muscles will contract uncontrollably, giving you no time for your body to recuperate. In a moment, the cramps hit. The effect will last for 4 hours. No conventional medicine, magic or pain killers will stop the pain. Enjoy the pain while it lasts so you can reflect on your actions." Dark Pit remarked.

Dark Pit left the building as Rias's peerage watched him. They didn't want to provoke him, lest they suffer the same thing. Akeno, for some reason, felt her lustful side manifest.

"Ara ara... He certainly knows how to be a sadist. I wonder if I should play the masochist." She said.

Rias fumed.

"Don't talk about getting to know him now, Akeno. These cramps are painful..." Rias said.

Dark Pit walked back to his home room, tired of dealing with Rias.

"That girl's got spunk, I'll give her that... Hopefully she learns not to pull off a stunt like that again." He fumed.

Art class started for him. He was using modeling clay to create something. Unconsciously, he remembered the girl back in his world that he cared for. Because of this, he reshaped the clay into the girl's form. To emphasize the image, he made the clay statue to look up in the sky while standing on a log. The teacher looked back and noticed Dark Pit's creation.

"K-Kuro-san. That's...!" He eventually noticed what he created in surprise.

It was the same girl he saw in his world. The students all looked at the statue in amazement.

"Amazing... It looks like Rias, but it's not. It's another girl. How much is that statue?" A female asked.

Eventually the guys noticed the statue. They also became entranced by it.

"Sorry, everyone. This statue is not for sale." The students all groaned in disappointment.

Gym class came as Dark Pit was doing sprints. He took notice of Issei catching up to him.

"Hi Kuro-san." He said.

"Oh, hi Hyuodou-san. How's the school been treating you?" He asked Issei.

"Everything is ok for the most part. The only exception were these 2 guys." Issei remarked.

This got Dark Pit's attention.

"One of them looks bald, while the other had glasses on. They were talking about some kind of service they wanted to show me, but I refused."

He immediately recognize them.

"Issei, you did a morally good choice. Those two guys are known as the Perverted Duo. They often like to peek at the females through any means. Stay away from them by all means." Dark Pit said seriously.

This made Issei frown before he heard a commotion from the female students running after the two aforementioned males.

"If that's what you believe, then I trust you." Issei said.

Issei may be a typical 16 year old teenager, but he was able to keep himself calm. He generally doesn't like anything perverted, just like Dark Pit, but in a less destructive way. Eventually, they both were doing pull-ups on a metal bar. Both competed to see which one would outlast one another. Seeing the challenge, Dark Pit accepted it. Vigorously, both guys were reaching up to 40 pull-ups. Issei tired out at 48 while Dark Pit stopped at 59. He eventually let go of the bar.

"You're pretty athletic there, Kuro-san." Issei complimented.

"Same to you, Hyoudou-san." Dark Pit acknowledged.

They both looked at each other like friendly rivals. They eventually laughed after their small competition.

######

Dark Pit left his school to be on his way for work. On his way, he noticed Issei heading to the restaurant.

"Oh. Hey, Kuro-san." Iseei called out.

"Hi Hyoudou-san. What's up?" He asked.

"I was about to head out to the restaurant to get something to eat." Issei said.

This was a valid reason for him to trust his new friend.

"So, why are you heading there as well?" Issei asked.

"That's where I work for the most part, Hyoudou-san." This surprised Issei.

"What do you work as?" He asked in curiosity.

"Believe it or not, I work as a chef." Dark Pit answered.

This made Issei stop in his tracks.

"A chef? You mean, you were the one who made these meals that everyone liked when they visited that same place?" Dark Pit nodded in response.

This made Issei feel compelled to try the food Dark Pit can make. Both boys walked towards the restaurant.

"I'll wait for what I ordered, Kuro-san." He said.

"Don't worry. Most people would have their taste buds dancing by now." He commented jokingly.

Dark pit got dressed and prepared the recent orders from customers. A new order came to him.

"An order of curry rice for Hyoudou-san." The cashier said to him.

"Curry rice huh? Well then, I'll make it." He declared.

He cooked the dish carefully and had it ready. Issei waited patiently till his curry rice dish was served. The moment he took one bite, he couldn't believe it.

"T-this dish is too good...!" Dark Pit chuckled, hearing his friend.

Issei went home after having a tasty meal.

######

Sundown came, and Dark Pit finished his job for the week.

"Tomorrow, I have that date with Yuuma-san. I might as well get myself ready for it." He said.

The next day came by. Dark Pit was waiting at the meeting point for his date to arrive. He felt nervous, despite reassuring himself. He dressed up in a black shirt, black pants, and black-red sneakers with golden accents. He made his way to the train station, where Yuuma said she'll meet him. He waited patiently for her arrival. While waiting, a woman with a devil costume gave him a flyer. He looked at the girl in question. He took notice of the symbol of the flyer, which angered him.

'I thought I told her that I don't want to chat with her again…' He thought in anger.

He silently burned the flyer with light magic, not wanting to deal with Rias. He eventually saw the woman turn into a bat at an alley. With quick timing, he went to the alley and took aim at the bat. He shot the bat down without hesitation.

"Hopefully, that'll teach her not to mess with me. I'm in no mood to see her!" He exclaimed angrily.

He made his way back to the station, waiting for Yuuma. Eventually, she arrived. She was wearing a light purple shirt and a black dress. This made him blush immediately. 'She looks just like that girl I knew' he thought in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't make you wait too long." She said.

"It's ok. I just got here so it's no trouble." He said.

Yuuma and Dark Pit enjoyed their date together. They went to an accessory shop, where he purchased a small, elegant necklace with a ruby heart. Eventually, they went to the local cafe and ordered a parfait. They ate the parfait together. Yuuma notice Dark Pit smiling sincerely. This made her blush up as she never saw him smile. He saw a small slab of cream on her face. He was sitting near her and no one didn't pay attention to him. He made a quick kiss on her cheek which took the cream off of her. She blushed up red when he made that stunt. Dark Pit also blushed up.

"Awww... Young love…" The waiter said.

Both of them blushed like a tomato.

"S-sorry about that, Y-Yuuma-chan. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He stuttered.

"I-It's ok, Pit-san." Yuuma said with a blush.

They still were blushing red from the action he made in the restaurant.

'He's so innocent, it's too cute for me.' Yuuma thought.

The couple went to an aquarium and looked at the sea life. They watched in amazement as they looked. Their date was going well for them. After some time in the aquarium, they went to an arcade where he was able to win a cute, cat doll.

Sunset came as the couple finally went to a park to rest.

"Today was fun with you, Pit-san."

He smiled at her.

"It sure was." Dark Pit said, smirking.

Yuuma walked up to him.

"Pit-kun, there's something I want to show you, but I'm nervous about it."

He reassured her.

"It's ok if you don't feel like showing me anything. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, then don't do it."

She immediately clamped on to him, making him blush. She pulled him to a tree behind the bushes and kissed him. Needless to say, he was very shocked and blushed up crimson.

"Y-Y-Yuuma-chan…" He stuttered.

Yuuma hugged Dark Pit closely.

"I-I'm sorry, Pit-kun. I-I-I just wanted to kiss you." Raynare said, blushing up as well.

"W-was that what you wanted to show to me?" He asked nervously.

"N-no, that's not all."

He felt very nervous till she hugged him from behind. This startled him, forcing him to reveal his wings in shock. It didn't surprise, Yuuma as she watched his wings in fascination. This made him conscious of his wings as he attempted to hide them, but failed. He sighed in defeat.

"I-I know. I'm not a human being, Yuuma-chan. I'm a black angel."

This didn't deter from her being scared. She touched his wings which twitched softly.

"I'm like you, Pit-kun."

He was surprised till Yuuma revealed her wings to him.

"I'm a fallen angel." Yuuma said.

He realized that there were more like him, making him feel less lonely. "Are there more of your kind as well?" He asked.

"Yes. There are fallen angels here as well." She said.

Dark Pit was surprised to hear this from Yuuma.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not the only one of your kind." He said to her.

He hugged her close.

"Just, don't do anything that'll risk your life." He said, holding her close as she felt him shiver a little.

"I promise, I won't." She said.

The sight was a cute scene for anyone watching. When they finished hugging, it gave the couple several questions.

"Kuro Pit is not your true name, isn't it?" She asked.

"It's my legal name, but I was often called Dark Pit. I'll explain everything some other time. How about you." He asked.

"Well, my real name is Raynare. I used the false name, Yuuma Amayo here in the human world. It almost refers to me in a unique way" She said.

She then stared at his wings. "These wings were like this when I was...born."

She noticed the hesitation from him but let it off for now.

"I was also born a fallen angel as well. I never wanted to show this to anyone. I only wanted to show this to a guy that I like or a person I can truly trust." Raynare said.

He never felt the feeling of love for a long time. Ever since he remembered meeting that girl in his world, he became a loner. He didn't want to fall in love again after seeing her soul get crushed by Hades. It still haunts him at times.

"Is everything ok, Pit-kun?" Raynare asks.

He was still shivering a little as tried to suppress his memory.

"Everything's ok. Just some old memories from where I came from." He said to her.

She accepted the answer for now.

The couple's intimate time was interrupted when a familiar magical circle appeared. It got their attention immediately as Dark Pit summoned his Silver Bow. Raynare watched in fascination and awe as the weapon appeared on his hand.

"I-Is that a Sacred Gear?" He asks in surprise. He shook his head.

"This is a Sacred Treasure. This bow is a manifestation of my power. It's a versatile weapon that I use." He explained.

He readied an arrow of light as the circle flashed brightly. Rias and her peerage appeared in front of the couple.

"You're beginning to anger me already, Rias…" He stated with anger.

Before saying anything else, another magic circle appeared. It appeared blue with a unique pattern. By then, Sona Sitri and her peerage appeared.

"Cease this fighting, Kuro-san. We're not here to start a fight." Sona said.

"You have to show up just to protect your friend. What is your reason for you appearing here?" Dark Pit questioned.

He kept his arrow ready at the bow string. Sona sighed and started to explain.

"Rias told me about her familiar being destroyed. Tell me, was it you that killed her familiar?" She asks.

"If you're referring to that bat that gave me a flyer, then yes." Dark Pit answered.

His anger created a purple aura to shine around him.

"I told her to stay away from me. I don't take sides with anyone. What I want is to live normally. I didn't come here to join a peerage and become a devil." He said with disdain.

Sona watched as Dark Pit vented his anger.

"Also, don't get my friends involved either. I noticed her watching Hyoudou Issei." Dark Pit noted.

He looked at Rias.

"You're not interested in us. You're only interested in my powers and Sacred Treasures. You gave that same look at him as well. It's possible that he may possess a so-called Sacred Gear. However, know this. If you attempt to recruit Issei with your peerage..."

He pulled the string tighter, making the arrow shine brighter

"...then I'll hunt you down." Dark Pit snarled.

The killer intent exuding from Dark Pit scared everyone. Sona, who is having a first taste experience of it, collapsed to her knees. Even Akeno was frightened of him.

"Word of advice, Rias. Never anger him again. You already caused enough mistrust on him several times. First time was watching him from a distance. Next, you stalked him, even convincing him against his will to join your peerage. He was truthful with his words. I suggest you wait till he calms down. Any more actions like this will result in unnecessary bloodshed. We don't want that to happen." Sona said with a hint of fear.

She turned to Akeno.

"Try to talk it out with him when he calms down. You may have given him a rough start, but he's not as violent to you as he's violent with Rias." She stated.

"Very well then, Sitri-san. I'll try to talk with him. For now, let's just make sure we don't incur his wrath." Akeno said.

######

Dark Pit walked away with a slight angered expression. Raynare was scared of him, but was more scared of the Gremory peerage.

"U-um... Pit-kun." She said nervously.

He looked towards her and calmed down.

"Sorry, Raynare. These guys gave a rather bitter taste for me when we first met. It became very annoying with them. You didn't look very shocked though. You probably heard of them?" He asked.

"Yes I know about them. They're known as the Gremory peerage. Unlike typical devils, they care for their peerage. Rias, on the other hand, is very clingy. Once she sets her sight on something, she doesn't stop. For you to frighten her, you must be very strong…" She complimented.

Dark Pit blushed in response.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened a few minutes ago. I noticed the looks they gave you. They don't like your kind it seems." Dark Pit remarked.

Raynare nodded.

"Yes, they don't. Fallen angels sometimes cause trouble to them, but I don't want any more of this. I want to enjoy the life I have." She said.

By then, another question came to him.

"I recalled you saying there are 3 races of the supernatural that are commonly known. Do they have their leaders? If so, who are they?" He asked in curiosity.

Raynare was thinking carefully.

"For the devils, they're called Maous. For the Angels, a group known as the Seraph acts as the leader. For the Fallen Angels, it's a commander of the Grigori. There are 4 Maous, with 3 of them known as Super Devils. They're a class of their own. The Seraph has one supreme ruler named Michael. He's an archangel and leader of heaven. Finally, there's Azazel. He's the leader of the fallen angels." She explained.

After hearing the explanation, Dark Pit asked one last question.

"Why are you not with the fallen angels?" He asked.

"The ones I was with have done unspeakable things. They took the lives of innocent people to get their Sacred Gears for their purpose. I abandoned them and became a rogue fallen angel. Because of this, I don't want to go back with them, not after what they've done." She said, looking down on the pavement.

He was furious with the fallen angels that Raynare was with.

"What are their names?" He asked with hidden anger.

"Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner. However, Kalawarner is being forced by Dohnaseek to find any potential Sacred Gear users. She doesn't want to deal with his abuse on her, but if she refuses, he'll torture her." She answered in a shaking tone.

This made him angry, but Dark Pit hugged Raynare.

"I promise you, Raynare. I'll make sure he and Mittelt pay for their crimes. I'll keep your promise till the end. I promise you...REVENGE!" Dark Pit said seriously.

Although it scared her, she felt protective with him. Raynare smiled happily that he was willing to help. She hugged him close, shedding tears. Their time was interrupt by a flying figure.

"K-Kalawarner!"

She was surprised that her friend was able to find her.

"Raynare, so you managed to find someone you love. Well, I got news for you lovebirds. Dohnaseek has set his sights on this boy." Kalawarner said.

She showed a picture which shocked Dark Pit.

"That's Issei Hyoudou...! Why is he targeting him?" He asked in desperate rage.

"Dohnaseek thinks his Sacred Gear is dangerous and has the potential to kill a god if left unchecked. He fears that if it went unstable, it can cause catastrophe." Kalawarner explained.

This angered Dark Pit.

"What purpose would it do if he kills him? It'll only anger him and unleash his wrath. He doesn't realize that the Gremory peerage will revive him." Dark Pit said.

Hearing that Kalawarner felt hopeful.

"If you're able to prevent Dohnaseek's plan, you may be able to save your friend from death and becoming Rias's peerage. He may send me or Mittelt to do his bidding. I fear that Mittelt would do so." Kalawarner noted.

"Thanks for telling me this, Kalawarner. Like I promised to Raynare, I'll save you as well." Dark Pit promised.

Hearing his declaration made her blush and she smiled.

"I'll wait till that day comes. Be careful you two. He will notice what you are doing." Kalawarner warned.

Kalawarner flew off, leaving the couple behind.

"We need to get ready to fight against him. How are you with weapons?" He asked Raynare.

She summoned a light spear which had a red-purple color.

"That's good, but I can share with you one of my Sacred Treasures."

He gave her his Beam Claws.

"These claws..." She was watching them in awe.

"I never seen these claws." Raynare said as the light from the claws turned into a red-purple color.

Dark Pit chuckled.

"Those are Beam Claws. They use the light energy from angels to create these solid blades. It seems fallen angels are able to wield them too." Dark Pit said.

She was still amazed by the light glowing in front of her. Even though it was using her light powers, she saw her light take a solid shape. It was a sensation she never experienced.

"I'll watch Issei in my school. She might go alone or may be accompanied with someone else. Either way, Mittelt may notice so you may want to hide your energy. She'll notice you if you don't hide your presence. I need you to hide at a thick tree. It'll mask your appearance, making it harder for her to spot you. From there, you'll be able to monitor what Mittelt is doing. If she plays her move and it goes as plan, we will need to make sure he stays alive. Issei may schedule which day and time for them to hangout. Once everything seems fine, she'll plan her strike. No doubt she'll attempt to kill him. That's when we fight back. She may attempt to kill him away from the people. Probably to avoid causing panic. We need to take her down quickly though. Dohnaseek will notice if she's missing." Dark Pit explained.

Raynare nodded in response.

"I'll do my best. Your friend doesn't deserve such a terrible fate. Although we fallen angels do mischief, I don't like the idea of taking lives for no reason." Raynare said.

Dark Pit chose not to question the mischief.

'If I end up meeting with this leader of the fallen angels... This Azazel...I'm going to make him regret for letting Raynare suffer from Dohnaseek's crude behavior.' He thought darkly.

######

Monday came quickly. This made Dark Pit commence with his plan. Although he was attending class, he kept a sharp eye to Issei. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. After the classes ended, he hid from Issei's sight. He was walking across a small bridge till he saw a girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a black school uniform with blue highlights. The girl was oozing with killing intent but she kept it hidden. Dark Pit watched as she made a fake personality.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" She asks.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" He asks the girl.

"Um... My name is Hikari Akatsuki. I often see you walk at the bridge heading to school a lot. I kind of have a crush on you." The girl said.

Issei was surprised to hear this. 'This girl has a crush on me, but I barely even know her. Although I should be happy a girl is asking me out, it doesn't feel right. I better be careful on what choice I make.

Will you please go out with me? P-please go out with me!" She said.

Issei had a shocked look from her.

"I-I only just met you. I barely even know you, let alone know that you had a crush on me. We might be able to work things out. I'll be able to go out with you tomorrow around 3:15 PM." He said shyly.

Dark Pit watched carefully as he heard the conversation.

'So tomorrow at 3:15... Well Issei, you have good manners and morality compared to the perverted duo. I just hope you stay alive…' He thought in concern.

That all for now. I'm making Raynare a little OC and switched her role. Dohnaseek seems more of a likely person to make cruel plans. Hence why he became an antagonist. Any questions, PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Saving a best friend and a mysterious cat girl.

I do not own anything from both series.

The next day came by as Dark Pit and Raynare began to get their plan ready. Surprisingly, she managed to transfer to Kuoh Academy.

"My name is Yuuna Amayo. Everyone, please treat me well. Also, I'm Dark Pit's girlfriend~." Raynare said, introducing herself to the class.

This froze everyone, including Dark Pit. With embarrassment, he covered his face with his arms while blushing red. The girls groaned but they notice him acting shy.

"Awe... Kuro-san is shy. Too bad he has a girlfriend to help him overcome his shyness." One girl said.

"He looks so cute when he blushes. He might be innocent." Another one said.

Dark Pit groaned, hearing the commentary from the girls. His embarrassment didn't stop as the guys started to compliment Raynare.

"Wow... The transfer student is cute. Why did she already have a boyfriend, Kuro-san no less?" One boy complained

"Auuuh... I won't be able to marry her…" Another guy groaned.

"She's not lying about Kuro-san being her boyfriend. Poor guy is blushing red. Too bad she's taken." A male student observed.

He excused himself to the bathroom to cool his head off. Akeno briefly saw him running to the bathroom.

"Ufufufu... He looked embarrassed just now. I wonder what happened. His face looked so cute." She said.

He washed his face to overcome his embarrassment. 'Geez... I never thought Raynare would transfer here... In any case, this'll help in monitoring Issei a little easier. The only thing I have to worry about is the Perverted Duo' he thought.

He left the bathroom, scratching his head. He was still blushing, but not severely. His cheeks were somewhat rosy. He looked down in the floor to cover his blushing. However, he didn't notice Akeno behind him. She clamped on to his back.

"Ara ara... Aren't we embarrassed today? Did something happen? Ufufufu…" She questioned in a flirting tone.

"Gyaah, Himejima-san! Geez... What do you want with me? I'm preoccupied with some stuff." He said, annoyed but blushing.

"Ufufufu... Aren't sempai supposed to keep an eye on their kouhai?" She asked, continuing to hold him close, squeezing her busty chest on his back.

"C-can you please stop doing that?" Dark Pit said.

He was shaking with embarrassment and anger. His face however showed he was blushing. He couldn't get rid of it easily as Akeno continued pressing her bust on his back.

"Ufufufu... You look so cute while embarrassed. I might end up doing this more often with you." She said.

Several students notice the interaction. "Uwah... Akeno-sama and Kuro-san are together! Doesn't he have a girlfriend though?" They asked.

Dark Pit groaned as he walked back to his class. He noticed Raynare pouting when she saw him.

'This is probably due to Akeno doing that stunt on me... Rumors travel fast in this school. This can be very troublesome.' He thought.

The lessons ended quickly. Dark Pit still had rosy cheeks. Raynare calmed down, but she pouted cutely. She clamped to his left arm, pressing her chest on it. This made him blush quickly.

"A-Amayo-chan, we shouldn't do this…!" He stuttered.

He didn't want to expose her real name.

"Himejima-san did the same thing, so I'm getting even with her." Raynare said with conviction.

Although she said this boldly, she too was blushing. It didn't help that both of them were blushing.

"A-Amayo-chan... You don't have to go that far. I just don't want you to get hurt." Dark Pit said.

He hugged her close, making her calm down. However, Raynare brought him to the roof where she did a bold action. She took his left hand and placed at her impressive bust.

"My heart belongs to you, Pit-kun. I also don't want to lose you as well." Raynare commented with a cute expression.

However, it made him blush up red. He eventually fainted in front of her.

"Pit-kun! Get a hold of yourself! Pit-kun! Pit-kun!" Raynare panicked.

######

Dark Pit woke up in the infirmary. He still felt lightheaded from fainting.

'One of these days...my girlfriend may end up killing me in embarrassment. Wait... What am I thinking at a time like this?' He thought while blushing.

He looked around the infirmary to see Raynare sleeping near him. He nearly squealed in shock till he heard a bed comforter shuffling. He saw Akeno near his bed, sleeping.

'I have to wake Raynare up and get out of here. If Akeno wakes up, I might truly die…' He thought while shaking.

He imagined them laughing sadistically. They had red eyes while they laughed. This made him shiver.

"Amayo-chan, wake up…" He said.

She eventually woke up.

"Mnnyaa~. Pit-kun! Are you ok?" She asks.

She hugged him close.

"I-I'm ok, Amayo-chan. Anyway, we need to get out of here. We don't have much time." Dark Pit said.

She tilts her head cutely.

"What do you mean" she asks.

"We have to keep an eye on Issei. He's our primary concern. Plus, we have another person who's sleeping here." He whispered, pointing to Akeno.

Raynare looked to see Akeno sleeping.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." She said.

Before they had the chance to get out, the door was shut in front of them. Akeno woke up and Rias appeared in front of the fallen angel couple. Dark Pit was upset with them interrupting his plan.

"What do you two want with me? I'm in no mood to idly chat with you nor here to pick a fight." He stated coldly.

"Ara ara... He certainly is hot-tempered, isn't he Buchou?" Akeno said.

"He certainly is. Anyway, pleased to meet you, fallen angel Raynare. My superiors said you became a danger to all of the devil community. In the name of the Gremory family, I will destroy you." Rias said, charging her pagic.

Immediately, Dark Pit summoned his staff, ready to fire.

"You take one step ahead and I'll destroy you two without hesitation. I will not lose someone I like." Dark Pit disconcerted.

The staff started glowing bright purple. Rias stopped, feeling the killer intent from him.

"She's a danger to my kind, Kuro-san. I've been tasked to eliminate her." She explained.

"Who gave you the order to kill my girlfriend? Be reasonable, for I'm not in the mood to deal with lies." He said fiercely.

Rias stood her guard, despite the killing intent from him.

"It was ordered by my brother from a client. We don't know the reasons why. However, if any fallen angel or devil goes rogue, they are hunted down and killed, no questions asked." Rias responded.

It only made him angrier, but he proceeded to explain about Raynare's innocence.

"Raynare went rogue for a reason. She never wanted to side with the group she was with. Apparently, the group leader named Dohnaseek was the reason why she left. He caused so much abuse that she no choice but to flee. She tried to live normally, despite the dangers!" Dark Pit explained in a yell.

Dark Pit made a depressed look.

"She never wanted the torture and pain. She was born a fallen angel, yet the very people she was with only used her. She told me one time, she tried to warn Sacred Gear users from her group. However, she could only watch in despair as they had their Sacred Gear ripped out of their souls till they die. She couldn't forgive herself after seeing several victims lose their lives. In act of repentance, she left her group, not wanting to see their cruel methods anymore." He finished with a dark frown.

Rias and Akeno began to think carefully after hearing Raynare's story from Dark Pit. They eventually relented, although he kept his guard up.

"Alright. Her story is already convincing. I'll contact my brother to find who suggested the kill order. But know this, Kuro-san. If you interrupt an execution like that, you would've been dead as well." Rias warned him.

"If that's the case, if you intend to kill my friends without any logical reasoning..."

He readied his bow and made the arrow of light turn blood red.

"...I'll make you suffer physically and mentally." He said in a cold voice.

The killer intent manifested into a ghostly specter, frightening everyone near him.

"Do I make myself clear...?" He questioned with authority.

They nodded vigorously, not wanting to incur his wrath. Akeno felt aroused by the killing intent, but was still spooked. Raynare clutched onto him, not wanting him to cause harm.

######

Dark Pit felt somewhat satisfied to scare Rias for threatening his girlfriend. Raynare also smiled for having a protective boyfriend. She felt safer with him.

The couple rushed outside to find Issei. They quickly hid themselves to avoid being seen from him. He was wearing normal clothes consisting of a red t-shirt, brown pants, and black-and-white sneakers. Sometime later, Mittelt appeared.

"Sorry for making you wait, Issei-kun." She said.

She was wearing a light yellow dress and a pink t-shirt.

"It's ok, I just got here. So, where do you want to go?" Issei asked.

"Let's head out to the movie theatre. I want to watch the 3D Titanic." Mittelt said.

Dark Pit and Raynare were at a park near the theater. They pretended to not pay attention to Issei and Mittelt by swinging at the park. By the time the movie was over, they watched the couple head to a gift shop near the theater. Issei purchased a bracelet for Mittelt. She took the gift happily. They continued to the park where the fallen angel couple watched, ready for anything.

"Today sure was fun. I'm glad to have spent time with you." Issei said.

"I'm glad you had fun. There's something I want to say to you." Mittelt said.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Would you die for me?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Come again? I didn't hear you correctly." He said nervously.

She walked up close to him so he can hear her.

"I said, would you die for me?" Mittlelt repeated.

Issei was spooked when he heard that. Before he realized it, Mittelt revealed her wings to him, shocking him.

"What the hell are you?" He shouted.

"Your existence is a danger to my master. For that, I will have to kill you." Mittlelt said.

She conjured a spear of light and threw it at him, intended to kill Issei. Dark Pit and Raynare sprang into action. He used his guard orbitars to reflect the spear back to Mittelt. She was surprised, but she canceled the spear before it hit her. Raynare hurled a spear at her, making it explode near her. She moved away from the spear before it hit her. This didn't stop Dark Pit as he equipped his Silver Bow and aimed an arrow of light at her.

"Mittelt, you made a big mistake to try and kill my friend. For that, I will show no mercy to you and your leader." He said.

"Hahahahaha... Another fallen angel and two rogue ones at that? You're pathetic if you think you two can stop me." She said.

He launched his arrow which pierced her left shoulder.

"Aaah! Damn you! I'm going to kill you!" Mittelt screamed with anger.

Before she conjured another spear Dark Pit rammed her to the ground. His eyes showed uncontrolled fury, scaring her.

"Go back from whence you came and tell your leader to avoid killing my friend or anyone in this town. If you don't, I'll find you and hunt you down along with your leader. Do you understand?" He said, staring directly at her with a fierce gaze.

He squeezed her neck, nearly suffocating her. He let go of her and she fled quickly. Issei was still in shock of what happened.

"Hyoudou-san. Are you alright?" Dark Pit questioned.

"I-I'm ok for the most part. What the hell was going on?" He asked desperately.

"It's a long explanation but I'll ask you this. Do you know of the supernatural?" Dark Pit asked.

"Not really. What does this have to do with what happened just now? I nearly got killed and you both had weapons of light. This must be a dream…" He said.

Dark Pit slapped Issei to get his sanity back in check. He proceeded to explain on his knowledge of the supernatural. He explained about a plot to kill him in an hour for Issei to understand.

"I see... So, this fallen angel named Dohnaseek wanted me dead because I possess a Sacred Gear? You people are insane." He answered.

"If you don't believe me, watch this…" Dark Pit said.

He unfurled his wings and summoned his Silver Bow. He willed it to be separated into blades. This amazed Issei as he watched Dark Pit turned his bow into a versatile weapon.

"Whoa... You're telling the truth this whole time…" He said, finally convinced.

"Still, that doesn't explain why this guy, Dohnaseek wanted to kill me." He said.

"He planned to kill you because of the Sacred Gear you have. It's probably a powerful one, if he's that afraid of you. My girlfriend warned me about your imminent death, which is why we were intending to keep you safe." He explained to Issei.

"Sounds reasonable enough. Anyway, do you know about these Sacred Gears?" He asked.

"All I know of is that you need to will it for the weapon to appear. That's how I often summon my favorite bow." Dark Pit said, demonstrating by summoning his Silver Bow.

Issei attempted to summon his Sacred Gear. His right hand eventually shined. A loud voice shouted out in the light.

{Dragon Booster!}

The light manifested into a red gauntlet that had a green jewel. A pair of yellow spikes adorned at the edge of the gauntlet.

"This...is my Sacred Gear? The gauntlet is almost like a reptile's skin…" He said in amazement.

True to his word, the Sacred Gear looked like a reptilian hand. There were red scales around the gauntlet. Surprisingly, the green gem was glowing with a small flame.

Dark Pit examined the gauntlet carefully.

"Hmmm... This gauntlet has a strong magic signature. You probably have a powerful weapon. However, I'm sensing a different soul inside it." Dark Pit said, looking at the gauntlet.

Issei was surprised from hearing this.

"Another soul? What could that mean?" He asked.

Dark Pit was trying to think carefully about this.

"Perhaps, some kind of creature or beast had its soul sealed into the Sacred Gear. For whatever reason, it was sealed for a purpose though." Dark Pit said.

Eventually, the green jewel glowed in the gauntlet.

{Boost!}

Dark Pit felt a sudden power increase from Issei.

"Hyoudou-san, did you feel anything different? Like say, stronger?" He asked.

"I feel a bit stronger than before. Did the gauntlet caused this effect?" He questioned in amazement.

"Perhaps you can release the boosted power. Let it boost one more time." Dark Pit said.

{Boost!}

He took notice of the time it took for the effect to occur. "Hmmm... It boosts the user every 10 seconds. In long term battles, it might be a useful feature to use. Issei, release the power." He ordered.

"Let's go, Sacred Gear!" He shouted.

{Explosion!}

The gauntlet bestowed him the boosted power inside him. A green aura enveloped him in a smooth manner. This made Dark Pit think of another idea.

"Hey Issei, think you can unleash the power you released?" He asked.

"I'll try." Issei said.

The stored power manifested a marble-sized orb. It was glowing white, with a faint red hue. He willed the orb to fire. The orb flew off of his hand, where it hit a tree. The tree was split in half.

{Reset!}

Issei felt tired but he kept himself from falling on the ground. Raynare and Dark Pit were amazed by the power.

"So that's why Dohnaseek feared it. I have a feeling with this Sacred Gear, you could fight on par with a god. Maybe even overwhelm one, if possible." Dark Pit said.

Raynare couldn't agree more with him. She proceeded to explain about the appearance of the Sacred Gear.

"Right now, its looks like a Twice Critical, a subspecies of a Sacred Gear which boosts the power of its user to a small degree. Don't let it make you feel depressed, Issei. Sacred Gears evolve based on the user's will. It means if you experience a strong emotional outburst or a need to protect, it'll evolve to your will." Raynare lectured.

Issei looked at his Sacred Gear in amazement. "Say Kuro-san. I may need to know how to use it efficiently. Mind if we train so we can prepare for the fight against Dohnaseek?" He asked.

Dark Pit smirked.

"I'm willing to help train a friend in an upcoming battle. I'm also sure that Raynare will help as well. You might need these items though." Dark Pit said.

He summoned a sword of light to Issei.

"This Sacred Treasure is known as the Optic Blade. It uses your magical energy to create a blade of light. This blade is also a gun-blade, making it versatile for both long range and short range combat. There are 2 unique parts of this weapon. Its shots increase in power as the distance increases. The shots can home to enemies, making it easy to take down targets." Dark Pit explained.

Dark Pit summoned a strange orb of fire.

"This orb contains the Burning Palms. To make it easy for you, they are fists of fire. You can create and manipulate fire with them. You may need to train on martial arts to do so. Palms use the life energy or chi of the user. Right now, you don't know how to use chi, but all's not lost. Raynare and I can train you to make you strong and utilize chi." Dark Pit suggested.

Issei couldn't help but feel grateful to his new friend and rival.

"I'm glad to meet a helping friend. Now the question is, where will we train and when?" Issei asked.

Dark Pit chuckled in response.

"I have a large training space underneath my home. It's perfect for us to train on your martial arts. Speaking of which, what style do you use?" He asked.

Issei was grateful for his friend and answered him.

"I learned Shito-Ryu and Dragon Kung-Fu. I haven't been training much though since I was a kid." He explained.

Dark Pit thought of the training he dealt with.

"Well then, I suppose I can train you on hand-to-hand and sword combat. While we're at it, we can train your usage on the Sacred Gear. Perhaps, use the power boost to your advantage. It's like putting on training weights so you can build up your chi reserves." Dark Pit said.

Issei felt shocked of the possibilities he could make.

"Alright, I'll train with you, since you made valid points. It might take some time for me to get used to the supernatural. Also adding to fact that you're a fallen angel, along with your girlfriend. However, since you saved my life and warned me about Dohnaseek's plan, I'm putting my trust on you." Issei said, convinced.

The 3 friends agreed on the training regimen.

"Ok then. By the way, Hyoudou-san, if Rias or any member of the occult research club attempts to recruit you, leave them. All I can say is, they like to play the innocent act, only to fool you." Dark Pit warned.

Issei nodded in response.

######

Several weeks have passed since the incident. Issei had to redo his training on Dragon Kung-Fu. He was able to remember his training. This, combined with the vigorous sword training with Dark Pit and Raynare, allowed him to prepare for the battle. It was tough for Dark Pit to train him, due to his job, but he was able to do so. He also trained on using his Sacred Gear. His stamina increased exponentially. In act of surprise, Issei was able to use the boosted power of his Sacred Gear to augment the Sacred Treasures he was given from his friend. It became a fearsome power, one that's proven to be substantially helpful.

During the school days, Issei was asked by Kiba to come and join the occult research club. Heeding Dark Pit's warning, he refused, surprising the Gremory Peerage. They didn't understand why, till they saw him with Dark Pit, further distancing themselves from him.

"Hmmmm... This is troublesome... It seems he was able to plan ahead. He even managed to make things complicated by saving Hyoudou Issei and killed my familiar." Rias said.

"Ara ara... He's quite aware of what's happening. That fallen angel, Raynare has been relaying everything to him. She may not have noticed, but she has become an invaluable ally for us." Akeno said.

"I agree. However, that alone won't help me deal with the marriage engagement problem. This man's stubborn, not to mention rude. I had two chances, but I ended up making them stray away. If only I was more conservative for what I've done…" Rias said in despair.

######

Issei, Dark Pit, and Raynare were hanging out at a local cafe. They were taking a minor break from training as they were eating. The 3 friends were having a fun time laughing and joking. It was sunset as they ate in the cafe. Their fun time was interrupted by a man wearing a fedora.

"D-Dohnaseek...!" Raynare's stuttered voice got both of the boy's attention.

Dark Pit summoned his Silver Bow, switching it to swords. Issei summoned his Sacred Gear with the Optic Blade. Both boys were ready to fight the fallen angel.

"My, my... Aren't we a battle ready bunch? It seems that Mittelt was right about you Kuro-san. Or was it Dark Pit?" Dohnaseek mocked with a sneering expression.

It angered him to hear Dohnaseek mock him. The emotion inside of him manifested a new Sacred Treasure. His palms were emitting white lightning all over his body. The surprising feature is the lightning coursing around him without any ill effects.

"These palms...it's strong…" Dark Pit said in awe.

He clenched his hands and felt stronger.

"This is the power of Raijin's Palms." He said.

Lightning was coursing through him.

"Oh? That is new. I never expected this. Regardless, I'm here to snuff that Hyoudou brat out along with you, Raynare." Dohnaseek said.

He was laughing sadistically, which angered Dark Pit. In supersonic speed, he punched Dohnaseek on his head. Like a bullet, Dohnaseek was send flying away. However, he reappeared near the trio.

"Man that was a shocking ride. However, your power merely nicked me. You shall be punished, black angel." Dohnaseek said with a mocking voice.

In an act of fury, Dark Pit grabbed Dohnaseek and judo tossed him to the ground. After that, he equipped his Raijin Palm and proceeded to punch him down. With each punch, he said a word.

"This...is...for...torturing...Raynare...and...her...friend!" Dark Pit said.

He finished the sentence with a powerful, dual hammer strike. The force created a small crater with cracks on the ground. However, Dohnaseek was barely fazed.

"Weak... Too weak... You disappoint me, Kuro Pit. Where's all the power you had? Don't tell me that was all you gave me." He mocked him.

Dohnaseek threw a haymaker at Dark Pit, throwing him back to his friends.

"Damn it... He's too tough…" He said weakly.

"Kuro-san! Let me handle him. Sacred Gear!" Issei said.

He attempted to fight off Dohnaseek but he swatted Issei like a fly.

Raynare dashed towards him with a spear in hand. He merely side-stepped and karate chopped her neck. It knocked the breath off of her, before he kicked her on the stomach. He eventually stabbed her on the shoulder with his light spear, enjoying the pain he's causing.

Dark Pit was lost in thought as he tried to find out why he was unaffected by his attacks.

'Damn it all. At this rate, I won't be able to save my friends... After all I've been through, is this how much I could go? Haven't we all trained to fight him off? No, we didn't come here to die! I will protect my friends, even if it kills me! It isn't worth obtaining power if I lose the people I CARE FOR!' Dark Pit thought, enraged.

A shockwave of lightning was appearing around him. This alerted Rias and her peerage.

"This energy...! We have to hurry and find out where it's coming from! It's huge!" Rias exclaimed.

Akeno's face tuned serious.

"You're right, Buchou. I've never felt his energy. It's completely different." Akeno said warily.

"Buchou, this energy is from sempai. He's unleashing his hidden power. But it's uncontrollable. If he gives in, he may not be able handle the pressure." Koneko said.

"We might as well take a look to see why. Whatever the reason, I want to find out what's causing this disturbance." Kiba said.

The entire Gremory peerage teleported to the location of the energy signature. They watched in amazement as Dark Pit changed. His body was glowing white from the lightning. His hair, once black, became ultra-mafic black. A shocking feature is his wings. Instead of being black, they turned lighter, becoming gray.

Dohnaseek was surprised of the amount of power emitted.

"What is this power? It's massive…" He said in shock.

Dark Pit casted an emotionless, dull look. He dashed towards the fallen angel and delivered a haymaker on his torso.

"Hahaha... That won't work on-gwah!" Dohnaseek said as he coughed out blood from Dark Pit's strike.

"W-what the hell happened to you?" He asked, now scared.

"You shouldn't anger me...Dohnaseek." Dark Pit said.

He cracked his knuckles loudly, enough to make anyone hearing them cringe.

"Tch, if that's the case..." Dohnaseek remarked.

He created a flash bang of light which blinded everyone. Dohnaseek's disembodied voice was heard.

"I'll let you and your friends live for a while. I have some other plans to attend to. The next time we meet, I'll make sure you will all die. That includes you and your peerage as well, Rias Gremony." He said, flying away.

Dark Pit returned to normal, but he went to his friends in concern. Issei nearly had his organs ruptured, but he was still alive. Raynare lost a lot of blood from the wound Dohnaseek gave her.

Rias and her peerage looked at the 3 friends in concern. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Rias. Our real enemy was that fallen angel we battled. Right now, I need to heal my friends." Dark Pit said.

He walked up to Raynare and placed a strange, red orb. The orb glowed to her injury. Before everyone's eyes, the injury healed, leaving no scar. He did the same thing with Issei.

Rias's curiosity peaked when she what Dark Pit did.

"What were those orbs?" She asked in curiosity.

"They're called Recovery Orbs. These orbs can heal even the most grievous injuries. I was able to take my time studying them, but I can produce only limited quantities." Dark Pit explained.

Rias was shocked when she heard the details.

"Those orbs are like the legendary Phoenix Tears...! You're well-equipped to handle any fighting scenario." Rias compliemented.

Dark Pit looked at Rias briefly. "You shouldn't recruit people just because they have a powerful tool. It's meaningless, not to mention, an invasion of a person's privacy." He said to her.

Rias pouted from his advice. However, Akeno merely giggled at seeing her pout like a kid.

"Ufufufu... He certainly knows how to keep anyone in check." She said.

By then, she clamps onto his back again, surprising him. This causes him to raise his wings out.

"Please stop doing that, Akeno. Didn't you had enough fun doing this to me back in the school? Geez..." 'Plus I already have a girlfriend.' He thought to himself.

"Ara... Are you worried about Raynare? Don't worry, I can share with her." Akeno said as she made a pleading, but sultry tone with him.

Needless to say, Dark Pit blushed uncontrollably. Steam was fuming out of him. He wouldn't last conscious any longer

"I-I don't mind that she shares, but I plan to stay first." Raynare said cutely.

It became a final straw for him. He fainted in front of everyone in embarrassment. This surprised everyone except Raynare and Akeno.

"Ahh... There he goes... Whenever he blushes up like that, he faints in shock. He must be innocent for a black angel. I told you not to do that to him, Akeno. He'll stay like that for at least an hour." Raynare explained.

Everyone chuckled at the interaction between Akeno and Raynare. They couldn't help but sympathize with Dark Pit. He was unconscious and red faced.

"Sempai has it rough... I feel sorry for him." Koneko said.

"I could say the same thing, Toujou-san. He may need to mellow out a little, but he really is a shy person." Issei said.

Rias watched the interaction with a hint of sorrow.

'I wonder if I'll be able to fight through the engagement without them. It might be a false hope, but maybe these two are able to provide it.' She thought as she looked at Issei and Dark Pit.

######

It was nighttime as Akeno used magic to levitate Dark Pit to his home.

"Ufufu... This is his home. Rias and I tried to recruit him one time, but he flat out refused it." Akeno said, recalling the last time she went to his home.

Dark Pit regained consciousness after his recent fainting spell. He woke up groggily to find he was in his room. He attempted to sit up, but felt something holding him. He noticed a human-shaped bump underneath his comforter.

'I got a feeling it may be Akeno or Raynare…' He thought.

With a gentle tug, he pulled the comforter back. Raynare was lying down, asleep with him. This caught him off guard.

'H-How did she knew where I live!? No one really knows where I live, since I tend not to reveal much about myself…' He thought.

He then recalled Rias and Akeno visiting his place.

'Most likely Akeno must've told Raynare where I lived. That girl really has little concern of privacy.' He thought in a comical frown.

Dark Pit's thinking was interrupted when a familiar black cat jumped up to his bed.

"Oh, Kuro Neko. Sorry I haven't been paying attention. I've been busy with a lot of stuff." Dark Pit said.

The cat meowed at him. He was petting it calmly, making the cat purr. Unknown to him, the cat was thinking in its thoughts.

'Nyaa~... It's comfy when he pets me. I like it when he takes care of me in my cat form. I wonder if he'll realize it. Perhaps I'll show him tomorrow.' The cat thought.

######

It was Saturday morning as Dark Pit woke up. He tried to get up, only to feel Raynare's arm hug closely to him. He blushed, but he was able to slide past her grip. However, another girl was with him. Unlike Raynare, whose hair had a dim purple color, this girl had a pure black color.

'W-who is this girl...!? I don't even know who she is!' He thought in panic.

Raynare first woke up. She took notice of Dark Pit before noticing the other girl next to him. Feeling jealous, she pinched his right cheek.

"Ow...! Huh? Raynare... This is not my day..." Dark Pit groaned.

By then, the mysterious girl woke up. However, Dark Pit blushed as the girl had little clothing. The girl had a black kimono with a gold obi. The kimono was shorter than traditional ones, giving view to her legs and her bust, which rivaled Rias's. Her eyes were a bright amber color with cat pupils.

"Nyaa~... Is it morning?" The girl said.

However, this made her shocked, as she realized that she took on human form. However, she was able to control her shock.

"I'm really sorry about that. I... I had my reasons to staying in my cat form. Right now, I can't explain it yet. All I want to do is find out if my sister is doing ok." The girl said.

"Well, that explains to some degree, but who are you? You're obviously not a normal cat. My name is Kuro Pit." He said.

"You're right, Kuro-san. My name is Kuroka. Like you said, I'm no ordinary cat. I'm called what is known as a nekomata." She exposed her cat ears and tails.

Dark Pit, despite keeping himself composed, couldn't help but stare at the cat ears. He gave a gentle scratch to Kuroka's left ear. She began to purr loudly. This caught the attention of Raynare, who scratched the right ear.

Raynare managed to compose herself.

"So, what are you doing inside my boyfriend's house?" She asked in a jealous tone.

"He found me in when I was in my cat form. I was injured and he took me in to his place and nursed me back to health. I'm grateful for him taking care of me." Kuroka said.

Raynare calmed down.

"You're getting soft lately, Pit-kun. Perhaps my company has changed you a little?" She asked cutely.

Dark Pit blushed from the cute tone. It couldn't help as Raynare went closer to him. Kuroka also giggled, watching the couple's interaction. She felt a faint feeling dwell inside her heart.

'This feeling... Is this love...? I haven't felt this feeling in a long time, nyaa~.' She thought while blushing.

Kuroka moved to the couple and hugged Dark Pit. He blushed as her bust was pressing on his arm. This made Raynare jealous, but she calmed down. She sighed as she began to think of something.

"Ok... I'll let her be with you, since she hasn't been with anyone she can trust. However, I won't let her take advantage and be the first one." She said.

Dark Pit, understanding the implication, blushed red. He quickly went downstairs to prepare breakfast for himself, Raynare and Kuroka.

Things have gotten worse when Rias and Akeno showed up in his house. Since he couldn't think clearly, he stuttered upon hearing their voice calling out to him.

"A-Akeno, R-Rias, why are you here in my house?" He asked.

"Ara... I want to see how my kouhai is doing. Would that be ok?" She asked seductively.

"We came here to see how you and Raynare are doing. Also, Issei is doing ok since I visited his place first." Rias said.

This made Dark Pit calm down. He was musing on Issei's reaction of seeing Rias in front of him. However, his thinking of comedy was interrupted when Raynare and Kuroka appeared. Immediately, Rias and Akeno were ready to attack Kuroka.

"RIAS! AKENO! Don't start attacking right now!" He shouted at them.

Everyone froze, hearing Dark Pit's voice. Rias decided to voice her thoughts out.

"Kuro-san! Do you know who this person is?" She asked in anger.

"I know that she is a nekomata and wanted to see her sister. Tell me something I don't know." He said sarcastically.

"She's the underworld's most wanted criminal! An SS rank criminal, punishable by death! She killed her master because she was drunk in her power! She is a stray devil, Kuro-san! Because she killed one of the royal families, she is marked as a terrorist for what she has done." Rias explained.

Dark Pit frowned.

"What was the true reason that you killed your master, Kuroka?" He asked her seriously.

Kuroka knew that Dark Pit can defeat her, evident by the fact Rias and Akeno were afraid of him. Reluctant, she explained her story.

"It's a difficult explanation to say... My master was interested in my abilities with senjutsu and youjutsu arts. He wanted to experiment on my powers for his greed in power. It felt like torture as he forced me to reveal all my abilities. He was trying to make me a cold-blooded assassin, something I didn't want. After I showed what powers I can do, he set his sight on my younger sister, Shirone. Knowing that he'll torture her, I killed him. However, I cannot forgive myself after seeing Shirone take the blame from me. Hence why I disappeared from the underworld and lived here in the human world as a stray cat." Kuroka said.

Kuroka finished her explanation, tears streaming from her eyes. Rias relented after hearing the story. This made Dark Pit walk up to Rias. In a turn of events, he gave a light slap to her. It wasn't loud or painful, but it served its purpose.

"Sometimes, you don't have to judge a book by its cover, Rias."

He proceeded to explain to her.

"If you truly killed her, then the real truth would've forever been lost. I also believe that her kind were hunted due to her actions. From what I understand about cats, they like to be affectionate, not turned into killing machines." Dark Pit explained to Rias.

"Also, I would've hunted you down as well." He finished with a ghostly tone, scaring her.

This made Kuroka clamp onto him. "Nyaa~. I like him. It is like he can see the hearts of others. You're a lucky girl, Raynare." She said.

This made Raynare blush.

"O-Of course. He saved me from a fallen angel group that did some horrendous actions." She remarked with a stutter.

This immediately made Dark Pit remember.

"That's right...! We have to prepare for Dohnaseek's next plan. He mentioned it when he fled after I nearly beat the stuffing out of him." He said.

Rias agreed with him.

"We may have to prepare the worst case scenario if he intends to cause problems. I may allow a fallen angel or two to come to my territory in friendly terms. If one attacks, I'll fight back." She declared.

Dark Pit smirked.

"Although we think alike, I never choose sides. I'm a neutral person, Rias. It's how I am. Anyway, I need to train Issei today. He will also help. Plus, he's stronger than an ordinary human." He said.

The group didn't realize it, but their bonds were slowly developing. Dark Pit felt more mature than before, despite the occasional shenanigans with Rias and Akeno. He was able to tolerate their presence without issues.

That's all for now.

Note 1: I won't let Issei rely solely on the Boosted Gear. I wanted to increase his versatility in combat, hence the Sacred Treasures passed down to him.

Note 2: There's no risk in having a Sacred Treasure stolen from you. The former user will remain alive as though nothing happened. The Raijin Palm is my idea after seeing the Electroshock Arm.

Note 3: Dark Pit will have his Sacred Gear. Now don't complain. He'll discover it from outside. It's not his possession though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The mysterious holy nun and the rogue exorcist. A Sacred Gear for Dark Pit and a friendly competition.

I don't own anything from the series.

Dark Pit was in school during lunch break. He was chatting with Issei and Raynare while he ate his lunch he cooked for himself.

"So Hyoudou-san. How is your life normally?" He asks in curiosity while Raynare watched in interest.

"Well, it's more of an average lifestyle for me. I often just watch television or chat with my family about life. Occasionally, I train my Kung-Fu skills to keep myself at shape, but not as frequent as now. Other than that, nothing interesting. How about you, Kuro-san?" He asks.

"I tend to train more often on hand-to-hand, swords, and archery. It's a rare thing for me to watch television at times. If I'm not training, I often take walks in parks or forests for relaxing reasons. It does sound boring to most people, but my lifestyle is relatively quiet." He explained.

"How about you, Amano-san?" Issei asks.

"Well, I tend to watch television at times. I do go out for walks in the park at times during my free time." She said.

The female students watched the two boys and one girl interacting. They liked how they were talking about regular stuff. Plus, it allowed them to find some details between them. Much to the boy's chagrin, the girls stared in admiration at them.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this…" He whispered to Issei.

"What a coincidence... I have the same feeling as well... Let's head outside for now." Issei suggested.

"I agree. Most of them are looking at you two with looks of lust." Raynare said.

The trio slowly walked out, hearing the footsteps from the female students. The moment they stepped outside, they took off in a burst of speed. The girls didn't had time to look as the boy disappeared in a flash.

Dark Pit, Raynare and Issei panted as they relaxed near a tree.

"Remind me why we have to deal with the female student body like this…" Dark Pit asked in a complaining manner.

"Well, you did beat up the perverted duo from peaking at them. We have some redeeming qualities. For instance, our appearance and our general attitude with others." Issei explained.

Raynare tilted her head in confusion.

"Who are the perverted duo?" She asks curiously.

"They're known with that nickname because they like to peep at girls while they change. One of them is Matsuda, the bald-headed one. The other is Motohama. He has the ability to predict a girl's body portions just by looking." Dark Pit said.

This made Raynare cringe as she remembered the feeling too well. She clamped onto Dark Pit's back in fright, surprising him.

"Speaking of the perverted duo, it looks like they're well behaved now." Dark Pit said.

However, it wasn't the case. They were peeping again till they got spotted. Issei and Dark Pit heard the commotion from the girls. They noticed them chasing the perverted duo down.

Both boys groaned at the two perverted guys. With a mild headache, they caught up to the perverted duo.

"For a minute I thought you guys learned your lesson. I guess you two wouldn't mind round 2, do you?" Dark Pit asks in a pleasant, but sadistic tone.

"Mind if I join the fray, Kuro-san? It's an insulting sight for men to peep at a girl without consent." Issei said, cracking his knuckles.

The entire student body heard a loud shrill of pain. Let it be known that the lives of perverts in the school were limited. Everyone had chills hearing the scream echoing. When the girls caught up with the perverted duo, they were beaten to an unrecognizable mess. Although, they wanted beat them down, they didn't use excessive violence. They were twitching uncontrollably due to the fact they were beaten to a pulp. To add salt to the wound, they looked as though they were playing twister, looking like a human pretzel.

Issei and Dark Pit returned to the classroom. They noticed the students staring at them. Before they knew it, Koneko came up to them.

"Where did that loud shrill come from?" She asked.

Issei and Dark Pit looked at each other before laughing. She was confused as to why they were laughing. The whole class was surprised, yet calm to see Dark Pit smile and laugh.

"Let's just say…" Dark Pit started.

"The perverted duo…" Issei continued.

"…won't mess with girls for a long time." They finished together.

Koneko tilted her head in a cute confused way. She eventually got the picture as she saw the perverted duo twitching. She snorted before laughing as well.

The laughter was so contagious, anyone hearing it laughed. Eventually, everyone laughed. The laughing echoed throughout the school.

School was over for now and Dark Pit went home. Kuroka was cat-napping in his room. Before leaving to work, he took a notice of an envelope in his mailbox. Feeling curious, he opened the envelope and was surprised.

-To Kuro Pit, you have been a hard working person since you got this job for 5 years. I'm making a raise of the amount of money you earn. Since you have been busy, I've changed your schedule for you to work only between Friday to Monday. It's in the envelope with this letter. From your boss, Yamada Kenta.-

Dark Pit felt relieved to know that his work schedule changed for the better. Kuroka woke up and noticed him. She raced down and hugged her close.

"Uwah...! Kuroka, please don't spook me like that." He said pleadingly.

"I like to do this with you in my human form for once. It's more fun than being a cat all the time nyaa.~" she said.

Dark Pit tolerated her actions since he cared for the cat for the past month. He allowed her to hug his back. Kuroka was sniffing on the cologne on his shirt, which made her blush up red.

"You're affectionate for a cat, Kuroka." Dark Pit asked.

However, Kuroka was blushing red. She didn't seem to understand what was happening. She was meowing like a real cat.

This surprised him. "Uh... Kuroka? Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly.

Kuroka leaped at him and brought him down to the ground. She acted like a real cat, without any human cognitive thought. She revealed her ears and tail as she continued meowing.

"She's in her nekomata form! Rather, she's completely a cat! What could've happened that made her look like this?" Dark Pit questioned.

He then sniffed the cologne to know why.

"Odd, it's not affecting me. I need to find the cologne bottle." He deduced.

He made to his room with Kuroka following him. He looked at the ingredients information to find a particular ingredient.

"S-silver vine...!? Why did the makers create a cologne that had traces of silver vine? If any cat for that matter smells it..."

He then looks at Kuroka, seeing her becoming playful like a real house cat.

"I'm not surprised that it can work on any yokai that are cat related." Dark Pit said comically, looking at Kuroka.

"That's not the point though... I have to get Kuroka to calm down quickly! Silver vine is pretty strong for cats so it should last about an hour or two to calm down. Better hope Raynare or the others don't notice this." He said dreadfully.

However, Kuroka started giving playful bites. The bites hurt a little, but he tolerated them. She continued biting him till she started nudging her head on him.

"K-Kuroka, keep your kimono on! Don't take it off!" Dark Pit exclaimed comically.

However, he accidentally touched her bust without thinking. Immediately, he blushed red from the sudden action. He attempted to move his hand away, only for Kuroka to keep his palm trapped.

"Don't rub them on my hand! Please stop, Kuroka! Control yourself!" He shouted.

Dark Pit's words were falling in deaf ears as Kuroka gave a soft lick on his neck. She looked as though she was in mating season.

"Noooooo!" He screamed.

Two hours past as Dark Pit looked exhausted. The constant feeling of Kuroka all over him made him shake. Without noticing, Kuroka woke up, confused on what happened.

"Nyaa? What happened here? Dark Pit-kun, what happened to you?" She asked in concern.

"I should be the one asking you that question. More importantly, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm doing ok now. That cologne on you was rather strange." She said. tilting her head in a cute manner.

"That cologne had traces of silver vine. When you inhaled the scent, it made you act like a real cat." He said blushing.

He still remembered the incident with Kuroka.

"I don't remember what I did nyaa. The moment I smelled the scent, my mind went black. My cat instincts must have made you had a tough time calming me down." She said.

Dark Put eventually calmed down, but he chose not to reveal what happened.

'Nothing like that happened in the house.' He thought repeatedly.

It was 4:30 PM. Dark Pit called Issei to let him know of his new schedule.

"That's nice for a change, Kuro-san. It'll make the schedule less tiring for you." Issei said.

"I know. Anyway, since I'm free for now, care to hangout today? I finished my homework." He asks.

"Sure, I'm cool with that. I finished mine as well." He agreed.

The boys were at a nearby park, talking of recent events. Issei was surprised when Dark Pit revealed about his pet cat. Needless to say, he compared it to a surprise visit from Rias. They laughed at their individual predicaments with girls.

They walked across the park till a young girl tripped and hit Issei. Her clothing was that of a nun's, implying she was raised from the church. Her hair was a sun-kissed blonde color. She fell onto the ground, while Issei lost balance and fell on his back.

"Ouch... I didn't pay attention to where I was going. That was my mistake. Sorry about that." He said in a forgiving tone.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention either." She said in Italian.

Issei tilted his head on confusion but Dark Pit translated for him. He then walked up to Issei.

"Why not use the magical prowess of the boosted gear? When beings possess enough magical prowess, the user can learn to speak languages despite speaking the language he/she prefers." Dark Pit explained.

"I see now. Pretty ingenious though for usage of magic to understand language." Issei complemented.

He focused his magic to his ears and mouth. He was able to hear the girl just fine. It's as though she's speaking Japanese. This made Issei more comfortable to talk with the girl.

"So, why are you here in the town of Kuoh? There aren't any churches that I know of, despite being baptized as a catholic. Surely there's a reason why you're here?" Issei asked.

"Well, there is a church that was told to go to. I got lost and I don't know where I am…" The young nun said.

"Hmmm... There's one up north from here. We can take you there if you want, Ms..." Issei paused, not knowing the girl's name.

"Ah... Where am I manners? Please forgive me God for being so clumsy. My name is Asia Argento." The nun said.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. This is my best friend, Kuro Pit." Issei said as Dark Pit walked up to her and shyly bowed.

"Pleased to meet you both. You have good hearts. How about I make some tea as thanks for you two helping me." She said.

"I guess it can't hurt, can it Issei?" Dark Pit asked.

"I don't mind either. We may as well be with you for tonight." He said.

Asia smiled happily. The boys lead her to the church, which looked abandoned. They went inside, guiding Asia safely. They were at the dining hall of the church.

"It's strange... This is the church I was told to go to. There's nobody here." She said sadly. Issei and Dark Pit realized the same thing. They decided to explore the building.

The trio explored around the church till they saw a cross-shaped device. It looked eerie to them. They felt as though their souls were being sucked out of the device.

Issei and Dark Pit quickly realized the same thing. They realized that the young nun was tricked to coming here. With the strange device in the church, it became possible that someone wanted her to die here.

"We have to leave this place. Asia, the person who told you of this church most likely planned it. We must flee quickly." Dark pit said.

The trio left the abandoned church.

"We can't come to this place. It feels like a sitting ground for anything dangerous. Say Asia, you don't mind staying at Issei's place, do you?" Dark Pit asked.

Issei blushed up a storm when he heard his friend asking to provide an extra room for Asia. He tried to reject the idea but he accepted.

"I may have to explain a lot of things to my parents though. Knowing them, they want to make me get a girlfriend." He said embarrassingly.

The group made it to Issei's house. The parents welcomed Dark Pit and Asia in their house. Issei attempted to ask if they have a spare room for Asia to sleep at. They immediately accepted the idea.

'For parents who raised an only child, a boy no less, they sure are carefree. They don't seem to find any hidden implications though…' Dark Pit thought.

Asia felt happy, knowing Issei is thinking of what he can to support her for now. He walked to his parents, only to find adoption papers with them. The papers were filled, but he didn't know for whom.

"Mother, father, why do you have a filled-out adoption page with you?" He asked.

"Well son, your friend, Kuro-san, gave us the adoption papers for Asia. He helped fill them out for us. This means that you won't be a lonely child anymore Issei." Issei's father said.

Issei was so shocked, his mouth literally fell to the floor. He noticed Dark Pit nearby. He was trying to control his laughter but eventually lost it. He was laughing loudly from Issei's reaction.

"Oh man... Talk about a wide mouth." Dark Pit said laughing.

Issei regained his composure.

"Kuro-san, how did you get those papers for adoption?" He asked seriously.

"I had them with me since I was an orphan, Issei. Plus, I printed several copies in the event I was adopted, or for other orphans." Dark Pit said.

Issei couldn't help but understand Dark Pit's resourcefulness. He decided not to think about it as a headache was slowly developing in him. However, Dark Pit was thinking of something else.

'I may have to teach Asia how to understand Japanese. If she does know magic, she may be able to handle it. Either way, I may have to find out.' He thought.

Dark Pit used his ability to sense magic. He managed to find a large trace of it. He decided to talk with her.

"Asia, can you come with me outside with Issei? We would like to talk to you." Dark Pit said.

"Ok. I'm coming." She said in a happy tone.

'She's very innocent…' Issei thought.

######

Asia was outside, where Issei and Dark Pit waited. She looked a bit surprised to see them.

"Asia, we know that you speak Italian, but we can hear you as though you're speaking Japanese." Issei said.

This confused her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is, Dark Pit and I are using a special magical technique that allows us to speak anyone, regardless of language used. It's called Bilingual. Now, do you have any magical items like a Sacred Gear?" He asked.

Asia was reluctant to answer, but she showed her rings. The rings were silver and had a green gem in the middle.

"This is my Sacred Gear. It has been with me since my life. It gave me the ability to use magic." She said somberly.

Dark Pit and Issei saw her expression.

"We won't ask anything about your past or anything. We're here to teach you how to use this ability so you can speak with the people in this land." Issei said.

Asia began practicing the Bilingual. She was able to understand her adopted parents. This gave her hope to understand Japanese.

######

The next day was a surprise as a new transfer student came. While Dark Pit and Issei were talking with Raynare regarding about what happened yesterday, a transfer student came. Asia was the transfer students, shocking both Issei, Raynare and Dark Pit.

'I don't know how she got admitted, unless Rias was involved or Issei's parents did so…' They all thought simultaneously.

"My name is Asia Argento. Everyone, I'm glad to be in this class." She said in a cute tone. She quickly went near to Issei's seat.

The male students looked at her. They couldn't help but stare at her with admiration.

"Wow... A blonde beauty and a foreigner. She's very cute." They said.

"She appears to trust Hyoudou-san more than Kuro-san." One boy said.

The females quickly swarmed to Asia. They had many questions for the newcomer.

"Ne Asia, where are you from?" One asked.

"I'm from Italy." She responded.

"How is it out there?" Another asked.

"It's very warm and sunny outside. Plus, there were a lot of churches there." She responded.

"Where do you live right now?" Another girl asked.

"Right now, I'm living with Hyoudou Issei." She said in a cute way.

Everyone stopped as they heard Asia's answer. Dark Pit and Issei froze as well, feeling the pressured glare from their classmates. Before the males started complaining, they glared back at the male classmates sharply.

"Do you have a problem with my friend?" Dark Pit asked in a cold tone.

Issei continued glaring at the male classmates. "If you have any complaints about it…"

Dark Pit joined in his speech.

"I suggest you guys control yourselves. If not, we can introduce you to what happened with the perverted duo." They said in unison.

This made the boys turn pale white in fear. They remembered hearing a loud scream from them, due to Issei and Dark Pit beating the stuffing out of them. No male student wanted to get them angry since.

Raynare giggled, seeing the protective glare from Dark Pit.

"He does like to make sure no one would cause problems to his friends. That's why I love him." She said to herself.

######

Gym class started. However, it was a joint class with all students. This means Rias, her peerage and the students will watch Dark Pit, Issei, and Raynare.

However, Issei and Dark Pit were thinking differently. They seem to want an idea of competition between one another. Both smirked when they realized it was a competition of variety.

"Oh dear... This might not be a good thing…" Raynare said.

She knew the moment she saw them smirk.

"What do you mean, Amayo-san?" Rias asked curiously.

"Whenever I see them smirk, they get into a battle ready frenzy. They tend to fight in a brutal way, but not enough to cause harsh injuries. Despite how they compete, especially in battle, it's a friendly competition. I suggest you stand back. You don't want to get in the crossfire." Raynare warned.

Rias felt the air become heavy as Dark Pit and Issei were exuding their aura at each other. It was minimal, but one could feel the tension. The first part of the competition was an obstacle course race.

By then, the announcer came.

"Everyone, welcome to today's gym event. We're having a new obstacle course that looks like from Wipeout, but there's no water. We have placed several mechanisms which will test your agility, speed, and reaction time. Beat the obstacle course and you'll have to fight your competitor that you're rivaling. An arena is at the end of the obstacle course. Whoever falls unconscious or the person suffers too much damage, they lose. For those that finish the arena, they win the event. For entertainment purposes, I've selected some music." The announcer said.

The announcer finished explaining, before placing a disc in a radio player. He stopped the radio before it started.

The announcer called out for the first two competitors.

"Hyoudou Issei, Kuro Pit. You two will be dealing with the event as the first competitors. Are you ready? Then START!" The announcer shouted.

(Play Devil May Cry Cerberus Battle)

"No way... Devil May Cry? I like this music!" A male student said.

"Wonder why that announcer had to choose something like this?" Another questioned.

The moment the announcer said to start, the boys took off. They swiftly avoided the mechanisms that'll knock them off the obstacle course. Both showed impressive athletics as they flipped across some traps.

The student body was completely quiet, watching the boys with their impressive skills in awe. They couldn't help but watch the competition.

"They're like Dante and Vergil. These guys are beyond what I could do…" A male student said.

Eventually, the obstacle course lead them to a wide space. However, the space had several mechanisms with punching gloves on the walls, ceiling and floor. Having noticed the layout, the boys smirked.

"Don't let the mechanisms hit you. You're out if even one of them hits you." The announcer said.

Dark Pit dashed forward. Two lines of punching gloves was reaching to him. They came from the right wall and floor. Having no choice, Dark Pit dashed towards the wall, ran up to it, and side flipped across the lines. By then, the second pair of lines were coming. They came from the ceiling and left wall. He dashed to the opening at the far right, sliding underneath.

Issei was faring no different. He had the same obstacle difficulty as Dark Pit's. He performed a rolling somersault after wall jumping to avoid the lines of punching gloves. He then cart wheeled, using only his legs to avoid the next lines.

The entire student body was excited, seeing the duo overcome the obstacle course with ease. Eventually, the duo made it to the arena, where they faced each other.

"Another time for competition, huh Kuro-san." Issei said.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's have our fun in this fight." Dark Pit said.

The class watched as they saw the duo shift into a fighting stance. Issei was in his Dragon Kung-Fu stance.

Dark Pit was in a particular stance with his left palm open facing forward. His right palm was closed to a fist.

"Ready you two? Fight!" the announcer said.

(Play Tekken 6 Death Fight in the Neon)

"That's from Tekken, one of my favorite video game series!" A student said.

"No lie. This is one of the most badass soundtracks." another said.

Issei and Dark Pit circled each other, waiting for one to strike. Issei made the first strike, but Dark Pit caught him. He quickly countered and made an open palm thrust on his stomach. He coughed a little and withstood the attack.

"This might be more than we bargain for. Let's dance." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit dodged Issei's attacks gracefully by moving aside or flipping around. Issei then made a forward flip, catching Dark Pit off guard. The force of the flip with the axe kick was powerful enough to make Dark Pit fall to the ground.

"Not bad. You got me there, Issei. I guess I should stop playing around and be serious." He said.

"Then let's fight to the best of our ability." Issei said.

The duo were throwing a flurry of punches. Both of their attacks countered each other. To the viewers, it looked as though, they were moving at high speeds. Only Rias, Sona, and their peerage were able to keep up.

"Those two are very surprising. They clearly show they have been training a lot." Sona said.

"I can see that. They appeared to be equal in combat, despite their disadvantages. Good thing is, they aren't using any outside source other than their strength." Rias said.

The flurry of blows ended when Issei and Dark Pit punched each other in the face at the same time. By then, Dark Pit flip kicked Issei. In retaliation, he made a powerful spiral uppercut, knocking Dark Pit completely off the ground. They looked tired from the constant fighting, yet they still want to fight.

"We're reaching our limits, Issei. Think you still have fighting spirit?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm also at my limits. Though I wonder how much fighting spirit you have." Issei said, hiding the questioning tone.

Immediately, they both dashed quickly towards each other. Dark Pit used his right leg to perform a high kick, while Issei used his left arm to perform a punch. The moment both of their limbs hit, they back flipped. This made them charge with their right arms ready to attack. Their fists impacted with the same speed and force, creating a shock wave.

"Whoa... Talk about having a bro fist…" Koneko said.

"Their combat is impressive. They don't seem to let up, despite how much they've endured. I'd say they would give a run for my money with their strength alone." Kiba said in awe.

Akeno watched Dark Pit in lust. She was able to mask her thoughts, but her King noticed it.

Rias watched in amazement. She had a hint of lust for Issei, due to his power.

Asia and Raynare watched at the pair fighting. They were both developing feelings of lust, but they composed themselves.

'Issei-san may be in a competition, but he and Pit-san seem to be enjoying this fight. Almost as though they wanted to fight.' Asia thought.

'My, oh my... I never thought I would see that side from my boyfriend. He really knows how to fight with style.' Raynare thought.

The entire student felt the gust of the shockwave. Needless to say, they began spreading rumors of the second coming of Bruce Lee and Jet Li, much to the ire of Issei and Dark Pit.

Despite the duo fighting, they could hear the comments of the students. They ignored them and favored the fighting. They proceeded to use a rapid series of kicks at each other. However, they both countered their attacks, making them appear as though they're stepping up in the air. They back flipped before they hit the ceiling.

"Let's finish this, Issei. This battle has been exciting, but it can't last forever." Dark Pit said.

"Ok then. Let's make this final attack count." Issei said.

They both readied their right fist. They looked as though they were charging up energy in them. The student audience watched in amazement for the coup de grace. The duo charged forward, intending to finish the fight.

"Ryu-Ken!" Issei said.

"Daten-shi no Ken!" Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit's fist made a faint purple glow, while Issei's made a fiery, red glow. In the end, both attacks clashed in the fight. Issei was knocked back from the force of the attack. He couldn't move, causing him to fall on the floor. Dark Pit fell to the floor. His body felt too numb to move.

Everyone was quiet as they saw their attacks defeat each other.

"I-It's a tie." The announcer said in complete surprise. Everyone cheered loudly in the fight that occurred.

Dark Pit painfully stood up and moved to Issei to pick him up. Issei was too exhausted to move, so Dark Pit supported him. The duo started laughing from the injuries they had. It was relieving for them.

"That was a good fight there, Pit-san. I hope we can have a rematch later on." Issei said.

"I couldn't agree more, Issei-san. It was a blast." Dark Pit said.

The duo walked out of the arena in pain. They had their fun in the match and walked to the infirmary.

######

In the infirmary, Asia, Raynare, Rias, and her peerage went to see them. They saw Asia with Issei and Raynare with Dark Pit. Asia used her Sacred Gear to heal Issei, while Raynare used a special healing light for Dark Pit.

"You guys are reckless. I'm surprised you two didn't cause any broken bones." They said in unison.

The boys laughed nervously, by then the quartet noticed Rias and her peerage. Asia noticed her friends were on guard.

"Calm down everyone. I wanted to comment on the fight you two displayed. I'm completely surprised on how you two used only human strength, yet you had items to use. How come you didn't use them?" She asked.

"We prefer a fair fight. That wasn't the extent of our true strength though. We just held back." The boys explained.

{Speak for yourself... You both almost went all out…} A male voice said.

"Who said that?" They asked.

{Geez, Ddraig... You really need to learn how to appear more appropriately.} A female voice said.

"Are we all hearing things"? They asked.

{Look at your left palm.} The voices said.

The boys looked at their palms, which had a particular glow. Issei's hand was glowing green, while Dark Pit's was glowing yellow.

{For a host whose human, you know how to make a fight epic, especially when you know how strong the opponent is.} The male voice said.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

{My name is Ddraig. I'm known as the Red Heavenly Dragon Emperor. The Sacred Gear that you possess is known as the Boosted Gear.} The gren light said.

Issei was surprised, but curious of Ddraig's explanation.

"What do you know about the Boosted Gear?" He asked.

{Let me explain so we all can understand better. The Boosted Gear has the passive ability to double its user's power every 10 seconds. Its power is able to kill a god. The only problem is the cost of stamina when using it.} The female voice explained.

"I see... Then who are you that's residing within my left hand?" Dark Pit asked.

{My name is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma dragon. The Sacred Gear that contains my essence is known as the Chaos Gear. It allows its user to boost his/her power, but it allows usage of elemental variety. It also allows you to adapt in every situation. If you heard the saying, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger', then it fits in the description for the Sacred Gear to some degree. It's one of the most versatile Sacred Gears, making it a Longinus.} The female voice said.

{Tiamat, you really need to know how to be more respective.} Ddraig said.

{Well excuse me for being at the wrong spot, red head. Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me.} Tiamat said.

"What happened between you two?" Dark Pit asked.

{Let's just say I was a bystander from his battle.} She said.

"Ok... We won't discuss further about it. Let's just try to get along." Dark Pit suggested.

{Although I'm reluctant to agree, I might as well. Seeing that we're partners with our respective hosts, we may as well. However, between me and Ddraig, don't get too friendly with him. His hosts always tend to be perverted at times.} Tiamat explained.

"Hey, I take offense to that. Just to let you know, I despise perverts like my friend does." Issei complained.

Immediately, his hand shined as a red, incomplete gauntlet appeared. However, Dark Pit's arm glowed with a blue light on its own. A fingerless, incomplete gauntlet appeared with a yellow gem on top.

"This...is my Sacred Gear…" Dark Pit said in amazement.

"How did you ended up on me though? I didn't sense anything on my body." He said.

{You can ask that fallen crow for answers. That man, Dohnaseek was able to extract me from my previous host. However, when you pummeled him, I was able to join inside of your body. That fallen cretan didn't noticed that he lost the sacred gear.} She explained.

"I see. So now I have a Sacred Gear. This might make life more interesting. Let's do our best, Tiamat." Dark Pit said.

{Yeah. I'm counting on you for that, Comrade.} Tiamat said.

"Somehow, they get along quite well." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Raynare decides to explain.

"Pit-san never chooses any sides. He tends to by himself for the most part. I often see him walking alone. Rias, if you recall, he's a servant to no one. He's living on his own. Now for Tiamat, she's known as the Chaos Dragon. The term has its meaning, since it is a force of its own will. Theoretically, Tiamat is a neutral dragon as well. Hence why they get along easily." She finished explaining with a sigh.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Issei said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Issei-kun." Raynare said.

######

Dark Pit was walking home. Raynare and the others left, leaving him by himself. He was still exhausted from the fight with Issei, but he shrugged it off. This gave him time to think about the recent events. The revelation of having a Sacred Gear has been in his mind for a while. This made him think for a while. Unfortunately, his thinking was interrupted by a man. He had silver hair with a crazed look on his eyes. He was wearing priest clothing, which was stained by blood. His eyes showed near insanity. Dark Pit watched as the crazed priest killed a human without mercy.

"W-what the hell's going on?" He asked.

His skin crawled from the sight. The house had blood splatters all over the walls. On the floor, there were the remains of a family. They all had a horrified expression before dying.

"Oh? What's this? A fallen angel? Are you the one named Kuro Pit?" He asked with an insane tone.

"What of it, you damn priest? Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"Wooh yeah. That killer intent is you, without a doubt. You're my boss's target, Kuro-kun. If you want to know, my name is Freed Sellzen. Since I introduced to you, time to die!" He said.

He charged to Dark Pit with a sword of light. This surprised Dark Pit.

"A sword of light!? What is this man, a Jedi?" He said in question.

"This is my trusty light sword. It kills shitty devils like you. I love it when they are in pain." He said with an insane, sadistic tone.

Dark Pit dodged the sword swings with ease. He unveiled his wings to gain some distance from him.

"Oh? So you reveal your devil wings? Well then, let's see how it feels when I clip them off, you shitty devil." Freed said with maddened glee.

The rogue exorcist pulled out a silver gun. However, what Dark Pit didn't expect was the bullet. It was comprised of light. Dark Pit had no time to dodge and took the shot directly near his shoulder.

"Gah! What the hell are these bullets? Those are no ordinary rounds…" He said.

"Right you are, shitty devil. These bullets are made of light. They are faster than ordinary bullets, making it the perfect tool to fighting devils like you." He explained.

Dark Pit was irritated with Freed.

"Quit calling me a shitty devil you insane priest. I'm a black angel. Also, you piss me off." He said.

He summoned his Raijin Palm and his Silver Bow. He aimed his bow, creating an arrow of light. It glowed brightly with a purple color. Before firing, the arrow was enchanted with lightning. He shot the arrow to Freed, which blitzed its way to him. Freed took the arrow on the lung, shocking him with electricity. He coughed blood from the injury, combined with the electric touch from the Raijin Palm. It created a column of light as the arrow blew up.

"Damn you, shitty devil! I will freaking kill you! I don't care whether that nun is found by the boss. I'll have fun torturing you." He said.

Freed only had time to pull out a crossbow when the Gremory peerage showed up. Needless to say, they were surprised of the mess around the house.

"Exorcist... Over there." Koneko said.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the shitty devils. Too bad that I won't fight with you, but my boss has plans to deal with Kuro-kun here." Freed said.

He shot a bolt at Dark Pit which pierced his back. Dark Pit had time to look, only to feel sleepy.

"This...is...an...anesthetic…" He said, collapsing unconsciously.

"Kuro-san! No!" Akeno said, worried for him.

"Sorry shitty devils. My boss needs him back, dead or alive. We will meet again on another date. Hahahahahaha!" Freed said.

He took out a grenade which exploded with a flash bang. When the light faded, Freed and Dark Pit disappeared.

"We have to find Pit-kun immediately. Raynare would be depressed if she finds out…" Akeno said.

"I know how you're feeling, but we can't risk being a target of our enemies. Kuro-san may not be a devil, but he's not with the fallen angels." Rias explained.

"Then we have to find him." A serious voice said.

"Issei, how did you find this area?" She asked.

"I saw that pillar of light. It was Pit-kun's light. It seems we're too late to help him. Who was the bastard that took him?" He asked seriously.

"I'm afraid so, Issei. That rogue exorcist named Freed took him. I have a feeling he's trapped with Dohnaseek. He may ended up being tortured from him." Rias said.

This made Issei summon his Sacred Gear. In pure rage, he punched the ground, creating a small crater. His anger was overflowing in his body, manifesting a green aura.

"Damn that Dohnaseek... DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Issei yelled.

He unconsciously made the Boosted Gear react to his emotions, which began to change. The gauntlet began to encompass his entire left hand, reaching up to his forearm. The pressure from the aura staggered Rias and her peerage.

"Why didn't you help him!? He was being friendly with you after a while! Why did you leave him to die!?" He exclaimed.

Rias didn't say anything as Issei left the peerage in anger.

######

He walked back home, depressed. His parents noticed his depression and asked. He didn't respond to them. Asia noticed his friend's depression.

"What's wrong, Issei?" She asked worriedly.

"My best friend, Kuro Pit was taken. He was kidnapped by an enemy we both are attempting to fight back. I fear he may not survive." He said.

Tears started to stream off from Issei's eyes. Asia attempted to comfort him, but to no avail. She started shedding tears, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"I wish he would be back to us. I want him to stay alive. Why God? Why does everyone I care for leave and never come back when I see them." Asia said in sorrow.

Dark Pit woke up inside what appears to be a church. He felt shackles on his limbs. He tried to break free, only to fail. He heard footsteps coming to him.

"So, you're awake. Now, let's begin our little interrogation. Where's that nun that was supposed to be here in Kuoh? I know you found her before we did." Dohnaseek said.

"Forget it, I'm not telling you anything." Dark Pit said.

Dohnaseek summoned a light spear that had dual edges. He pierced Dark Pit's leg, causing him to scream out in pain. He pulled the spear out, making him groan in pain.

"Tell me where that nun is. I'll continue to torture you till your mind breaks." He said.

"Never... In a million years…" He retorted.

Dohnaseek pierced Dark Pit's torso cleanly. He coughed out blood, nearly losing consciousness. He was screamed and breathed heavily.

"I know you can survive blows like that unassisted. However, you have limits to healing your injuries. I wonder how much pain you'll feel when I slice your wings off." He said sadistically.

"Not my wings, you bastard! The moment I break out of these shackles, I'm going to rip you to shreds!" He shouted.

Dohnaseek summoned a blade of light. He swiftly cut off Dark Pit's wings, making him scream out.

"How does that feel? Does it hurt?" He said in sadistic glee.

Dark Pit fell unconscious from the pain. He was losing too much blood from the injuries he sustained.

'Damn it... I can't stay like this for long. I'm not dying in front of my enemy. The worse thing, he cut off my wings. I'm going to make him pay for this…' He thought.

He eventually woke up, but was in extreme pain. Blood was all over him from his injuries. However Dohnaseek came back to torture him. Dohnaseek continued torturing Dark Pit, cutting him all over with his light weapons. His wounds were grievous, bleeding him out. Some were deep, some were targeted specially at pressure points. He couldn't take the torture for long. Kalawarner watched somberly as she heard the painful screams. She covered her ears to mute the sound. It continued growing louder as she heard Dark Pit scream.

######

During the next day, Raynare overheard Rias explaining the situation. Upon hearing the kidnapping of Dark Pit, she was outraged when she heard Rias explaining the situation. Rias felt guilty for not stepping in time to save her boyfriend.

"How could you!? Why didn't you save him, Rias Gremony!? Isn't this your territory!? Why!? Why did you left him behind!? Damn it, Rias! You're supposed to be responsible for your territory!" She shouted angrily.

Raynare left with tears streaming for her face. She was angry with Rias and their peerage. She wanted to fight Dohnaseek off, but she knew how weak she was. It gnawed her mentally, making her feel hopeless.

######

It has been a sorrowful week. Nobody knows where Dark Pit was. The class began questioning his disappearance.

"What happened with our dark prince? I hope he's doing ok…" A girl asked.

"Although it was a nice duel with Hyoudou-san last week, I wonder what happened to him…" a male student questioned.

Issei, Asia and Raynare were too depressed to chat. They felt as though, their very bond has been lost. The students noticed their emotional state and felt sorry for them. They felt sympathetic, yet they couldn't do anything to help.

Rias wasn't faring any better. She felt as though she caused damage to the people she wanted. Her peerage were affected by Dark Pit's kidnapping. Akeno was silent, not wanting to talk to Rias. Koneko remained emotionless, but eventually broke down crying, feeling lonely. Kiba became depressed for losing a comrade and possible friend. Having enough with the depression, Rias was willing to battle Dohnaseek.

"Everyone, I found where Dohnaseek is hiding. If possible, we may find Kuro-san from him." Sona said.

Although some members brighten up, they still felt depressed or guilty.

"We will tell Issei and Raynare about our plan to find him. It may help regain their trust on us." Rias said.

######

Class ended for the students. Issei Asia, and Raynare were walking back home till Rias walked towards them.

"What do you want, Gremory-san?" Issei asked with a cold tone.

"We don't have time to waste with you…" Raynare said with a cold tone.

"Calm yourselves. I found where Kuro-san is. He's held in another abandoned church near this school. I know the way to the place. You'll have to trust me on this." Rias said.

Issei and Raynare weighed the choices they're about to make. In the end, they joined with Rias to find Dark Pit.

"Asia, these people, along with me and Raynare are heading out. We may come home late, but we'll be finding our friend soon." He said.

Asia smiled to hear Issei. He didn't want to tell her of a battle that's about to occur. He felt that Asia was too innocent of the world around her.

######

Dark Pit woke up in the torture room. He was heavily injured, yet refused to give in. Dohnaseek came by, whipping him and impaling him all over his body. Despite the harsh injuries, he still wouldn't give the location of Asia and Issei.

"Hey boss. Forget this filthy devil. I managed to find the nun. She lives with the human with the dangerous Sacred Gear. I'll retrieve her through kidnapping." Freed said.

"Excellent, we'll rip it out of her soul. Also, if you find that fallen angel Raynare. Kill her as slowly as possible." He said.

"With pleasure." Freed said.

His hopes were shattered when Freed announced the location of Asia's whereabouts.

He struggled to get the shackles off, but failed. This made him feel very hopeless. The mental agony was gnawing him.

######

Freed was heading his way to find Asia. He found her at the park, where she was smiling. He used a blowgun to shoot a small spike which hit her. The anesthetic in the spike knocked her out without endangering Asia. He didn't expect Raynare to be with her.

"ASIA! What happened to you!?" She asked desperately.

Raynare noticed a spike on her leg. She became outraged, trying to find the one who knocked her out.

"Show yourself, you damn coward! Come out and fight!" She said.

Unfortunately, she was spiked by Freed. She tried to fight the anesthetic, but she no longer had any strength to resist. She lost consciousness and collapsed.

"Sweet. Two birds with one stone. I love to watch that shitty devil in the boss's church suffer more. This is worth accepting this mission." He said.

However, Freed didn't notice that he drop one of his light sword's hilt on to the ground.

######

Issei was angry. He noticed Raynare and Asia were missing. He went to the park to find any trace of where they were taken. He noticed a hilt that looked strange.

"What kind of hilt is this?" He said.

He grabbed it and a blade of light appeared. The blade made a sound like a light saber. The light was pure white. He quickly deduced who it would belong to.

"That person named Freed. He must've been the one that kidnapped my friends. I'll never forgive him, NEVER IN MY LIFE!" He said in rage.

Rias was preparing her peerage for the battle.

"Everyone, we will have to fight off in enemy territory. Issei's friends have uncovered a serious threat. We must go and stop this problem before it goes out of hand! Everyone, are you with me?" She announced.

"YES!" They said.

"I want to find Kuro-kun. He may have a rough start with me, but he's a nice guy. He was misguided and wished to protect those dear to him. I won't be late for rescuing him, unlike that man." Akeno said.

######

Night has come, forcing Dark Pit to attempt to break down the shackles. He heard 2 female screams in the complex. He saw Raynare and Asia bring crucified to a device. They also had some injuries, but were unconscious. This finally made Dark Pit snap. He could no longer bear the pain.

'Why does this world hold such cruelty? Why do the people here fight for selfish needs? What's the purpose of causing pain to others? Why do I have to endure this pain?' He questioned.

{You want to protect the people you care for. You need to accept being a fallen angel. This power of yours is strong. You need to unleash your darker thoughts that you have suppressed since you lived here.} Tiamat said.

'Will this help me with what I'm enduring?' He asked her telepathically.

{If it's not worth it, do you want the people you care for to be suffering from that fallen cretan? Do you want the harsh world to hurt them!? Do you want these people to hurt your friends?} She questioned.

I don't want him to hurt her... Damn this world... Damn everything that has happened this week! DAMN THESE PEOPLE TO HELL! I WILL NOT BE HELD IN THIS HELLISH WORLD! I WILL FIGHT IT, EVEN IF I BECOME SOMETHING LESS HUMAN!' He thought in desperation.

The stress from the physical torture combined with the hopelessness triggered a phenomenon to him. It was the Marie Antoinette Syndrome. His hair and skin bleached white. His fingernails and toenails turned black as well. He looked nothing more than a shell of his former self.

That's all for now. The next chapter will end the fallen angel arc and start the Riser arc.

Note 1: The chaos karma gear has some abilities like the boosted gear, but its main feature is adaptability.

Note 2: Don't get me wrong. Dark Pit is a capable fighter, but he's not invincible, nor a god. Even when restraining his abilities in fighting humans, he still has limits.

Note 3: For those who dislike the wing cutting scene, don't worry. He won't be truly wingless.

Note 4: I'm not making the characters too OP.

Any questions you want to ask, PM me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The final battle of Dohnaseek and Freed.

I do not own anything from both series.

Dark Pit's mind was no longer sane. His emotionless face was lit with anger. The pure rage made him filled with strength. He pulled the shackles to their limits, bruising his wrists and ankles. Eventually, he pulled them off the ground with sheer brute strength alone. Immediately, he summoned the Chaos Gear and his Silver Bow.

"I will never forgive them! Never on my life!" He shouted.

Rage was the only thing Dark pit was thinking. Unknown to him, his red eyes glowed brightly. He didn't want to outright fight Dohnaseek and Freed. He wanted to murder them in the slowest way possible.

He took noticed of several people wearing priest robes. They were heading to him with weapons.

"So you all are rogue exorcists... You will all die in this place…" He said with an emotionless tone.

He merely laughed.

"Let me show you my true power." He said darkly.

He switched his bow to blade form. With the swords, he cleaved the first exorcist in three. The exorcist only had a shocked look as Dark Pit took his life without mercy. The others were completely surprised and retreated in fearing the same fate.

"All of you will perish painfully…" He said.

Dark Pit walked slowly. A purple-blue glow was surrounding him. He continued to emit the dark aura. The aura was slowly turning his body to a paler color. He eventually was blocked by a wooden door that was enchanted with magic.

######

Outside the abandoned church, Rias, her peerage and Issei were at the front entrance. Before they had a chance, Mittelt appeared. She threw an explosive spear of light to the group. They left quickly before the blast caught them.

"Leave her to me. Go find another way in the church. I want to fight her to the death for what she did." Issei said.

Anger was slowly consuming him, making his skin turn with a faint red color. Issei willed the Boosted Gear to appear.

"Ddraig!" He said to the red dragon.

{I know. Make her suffer, Partner.} Ddraig said to Issei.

"Hello there, Red Dragon Emperor. It's time I get to kill you once and for all. Do yourself a favor, just die quickly." She said.

She quickly dashed to him with a spear of light. Issei back flipped to avoid her attack. She began to swing the spear like a propeller. This surprise Issei, forcing him to back flip and create some distance. Since he was unable to attack physically, he started to use the Boosted Gear quickly.

{BOOST!}

He felt his power increase, but it was enough for him to injure her.

"Do you really think you can hurt your former girlfriend, Issei? You should know better than to hurt her." Mittelt said sadistically.

He kept a calm face, but in his mind, he was raging. He wanted to murder the girl he's fighting. He let the Sacred Gear power him up.

{BOOST!}

Issei felt the power increase. He decided to give it another boost. Mittelt didn't want to wait for him to power up. She charged at him, intending to kill Issei. He anticipated the attack and side flipped.

{BOOST!}

The gauntlet made another boost for him. However, Mittelt decided to break his spirit.

"You're best friend won't be surviving for long. Knowing Dohnaseek, he would probably be barely alive or just dead. He was brave, but I saw him being tortured. He looked so funny. Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed.

This immediately made Issei angry. In quick speed, he made a powerful straight punch at Mittelt's stomach. She coughed out blood and lost her breath. Issei's fury however didn't stop. He threw an uppercut at the fallen angel and proceeded to juggle her in the air. Mittelt was hopeless from the relentless beating.

"Feel that!? This is how I felt when you tried to kill me…" He said angrily.

He flip kicked her up in the air and let her fall to the ground. Immediately, Issei tackled her and pummeled her face like a machine gun. He called his Boosted Gear and released the boosted power.

{EXPLOSION!}

The stored energy created a flaming, green aura. Mittelt for the first time was scared of him. She truly wished she didn't want to make him angry. However it was too late for her to beg.

"I am going to kill you, for what you have done, Mittelt. DRAGON SHOT!"

The stored power manifested an orb of red magical energy. The orb created a powerful beam of destruction. The beam swallowed Mittelt, killing her instantly. The only thing left of her was a cloud of black feathers.

"You can pay for your crimes in hell…" Issei said.

Issei was mentally exhausted from the fight. Despite this, he struggled to move forward. His first kill began to slowly eat his psyche away. However, he managed to compose himself before letting his madness overtake him.

######

Rias was at the other side of the church after separating with Issei. Before she managed to find a way in, she saw a powerful beam of red light erupt from where Issei was. She was shocked of the immense force of the power.

"Let's get to him quickly. We can't risk him becoming enraged, lest his Sacred Gear goes out of control" she said.

"Buchou, Kiba and I will find Pit-kun. Take Koneko with you." Akeno said.

"No need to split up, everyone. The path is pretty much clear for us. Let's stick close so we won't cause any casualties." Issei said.

They nodded in response. Rias rejoined with Issei while Akeno found a secret entrance. She blasted the entrance open with thunder magic.

######

Dark Pit's malevolent aura was spewing through the underground complex. Several rogue exorcists were waiting for him.

"So you all want to die? Let's see how long you all survive my onslaught…" He said emotionlessly.

Dark Pit unleashed his Chaos Gear, ready to fight off the exorcists. Immediately, his Sacred Gear responded to the threat.

{CHAOS BARRIER SPIKES!}

A barrier of magic formed around him. The moment the exorcists attacked it, the barrier created spikes of light energy. The victims died from impalement to the heart.

Dark Pit's onslaught continued. He carved his way through the underground passage, killing any exorcist in his way. He was nothing more than a killing machine.

######

Issei, Rias and her peerage made their way inside the church. Several exorcists were guarding the area. Immediately, they got ready for battle to fight them off.

Kiba summoned a sword of darkness to fight off the light sword wielders. The moment his blade touched the swords, the light was consumed by the dark blade.

"You didn't think we've come unprepared. I made this blade specifically for you all. Have a taste of my light eater, you accursed rogue exorcists." He said coldly.

He unleashed a wave of darkness from the sword. The darkness consumed all the light-based weapons.

"M-monster…!" One said in fear.

"You calling me a monster...? How hypocritical. You were the ones who caused so much pain. You all are monsters, no matter how much you deny yourselves. BEGONE NOW!" He shouted.

The dark sword created another of wave of darkness. This time, it didn't devour their weapons. Instead, the wave consume the exorcists, crushing them to death.

Issei couldn't help but cringe at the cold, blood slaughter from him. The killing intent from Kiba was enough to make him uncomfortable.

Rias and the rest of her peerage weren't fairing any better. Koneko and Akeno moved out of the way from Kiba. Rias, despite giving a serious expression was internally scared. She feared Kiba would go berserk.

Everyone's fears were resolved when he took a long breath.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I won't reveal why I have such hatred to rogue exorcists. It's a personal story for another time." He said.

Rias frowned, knowing of what he was saying. Issei however nodded in understanding. He didn't want to let any details from Kiba. His main concern was his best friend, Dark Pit.

######

Asia and Raynare regained consciousness. They had a few minor cuts, but nothing life-threatening. They took notice of their current situation.

"Where am I? Asia?" Raynare said in surprise.

"Amayo-san? What happened to us?" Asia asked in slight fear.

"I remember seeing you fall unconscious due to a dart that was used. It had an anesthetic, which knocked us out." Raynare recalled.

"But where are we?" She asked.

"I know this place... It belongs to an evil person. Right now, we have to get out of here…" She said in fear.

The two girls noticed they were attached to a cross-shaped device. This made Raynare very afraid.

"We have to get off of this thing, now…" She said in desperation.

"I'm afraid you two won't leave that easily." A male voice said.

"Dohnaseek. You bastard...! Haven't you caused enough pain!? Why do you continue to do!?" She asked angrily.

"Hahaha... It's my desire to find new power and become a stronger fallen angel. I don't care of the methods. I just want power." He said coldly.

"You're nothing but a greedy crow, you sorry excuse of a fallen angel!" Raynare said darkly.

######

A large number of exorcists were waiting at the inner sanctum of the church. They were chatting till a minor vibration occurred. A sound of a muffled explosion echoed in the halls. The exorcists were on guard. The sound was growing louder and closer. Immediately, the wall exploded, sending debris to the rogue exorcists.

The explosion created a thick cloud of smoke, obscuring the cause of the sudden explosion. Dark Pit walked out of the wall. The exorcists charged at him. However, the Chaos Gear responded and added a new power.

{CHAOS EXPLOSION!}

A powerful orb of energy surrounded Dark Pit. The orb created a deadly shockwave, shredding anything near him. He continued walking slowly, Raynare and Asia in his mind.

######

Raynare and Asia felt a powerful shockwave nearby. They were shaking, due to the strong vibrations from the walls. They noticed the exorcists running to where the explosion was.

"This power... It feels familiar…" Raynare said.

Asia turned to Raynare. "What is it, Amayo-san?" She asked.

"This power... It is from the Chaos Gear. This is Dark Pit's aura... However, it feels malevolent, darker. Something must've made him snap and gave in to this inner rage…" Raynare explain.

"He really has been tortured here...hasn't he…?" Asia asked reluctantly.

Raynare could only nod. Another explosion occurred, only this was louder to the girls. Dohnaseek appeared, intending to kill them both and get their Sacred Treasures and Sacred Gear. They closed their eyes, not wanting to feel the pain.

######

Dark Pit made it to the middle sanctum, where Raynare, Asia, and Dohnaseek are. Dohnaseek was sneering at Dark Pit for appearing quickly.

"I'll have to commend you for making it here early. I may have set them up in this device which will kill the very people you care for. However, it takes a lot of time to extract the Sacred Gear and kill its victim." He said in sadistic tone.

Dark Pit was getting angered from him. He charged forward, but Dohnaseek karate chopped the back of Dark Pit's neck. He hurled him back to make him watch as he began to injure both girls.

"How does it feel, you broken angel? Feeling helpless as you watched your friends suffer? I'll continue to do so till they die…" Dohnaseek said.

Dark Pit was immediately coated in a blue-purple aura. He willed his Sacred Gear to give him strength.

######

Issei, Rias and her peerage made it to the outer sanctum. However, a heavy air suddenly rushed to them. The air felt suffocating.

{This is bad, Partner... We have to hurry and stop him!} Ddraig said.

His tone had a hint of concern.

"What do you mean, Ddraig?" Issei asked.

{Dark Pit is slowly being consumed by his inner rage. If he doesn't snap back, he may end up becoming less of a human and more of a beast…!} He said cryptically.

"I don't know what you're implying, but it sounds serious. It's enough for me to know, since your tone tells me everything." He said, running to the middle sanctum.

{Make sure he doesn't do any incantations. If he does, it'll mean trouble for everyone.} Ddraig warned.

"I'll make sure." He said.

######

Dark Pit felt helpless as he watched his friends screaming in pain. His anger reached his peak, making the Chaos Gear change shape. The Sacred Gear fully enveloped his left forearm.

{CHAOS RESTORATION!}

With that shout, a miraculous event occurred. Dark Pit's wings were slowly restored. However, they became pale white. This event shocked Dohnaseek, seeing the wings being restored.

"I-Impossible...! I ripped your wings clean off. How were you able to restore them!? No being would be able to restore them!" He said with anger.

"You made me become what you feared, you pathetic crow. The Sacred Gear I possess has many abilities unknown to me. However for you, it has become your downfall. It just made me stronger in response to your attacks." He said.

{It would be a wise idea not to anger my host, you fallen cretan. He's using a great deal of power from me. I'm known as the Chaos Karma dragon. My ability to evolve allows him to understand the power of his enemies and negate any damage he has sustained. By doing so, it also makes him stronger. You're just adding fuel to the fire.} Tiamat said.

######

In Dark Pit's mind, he was swallowed in darkness. He could hear the hatred in the darkness.

"It's always the same for the Heavenly Dragon Emperors." A male voice said.

"It's revenge or love that pushes them to become what they are." A female voice said.

"The feeling of loss and despair is always encroaching." A young male voice said.

"The world has become a terrible place." A young female voice said.

Dark Pit couldn't help but struggle to keep himself sane. The voices grew louder till they recited an incantation. He kept hearing the incantation over and over.

 **"I, who is about to awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has thieve the principles of domination from God,**

 **I despise at the "infinite", and I sullen at the "dream".**

 **I shall become the Blue Dragon of Domination.**

 **And I shall consign you to the depths of the azure heavens!"**

Dark Pit struggled against the voices. He shouted at them, trying to block off the sounds. It felt sickening to him.

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO MY HATE! I WILL NOT BECOME SOMETHING THAT'LL THREATEN MY FRIENDS! I WILL NOT LOSE MY WILL TO THE HATRED FROM YOU ALL!" He shouted with all of his spirit.

######

In the real world, Dark Pit's mahogany eyes now turned pure blue. They were glowing brightly, hatred fully shown. Dohnaseek couldn't help but fall to his knees. The aura from him was staggering. Issei, Rias and her peerage arrived just in time to see Dark Pit, now filled with hate of the world.

In a flash of speed, he punched Dohnaseek. The pressure from the attack was so great, he was hurled outside, slicing through trees. Dark Pit then focused on the cross-shaped devices. With a powerful shout, he crushed the devices and freed Asia and Raynare. Despite his rage consuming his mind, he was still retaining his consciousness for him to speak, albeit with snarls.

"I'm not done with you yet. Dohnaseek… You wait out there, since I got business with these two…" He said coldly.

He calmed down, but his anger was still evident.

"Raynare... Asia... Are...you two ok?" He asked, barely restraining his rage.

"W-we're fine, Kuro-san. Just a few cuts and scratches." Raynare said, scared of him.

He eventually saw Issei and Rias with her peerage.

"You guys sure took a while. Take care of those two, please. I fear that I'm slowly losing my sanity. I don't want you all to see what I might do." He said in a snarling, but pleading tone.

"Ok. Do what you need to do, Pit-san. We'll keep watch from here." Issei said.

He nodded. His anger came back full force, intending to kill Dohnaseek. Despite listening to Dark Pit's warning, they were curious to see what would happen.

"Anyone feeling curious to see what may happen to that fallen angel?" Rias asked.

Everyone nodded in response. Raynare and Asia were reluctant but they followed, not wanting to encounter anymore danger.

######

Dark Pit walked to Dohnaseek. He was groaning in pain from the punch he took earlier. He managed to stand up, but was still in pain.

"You didn't think I would forget you, fallen scum…" He said with a hint of a sadistic tone.

"I...will not...be defeated by the likes of you!" Dohnaseek shouted.

He created a large spear of light and hurled it to Dark Pit. In a superhuman act, he ducked and literally stepped on the spear. He was riding the spear like a surfboard, changing its direction. Immediately, he aimed it back to Dohnaseek, impaling him on the stomach.

Dark Pit landed on the ground. "Wooh! Talk about a nice ride." He said in a cocky manner.

Dohnaseek was now scared of Dark Pit. He watched him ride on his spear and used it to strike him back. He realize that he only prolonged his death.

"Now then, I'll ask you a simple question. Why do you want to get Asia's Sacred Gear and kill Raynare? Who ordered you to do this?" He asked seriously.

Dohnaseek didn't answer his question. Dark Pit impaled him with his Silver Bow in blade form. He didn't pierce deeply in Dohnaseek. He only pierced a muscle. This made him scream in pain.

"I'll ask again. Why do you want to get Asia's Sacred Gear and kill Raynare? Who ordered you to do so?" He asked once more.

Dohnaseek didn't answer again. This time, Dark Pit impaled his left shoulder, nearly hitting the lung. Dohnaseek cried out in pain.

"I wanted to get the Sacred Gear from that nun. It has the power to heal any being, regardless." He answered in pain.

"How about the reason of killing Raynare?" Dark pit asked coldly. Dohnaseek didn't answer to him.

He used the Sacred Gear's clawed hand and gripped on Dohnaseek's shoulder, piercing his flesh deeply. He groaned in pain from the sharp claws piercing him. Blood sprayed on Dark Pit's face.

"Raynare defected us because of what I did. However, my actions were not of my own. I was ordered to do so." He answered.

"Who ordered you to kill Raynare and steal Asia's Sacred Gear?" Dark Pit asked with hatred.

"I'll never tell. You're nothing but scum, Kuro Pit. You'll never have the chance to- AAAAAAHHHH!"

Issei, Asia, Raynare, Rias and her peerage cringed upon the sight. The fallen angel Dohnaseek, was being tortured brutally by Dark Pit. They listened to his replies as Dark Pit interrogated him. The methods were gruesome as they heard flesh and bone being torn apart. Rias's peerage felt nauseous. Asia fainted from the brutality. Raynare, Issei and Rias watched in horror.

Dohnaseek's speech was interrupted by a burning sensation. He painfully looked at his left arm, which was sliced off clean. He screamed in excruciating pain.

On Dark Pit's hand, there was a blade of water. The blade was forcing the liquid to become semi-solid.

"Since you're going to die, I'll reveal this to you. This is the Aquarius Blade. It is a Sacred Treasure that manipulates water and ice. You didn't notice I lopped your arm off because I cooled the blade into a super-cool state. It only took a moment for you to notice the pain till your body decided to respond." He explained.

Dohnaseek was looking at Dark Pit in complete fear. The pure hatred radiating off of him created a visage of a dragon. He couldn't believe what has happened.

"IT WAS KOKABIEL WHO ORDERED ME TO GET THE SACRED GEARS AND SACRED TREASURES!" Dohnaseek answered in pain.

"Who is this Kokabiel?" Dark Pit asked

Dohnaseek laughed, which made Dark Pit smirk with a sadistic tone. This made Dohnaseek more frightened.

"Since you ripped my wings one time, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine, starting with the left one…" He said.

Everyone watching began to pale as they heard Dark Pit's sadistic speech. Dark Pit equipped his Raijin Palm and violently pulled the wing off clean. Dohnaseek made a bloodcurdling scream after the wing was ripped.

"You think you have a chance? I don't think so. You will die for what you have done…" Dark Pit said in an emotionless tone.

He focused on Dohnaseek's second wing. This time, he twisted it to the point the bones made loud cracks. This made the fallen angel breathe heavily and scream as his wing was twisted beyond recognition. He then ripped it off cleanly.

"Feel the pain? That's the same thing Raynare and Asia felt, along with the people you killed, you bastard! When I'm done with you, that exorcist is next." He said coldly.

He proceeded to slice off his limbs one by one with the Aquarius Blade. Dohnaseek groaned in pain from the bloody carnage. Everyone vomited from the sadistic scene. Akeno was completely scared of him, yet she was aroused. Rias was frozen in fear, now regretting of angering him.

"Spare...me…" Dohnaseek said, pleading for his life.

"Did you let the victims live after what you done!? You didn't, so you deserve to die, Dohnaseek. For threatening the people I care for, SUBLIME!" Dark Pit yelled.

Upon yelling, Dark Pit shoved a charged orb of magic with the Chaos Gear. The orb surrounded Dohnaseek, trapping him. Dark Pit then made a fist with his left hand, making the orb exploded in his body. A heavy cloud of dust encompassed inside the orb. The moment the dust cleared, Dohnaseek was no more. No trace of him was found, save for a blood splatter and a cloud of black feathers.

######

Everyone was scared stiff of Dark Pit. The brutal action made them rethink their opinions of him. The most frightful aspects were his emotionless face and the Marie Antoinette syndrome. He looked like a living, vengeful spirit.

Sounds of walking alerted their attention. It was Freed, who was watching.

"My, my... You managed to kill my boss. I'm putting you on my top ten dating list to kill, shitty devil. Wish we could have our fun, but I must leave." He said, taking a flash bang grenade out.

Unfortunately for Freed, Dark Pit appeared behind him and gripped his arm. This shocked Freed from the insane speed.

"How...!? How can you move so fast with speed that surpasses a devil's knight!?" He asked in surprise.

Dark Pit showed his Sacred Gear and punched Freed in the stomach. Freed coughed out blood from the impact.

"Although Dohnaseek is dead, that doesn't mean I'll let you leave unscathed, Freed Sellzen. You will also die for what you have done. Time to die, rogue exorcist…" He said in an icy tone.

Dark Pit swiftly gripped Freed's head with both hands and violently snapped his neck. Freed made a death rattle while he slowly died. In a brutal fashion, he made a strong punch on the body's chest. The force blasted the chest clean off. Dark Pit then charged a large orb which was blue in color.

{CHAOS DETACHMENT!}

The orb compressed the body into dust, ending Freed's existence. Eventually, Dark Pit was tired, but relished in victory of slaying the people responsible for threatening the people he cared for.

Dark Pit made a long scream to the heavens, relieving his inner rage. The roar was ear piercing. A pillar of blue-purple light shined, eclipsing him. Every faction heard the sound, wishing not to hear the roar. After a full 30 seconds, Dark Pit collapsed, exhausted from the fight.

Everyone was able to move now. The encroaching feeling of despair was gone. Raynare went to Dark Pit immediately. She was crying for him after hearing the loud roar.

Everyone felt a tinge of sadness when Dark Pit made that roar. It felt as though he was yelling at the heavens for something that has been tormenting him. They all felt pitiful for him.

######

Several days have passed after the incident. Dark Pit's appearance was slowly recovering. His white hair was slowly regaining its ultra-mafic black color. However, his hair was at a dark gray color. His injuries healed up but some left scars.

However, Raynare was drowning herself in grief after the incident. She felt guilty and was unresponsive to anyone. The people at her side couldn't do anything for her, but watch. This made Dark Pit concerned for her.

######

It was lunch period in Kuoh Academy. The students were noticing the scars, almost shivering in what he had endured. Dark Pit didn't felt ashamed or guilty.

"Kuro-san... Are you sure you're doing ok…?" A girl asked.

"I assure you and everyone, I'm doing ok. These injuries are healing with no problems." He explained.

"Even so, I can't help but cringe in seeing you with these scars. They look as though, you've been through a battle. I'm just worried about you." The girl said.

'She has no idea how correct she is.' He thought.

Raynare looked at Dark Pit with grief. She quickly stood up from her seat and went to him. In a bold act, she hugged him. Everyone watched her hugging Dark Pit. She was crying silently, but her breathing was clearly heard.

Dark Pit felt her sadness and hugged her close. It felt painful for him to hear Raynare crying. His heart began to beat heavily.

'Why is my heart beating so heavily? It feels painful, like a stone was placed in me. Could it be that I'm slowly falling in love with Raynare?' He thought.

Without thinking, he hugged her closely, surprising her. She was surprised, but she wanted him to hug her close. The students watched the bittersweet sight. They all smiled sympathetically, seeing the couple's tearful embrace.

Akeno watched with a hint of guilt and jealousy. However, she was in no mood to tease Dark Pit after Raynare's sorrowful hug. She only watched the couple in the classroom.

######

Dark Pit and Raynare were walking home. This time, she followed him to his home. This got his attention, but he didn't questioning her. He let her follow him to his house.

Dark Pit allowed her inside his home. Immediately, she went to Dark Pit and kisses him. This made him blush red. However, his feelings for Raynare started to grow. He eventually kissed her lips. This action made her shocked, but she quickly embraced it.

That's all from here.

Note 1: Regarding about the Marie Antoinette syndrome, it takes a while (ranging from weeks to months) for a human to regain the color of their hair, depending on the factors. For a supernatural being, it's a shorter time.

Note 2: Akeno and Kuroka will have their chance. Right now, Dark Pit is slowly responding to Raynare's feelings. Don't worry though. Issei will have his chance with Asia and Rias.

Note 3: I want the characters to slowly develop their feelings. Don't question why, it's for plot reasons.

Any other questions, PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A sports event for devils? Hidden dilemmas

I do not own anything from both series.

Dark Pit was in Kuoh Academy with Raynare hugging him with a cute smile. Ever since they kissed, their feelings began to slowly reveal themselves. Every student looked at the couple with little jealousy and admiration.

"Awe... Kuro-san was taken by Amayo-san. Although I wish she was with me, they look better together." A male student admitted.

"I agree. Even though Kuro-san has been quiet, they look cute together, like a prince and a princess." A female student said.

Dark Pit didn't do anything but blushed when he heard the rumors. However, he made a small smile, something he never shows in public.

"Kyaa~ his smile is so heavenly. I wish he could do that more often." A girl said in admiration and lust.

Meanwhile, Issei was with Asia... He was slowly developing feelings for the nun. Oddly enough, the nun also held feelings for him. The students watched as two new couples were formed.

######

Dark Pit. Raynare, Issei, and Asia were talking outside during lunch period.

"I've noticed your hair color is slowly going back to its former color, Pit-san." Issei said.

"I know. I'm glad it's returning back to its color. I was getting tired of being a white head, no pun intended…" Dark Pit said.

Issei and the girls laughed at the comment. They all laughed at the comment.

"So, where would you like to go after school, Pit-kun?" Raynare asked.

"Maybe we could order a DVD and watch Avatar." Dark Pit suggested.

"Ooooh... A movie night. That sounds like fun." She said.

Issei and Asia were very shy to think of something. They couldn't help but blush the moment they looked at each other. Issei decided to break the ice and ask her out.

"Um... Asia. W-would you like to go out to the park today?" He asked.

"O-of course. I would be happy to have a walk there." She said.

The 2 couples went their separate ways for their date. Unknown to them, Akeno and Rias had plans. They watched the young couples moving to their destinations.

"Akeno, you can go have a look with Kuro-san. I'll keep an eye out for Issei." She said.

Of course, Buchou. I would like to see how our kouhai are doing. Ufufufu." She said.

Rias sighed, but she kept herself composed. They then separated to follow the people they care for.

######

Dark Pit and Raynare were at a movie store to buy a DVD. They bought the DVD for Avatar and went to Dark Pit's home. Akeno watched them from afar so she wouldn't get any attention to her.

In Dark Pit's home, Kuroka showed up and clamped onto him. Raynare sighed, but she accepted the gesture.

"Hi Pit-kun~. I missed you being here in the house." Kuroka said.

"Sorry about that Kuroka. I was captured for some time by fallen angels but I took care of them. In any case, I ordered a movie for us to watch. I'm sure you two will like to watch it." He said.

"Of course, Pit-kun." Kuroka said.

"It may be our movie night, but at least Kuroka will have some attention." Raynare said.

Akeno watched from outside his house with the interaction.

Dark Pit and the 2 girls sat on a large sofa. The girls leaned on his shoulders, pressing their chest on to them. He blushed red, but couldn't help but wrap his arms on their waists. Both girls blushed, but they felt contempt.

Akeno couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She watched them cuddle with no problem. It made her heart yearn for attraction for someone. She stared at Dark Pit, who was smiling with Raynare and Kuroka.

"I'll let Buchou know about their progress. Still, it's nice to see him smile." Akeno said.

######

Issei was at the park with Asia. They were walking in a forest, feeling the breeze blowing. From a distance, Rias watched the couple. Although they both had Sacred Gears, Issei was ready for anything that may happen. He was very protective for Asia.

"Issei-san, I'm glad that you were with Kuro-san to save me and Yuuma-san." She said.

"I'm glad as well. I defeated one of the henchmen of that fallen angel, but Dark Pit was the one who saved you both. He told me when he...was in a rampage to protect you and your friend." He explained.

Asia hugged Issei tightly, feeling she would lose him. Issei hugged her close, feeling the same thing.

"Asia... The world may not be what you envisioned, but I know we will make it. God's blessing may be there to help us. However, our real strength is through our hearts. People say power controls everything. However, what influence does its user have? It means nothing when you lack control and don't have someone you care for." Issei said.

Asia was shedding tears, but she hugged him close. Issei hugged her closely. Rias watched the innocent couple with a hint of sorrow and jealousy.

'Issei was to be my source of hope to fight off my fiancé. Maybe, he and Dark Pit may be able to fight him off.' She thought skeptically.

The couple moved deep into the park, till they saw a beautiful sight. It was a clearing with a large lake, which offered a serene view. A cherry blossom tree was at a small peninsula, losing petals from its flowers.

Issei walked up to the tree and placed his right hand on it. He was feeling the natural air blowing gently. The cherry blossoms danced on the wind, giving Asia a sight she wished it would last for a lifetime.

"Issei-san, do you often visit places like this?" She asked.

"I often have adventures wherever I go. It gives a sense of freedom, plus I like how relaxing it is. I often take a short nap in places like this, or just watch the view from a distance." He said.

Asia gently grabbed his left hand with her right hand, interlocking her fingers with his fingers. The couple looked at each other for a while. They didn't realize they were moving closer till they suddenly kissed. Both Asia and Issei blushed red from the gesture.

'Awawawawa... I...I-I kissed Issei-san... I-I can't believe I kissed him…' She thought cutely.

Issei was having trouble comprehending on what happened.

'S-she kissed me? W-w-we both kissed each other... S-she was so cute, I-I couldn't help but be near her. My heart is pounding like crazy... Could it be I'm falling in love with Asia…?' He thought in a shy manner.

His face was blushing red. Asia was still thinking of the kiss. She was blushing like a ripe tomato.

'My heart is pounding too quickly... I... I might be in love with Issei-san. Whenever, I'm with him, I feel at peace and protected. Sometimes, my heart beats so quickly it feels as though my body is about to burst. I want to stay near Issei-san.' She thought.

Neither of them realized they were slowly falling in love with each other. They were unable to perceive their feelings for one another.

Rias was watching them from a distance. She giggled of Issei's and Asia's innocent reactions.

'My, my... Those two are a cute couple. They really do get along easily. It seems to be more than friends though.' She thought quietly.

Issei and Asia went back home, still blushing. Issei's parents ended up teasing the couple, much to their chagrin.

"How did it feel to kiss each other?" His father asked.

"I'm sure you both had an amazing experience. Your faces are still like a tomato." His mother said.

True to the parent's words, the couple blushed red. It was a cute scene for anyone who stumbled into it.

######

In school, Dark Pit was thinking deeply of his feelings. Whenever he thought of Raynare, his face would blush red. Although his feelings were strong with Raynare, he couldn't help but think about Kuroka and Akeno. This made him shake his head in disbelief.

'W-what am I thinking at a time like this!? I know Raynare was willing to share and Kuroka doesn't seem to mind. Why am I thinking of Himejima-san of all times.' He thought.

He blushed red, trying to sort his thoughts out. However, he was left with no breathing space as a soft sensation touched his back.

"A... Himejima-san...! What are you doing?" He asked while startled.

Akeno caught his sudden change in calling her. She noticed he was about to say her name, but stopped. She pouted in a cute manner, but let it slide.

"I'm seeing how my cute kouhai is doing." Dhe said in a teasing tone.

Dark Pit was blushing heavily, trying to regain his thoughts. However, it proved to be difficult as Akeno was pressing her chest on him.

"P-please stop doing that, Himejima-san. I'm reaching my limit here." He begged.

"Ufufufu... I don't think I'll stop." She said.

She continued teasing him. Dark Pit reached his limit, causing him to faint. Akeno giggled as he was unconscious on the floor.

"Ara ara... He's too innocent. He really is a cute kouhai." She said.

######

Akeno transported him to the infirmary without anyone noticing. She left him on a medical bed for him to rest. However, she stayed with him, staring at his form. Akeno felt her heart racing as she stared at him.

'It's true... I'm falling in love with a fallen angel, but he's different. He only wants a normal life. I'm aware his kind are looked down upon. Yet, he acts like a regular human. Maybe he truly doesn't want to seek a fight at all.' She thought.

She continued watching him, not noticing her face blushing.

'He does look cute when he's sleeping. Even though he's almost reaching the end of his teenage years, his face is smooth-appearing, like a baby's face. What amazes me is his protective behavior. He was willing to protect Kuroka and Raynare. He trusted them both for them to explain their reasons. He's something special.' She thought blushing.

She was moving closer to his face. However, time had its humor of making him wake up. Dark Pit eventually woke up, only to find Akeno moving closer to him. She eventually kissed him, making him wide eyed. Akeno didn't realize that she kissed him when he woke up. When Akeno parted her lips from him, she noticed he was awake and blushed red. Dark Pit was crimson-faced with steam blowing out of his head.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing, Himejima-san!?" He questioned loudly.

"Ufufufu... That's a cute reaction you made. Anyway, what did it look like to you?" She asked in seductive tone.

Dark Pit was shaking as Akeno was slowly crawling to him. She looked more seductive, making him blush red.

"Y-you were k-k-kissing me while I was sleeping…" He answered.

"Yes, it's because I'm starting to fall for you, Pit-kun." She said cutely.

"'P-Pit-kun...!?' When did you change your opinion of me?" Dark Pit questioned.

"The way you defeated the fallen angel, Dohnaseek and the rogue priests. You made him look like a fool, breaking his spirit." She explained.

'This girl is supposed to be a sadistic queen, yet she is acting like a young girl in love. What's worse, my rampage made her lust after me. I'm starting to change their attitude for the worst.' He thought.

Akeno leaned closer, pressing her body on him. However, Raynare, Issei and Asia came to the infirmary. They heard about Dark Pit being unconscious and rushed in, only to find Akeno on top of him.

Akeno giggled on the predicament.

"Ufufufu... I was having my fun with my kouhai." She said.

Raynare was shaking with barely restrained jealousy. She decided to get even with her. In a bold act, she opened her school shirt, grabbed Dark Pit's hand, and placed it on her impressive bust.

Although Raynare made a cute moan, Dark Pit couldn't take it and fainted immediately.

"I...I won't lose to you, Akeno. Kuro-san wants me and Kuroka." She said in a shy, but cute tone.

Akeno just watched and giggled at Raynare's proclamation. It only served to make her laugh at the tone she made.

######

Meanwhile, back in class, Asia and Issei were resting underneath a tree. Both looked very shy to admit their feelings for each other.

'Issei-san... I-I wonder if you do have feelings for me.' She thought.

'Asia... I can't help but feel my heart race when I see her. She's like an angel to me.' He thought.

The couple was interrupted by the perverted duo appearing near them.

"Hey Issei. Having a romantic time with Asia?" Motohama said.

"I don't recall being friends with you, Motohama, Matsuda." He said to them.

"We had our perfect spot to peek ruined. So we thought we should get payback." Matsuda said.

Issei quickly stood up, protecting Asia from them.

"Don't even think about it. Touch Asia in a lewd manner, I'll tear your fingers off. I may not be as violent as Kuro-san, but I assure you. I'm capable of making you squirm." He said seriously.

The duo moved back, not wanting to anger him. Issei unleashed his killing intent to them, making them move away from the couple.

Asia clinged on to Issei's back. She gripped him tightly, making him stop.

"Issei-san is with me... I don't want to cause any trouble to anyone around me. I'm grateful of him for letting me stay with him." She said.

The moment she told the duo, they froze and fell to the ground, crying tears. The couple couldn't help but stare in a mix of surprise and disinterest.

######

Dark Pit and Raynare were walking home, completely embarrassed. On the way back, they noticed Issei and Asia. They began talking of recent events.

The boys gave space for the girls to talk amongst one another.

"Oh? So you have feelings for Asia." Dark Pit whispered to Issei.

"Yes, I admit I have feelings I'm a bit surprised that you're starting to know your feelings for Raynare." Issei whispered back.

"Who would've thought...? I guess the world is unpredictable at times. Either way, I like being near her." Dark Pit admitted.

"Oh? I never thought I would hear that from you." Issei teased.

"W-whatever... Anyway, you should find the right chance to confess to Asia. You two have been acting a bit strange when you get close." Dark Pit said.

"Y-you never cease to surprise me, Pit-san. You have good eyes to notice that." Issei complimented.

The girls let the boys talk with each other, noticing their reactions. They giggled upon seeing them stutter.

"Pit-kun tends to stutter when he gets flustered like that. Despite that, he's slowly falling in love with me." Raynare said.

"Wow... I didn't notice he was falling in love with you, Yuuma-san. Kuro-san doesn't reveal much about who he likes. I'm glad that he's thinking of you." Asia said.

"Well, it took a while, till we kissed. The way he reacted was very cute. He blushed red and nearly fainted. It made him stutter for a while." Raynare whispered while giggling.

Asia giggled as well. She noticed at times when Dark Pit stutters when he gets embarrassed or excited.

"I remember at certain moments he's like that." She said.

"Hahaha... I know. Anyway, Asia. How are you and Issei been doing? You two looked a bit red when we saw you." Raynare asked.

"You and Kuro-san were liked that as well." Asia retorted cutely.

Raynare blushed red, thinking about past event.

"Well... I was grateful he helped me reunite with my friend. I kind of...k-k-kissed him on his lips." She said in an embarrassed tone.

Asia blushed up, recalling the kiss she had with Issei.

"I-I-I see... I... I also kissed Issei. We were blushing a lot when that happened." She admitted.

"How was the kiss for you two?" Raynare asked.

"It felt soft and warm." Asia said. She quickly blushed up.

"Y-Yuuma-san... Please don't say anything to anyone other than Dark Pit, please." She begged.

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet about it." Raynare said.

######

The quartet went to a local restaurant to eat for dinner. They were all red-faced after recalling events. Dark Pit was sitting near Raynare while Issei was sitting near Asia.

Despite the awkward shyness they're experiencing, they decided to talk. Raynare started first.

"So, what do you plan on doing in the future Asia?" She asked.

"Well... I probably will become a doctor as long as I have someone with me." She said, briefly looking at Issei.

Issei took the hint and blushed up. Raynare and Dark Pit noticed as well, giving admiring looks to the former nun.

"We believe you can become an excellent doctor, Asia. You have a pure heart, willing to help those in need. If you need help on anything, let us know so we can help." Dark Pit said.

Asia smiled at her friends being supportive for her. Issei smirked on his friends' caring personality.

Dark Pit decided to talk about an event he kept hearing about back in school.

"Hey guys. There's some kind of sports event happening tomorrow. From what I know, the occult research club and the Student Council are challenging each other." He explained.

"I heard about it as well, Kuro-san. It might be fun to participate. Which team are you joining?" Issei asked.

"Perhaps I may join with the occult research club. How about you, Issei?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm with the occult research as well. Either way, it's a temporary event for us." Issei said.

"Thank goodness. I don't want any long term ideas of what will happen if we simply join their team." Dark Pit said.

Everyone laughed at the implicated joke. It was a fun, normal day for them.

######

Night befell for the two couples. They went home, thinking about the sports event happening tomorrow. The excitement was barely restrained for them, especially for Issei and Dark Pit.

The fallen angel was training himself on sword combat and hand-to-hand combat. Raynare watched as he pushed himself to his limit. Because of the intense training, Dark Pit was often shirtless, leaving little imagination for Raynare.

"You sure like to train a lot, Pit-kun." She said.

"Of course I do. I want to keep myself ready for anything. Plus, I have to keep my skills from rusting" He explained.

"Why do you train so much?" She asked.

"I... I want to protect the people I care for. I'll let you know some other time." Dark Pit answered.

Raynare was confused of his response. He was showing a sorrowful look and attempted to hide it. She didn't miss the expression at all.

######

The sports event started with the occult research club and the Student Council at the tennis field.

"You trained yourself with your Sacred Gear and Treasures, Issei?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, I trained. I'm sure you did as well." Issei said.

They walked up to a reception desk to sign up with the occult club. They went to the tennis field to be ready. Although Issei and Dark Pit joined, they couldn't believe what happened.

'Why on earth are they using their powers during a sports match, in front of ordinary people no less? It makes the sports event seem pointless... Why did we waste our time training…?' They thought simultaneously.

They shook their heads in disbelief, not wanting to get in their direction.

######

The next match was at a running track. Issei and Dark Pit partnered up for this section for the occult research club. The occult club didn't want to expose their real strength, making Issei and Dark Pit perform the race.

The race was a classic baton race. Dark Pit waited for Issei to pass the baton, while he raced against Sona. Near Dark Pit was Genshirou Saji.

"I'll have to admit, your partner sure is fast." He said.

"We've been training for this event, not very surprising though. Who are you?" Dark pit asked.

"My name's Genshirou Saji. I'm with the Student Council President" Saji introduced himself.

"I'm Kuro Pit. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said.

"Looks like our partners are almost here. Wish we could talk in a better circumstance than now." Saji said.

"I couldn't agree more." Dark pit admitted.

The moment Issei and Sona went to their partners, they grabbed their baton and took off. Saji initially had the upper hand in the race. However, Dark pit proved to be faster. In a burst of speed, he outran Saji with no problems. This caught him by surprise with little to no warning.

'Who is this guy...? His partner Issei was able to move quickly without any problems against Sona. Compared to Issei, he's nearly twice as fast.' He thought in disbelief.

The students watching the event were cheering loudly for Issei and Dark Pit. They were cheering loudly for the duo. Raynare and Asia blushed, seeing the boys pushing themselves to beat the race.

######

The last point of the sports duel took place in the gymnasium. However, there was no audience, save for Asia and Raynare. It was a dodgeball tournament.

"Um... Mind explaining what was the purpose of you guys hosting this sports event? It's starting to get my attention since you guys suddenly announced it a week ago…" Dark Pit asked.

Rias and Sona were surprised of him being perceptive.

"What gave it away, Kuro-san?" Sona asked.

"The sudden announcement was one thing. It caught my ire for some time. The big giveaway is here. More specifically, the lack of audience and playing in the gymnasium at twilight hours. Also, you've been using your magical abilities in the open." Dark Pit explained.

"Sharp eyes, Pit-san... You're more insightful than me." Issei said.

"I agree, Hyoudou-san. Your friend never ceases to surprise me with his intelligence. If anything, his observation skills are much keener than mine" Sona complimented.

"Let me explain from here." Rias said.

"This tournament was announced for the purpose of which peerage will enter the familiar forest. Since you destroyed mine, I have to earn a new one." She explained.

"Well, excuse me for my actions. You've been spying both my friends and me. I don't like that, especially where one intrudes someone else's personal space." He retorted, sending a wave of killing intent.

The pressure created a dark, blue dragon behind him. It frightened everyone, seeing his angered state. He calmed down, but showed an irritated look.

"No matter how many times I see that, it still scares me to see him like this." Sona said.

"I agree with you. The pressure is too much for me." Rias said.

"W-who is this guy?" A girl with glasses asked.

"His name is Kuro Pit, Tsubaki Shinra. Thanks to Rias's constant invasion of his privacy, he now has some hatred to our kind." Sona explained.

"Well excuse me for trying to recruit him and Issei to my peerage. You also planned to recruit him as well." Rias retorted.

Dark Pit was growing more irritated with them. Eventually, he got tired of their arguing. To him, they merely acted like kids. In response, he shot a quick arrow of light with his Silver Bow that nearly grazed them. The arrow pierced the concrete wall and hit a nearby tree, making it explode.

"Get to the point already, or do you want me to start making you two dance? I got plenty of weapons for that…" He said sadistically.

They both shook their heads, not wanting to incur his wrath.

Dark Pit calmed down, growing tired of the childish scuffling.

"Now that's out of my system, what's the tournament right now?" Dark Pit asked.

'Better remind myself to never piss him off.' Saji thought with a scared tone.

"It's a game of classic dodgeball. However, this time it'll include the use of our magic and powers." Sona explained.

"Alright then, I could cut loose for a bit. Just don't do anything that's harmful. I may end up putting you in a hospital." Dark Pit said in a dark tone.

"Easy there, Pit-san. I'm sure it won't be a bad game." Issei said, trying to calm him down.

"I have a feeling that you're wrong." Dark Pit said.

######

The dodgeball game was more of a war zone. Several craters from the usage of magic to the ball were all over the area.

Rias's team was getting the upper hand. She conjured her power, creating a crimson, black aura that surrounded the ball. She took aim and took down Tsubaki.

"Kaichou, let's take down Issei." Saji suggested.

"Very well then. Sitri ball spin of death!" Sona shouted.

Sona enchanted the ball with a blue-yellow aura. It attempted to hit Issei, but he dodged it by side flipping. However, he didn't expect the ball to home into him, like a missile. He kept dodging the ball as much as he could. Unfortunately for him, the ball rammed him on the stomach hard, sending him flying on the concrete wall. This gave an unwanted effect.

"Who...who suggested the idea of taking out Issei like that?" Dark Pit said in question, anger and killing intent radiating in a powerful wave.

Everyone, including Sona's team, pointed at Saji. No one wanted to get near him now.

Dark Pit cracked his knuckles loudly, making the sound echo across the gym. He picked up the dodgeball, infusing it with electricity. It was white at first, but quickly changed to a light purple. This made Raynare shake with a scared tone.

"This is not going to be good. He's a goner now…" Raynare said.

"What do you mean, Amayo-san?" Asia asked.

"Watch and you'll see why I said that…" She said to Asia.

"You made a fatal mistake Saji... I know what I said about not messing around with me. However, if you mess with my friends, it's as equal as insulting me at my face. I wonder what color do you bleed out…!" Dark Pit said in a comically angered yell.

The killer intent was so concentrated, it looked as though one could see a hurricane up close to their face. Everyone couldn't keep balance of their legs, forcing them to collapse on their knees.

Dark Pit threw the ball with a powerful force. The ball moved so quickly, it struck Saji dead center on his face. The pressure from it was like getting struck by a cannonball. It sent him flying to the concrete wall, making him impale it like a spear. Although he was stuck on the wall like an ostrich, Saji groaned in immense pain. This led the others to know he was still alive.

"Let that be a lesson for you. If this happens again, I would've simply charged the ball up with light. I'm sure you know what happens if a devil even touches it…" He said.

Sona looked at Dark Pit with fear, realizing her mistake. Raynare and Asia were shaking in fear, but they were able to shake it off, knowing of Dark Pit's protectiveness.

Rias felt pitiful for Saji. She was shaking from the brief episode of rage from Dark Pit.

"Asia, go to Issei and heal him up. The rest of us will handle it from here." Dark Pit said.

Asia nodded and healed Issei from the impact. He could feel the bruise and pain disappearing from Asia's Sacred Gear.

Dark Pit was hurling the ball to Sona's team, knocking them out of the game one by one. She was being overwhelmed by him, a fallen angel who's more cunning than he looks.

######

Rias's team won the sports event. She was proud of everyone being able to help her. Although Rias wouldn't admit it, she was grateful for Dark Pit to be on her team.

Dark Pit noticed her staring at her, knowing she was about to question him.

"Consider this as repayment for killing your familiar. However, don't do anything that coaxes people to joining your peerage. You wouldn't want to lose your newly acquired familiar. That means taking advantage of their weakness, or recruiting someone without their consent. This may be your territory, but even a ruler has his or her limits. Remember that, Gremory-san." He warned.

"I-I'll take that under advisement." She said in a scared tone.

Rias's peerage left to the familiar forest, leaving Dark Pit and Issei with Asia and Raynare. For the quartet, it was an event they wished it never happened. Dark Pit was thinking of something while he was walking.

"What are you're thinking of, Pit-kun?" Raynare asked.

"I was thinking of this event. It seemed pointless for them to battle each other just for looking for a familiar. Shouldn't they go together in the first place?" He questioned.

"Familiar, you say? Well, today's the full moon for devils to go to the familiar forest. Anyway, despite what you said, doesn't that make it hypocritical since you joined anyway till the end?" Raynare retorted with a question.

"I like competitions since this one got my attention. However, I'm starting to regret participating in it." He answered.

"Guess we should've told them." Asia said.

"Nah... Let them find out on their own. Sooner or later, they'll realize the pointless need to create such an event." Issei said.

"I agree. It's funny though when they realize something beforehand till it's too late." Dark Pit said.

"You're pretty sneaky for a fallen angel." Raynare said, laughing.

"Hahahaha... I know. Anyway, let's head to my place. I can cook up a scent meal for you guys. Maybe you can all stay for the night." Dark Pit suggested.

They agreed and went to his house. Raynare was speechless of Dark Pit inviting people over his place. She smiled, seeing the change of his attitude, despite the anger episode earlier.

True to his word, Sona was angry.

"Why didn't I think about teleporting with Rias…? Also, why didn't we discuss about it!? Geez… Karma is not on my side…" Sona said.

######

At the familiar forest, a downhearted Rias was thinking of a personal issue. Akeno took note of her expression.

"Rias... It's that, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes... I have little time. If anything, it must be now." Rias said.

"What are you planning, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"I'm thinking about a way to void the marriage contract for my freedom. However, my choices are limited." She said.

Akeno and Kiba gave sympathetic looks to her.

######

The quartet went to Dark Pit's place. There, he and Raynare were cooking a feast. Issei and Asia called his parents to let them know they were staying for the night.

They ate their meal and decided to relax for a while. This made Issei question more about his friend's life.

"So, Pit-san... What your childhood was like and how come you're by yourself?" He asked.

"It's a touchy subject, Issei. But, I can tell you a little about it. I'm an orphan since childhood. I was left in an orphanage till I was 15 years old. Although no one bothered to adopt me, I didn't care about it. I wasn't...a normal child to begin with." Dark Pit said.

Issei had respect for him. Dark Pit looked like he was a troublemaker, but he was mostly lonely with little people to trust. Dark Pit continued explaining his life.

"I began to study a lot about this country. Because I was the odd man out, I kept to myself. The orphanage lady that took care of me was uncomfortable. She prepared one of the worst foods I've ever eaten. It compelled me to learn how to cook." He explained.

Issei couldn't put into words on how mentally strong Dark Pit was. There were moments he questioned himself of his friend's attitude. With this new information, his respect for him grew.

"I eventually became legally emancipated, despite my age. I was able to afford this house, thanks to the orphanage. It took some time, but I was able to pay the bills off. Eventually, I signed up for Kuoh Academy." Dark Pit explained.

"You have a lot of surprises, especially for what you are. It's very surprising though. Despite our background, you being a fallen angel and me being a human with dragon powers, it doesn't matter. We get along like brothers, often looking out for each other." Issei said.

"I could agree with that. You often remind me of someone I once knew." Dark Pit said.

"Who was the person I remind you of?" Issei asked.

"Let's leave that for another time. I'll explain when the time comes." He responded to Issei.

######

Issei was given a guest room, along with Asia and Raynare. Preferably, the girls wanted to sleep with each other, reasons unknown to the boys. The girls thought they feel safer with each other, despite their respective boyfriends.

Issei was resting in his guest room, thinking about Dark Pit's story. However, his thinking was interrupted by a magic circle.

{Partner, that's the Gremory symbol. Be ready.} Ddraig said.

From the circle, Rias appeared. She had a somber expression, making Issei look at her in concern.

"Gremory-san... Other than the sudden intrusion, why did you suddenly teleport to me?" He asked.

"Hyoudou... Please...make me a woman…" She said.

That's all from here. The Riser problem starts.

Note 1: Asia is well aware of the supernatural.

Note 2: Despite amicable terms, Dark Pit still feels insecure near devils in general. His experience with the Underworld monsters from his world gave him a bad chemistry to every devil he meets, unless he feels comfortable.

Note 3: Dark Pit will start to provide more details of his past to his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: A prideful phenex. Devil training and origins revealed.

I do not own anything from both series. They belong to their respective creators.

Issei was shocked of what he heard from Rias.

"Care to repeat what you said? I thought I misheard you…" He said nervously.

"Hyoudou, make me a woman." She repeated.

Issei was completely shocked of what she said to him.

"Hyoudou-san... Please do this for me while I have time…" She said.

Because he was trying to think logically, he didn't notice Rias taking her clothes off in front of him. Issei was an average guy for the most part. He didn't think this would happen to him, making him react through a normal way. This made him blush red, forcing him to shout in surprise.

The shout alerted everyone from their sleep. Dark Pit, Asia and Raynare rushed to Issei's room. In a complete shock, they noticed Rias, who was nude, moving towards Issei. This quickly made Dark Pit equip his staff.

"Care to explain why you're about to rape my friend, especially in my house?" He said in a cold tone.

"I'm not about to rape Issei. I have a reason of being here…" Rias explained desperately.

"Well then, share with me why. Depending on what you told me, I may let you go. If it's a lie, don't expect me to be friendly. Now spit out the reason." He said.

Rias had no time to explain. The reason was due to another magic circle forming near her. A woman in a maid outfit appeared.

"Looks like I made it in time. You need to consider your actions more seriously, Rias. This is for the sake of your family." She said.

"I can choose whom I wish to be with, Grayfia. I don't want anything to do with that man" she revoked.

"You must consider it for the future of your clan and the Phenex's. The marriage contract was made from your brother's authorization." Grayfia said.

Grayfia took notice of Dark Pit and Raynare. She immediately went in a defensive stance.

"So, there are fallen angels here. Allow me to eradicate them." She said, channeling her ice magic.

The air was suddenly cold, one could see their breath. It was as cold as the Antarctic. The aura from the woman was strong for everyone, save for Dark Pit. He channeled his power to create a flaming aura, nullifying Grayfia's aura.

"I suggest you cast that hostile look aside, whoever you are. I'm in no mood for a fight. But, if you harm my friends, I won't be merciful." He said with a dark gaze.

He decided to show half of his power to the woman. The aura from Dark Pit was fighting against Grayfia's. His aura was creating a fiery effect, dissipating the icy aura. She struggled to fight it back, but it was too strong for her to overcome it. She had a brief look of horror on her face.

"You are no ordinary fallen angel... What in the Maou's name are you?" She questioned with a hint of fear.

"You're right about that. I'm not like those fallen angels who cause mischief. I prefer living in this world at peace, rather than causing problems." He answered.

Dark Pit decided to voice his opinion on Rias's situation.

"From what can I understand, Rias was engaged to someone she doesn't like. Judging by her reaction, I'd say she despises the person. However, you insist she must marry the person. Did you take account to her personal feelings for that matter?" He questioned, sending more of his aura.

Grayfia could feel the aura crushing her. She began to have second thoughts on fighting Dark Pit.

'This guy is strong... Much stronger than me. If we end up fighting, he could easily take me down with no problem. I would say he could even make Sirzechs run for his money…' She thought.

"I was aware of the circumstances about her refusal. Regardless, she will meet with him tomorrow morning." She said.

"Better make sure no one dares to cause a ruckus. I'm not in a forgiving mood since Rias made that stunt. Also, since you intruded in my home and attempted to kill someone I care for, I will not leave you two unscathed." Dark Pit said.

"Issei, mind if I borrow the Burning Palms for a minute? These two need to be taught a lesson." He asked.

"S-sure... I might as well. Try to go a little soft on Rias though. She looked like she was in an inescapable situation." He said.

"Oh? Caring for her when she almost had her way with you against your will? Talk about Stockholm." Dark Pit remarked.

"Hey...! At least she had her reasons why!" Issei said.

"Don't push it too far, Issei." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit equipped the Burning Palms, enshrouding his body with fire. The flames were no ordinary fire. They had attributes of being a blessed item. In essence, the Sacred Treasure can conjure up holy fire, a powerful flame capable of burning devils.

Grayfia was now shaking from the immense pressure. She could no longer keep herself composed.

"You should come to realize what a fatal mistake you almost did, Grayfia. Because of your actions, you will be punished... **Kagutsuchi...!** " Dark Pit said.

The moment Dark Pit uttered the name, white-hot flames sprouted from his hands. They were so bright, it looked as though one was staring at the sun.

"Have a taste of my white fire... Inferno wave!" He shouted.

The flames created a tidal wave that raced towards Grayfia. Much to her surprise, the flames weren't burning anything from the house, not burning Dark Pit's allies. The flames were able to touch Grayfia's outfit, burning it to a crisp. The flames continued to surf their way to her, making her feel the burning sensation. She cried out in pain as the flames were consuming her.

Dark Pit dispelled the flames, leaving no trace of them behind. Grayfia was clinging to herself, almost as though she was suffering in pain all over her body. Although she suffered from minor burns, the flames were excruciating to her.

Rias watched in morbid fascination and horror. She couldn't believe how powerful Dark Pit was.

'Grayfia is known as the Ultimate Queen, yet he was able to take her down by using white, holy fire... I never seen him use beyond a quarter of his strength. He's growing serious now…' She thought.

"I warned you. Don't ever threaten the people I care for. It would be your funeral if you even go so far as nicking them." He said, the flames manifesting around his body.

Grayfia nodded, with a hint of fear. She eventually casted a magic circle to leave with Rias. Before Rias left, she had a bittersweet expression.

'Those two are my last hope to defeating him. If all else fails, then they may be able to reclaim my freedom. Kuro-san is strong, along with Hyoudou-san. I hope in hindsight he doesn't anger him. Then again, I may as well let him do so.' She thought.

The quartet watched Rias disappear in the magic circle. This made the girls have only one question they had in their minds.

"What happened just now?" They asked.

Despite being tired, Dark Pit explained the situation to the girls. Needless to say, they were surprised of Dark Pit's deduction of the situation. He even provided evidence of the situation.

After explaining, he gave Issei the Burning Palms back to him.

"What was that technique you used with the Burning Palm?" Issei asked.

"That was the Second Shift of the Sacred Treasure. It's more like an evolved form of it. The only requirement to unlock the Second Shift is to experience a sudden rush of emotions. This'll make the Sacred Treasure evolve through your will. To put it in simple words, the Sacred Treasures are like Sacred Gears that respond to the wielder's will." Dark Pit explained.

"I may end up making it respond to me if I experience a sudden rush of emotions?" He asked in awe.

Dark Pit nodded, albeit with a somnolent expression.

The ruckus from earlier, combined with the Sacred Treasure's Second Shift made him exhausted, causing him to go back to his master bedroom in a half-sleep state. He collapsed and slept quietly.

######

In the occult research club, the quartet were staring intently at Rias. Dark Pit was cranky, due to lack of sleep. He looked as though he could immediately be in an argument at any moment. Issei was sleep-deprived, making him lethargic.

"So... Do you mind sharing who is your fiancé that was selected to be married to you? Make it quick though, since your stunt last night made us tired today." Dark Pit said in a cranky tone.

Rias was about to explain till a wall of fire appeared. The flames burned till a figure appeared.

"Whew... It has been a while since I visited the human world. I almost forgot how it was." The figure said.

Dark Pit took a notice of the person that arrived.

'This guy reeks of arrogance and pride. Whoever he is, this must be Rias's fiancé. This would explain her distaste on him.' He thought.

Akeno served him tea, but was suppressing her anger to him.

"Hmmm... The tea made from Rias's Queen is nice." He complimented.

Akeno didn't respond. She was trying not to lash out at him.

"Rias, my darling... I've come for our marriage." He said, placing his hand on her lap.

Rias grabbed his hand and cast it off of her lap. Disgust was clearly seen on her face.

"I will not marry you, Riser Phenex. You only care for what I am, not who I am." She said angrily.

"You must understand, Rias. This is for the future of devils. We've lost many of our kind during the Great War. We need to repopulate the pure blooded devils." He said, pride and lust radiating off of him.

Dark Pit couldn't handle the feeling, making him cough in disgust. Riser took notice of the noise and looked at him.

"Trash like you are not worth my attention. Be gone from this place, for it is a meeting between Rias and me." He said.

This made Dark Pit angry, despite his sleep deprivation. He attacked with an open palm thrust on a nearby wall. The wall began to crack loudly, startling everyone. The cracks formed began to race around the wall, forming a shape. The shape was a pair of wings akin to that of a bird. Riser looked at him again, still smirking arrogantly. Rias was silently smiling, knowing Riser will rile him up. Issei, Raynare and Asia were getting scared of him. They know not to anger him, lest they get caught in his rage. They didn't realize Rias was smirking.

"Pathetic... Even I can do something that simple. For a being such as yourself though, I will not waste my energy with you. Now then... Rias, the marriage contract makes us wedded-to-be. Like it or not, you will marry me." Riser said.

"I have someone whom I wish to marry, Riser!" Rias said.

"Really? Who is the one whom you wish to marry? Me?" Riser said.

Rias scoffed at his response. She then pointed to Issei.

"No, I'll never marry you. Unlike your attitude and appearance, this man has caught my heart, due to his selfless behavior and cute looks. That man is whom I wish to be with." Rias said with conviction.

Issei was caught off guard from Rias's declaration. If anything, he was speechless as he heard the speech. Riser, on the other hand, was disappointed.

'Doesn't she realize that I have feelings for Asia...? This is becoming nothing more than a simple-minded argument…' Issei thought in disappointment, shaking his head.

Issei saw Asia giving a cute jealous look at him. She clamped on to his arm, giving a puppy eyes stare.

'Good Lord... Asia might end up killing me with cuteness with those eyes…' He thought, blushing from Asia's puppy stare.

Unfortunately, Riser interrupted the moment when he looked at Issei.

"Is that so? Well then, allow me to fry this human into steak." he said darkly.

Before he attacked, Grayfia stopped him from unleashing his flames.

"I suggest composing yourself, Riser... That man is no ordinary human. He also has strong friends with him. One of whom is capable of taking me down." Grayfia warned.

Riser was caught off guard when Grayfia said her warning.

"Hearing that from the ultimate queen, I never thought I would find a being capable of defeating her. Who is the person that can fight you with no problem?" He asked.

She pointed to Dark Pit, who was trying to compose himself, but to no avail.

"This man whom I'm pointing at, has the strength capable of defeating me. I fear for what will happen of his true strength is unveiled." She said.

Riser merely scoffed, clearly not interested.

"He's a pathetic mongrel whom I have no time to waste with." He said arrogantly.

The sentence only added fuel to the fire for Dark Pit. He was unable to restrain his anger.

"Looks can be deceiving Riser. I suggest you be careful with your mouth. He's not human, but he's not like us." Grayfia said.

"Oh? I thought I sensed something filthy... He's one of those fallen angel scum. One of his friends is a fallen angel as well. I might as well burn them to a crisp." Riser said arrogantly.

That did it. Dark Pit dashed forward in supersonic speed. He grabbed Riser's head and brutally slammed it down with a vertical suplex. He didn't stopped there. He forcefully dragged Riser on the floor, skinning his face off. Everyone watched Dark Pit's fury as he slammed Riser by grabbing his leg and swinging him down the floor like a mace. The sounds of bone breaking were heard as he kept slamming Riser. Eventually, Riser was stuck on the ground face first. He could do nothing but groan. Dark Pit walked away briefly, before karate chopping on his neck.

"Puny devil... Someone like you needed to be taught a lesson." Dark Pit said to Riser.

Riser merely scoffed the injury, although he now knew not to anger Dark Pit. He healed his face up like it was nothing, a testament of being a Phenex.

"Grayfia, next time a marriage proposal occurs, do take into account of bachelor's personality and the bachelorette's feelings. Although I do not like how devils operate in general, seeing this kind of behavior is unacceptable. I may have to talk with whoever agreed to this marriage proposal. I don't think my friend would be able to restrain himself any longer." Issei said to Grayfia.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Sirzechs had a countermeasure for you two to settle this argument." She said.

"What do we have to do?" Rias asked.

"Sirzechs and the Phenex Lord proposed for you two to participate in an unofficial Rating Game. This is what your brother wanted." She said.

"A Rating Game!? I'm not even a mature devil yet. Doesn't he realize what will happen if he makes me participate?" Rias asked, not liking what she heard.

"I don't think like your brother, Rias. This is his will." Grayfia said.

"Then send him here. Even if he's your brother, this is going too far. This is only making me disrespect devils in general more than usual." Dark Pit said.

"I agree with him. Your kind may sound aristocratic, but even a person with royalty has limits to what they can do." Issei said.

Rias smiled, hearing them voice their opinion. Despite Dark Pit's cranky attitude, she could see that he was willing to help with her problem.

Riser smirked, looking at Rias's peerage. He began to voice his thoughts.

"You have a small peerage, Rias. Tell me, what pieces those two boys have?" He asked.

"They're not part of my peerage, Riser. Kuro Pit and Hyoudou Issei never joined my peerage, especially those two girls they're with." Rias said, pointing to the quartet.

"How shameful. Compared to you, I have a full peerage ready." Riser said.

He snapped his fingers, causing another wall of fire to appear. From the flames, 15 girls appeared.

Upon seeing the 15 females, Dark Pit's and Issei's disrespect for Riser grew. Unconsciously, they drew power from their respective Sacred Gears.

"This is my full peerage, Rias Gremory. Your peerage will not last for a while in battle." He said arrogantly.

Riser took notice of the boys's silence. He didn't notice them drawing power from their Sacred Gears.

"Rias, why are these boys being silent?" Riser asked.

"They have a strong vendetta against perverts. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up beating the stuffing out of you." She said.

Riser laughed from her response. He moved towards a woman, who had a mature figure.

"Yubelluna..." He said.

Riser kissed her right in front of everyone. This made everyone look at Riser with repugnance. Issei and Dark Pit began to lose control of themselves, becoming more enraged. Rias's peerage began to move away from the boys.

Riser took notice of the boys. He decided to test them.

"Ni, Li... Have fun with the boys." He ordered.

The two girls he ordered were a pair of twin girls with identical looks. They were wielding chainsaws which emitted flames. Despite their cute appearance, they want to cut someone up in battle.

"Oh? He wants us to fight you two? I wonder how they look when we cut them up." Ni said.

"I want to find out as well. They both look cute." Li said.

The boys lost their restraints. When the twin girls charged towards them, they front flipped to avoid the chainsaws. Immediately, they brutally attacked the twins with their individual attacks. Dark Pit delivered a haymaker to Ni's head. Issei made a thrust punch on Li's stomach. Both were sent flying to Riser, heading towards his peerage like bowling balls in a bowling alley.

"Strike." They said in unison.

Everyone laughed when they heard the boys uttered 'Strike'. Needless to say, Riser was humiliated. He then decided to change the Rating Game rule.

"Grayfia... I want to fight only these two in a Rating Game. I don't care what their species is, I will not allow them to humiliate me and get away with it" he said.

"Very well... I'll have a word with Sirzechs. How long will you let them train themselves?" She asked.

"Since they're not devils, I'll give them a handicap of 15 days. Also, I want to wager for their girls. If they lose they'll become my concubines." He said.

The girls were frightened from the stare he was giving them.

He was blitzed by an arrow and an orb to the face. They caused a minor scratch, but was enough to make him feel pain. Riser looked at Dark Pit who had his Silver Bow equipped with Issei with his fist outstretched.

"Lay a finger on her and I'll turn you into teriyaki, Phenex." Dark Pit threatened.

"Touch Asia and I'll tear your wings off, chicken head." Issei said.

"Such disgruntled behavior... We'll settle this in our duel, Hyoudou and Kuro. I won't make it easy for you two." He warned.

"That'll be the least of your worries, you arrogant bastard…" Dark Pit retorted.

Riser left with his peerage, leaving the Gremory peerage and Dark Pit with his friends. Rias looked at the boys with admiration, mostly to Issei.

'Despite how they act, those two are like brothers with each other. They also have power capable of killing a high ranked devil, fallen angel, or even an angel. I may not know what my brother is planning, but he better be careful. Both of them have negative opinions of devils. If he causes them to snap in rage, their opinions will only make them avoid our kind for good.' Rias thought.

The two boys casted a serious expression to Rias.

"Don't think for a minute we will be merciful to this man named Sirzechs. Although my opinion of devils hasn't changed, his actions only make me judge their leaders with further disdain. If that's how a Maou rules, they should know a person's feelings. This marriage contract will cease the moment we fight him down. However, since that Phenex devil insulted me and my friends, I may end up killing him mercilessly. Mark my words, Rias Gremory. Rulers who claim to know their actions in these times are liars. Involving a third party by intentional proxy... It's childish and amoral." Dark Pit said.

"I agree with him. Although I may question how devils live their lives, it's only making our resentment strong. Should any action result in a negative look, we will end up making them realize their mistake, leader or otherwise." Issei said.

Rias was both worried and hopeful for them.

'Somehow, I sense great hostility from them. They're serious if their aura is any indication. Kuro-san and Hyoudou-san may be the most powerful beings, other than Ophis and Great Red…' She thought nervously.

Dark Pit and Issei calmed down. They decided to ask Rias about the peerage system.

"Why do you want to know about the peerage system?" She asked.

"Although this system is for devils, we don't know what we may face. We may have to train with you and your peerage to know about them. Specifically, how the system works, along with attributes to strength and magic." Dark Pit explained.

Rias decided to explain to the boys about the peerage system.

"This system involves the use of items called Evil Pieces. To put in simple terms, the Evil Pieces are like the chess pieces. They allow a devil to resurrect anyone they please, turning them into a devil. The only problem is the amount and requirements." She said.

Dark Pit and Issei nodded as they listened closely.

"For instance, Issei, you would've been worth all 8 pawn pieces or a king piece if I turned you into one of us. Dark Pit could've been one as well." Rias said to make the explanation simple.

Both boys were not surprised about their power. They knew from the start how to control it through constant training.

"Regarding about the evil pieces, I'll explain their strength and weaknesses." She said.

Rias pulled out a pawn piece.

"The Pawn is the basic soldier. It's the most versatile piece with the ability to use Promotion. In a game of chess, the pawn can change its attribute to be a bishop, knight, rook, or a queen at will. They act as the turning tide to peerages in battle. The only drawback is, they have to be in enemy territory to do so. Plus, they often battle first than any piece in a peerage. As the saying goes, 'in chess, the pawns go first.' Ni and Li, the twins from Riser are examples of pawns." Rias lectured.

She pulled out a bishop piece.

"The bishops have extraordinary magical prowess. In essence, their magical reserves are larger than an ordinary devil. They're capable of using magic with no negative effects. They lack physical prowess, both defense and offense, preferring to rely on magic. Some bishops act as healers, making the battle difficult. Most people would target the bishop for that reason." Rias said

She pulled a rook piece.

"The Rook is almost self-explanatory. They are the defense of the peerage. In exchange for speed and little magic reserves, they have brute strength and durability. For instance, my Rook, Koneko Toujou can lift a small house up without flinching." Rias pointed out.

The boys were surprised from the amount of strength Koneko had. However, they cast their thoughts aside when Rias pulled a knight piece.

"The Knight is the high rank soldier in the battle. They have god-like speed, capable of flashing near their enemies. They lack defense, favoring speedy battles. Yuuto Kiba is my knight, and an accomplished swordsmen. I'm sure you had that experience you two" She said.

Both nodded in response. Rias pulled the next piece, a queen.

"The Queen is the Ultimate piece of the peerage. They have characteristics of a Rook, Bishop, and Knight. If anything, they're like tanks. They're often near the leader of the peerage for safety reasons. However in battle, they are known for their ferocity and talents. Akeno and Yubellina are examples of being a Queen." Rias said.

She then pulled the king piece.

"This is who you have to take down, the King piece. They are the leaders of the team you fight against. The leader is whom you have to take down. By taking down the King, the match is over." Rias finished.

Dark Pit and Issei absorbed the information with ease. Raynare and Asia watched as the boys took in the information.

"Tell us about the Rating Game. We heard that term just now and wish to know about it." The boys requested.

Rias was surprised on how well they took in the information. She then began to explain about Rating Games.

"Rating Games are mock battles between devils. Later on, they'll allow angels and fallen angels to participate. Anyway, the purpose of Rating Games is to test a devil's strength in combat. They are often played between full-blooded devils to achieve higher ranks. The Rating Games have the same fundamental concept as the game Chess. Also, if a participant is knocked unconscious or sustains heavy damage, they retire immediately. A piece or ally that retires will not be brought back to battle. The battles often take place in an alternate dimension that looks similar to the real world. However, it allows one to go all out without risking damage to the real world." Rias explained.

Dark Pit and Issei smirked, knowing they can go all out without worry. This made Rias regret explaining about the Rating Game rules. She could only hope the boys's fury would cease once their battle is over.

"So... Where do we train at? The training dojo I have is small. I'm sure you have a larger place for us to train at." Issei said.

Rias laughed at Issei's question. She proceeded to explain.

"We're heading out to a private yacht my family owns at a mountain top. I know the way via magic teleportation. I have the map which will allow you two to find it." She said, giving the boys a map.

The boys nodded, preparing themselves for training. Dark Pit unfolded his wings. Issei surprised everyone by unfurling his wings. They were not wings of a devil, but wings of a dragon.

"Surprised? I had a talk with Ddraig on something. It's how I manifested these wings. I gave my heart to the dragon, making me a human-dragon hybrid. This occurred sometime after I was able to talk with him." He said.

- _Flashback-_

 _Issei was at his home, staring at his left palm._

 _"Hey Ddraig... Can you hear me?" He said._

 _{I hear you partner. What do you need?} Ddraig asked._

 _"I want to make a deal with you." He said._

 _{Interesting... Are you willing to die for it?} Ddraig questioned._

 _"Just hear me out... I want to remain human for the most part, but I do not wish to join Rias's peerage. I want to become something else." Issei explained._

 _{You have an interesting mind, Issei. Very well, all you have to do is give your human heart to me. It'll be turned into a dragon's heart, allowing you to be half-dragon and half-human. The good parts of the dragonification is you'll be able to handle my power more easily. You'll have draconic wings to fly with. Plus, any mortal wounds you'll receive will heal faster than a normal human.} The dragon said._

 _Issei was surprise about the dragon's power. He continued listening to Ddraig._

 _{There are 3 drawbacks however. One, once you give your heart to me, it'll no longer turn back to normal. The deal is done from there. Second, you'll be weak against dragon-slaying items. They will be your Achilles Heel so be very careful. Third, your body will forcefully change from the draconic power. It'll take a single night's rest for the change to occur. Don't worry though. You won't change appearance wise. Your body will adapt to the dragon's power, becoming one with it.} Ddraig explained._

 _Issei felt reassured from Ddraig's explanation, despite the price he would have to pay. He accepted the deal, becoming a dragon-human hybrid._

-End Flashback-

"Issei, are you sure that was the right choice? I mean, you realize that you have paid a heavy price there." Dark Pit said in concern.

"I'm fine with what has happened. I gave my human heart to the dragon, allowing me to become half-human and half-dragon. I don't care about the long-term effects of having a dragon's heart. What matters is Rias's problem and our girlfriends." He said.

Asia couldn't do anything but tear up, hearing how Issei made a painful sacrifice. She ran to him and hugged him close. Her head was on his chest, listening his heartbeat. The sound was slightly stronger, but it was beating just like a regular heart.

"Issei…" She said with a somber tone.

Issei felt the downhearted tone from her voice. It felt as though he was doused with ice. He hugged her closely, knowing she would start bawling.

Everyone watched at the scene with a sad expression. A human was willing to become half-dragon for the sake of his loved ones. It was a sacrifice that earned their respect for Issei.

'I might as well unveil myself from here.' Dark Pit thought.

Dark Pit focused his magic in his body, changing his clothes to his old clothes he wore back in his world. Everyone was surprised of seeing him reveal his true appearance. His clothes were replaced by his modified outfit. He was wearing a black, slim robe that reached to his waist. The backside extended below his waist. His shorts were all black with gold trimmings. The robe had a purple gem to hold the robe at his right shoulder. His legs had gold shin guards and strapped sandals at his feet. A golden olive wreath appeared at his head. For the final touch, his large wings had a gold, decorative accessory at the top.

"Kuro-san... Is this what you truly look like…?" Raynare said.

"Yes... My real name is Dark Pit as I told you before, Raynare. All I can say is this... I'm not like the fallen angels you know of. My creation was but an unnatural one. I'll let Rias explain to you all since she was the one who peaked in my thoughts. Plus, it's quite a mouthful of a story." Dark Pit said.

He turned to Rias.

"I'll allow you to talk about my past since I won't share anything else." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit took off to the sky, leaving everyone to hear about his past from Rias. She sighed and began to talk about him.

"Dark Pit's past was a complete mystery. He's right about what he said though. He's not from this world at all. In fact, his existence is unknown to everyone, even with the three factions. He comes from a world where the gods govern the realms of Skyworld, Underworld, and the Human world. The world where Dark Pit came from was ravaged by monsters coming from the Underworld. There was a war between two specific realms. The Skyworld and the Underworld were fighting against each other. A rogue god named Hades was responsible for the armies of the Underworld invading the Human world and Skyworld." Rias started.

Everyone was completely surprised about Dark Pit's world and himself. Rias began to explain his origins.

"I may not know much about what was happening, but I know this. Dark Pit's creation was not natural at all. He is a doppelgänger from the person he was created to be like. That person was an angel named Pit. His creations was the result of a forbidden Sacred Treasure called the Mirror of Truth. It's a mirror that creates evil copies from the reflection. For instance, Issei would have an apathetic clone created from the mirror." She said.

Everyone's curiosity was perked regarding about Pit but were displeased about the mirror.

"I'll tell you about him after I'm done explaining. Anyway, the mirror was creating a lot of monsters in his world. When Pit destroyed the mirror, Dark Pit was created, albeit in an incomplete way. If the mirror fully created him, Dark Pit would've been a menace to his world. However, that wasn't the case. He rebelled against the Underworld army, fighting a rogue goddess named Pandora. She's more like a childish girl who wants to cause destruction. Anyway, both Pit and Dark Pit destroyed Pandora, but Dark Pit took her power for himself and flew off. Pit followed him, intending to take him down." Rias said.

Everyone was surprised, but relieved for him. They didn't want to make him a threat. Hearing about rogue gods though made the group feel uneasy.

"Dark Pit battled against Pit in a dogfight. Pit was fighting him, believing to be a greater problem, only to realize that was not the case. He flew off to a forest, critically injured. A young girl noticed his descent and nursed him back to health. He developed feelings for the girl, willing to fight in the war against the Underworld." Rias continued.

Raynare and everyone were surprised. They didn't expect him to fall in love with a human girl.

"Dark Pit's love for the girl became his strength in combat. However, he was falling into some kind of fiery inferno, which nearly burned him. Pit was able to rescue him, at the cost of his wings. From what I saw in his memories, a goddess named Palutena ordered him to restore Pit to his normal condition. Palutena was the so-called goddess of light and master for Pit. Anyway, Dark Pit's existence was believed to be tailored to Pit's. Meaning, if Pit died, so did Dark Pit. However, that isn't the case, as proven by his independence." She said.

Everyone was shocked but continued listening the tale.

"Dark Pit flew off to the Underworld to find a legendary spring called the Rewind Spring. It has the ability to reverse anything from injuries to even death. It was located in a place called the City of Souls. However, Pandora appeared from Dark Pit. She then morphed to an Amazonian fighter to kill him, but Dark Pit prevailed, killing her instead. He was able to restore Pit's wings and try to fly off, but he couldn't at that time. In his world, he was incapable of independent flight, relying on a goddess's power to fly. Pit was also the same thing." Rias said, holding a giggle.

Everyone snickered but continued to hear the story. They were surprise to hear about such a legendary spring.

"The final battle was between Dark Pit, Pit and Hades. Hades was the one who mass-produced the monsters. Pit was equipped with several Sacred Treasures to fight off the rogue god, only to fail. However, Hades had a way to make Dark Pit lose all hope. He was able to capture a soul. This particular soul was from the human girl he knew. Hades revealed he ordered the monsters to attack the girl's village, claiming her soul for his amusement. He destroyed the soul in front of Dark Pit, enraging him. In the memory, he dismembered the rogue god, yelling to the heavens for the loss of the girl he loved. He cursed himself of his inability to protect the girl, becoming what he was till now. He still suffers from nightmares of that awful battle to this day." Rias said solemnly.

Everyone now felt sorry for him. Raynare realized what he meant.

 _"You remind me of someone I used to care for."_

She was crying and flew outside to find him. Everyone watched the female fallen angel seek out for him.

"I never thought I would hear something of a dramatic, tragic tale from him... He always looked distant, yet he was warming up to everyone." Issei said.

"How horrible... Being forced to watch the one you love being killed in front of your eyes. I want to help comfort him one day…" Akeno said with a sad tone.

"Tragic and terrible…" Koneko remarked with a hint of dysphoria.

"He may have acted like a rebellious person, but he had a heart to begin with. Now I understand why he hates the Underworld so much." Kiba said dejected.

Asia quietly shed tears after hearing the story. She truly felt sorry for him

Raynare was flying in the sky, searching for Dark Pit. She managed to find him laying down on the Kuoh Academy rooftop, eyes closed. She walked to him and hugged him tightly, surprising him. She was breathing heavily, tears spilling out in a torrent. Dark Pit hugged her close, knowing she listened about his story.

"It's ok, Raynare. It has been a long time since I've fought in that battle..." He said, attempting to reassure her.

"It's not ok, Dark Pit-kun. I've heard almost everything about your past. You didn't deserve to go through such pain." She said.

"The world was never a friendly place, Raynare. Everyone knows this. My nightmares of that awful battle will never cease till the end of time. One day, I may end up driven insane from the constant reminder of it." He said.

"I don't want that to happen...! It's painful to see the person I love holding all his pain!" Raynare said.

"I closed my heart off when I lost that girl. It's because I don't want to experience such a painful loss. It's...too painful…" He said with a hint of sadness.

Raynare only hugged Dark Pit closer. She kissed him with no warning. This took him by surprise.

"Why...? After all I said...you still want to be with me…?" He asked in surprise.

"I can't stand it if you're in pain, Dark Pit-kun. Even though you hide it, you still suffer from the nightmares. I don't want to lose you. THERE'S NO MEANING IN MY LIFE IF YOU DIE! I LOVE YOU, DARK PIT!" Raynare shouted with spirit.

The pure emotion from Raynare was enough for Dark Pit to silently shed tears. He couldn't control his breathing and was shaking. The agonizing expression on his face was slowly forming. Raynare hugged him close, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok, Dark Pit-kun. I'll be here to comfort you from the pain you experienced…" She said.

Unknown to Dark Pit, his Sacred Gear has changed from the emotional experience. A blue aura was surrounding him. Raynare was the first to notice, till everyone sensed it.

######

"This power...! That's Dark Pit-kun's power...! What's happening out there?" Akeno asked.

"We need to see what is happening to him. This outburst is nothing like before." Rias said in a hint of worry.

"It's his heart... Kuro-kun's heart…" Asia said.

"What do you mean, Asia?" Issei asked.

"I can feel his pain from the aura... It's as though he's screaming in sadness. We know he keeps himself calm, but his aura is clear to see..." She said.

Asia was shedding a stream of tears, feeling Dark Pit's aura. Everyone started to feel his emotions radiating off from him.

"How painful... To suffer that much even during his early years. I can't imagine living for almost 20 years in pain and sadness." Rias said.

"We have to find him quickly. This aura is becoming denser…" Akeno said.

Everyone flew off to the sky to find the fallen angel couple. They noticed Dark Pit's aura, which was no longer blue-purple. It was a somber blue color, before his body turned into a blue, humanoid dragon. It appeared to be a dragon-shaped armor.

{Western Dragon Chaos Boost! BALANCE BREAKER!}

Everyone was shocked of what they heard. Ddraig began to explain.

{It's starting... That fallen angel has attained Balance Breaker. His emotions have responded with his Sacred Gear. This is a true Balance Breaker, Issei.} Ddraig explained.

"He attained Balance Breaker? What was the cause?" Rias asked in surprise.

"His emotions have been unleashed after he held them off for a long time… Raynare must have helped him open them up." Asia said.

Everyone watched as the Balance Breaker aura became smooth. The aura changed to an azure color. Eventually, the armor disappeared, revealing Dark Pit. His eyes were closed as he fell from exhaustion. Raynare was able to catch him and set him down on the ground.

"Raynare..."

Everyone heard his voice, calling to the female fallen angel. They watched as she hugged him close to her.

His emotions were sadness, yet it had love. He was hiding his emotions because of the pain. Despite trying to keep a neutral expression, it was as clear as reading an open book.

Tiamat could feel the emotions running through him. She decided to calm him down.

######

{Dark Pit, we all have our times when our emotional wounds end up hurting others. The true emotions sealed inside you were finally released from your subconscious mind. You managed to attain Balance Breaker now. This technique is a strong boost of your magical prowess.} She said.

Dark Pit was silently talking with Tiamat via telepathy.

'My sealed emotions...? I haven't even let them be released for a long time, Tiamat. Raynare's love for me was able to tear my emotional barriers down... Tell me... How long can I sustain the Balance Breaker?' He asked telepathically.

{Your balance breaker is dependent on your stamina and magical prowess. For now, you can sustain it for at least 30 minutes. If you keep using it though, it can last longer. Keep training, comrade. I want you to become strong for the sake of your loved ones.} Tiamat said.

'Loved ones? Are you saying that there may be others that have feelings for me?' He asked with hesitation.

{Any person who became a host to a dragon-type Sacred Gear have the passive ability to create harems. I'm no exception. However, you and Issei are pure-hearted. If anything, I want to act as though I'm a parent who'll guide you. I just hope Ddraig knows what he's doing. Most hosts of him tend to be perverted. However, your friends is an exception.} Tiamat explained.

Dark Pit was relived and worried on how he'll manage with his harem. He thought of Raynare first on how she'll react. He eventually relented, leaving from his mind.

######

Dark Pit woke up from his exhaustion of using Balance Breaker for the first time. Raynare smiled, shedding tears upon seeing him wake up.

"Raynare... I know I can't fully express my thoughts, but know that I'll protect you from anything that dares to harm you. I care for you a lot and...I love you." He said.

Raynare was shedding tears of joy after hearing what he said. She kissed him on his lips, making him surprised, but he embraced it. Issei and everyone watched the romantic scene from a distance. They were all smiling, seeing Dark Pit fully accepting Raynare's feelings.

He then looked at Rias with a serious expression.

"Issei and I need to train in order to fight against Riser. We need your yacht in the mountains so your peerage can help us adapt easily with his peerage." He said.

Rias smiled and nodded. She summoned a teleporting circle to teleport to her yacht. Issei grabbed Asia and flew up to the sky. Dark Pit and Raynare flew off with the map on their hands. The quartet was flying in supersonic speed. Luckily, Issei created a barrier of draconic power to protect Asia from the wind. They managed to arrive at the yacht at a frozen area.

Rias took notice of the quartet flying nearby. They landed in front of her with no problem.

"You two have immense speed, despite what you are. Nevertheless, let's begin the training session. We'll start with Koneko, since it can help boost your stamina and strength. You two will train with her for 3 days. Next is Kiba, whom you'll train after Koneko's lesson. After that, Akeno will fulfill her role as both bishop and queen, thereby giving you 6 days if training with her. Lastly, I'll train you for the final 2 days, allowing the last one for you two to show your results and rest." Rias explained.

Before they began the training, Dark Pit decided to announce something he kept hidden.

"Everyone, before we start, there's something I have to explain. It's regarding about what happened when I was tortured in Dohnaseek's lair." Dark Pit said.

They all began to listen carefully.

"When I snapped into my rage from the torture Dohnaseek gave me, I almost succumbed to insanity. While that happened, I heard a voice from my Sacred Gear. It wasn't from Tiamat. Rather, it sounded like another person. He said an incantation that sounded haunting." He said.

He wrote the incantation down on a piece of paper and using a pen, not wanting to say it.

 _ **-I, who is about to awaken,**_

 _ **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has thieve the principles of domination from God.**_

 _ **I despise at the "infinite", and I sullen at the "dream".**_

 _ **I shall become the Blue Dragon of Domination.**_

 _ **And I shall consign you to the depths of the azure heavens!-**_

 _ **Everyone didn't understand the incantation. Tiamat and Ddraig were shocked though.**_

{Dark Pit, whatever you do, don't resort to that incantation, no matter what...! It's a forbidden technique, one that'll risk making you lose your life force!} Tiamat said in worry.

"What do you mean, Tiamat?" He asked.

{I'll explain what it is, everyone.} Ddraig said.

{That incantation is known as the Juggernaut Drive. This technique is generally exclusive to the Heavenly Dragons, specifically, me, the white dragon emperor, and Tiamat.} Ddraig said.

"Wait, are you telling me she has the capability of being a third dragon emperor" Dark Pit asked.

{Yes, she's capable of being one. Anyway, let me finish explaining about the incantation. The Juggernaut Drive is forbidden for a reason. It allows one to use the full power of the host's respective dragon emperor. The price; your life and sanity. To put it in simple terms, your life force is used up in exchange for power. Almost all hosts of the dragon emperors, mine included, use this and end up dying from its power. Also, the user's sanity would be lost, depending on the situation. Many end up becoming more beast than man} Ddraig said.

This made everyone concerned for both Issei and Dark Pit. However, they were mostly concern for Dark Pit. Raynare was worried about him more than anyone.

"Dark Pit-kun... Never use the Juggernaut Drive, no matter what. I'm afraid of losing you." She said.

"I promise I won't use it." he said to Raynare.

He then looked at everyone. "Everyone, if, and I mean if, I end up using it in any battle, do take heed and back away. I do not want to cause any harm to any bystanders." He warned.

Everyone nodded in response. Rias looked at Issei and Dark Pit.

'Although they are strong on their own, I'm concerned for them. I hope they never resort to such a forbidden technique.' She thought.

Dark Pit, Issei, and Koneko left to the training grounds.

######

Dark Pit and Issei began training with Toujou Koneko. Issei used his dragon Kung-fu and Burning Palms to fight against her, gaining a speed advantage. Dark Pit used his Raijin Palms after Issei sat down to rest. Koneko decided to make it more interesting. She flipped kick towards Dark Pit, but he managed to surprise her by leaping on to her attacking foot. He then back flipped down to her with his left arm extended. Koneko rolled away from the attack in the nick of time. The moment Dark Pit's attack touched the ground, a larger crater was formed, reaching about 50 feet in diameter.

Issei decided to take advantage of Koneko by charging towards her. He then performed a rising, spin kick. It created a ring of fire from the Burning Palms.

Koneko was surprised that they are not using alternative means to fight back, other than hand-to-hand combat. She began to question them.

"Why are you not using any weapons or long distant magic?" She asked.

"We're not going to go that far when training. We know what we're doing from here Toujou-san." Dark Pit answered.

"We're training only on hand-to-hand combat with you. We're not going to play dirty in this training ground. However, we will use whatever we have at our disposal." Issei said.

Koneko was starting to show a faint smile. The boys wished an honorable fight, rather than an all-out brawl. She charged forward with the intent to kill.

"I won't need to explain anything in hand-to-hand combat. You two are experts on this." She said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Let's continue training." Issei and Dark Pit said together.

It looked like a martial arts battlefield fir Rias and the others. They watched in fascination of the dragoon duo fighting Koneko with little to no problem.

In the second day, Dark Pit and Issei surprise Koneko by using their chi. They created a powerful gust of wind which blew Koneko off of her feet. She stood up, albeit damaged from the wind.

"Not many beings are capable of harnessing the power of chi, due to intense training. How were you two able to do so?" She asked in curiosity and surprise.

"We've often train with each other at times to keep our skills fresh. Because our styles involve certain martial arts that use chi, it's no surprise for us. I use Dragon Kung-Fu has my preferred style. However, I use Tae-Kyon-do if pressured." Issei explained.

"I trained on several fighting styles that are my favorite to use. I prefer Shito-Ryu, Aikido and karate." Dark Pit said.

"Interesting... Train yourselves for today." She said.

Issei and Dark Pit began to use their individual styles in combat. They were sparring like a bunch of powerhouses. Both showed determination to become strong.

The boys were showering each other with a flurry of attacks. Dark Pit began to move his fists at fast speeds but Issei caught up with him. They both continued sparring to the point they don't realize they started flying off from the ground. The constant flurry of attacks was so great, they kept blocking each other to the point they were air hiking.

Koneko and Rias showed up to see the amazing spectacle.

"H-how is this possible...!? Those two are countering their attacks with enough speed and pressure to rise up in the air...! These guys are equal in combat, no doubt…" Rias said.

The boys began to slow down from their attacks and began to descend to land rapidly. They were still sparring, even when descending. Eventually, they gave their last attack by punching each other at the face. Both of them were flying down and crashed in opposite directions of each other.

Rias looked at the boys in surprise to see many injuries, yet none were serious. She couldn't help but gape at their performance.

"You two were fighting like crazy. If anything, you fought like the characters in Dragonball Z." Rias complimented.

"We fought like that...!? No wonder we felt air rushing to us like that! Also, Dragonball Z is my favorite show." Issei said in surprise.

"No kidding. Still, we kept fighting each other. If anything, it was an impressive feat to start air hiking our way while fighting." Dark Pit said.

The boys were treated of their injuries from their girlfriends. Eventually they were resting to cool off for the day.

The third day came as the boys fought Koneko, who was fighting unrestrained. She had powerful blows, but the boys were quicker. They dodged her attacks and managed to land a few punches on her. Before she knew it, the boys began to fight each other once more, making her sigh. However, she started to laugh, seeing then air hiking again while they kept fighting. Eventually, they landed on the ground, waiting for Koneko to attack. She dashed forward with a powerful two-handed punch. She managed to punch both of the boys at the same time. They groaned, but quickly retaliated with a spin kick. Koneko was sent flying through trees with enough force to shatter them.

Rias saw the whole battle, shock and surprise clearly shown.

"Now I know why Raynare gets concerned with Dark Pit when he competes against Issei. Alone, they are strong, but when they fight each other, it's like an all-out battle. They seem to like a competition while training. In any case, they were able to fight the Rook down. Let's see the Knight." Rias said.

######

Three days have passed. Issei and Dark Pit were able to rest for the day after training with Koneko for the last time. They began to develop new fighting techniques, along with collaboration techniques, despite their contests in skill. This became a big surprise for everyone.

Kiba was using a standard demonic sword created from his Sacred Gear. He created a small field of swords to choose which one he would prefer for training. Dark Pit began to analyze the Sacred Gear from him.

"That Sacred Gear... So, it allows you to craft almost any sword you wish. It's a versatile weapon, no doubt. However, since we both have our own weapons, we might as well use our swords in this training session for the next 3 days." Dark Pit said.

"Glad enough to hear that. I won't go easy, unlike Koneko. She was trying to gauze your power. Now we know how serious we have to be." Kiba explained.

"We're ready when you are, Kiba. If anything, we can also use our sword's power to make it more battle oriented." Issei suggested.

"Good thinking, Issei. Kiba, you could the same as well." Dark Pit said.

Kiba was wielding his standard sword. Issei summoned his Aquarius Blade while Dark Pit summoned his Optic Blade.

"Hmm... A sword of light and water... You two seem to specialize on your respective weapons. I'll bring my own once I know about your skills." Kiba said.

Kiba dashed towards them, attempting to strike them. To his surprise, they both dodge the sword strike by flipping backwards.

"Hmmm? Not bad. I might as well get serious myself."

Kiba then moved quickly in an attempt to strike them down. Both boys quickly reacted and blocked his sword. Upon blocking the strike, they both parried and shoved Kiba back. This gave them a chance to unleash their sword skills. Dark Pit unleashed a wave of light to Kiba, while Issei unleashed a wave of water. Both waves were completely solid, racing towards Kiba. Before the waves had a chance, Kiba unleashed his Light Eater sword. The dark sword devoured the light wave with no problems, leaving the wave of water at him. He had no time to dodge and blocked the wave. It was powerful enough to make him stagger.

"I'm impressed. That water blade of yours is rather strong. I don't think I can do those sword wave techniques yet. Perhaps you two can teach me how to do so with my Sacred Gear." He asked.

"We can show you how later on. Let's continue our training, Kiba." Issei said.

Issei and Dark Pit continue to fight Kiba back. For those observing, the fight looked like a deadly dance. The boys used their respective sword stance, overwhelming Kiba. This made him forced to wield two swords.

Rias was honestly surprised about what she was seeing. She never saw Kiba looked this pressured, even during the initial training session.

"Those boys are full of surprises. They have their trump cards to use at any given moment. They are prodigies in a battle." Rias said, amazed of what's happening.

In the second day, Dark Pit and Issei decided to show a new trick they can use with the swords. They were able to imbue it with their respective draconic powers. For Dark Pit, the Optic blade became a katana, but the aura was compressed. The light was so bright, it was capable of acting like a miniature sun in the dark. For Issei, the Aquarius Blade shifted into a gladius. The sword had compressed water, making it look completely solid. The water was also razor-sharp as Issei tested it towards a tree. The tree was cut clean in two with no problems. The phenomenon was a forced Second Shift of the Sacred Treasures.

"You two managed to handle the swords and evolve them with your Sacred Gears." Kiba said in surprise.

"We used this idea to make them fiercer. It'll help take down the Phenex's peerage." Dark Pit explained.

The sword combat during the last two days was amazing. Despite Kiba training with them, the boys were in a three-way duel between each other. Kiba was enjoying the fight due to the excitement it brought. Luckily, no one suffered any serious injuries, despite using actual swords. The 3 swordsmen were tired from the constant fighting for 2 days straight. Rias arrived to see the whole training ground with destruction everywhere.

"You guys sure went all out... How were they able to fare against you, Kiba?" she asked.

"They were a force to reckon with. For two days straight, those two have been fighting and improving their techniques. I'm sure they'll be back from their constant fighting." Kiba said with exhaustion.

Issei and Dark Pit came from the forest after they finished fighting. Needless to say, they buffed up slightly from the persistent fight. For Rias, she blushed up seeing the boys. It didn't help to her they were shirtless due to their relentless fighting. She comically passed out with a nosebleed.

"I'll inform Akeno to train you guys. I don't think Buchou would wake up for a bit after seeing you guys like this." He said jokingly.

The boys laughed from the implied joke. They held their shirts on their shoulders. However, they went to the bathroom to shower off.

######

The duo went to the men's bathroom to bathe. The yacht had a hot spring which provided them relief. However, their relaxation was interrupted by Asia and Raynare. The boys were silent with wide eyed expressions. Dark Pit, heavily embarrassed, questioned them while looking away.

"W...w-w-w...WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE!? THIS IS THE MEN'S BATHROOM!" He shouted.

"W-well, this WAS the men's bathroom. However, Rias said this is a co-ed bath." Raynare said.

The boys were completely silent, not knowing of co-ed bath. They relented in defeat as the girls gave them a cute puppy eye stare to them.

'Whoever taught humans how to make such a stare like that is bound to get sued…' Dark Pit thought comically.

The boys sat at the northernmost tip of the bath. They were trying to keep themselves composed. Any male in a co-ed hot spring would have trouble in this situation right now.

Raynare and Asia noticed the boys looking away from them. She began to think of a way for them to advance their relationship with the boys. Reluctant, Asia agreed with Raynare.

The girls moved slowly in the water, not making any noise. Issei and Dark Pit kept themselves distracted by thinking about the battle against Riser. Unfortunately, the girls made a bold move to them. They gently caressed the boy's backs, pressing their bust on them. This made them unveil their wings at full length from the shock. The girls, although embarrassed, giggled from the boy's reaction.

"Ara ara... Those two are getting bolder. Maybe we should join them." A familiar voice said.

"We might as well, Akeno. I never seen a cute reaction from them like this." Another familiar voice said.

The quartet slowly looked back, seeing Rias and Akeno nude. The boys reflexively looked away, blushing red. Asia and Raynare held on to the boy's left arm, dragging them closer. Raynare managed to hold Dark Pit strongly, pressing his head on her chest. Asia held Issei closely, pressing herself on him tightly.

Needless to say, Dark Pit and Issei were suffocating. Asia's grip almost made Issei lose his breath. Raynare's bust provided little to no breathing space for Dark Pit. They struggled to break free, till Akeno and Rias clamped on to their backs. Both boys were trapped between 2 girls trying to get their affection. Luckily, they managed to slip past the pleasuring trap, moving away from their respective girls.

"Can you two please stop...? We were trying to enjoy a nice, quiet bath here." They said, blushing red faced.

The 4 girls giggled, clamping on the boys's backs. The pleasuring sensation became too much for them. Issei had a powerful nosebleed gush that made him faint in the water. Dark Pit had a strong fainting spell, with his nose leaking blood. The girls were shocked of the boys collapsing.

"Dark Pit-kun, get ahold of yourself! Stay with us!" Raynare and Akeno panicked.

"Issei-kun, Issei-kun! Don't lose yourself! Issei-kun" Asia and Rias said hysterically.

######

The training day for the boys came. They were unconscious after the events from the bath yesterday. Although the boys had their separate rooms, this morning would be a big surprise for them.

"Ugh... What happened...? I was washing myself after Issei and I fought like crazy for 2 days straight. I remember in that hot spring we were bathing. Oh no..." Dark Pit said, waking up.

Dark Pit looked at his bed, noticing Raynare and Akeno sleeping near him. Raynare had a small robe on, barely covering her body. Akeno was completely nude, showing everything in front of him. This made him recall everything from last night.

Dark Pit blushed red, knowing of what happened.

"I was in the bath with Issei, no mistake about it. When I fell unconscious, I was in the water. C-could it be...they saw...us nude when we fainted...?" He questioned.

Dark Pit was shaking in embarrassment. Raynare and Akeno woke up, noticing Dark Pit whose face was red and exerting steam comically.

"Are you feeling ok, Dark Pit-kun?" Raynare asked.

"Ara. I hope you're doing ok." Akeno said.

"I-I'm fine. But how did I end up here and fully clothed? I-I was at the bath till I remember fainting..." Dark Pit paused.

Both girls blushed up like a peach.

"We...saw your whole nude body…" Raynare said.

"W-we had to bring you out. Asia and Rias did the same thing, although we all had our experience of seeing you two nude. We managed to put your clothes on, despite you being unconscious." Akeno explained boldly.

Dark Pit's face never looked completely embarrassed before. He was literally blowing steam like a tea kettle. He then said the only intelligent sentence he could think of.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen and forget last night's events…" He said, embarrassment clearly shown.

######

Issei was unconscious for some time. He managed to wake up the same time when Dark Pit woke up.

"Ugh... I feel light headed... How did I end up back here...? I don't remember putting clothes on at the bath..." He said.

He made a slow look at his arms, seeing Asia holding his left arm. Asia's nightgown was barely concealing her, revealing her stomach and chest. Rias, like Akeno, was nude.

"W-w-w-w-why are they holding to my arms...!? I remember-" Issei recalled.

Before Issei said another word, he quickly recalled everything in the bath. Much to his complete embarrassment, he wanted to forget everything that happened. Steam was blowing off of his hair, creating a loud puff.

Rias was the first to wake up from their sleep, noticing Issei blushing.

"Issei-kun, are you doing ok?" Asia asked cutely in concern.

"Issei, are you feeling ok?" Rias asked.

"I-I'm feeling ok you two... Now for my question, how did I end up here? I recall being at the bath till everything was black..." Issei paused.

Both girls had their cheeks turn rosy. Rias decided to answer.

"You fell unconscious after we hugged you close." She answered.

Issei recalled everything from last night. He began to dread what happened during that time.

"You and Akeno snuck up on us last night... Is Dark Pit fine?" He asked.

"He's doing ok. Akeno is with him." Rias said.

'I have a feeling he might be in for a shock today. It might not be good for him…' Issei thought.

"That's good to know. Well, other than the bath incident, I want to you answer this, Gremory-san... Why are you sleeping with me, especially while nude?" He asked, looking away from her.

"This is how I sleep. It feels uncomfortable when I wear clothes." Rias said.

Asia woke up, taking notice of Rias near Issei. She made a cute, jealous look at her. She then held Issei's hand closely, making it look like she didn't want to lose him.

"Issei has been with me longer than you, Rias. I-I won't lose to you." She said.

Issei couldn't help but think of only one sentence.

"Please do not sneak up on us in the bath." He said.

######

Dark Pit and Issei were outside waiting for Akeno. They groaned in embarrassment from seeing the girls with them. They began to question each other.

"Let me guess, Issei... Did Asia and Rias...?"

Issei nodded in response.

"You had Raynare and Akeno with you?"

Dark Pit nodded as well.

"Today was completely surprising. I can't believe Rias and Akeno are acting like newlyweds with us." He said.

"I couldn't say it better myself... Hope Akeno doesn't act weirdly with us in training." Issei said.

Akeno eventually showed up, giggling as she briefly saw their faces blushing.

"Ok you two, I will teach you the basics of a bishop and how to use magic. Since Dark Pit has been using for some time, I want him to conjure the same techniques he uses with added density. I'll train Issei on using his draconic powers. After today, I want to see you two duel using only magic." she said.

The boys nodded in response. Dark Pit went to the forest to train himself, using his magic. He experimented his techniques, using magic to summon a sword of light. He began to increase the magic's density, turning the blade into a katana. The blade came with a scabbard of light. The blade was glowing with a bright purple color. He began swinging the blade, testing its power. He decided to use the iaido technique of the sword. He immediately created a powerful wave of light that pierce through several trees. The moment he sheathed the sword, the trees slowly fell to the ground.

"Now that's something I want to do. Alright, time to use the Chaos Gear." He said, summoning his Sacred Gear.

{CHAOS DRAGON!}

He began to practice using its power by experimenting on what he has.

"Let's see... I should try using this particular elemental." He said, thinking about fire.

{CHAOS HOLY INFERNO!}

The Sacred Gear responded, creating a wall of fire. Unlike usual fire, it was a white flame.

"Hmmm... It responded to my own power... That means I can mix any spell I can create." He said.

{Good thinking there, Dark Pit. I'm surprised you're increasing your versatility with the Sacred Gear.} Tiamat said.

"Good to hear you too, Tiamat. I'm trying to find several possible ways I use the Chaos Karma Gear." He said.

{Well then, you'll be surprised to hear this. Each time you use a different spell, the gauntlet responds to you. It evolves and lets you use a variety of different magic attacks. Don't get me wrong though. It may seem like its mimicking enemy attacks. However, that's not the case. The Chaos Karma Gear allows one to become strong and develop new magic attacks, bloodline or not. In other words, you will be able to make any magic spell possible. You have unlimited potential in your very hands, Dark Pit. Also, if you keep fighting, the Sacred Gear will make you stronger.} Tiamat explained.

Dark Pit was surprised but nodded. He had a question that has bothered him for a while.

"Still, I'm generally not good with magic, unless the Sacred Treasures did something to me or it is something else. Do you know how I'm suddenly proficient with magic?" He asked.

{Your proficiency with magic began when you arrived here most likely. Before you joined with me, your magical prowess was increasing. Anyway, since this world has a life force called mana, it's essentially what every Mage, devil, fallen angel, angel, even a god use to conjure magic. By using magic, one can increase their reserves. It's not like chi though. It relies on your will power.} Tiamat explained.

Dark Pit was surprised from the chaos dragon complimenting his magical prowess. He then felt confident for his battle with Riser.

"Let's keep training, Tiamat. We have to keep leaning new techniques to battle Riser." He said.

{Well said, Comrade.} Tiamat said.

######

Issei was training on how to use his magic in the kitchen. He created wind magic and used it to slice an apple in 5 pieces. Much to Akeno's surprise, he was quite fluent with his magical prowess.

"How are you able to use magic like this?" She questioned in surprise.

"You should talk with him." He said, pointing to his hand.

{You could thank me and his friend for training with him, Akeno Himejima. Alongside Dark Pit, we trained like crazy to build our magical prowess. For them, the training was fun. But to me, it looked like they were on a full battle.} Ddraig said.

Akeno was surprised on what she heard. Here, the Red Heavenly Dragon, was complimenting her favorite person on his training with his friend. She began to laugh quietly, imagining what she wanted with him.

"Ufufu... He certainly knows how to train people. If anything, they might be able to fight each other once they finish fighting me." She said.

######

The next two days passed with the boys becoming more fluent with their magical prowess. Now they were ready to battle a Queen devil. Akeno decided to fight them seriously, considering how they fought non-stop after defeating Kiba.

"Alright boys, come at me with all you got." She said in a seductive tone.

The boys nodded and battled with Akeno. She surprised them worth her powerful lightning attacks, but they anticipated her strikes. They quickly dodged and used draconic magic with elementals.

"Chaos Dragon Fire!" Dark Pit said.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei said.

Both of their shots punched through Akeno's lightning with no problems. The blast eventually engulfed her, making her collapse from injury. The boys were surprised and couldn't think of any comeback to her.

"Uh...oops…" Issei said.

"We totally went all out…" Dark Pit said.

"Might as well fight each other with magic then." Issei said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's continue our duel from a few days ago." Dark Pit said.

When Rias returned to pick up Akeno, she was surprised to see her with several injuries. Despite that, she was giggling, like a masochist.

"These guys really know how to fight." Akeno said.

Rias was surprised they bested Akeno, her Queen with no problems. She took notice of the boys using a variety of elemental magic techniques combining with draconic power. She was surprised to see them use their powers towards their limits. Eventually they clashed their draconic shots together in a beam struggle. It created a purple explosion, which sent the boys flying to a tree in opposite directions.

"One...more time Issei... Let's try to combine our power together in a perfect balance without overwhelming each other." He said.

"Alright, let's try this to see how we can handle this new technique." He said.

Dark Pit and Issei created their respective colored orbs of dragon magic. Eventually they managed to sync the orbs together, creating a light purple orb which grew 3 times the size of their palms. They managed to keep it stable and hurled the orb.

"Collaboration technique: Purple Heavenly Dragon Bomb!" They said.

The purple orb traveled to a mountain far away. The moment the orb struck the mountain, a giant explosion enshrouded it. By the time it was clear, all that was left of the mountain was a giant crater about a mile wide.

"Such power...! You two can even best against my brother's with that technique with no problems…" She said in completely surprise.

The boys chuckled, seeing their new technique have immense power.

"Anyway, that will help against his peerage, but about Riser himself?" she asked.

"We have that planned out. You'll see what we have in store for him." Dark Pit said.

######

The boys began to cook their meals in the kitchen. Issei made himself a hamburger stew while Dark Pit made himself an egg omelet with hashes beef. They ate in silence and went to the bathroom to wash up. The sweat from today's workout made them repulse from their own smell.

The boys were wary of what might happen next. They kept themselves on guard. Dark Pit casted his guard orbitals to block off anyone from entering their bath. Issei began to talk with Dark Pit about the orbitals.

"Say Dark Pit, what are those items? Are they Sacred Treasures?" He asked.

"Yes, they are Sacred Treasures. They're known as Guard Orbitals. They have the ability to create a shield to protect you from enemy attacks. Also, if an enemy hits the shields with projectiles, the shot is reflected back at them. If you want, I have an extra pair that I managed to savage from my world." He said.

"Sure, I could use those." Issei said.

"Just focus your mind on them, and they'll provide a barrier. Also, if anyone attempts to trespass, the barrier bounces like a rubber ball to those that are trying to get through." He said.

Immediately, they noticed Rias and Akeno attempting to break through the barrier physically. However, the orbitals stretched like rubber till they bounced them back.

"Sorry Rias and Akeno. We're in no mood to receive any fan service from you guys at this time. We want a relaxing bath in the hot spring." Issei said.

"This will help you two learn not to approach us in a sultry fashion." Dark Pit said.

The devil girls relented but groaned. They couldn't even see the boys bathing.

"Aww come on... We want to bathe with you two…" Akeno said.

"Consider this as a punishment for sneaking up with us when we allowed Asia and Raynare with us." Issei said.

######

The boys went to their bedrooms to sleep. Issei and Dark Pit used their Guard Orbitals to create a warding field from Rias and Akeno. Oddly, it allowed Asia and Raynare to go to their rooms with no problem. Although the boys questioned why, they let them sleep with them.

Dark Pit noticed Raynare with a sleepy face, crawling to his bed. He blushed up as he felt Raynare's chest pressing his back. He outstretched his wings in response. This made Raynare wake up and unfolded her wings. She then kissed him.

"Dark Pit-kun. I don't feel comfy sleeping without you. I want you two to win this battle against Phenex." Raynare said.

"Raynare... I'll let you sleep with me…" Dark Pit said.

She took off her clothes, revealing a black nightgown that was barely concealing her figure. She held Dark Pit closely, pressing herself on his body. She then kissed him.

"I'm scared of losing you, Dark Pit-kun. You're willing to help people, despite the risk of getting yourself killed. I worry about you." She said, slowly shedding tears.

"I know I can be reckless in battle, but I want to protect you. I don't want to lose you." He said.

He kissed Raynare deeply, holding her tightly. They were in their world, enjoying their kiss. Both breathed heavily from lack of air. Raynare made a cute look which made him stop.

"S-sorry, Dark Pit-kun. I'm a little embarrassed about this." She said.

Unfortunately, Dark Pit fainted from the cuteness of Raynare's expression. He only had one thought before blacking out.

'She's too cute...'

######

Issei was sleeping quietly in his room. Asia was slowly heading towards his bed, accidentally waking him up. Issei looked at Asia, who was wearing a white nightgown. She had a worried look on her face.

"Asia, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about you, Issei. You and Dark Pit have been there and kept me safe. I don't want to lose you." She said.

"Asia, I promise you this. We will defeat Riser for what he has done. He may not survive the battle if he angers us. If anything, I'd rather give up my life as a human and become a humanoid dragon instead." He said.

Asia was moved into tears. She went close to Issei and kissed him. He was surprised but relented from the pleasure. Asia, despite being a nun, grabbed Issei's hand. She held it close to her chest.

Issei blushed from her action. Asia was shaking in fear.

"What's wrong, Asia?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a servant to that man... I rather stay with you, both as part of your family and as a girlfriend! I don't want to be used for pleasure! Issei, I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

Issei's face was stunned. He couldn't believe what he heard. Asia, a former nun, fell in love with him. He couldn't think of anything to say to her.

He looked at her eyes calmly. They stared at each other for some time till their faces moved closer. Eventually, they kissed. It was a long kiss but they could feel each other's emotions pouring from their hearts.

"Asia... I promise we will succeed in out battle. Dark Pit and I are strong alone. All this training we've been doing has been preparing us for the fight. The Sacred Gears we have will act as our trump card." He said.

Asia calmed down and hugged Issei. She was crying tears of joy.

######

Morning came, making the boys wake up. They brought their guard orbitals away from the doorway. Outside their bedrooms, Rias and Akeno waited for them. They took notice of the boys's aura and attitude. They look calmer, but more determined to fight.

"Ara... Something must've happened when you two were alone. What is it?" Akeno asked seductively with a slightly jealous tone.

"It's not something we want to discuss. Let's just say I have a reason to fight." Dark Pit said.

######

Rias waited for Issei to come out from his bedroom. Eventually, he did with Asia holding him close.

"Issei... What happened with you and Asia?" She asked with a hint of jealousy.

"She was worried for me, Rias. Also, we know that your freedom is at stake. That doesn't excuse your behavior of that rash answer almost 2 weeks ago" he said.

"Even so, I envy how you two get along so well." She said.

"It may take some time to know you, Gremory-san. However, going beyond friendship is something I can't do. In Japan, polygamy is illegal." He explained.

"Those are human laws. However, for all the 3 factions, it's usually allowed, especially for dragons." Rias explained.

"It'll take a while for me to get used to. Right now, Asia is the person I love. Maybe I might, but you may never know." Issei said with wisdom.

######

The last 3 training days began. Rias ordered Dark Pit to focus on improving his Balance Breaker. She ordered Issei to manipulate his dragon shot.

"Issei, your dragon shot is powerful, but you need to make it move in more than one direction. Try to focus on the orb and move it in a curve. I suggest using your new Sacred Treasure that Dark about gave you." She said.

Issei nodded and began to use his dragon shot, shooting it to the barrier from the Guard Orbitals. The shot was heading to him, but he managed to will it to move away from him. He curved the shot in a different direction, making it move upward in the sky. Before it flew too far, it suddenly stopped.

"Hmm... I can will it to stop and change direction... Hey Ddraig, let's try boosting a little so we can train more." He said.

{No problem, Partner. BOOST!}

Issei increased the power of the orb, making it bigger. It felt heavier and harder to manipulate the orb.

"Never thought I would carry weights... This orb is heavy due to the density." He said.

{What are you thinking, Partner?} Ddraig asked.

"I'm using the orb's density as a weight to train myself. Maybe use it while moving." he said.

{That would take an extreme amount of concentration. However, with you, the impossible tends to happen. Train hard, Partner.} Ddraig said.

Issei began to move while manipulating the orb. Slowly, he began to increase his speed, allowing him to move with the orb.

{BOOST!}

The orb got denser, forcing him to move slower. He kept moving, pushing himself to his limits.

{Issei's training himself hard. He may attain Balance Breaker sooner than I expect. He may need a shock for him to attain it.} Ddraig thought.

######

Dark Pit began to train with his Sacred Gear.

"Let's go Tiamat. It's time to train ourselves." He said.

{Ready when you are, Dark Pit.} Tiamat responded.

Dark Pit summoned his Sacred Gear and channeled a lot of magic. He focused on his feelings for Raynare and the need to protect.

{WESTERN DRAGON BALANCER BREAKER!}

Dark Pit was able to manifest a draconic armor. It was a pure, azure color.

{Dark Pit... Why are you suddenly using Balance Breaker?} Tiamat questioned with curiosity.

"I want to continue using this transformation for long periods of time. It'll be substantially helpful for the upcoming battle." He explained.

{Even so, don't resort to using it immediately. It'll leave you open as you recover.} Tiamat said.

"I know. This is why I'm using it for another purpose." Dark Pit said.

{Oh? That got me curious... What are you planning by using the Balance Breaker?} She questioned.

"Balance Breaker acts like a super transformation based on one's magical reserves. If possible, continuous training may help boost my reserves exponentially. The boosted effect would also make me stronger." He explained.

{I like what you're thinking, Dark Pit. Keep using the Balance Breaker periodically. This is ingenious, but make sure you rest at the final day. It's best for your body to recover the whole day. That means you need to train for 2 days.} Tiamat suggested.

Dark Pit began to use his Balance Breaker periodically. His magic reserves were increasing, along with the amount of time he can use the Balance Breaker.

######

The final day came quickly. The boys endured their training for a while. Their appearance has changed slightly. Issei gained a slight muscular built albeit with a slim shape. Dark Pit had his body slightly muscular as well. His wings began glowing with a faint trace of light.

"We're ready, Rias. The training was substantially helpful for us. We have to rest for today, since we used a great deal of power." Dark Pit explained.

"I understand. You two kept pushing your limits several times here. The result of your training will be shown against Riser." She said.

Everyone gathered at the kitchen to eat their meals. Rias began to talk with the boys.

"Issei, Dark Pit. You two have promising results. There's no doubt you two will succeed in defeating Riser. The versatile training you two have done will show its result." She said.

"We'll be ready to kick that bird head's face out. He will pay for bad mouthing us." Dark Pit said.

That's all from here.

Note 1: Dark Pit and Issei are friendly rivals. They like to compete with each other in spite of their ferocity.

Note 2: Dark Pit had his own Guard Orbitars so it's likely he would find another pair.

Note 3: A Sacred Treasure's Second Shift is akin to a Balance Breaker of a Sacred Gear. However, they are not sustainable for long periods of time due to quick draining of one's magic reserves.

Note 4: Issei being a half-human, half-dragon person was an original idea from a fanfiction author (whoever you are, I thank you for thinking such an ingenious idea). I decided to use this idea for Issei to counteract against any supernatural threat.

Note 5: Remember, Chaos Karma Gear (Chaos Gear for short) has the ability to change the user's magic through adaptability and strengthen the host. It doesn't copy a person's magic technique. It can change, based on the opponent(s) the user is facing. (For instance, if Dark Pit was fighting Riser untrained, it would forcefully increase his strength and counteract the flames through holy attributed magic techniques, along with elemental weaknesses.)

Note 6: The feelings of Asia and Raynare are realized. Don't worry though. The other harem girls will have their chance. Right now, the boys are having a hard time to accept the idea of polygamy in the supernatural world.

I'm currently in Toronto, Canada for a brief trip. Forgive me if I hadn't showed up for a while. I'll post the next chapter with this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Battle against the legendary Phenex. Rage of the dragons.

I do not own anything from both series. They belong to their respective creators.

The day of the Phenex battle came. Dark Pit and Issei were ready for the fight. Rias looked nervous to find out when the battle will start. Asia and Raynare were silent, not wanting to talk about anything.

"So... When will the battle start? We didn't train here for nothing." Issei asked impatiently.

"It'll start when Grayfia arrives. Hope nothing goes wrong." Rias said.

Rias's fears were realized when Riser's queen and bishop appeared without warning. They took Asia and Raynare away from the boys in a portal of fire, shocking them. Suppressed anger was slowly seeping from the boys. Before yelling to the heavens, Grayfia showed up. The boys's fury was directed to her.

"Where did Riser take our girlfriends...!? Be honest with your answer or I'll freaking drill your head open with an arrow of light." Dark pit said angrily.

Grayfia never made a fearful expression. The pure rage emitting from Dark Pit and Issei made her regret of not warning them in time.

"I was afraid of this... Sirzechs is playing a dangerous game. He wanted Riser to kidnap your girls so he could see your full strength. That is all he wanted." She explained fearfully.

"Is that so...? Well then, let us provide a message for him…" Issei said with a sadistic look.

"Tell this to him. After we finish the battle against Riser, we're coming for him. His actions have already opened a Pandora's Box now. By taunting us and kidnapping the people we care for, it'll only serve to unleash our wrath in the Underworld. I suggest you go quickly and send him this message…" Dark Pit said.

"By the way Grayfia. Better pray that Riser does not make a scratch or harm our girlfriends in any way. You wouldn't like us if we go berserk." Issei said.

Grayfia was truly frightened from the boys. They were showing unfathomable power that's untamed and fiery. Their auras were creating powerful arcs of electricity. Rias was now worried for her brother. Despite not telling the boys her brother was Sirzechs, she could see the near-uncontrolled fury.

"Take us to the battlefield against Riser. Just remember what we said or you may lose one or two more pure-blooded devils." Dark Pit said.

Grayfia nodded, transporting them to the battlefield. It looked similar to a gladiator arena. Both boys looked at Riser and his full peerage, ready to fight him.

"Where did you take our girlfriends, Riser!?" Issei shouted.

Riser arrogantly smirked and snapped his fingers, creating a screen. It showed Asia and Raynare chained to a wall. The girls were forcefully stripped and half nude. They had minor cuts on their bodies, some which were still bleeding. The person harming them was his queen.

"Does that fill you two with rage? Hahahahaha...! It was a sight to see. Those girls squirmed and cried as we gave them our special treatment." He said.

This pushed the boys's fury at great lengths. Their aura was fully manifesting into pure fire.

The boys's Sacred Gears appeared. The gems on the gauntlets were pulsating wildly.

{Everyone, if you value your lives you better stay away from this fight.} Tiamat warned.

{Hey you devil... Riser Phenex was it? You have made a grave mistake of angering our hosts.} Ddraig said.

A flood of killer intent washed towards Riser's peerage. This made them shake in fear from the monstrous aura. Riser was starting to regret fighting them.

"You don't know when to stop causing pain, do you Riser? Enough is enough!" Issei said.

"You kidnap our girls just for your leader to gauge our powers. I'll never forgive you, never! You know what, I think it's time for us to cut lose and show you all how powerful we can be." Dark Pit said.

(Insert Devil May Cry theme, Divine Hate)

"NOW YOU WILL KNOW TRUE HORROR! RIIIIIIISEEEEEER!" The boys yelled.

Riser was shaken by the intense aura. Despite this, he ordered his peerage to attack.

"Ile, Nel. Take them down!" He ordered.

The twin girls were approaching the boys in a failed attempt to attack. The boys counterattacked by punching them savagely on their bodies. In a brutal fashion, they grabbed the twin girls and brutally ripped them in half with their bare hands by pulling them apart.

[Riser's 2 pawns killed.]

Everyone watching the brutal kills were nauseated by the scene. Rias and her peerage were shaking from the brutality of the boys. Sirzechs, who was watching the match, began to have second thoughts of what he agreed to do.

"Is that all? We're not satisfied…" Dark Pit said.

"Come, you filthy birds. See if you can even harm us." Issei taunted.

The taunt had the effect of provoking Ni and Li. They dashed forwards with the intent of beating the boys down.

"Riser-sama won't forgive you for insulting him." They said.

"Really now? Let's see how he'll deal with us when we rip you two in pieces…" Dark Pit said sadistically.

Dark Pit caught Ni's fist while Issei chokehold Li. The boys made a swift death for them. Issei squeezed Li's head, crushing her skull. Dark Pit punched through Ni's heart. Both girls died from the swift deaths.

[Riser's 2 pawns killed.]

Riser was getting wary of the boys. He decided to send his pawn and bishop, Mihai and Burent to deal with them.

"I'm unlike the pawns you killed. Let's see how well you'll be able to fight me." Mihai said hurling large fireballs.

"We will make sure you turn to ash." Burent said.

Issei didn't answer. He merely dashed forward and punched her at her face. Before having a chance to punch her again, Mihai sent a fireball that burned Issei. This made Dark Pit angry.

{CHAOS WATER!}

{BOOST!}

Dark Pit dispelled the flames using water magic. He then dashed to Mihai and violently ripped her arms off with his Optical blade. Mihai screamed in pain and was now scared.

"Mercy…" She begged.

"Our girlfriends never wanted to be involved in this battle. However, since you and Sirzechs have done so, we'll never forgive you, your master and him for what you have done." Issei said with anger.

Issei summoned his Aquarius Blade and made a quick slice at Mihai. At first, nothing happened. When Issei sheathed his sword, Mihai's body was vertically sliced in half. Her face had a look of horror as her body was split in half.

[R-Riser's 1 bishop killed.]

The stutter from Grayfia was evident from the speech. Some of the people watching the Rating Game fainted from Mihai's death. Riser was scared of their strength and curious of the boys's equipment.

Rias took notice of Sona Sitri looking queasy. She couldn't blame her after seeing the gory display.

Issei and Dark Pit were walking forward.

"Is that all? I'm not surprised. You're nothing but an arrogant coward. You may possess the ability to heal physical damage, but your mind's not immortal" Dark Pit said.

"You should come to realize how strong we can be "Issei said.

{CHAOS!}

{BOOST!}

Dark Pit's Sacred Gear granted him a new ability.

"I've been practicing this Sacred Gear to increase versatility. Now, I can heal my friends whenever I desire to" he said.

He simply tapped Issei and a healing aura enshrouded him. The burns on his body healed quickly.

'Impressive healing... The Chaos Karma Dragon is responding to Dark Pit's thoughts.' Sirzechs thought.

"Very well then. Karlamine, Xuelen, Isabella, Siris, the rest of my pawns. Take them down." Riser ordered.

The girls dashed forward intending to kill the boys. Issei and Dark Pit smirked from Riser's action. They charged their magic in collaboration, charging a purple magic orb. With their power combined, they unleashed their magic together.

"Purple Heavenly Dragon Emperor Bomb!"

With a mighty shout, the boys pushed the magical orb with incredible force. The orb reached to the 4 peerage members. The orb violently exploded, injuring them. The shock wave claimed the last remaining pawns behind the knights and rooks.

[Riser's 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, and 4 Pawns retired.]

Riser was now scared of the boys. He wasn't thinking clearly.

'Those two decimated my whole peerage without breaking a sweat! What monstrous power...! I will not give in to my fears! Not after letting those two humiliate me!' He thought.

Riser ordered his Queen Yubellina and his last Bishop, Ravel to fight them.

"Yubellina, take them down. Ravel, make sure she doesn't get taken out." He said.

Both girls were somewhat nervous but relented.

"You two have strong power, but I wonder if you have strong durability." She said.

Yubellina flew across the battlefield, raining fireballs down on the ground. Dark Pit and Issei disappeared as soon as the fireballs hit.

Yubellina looked for the boys, but found nothing.

"Hah! This is why they shouldn't underestimate me. I'm known as the bomb queen." She boasted.

"Is that so…?" Two male voices said.

Yubellina looked behind her to see the two boys unharmed. She had a shocked expression.

"Impossible... No one has escaped my exploding spells unharmed…" She said.

"Well then. Now, it's our turn." they said.

{CHAOS FROST!}

{BOOST!}

Dark Pit began to create ice using his magic. Unlike normal ice, it was capable of freezing fire solid into a crystal. Issei was able to boost his magic power slowly, giving him time to prepare.

{Good thinking about boosting slowly. Somehow, you manage to make the boost effect appear at random times.} Ddraig complimented.

"We'll need this moment for the right time." Issei said.

Dark Pit casted the ice spell to Yubellina.

"You can forget it, Yubellina. That ice is capable of freezing flames solid. Its temperature is close to absolute zero. Even a Phenex would freeze to death with this power." Dark Pit said.

True to his words, Yubellina was completely frozen. Dark Pit then summoned his Raijin Palms. He charged them up with lightning surging. He made a powerful strike that shattered the ice encasing Yubellina, making her soar towards a wall.

Yubellina groaned in agonizing pain. Despite that, Ravel was able to reach to her and heal her using a special item.

"What do those vials contain?" Issei asked.

"They contain Phoenix Tears. They're known for their healing abilities." Ravel explained.

Dark Pit was now infuriated. He charged towards the newly recovered Yubellina. However, Yubellina caught his fist. She then threw him down the ground, making him bounce painfully. She charged up a giant fireball, intending to kill Dark Pit.

"Don't think you can defeat me easily, bomb queen. Chaos Gear! Tidal Wave!"

{CHAOS TIDE!}

The moment the speech was uttered, a torrential wave of water appeared. The wave extinguished the fireball Yubellina was holding. Dark Pit commanded the water to ensnare her into a floating sphere. He equipped his Raijin Palms and send a surge electricity to the water. Yubellina was electrocuted from the powerful lightning. She eventually passed out from the lightning attacks and drowning in water.

Dark Pit didn't stop. He flew up to her, pounding her repeatedly. The pounding created powerful ripples in the air. He then proceeded to barrage her with a flurry of punches. The shock waves were seen in the sky as blue waves. Dark Pit charged a powerful strike that punched through Yubellina's body. The punch missed her vital organs, but she was unconscious. In a brutal finish, he dive bombed to Yubellina, acting like a meteor. He then kicked her hard on her head. The moment the kick hit, a loud explosion sounded throughout the arena. Everyone felt the shockwave as though an explosion was near them.

[Riser's Queen retired.]

Riser was now scared, but no more than his sister. The boys looked at her with unrelenting fury.

"Leave this match and we won't harm you. If you fight us, you will die…" They said in cryptic synchrony.

"I-I-I will leave this battlefield. I didn't want my brother to cause this much problems. Do whatever you want with him but please don't kill him." She begged.

"No promises, Ravel. This man will suffer for what he has done to the both of us." Dark Pit said.

[Riser's Bishop retired.]

(Devil May Cry theme, Divine Hate ends here)

Riser was now shaking in both fear and anger. His entire peerage, save a few members were killed by the boys.

"Look at what you done...! You killed most of my peerage in such savagery. I'll have fun beating you two to pulp and take your girlfriends away from you." He said arrogantly.

Immediately, a heavy aura was surrounding the boys.

{BOOST! X 14}

{CHAOS OVERBOOST!}

Riser was able to feel the immense pressure coming from the boys. It was so heavy, the ground was cracking loudly. The cracks began to spread rapidly.

Sirzechs and Grayfia had to hold onto their seats as they noticed the powerful aura from the boys.

Rias and Sona were now afraid of the boys's power. They now realized Riser will definitely get killed. Their respective peerages were shaking in complete horror.

"Next time...learn to keep that fucking mouth of yours shut, you damn devil." Dark Pit said with a dark voice.

"Since you chose to be arrogant, we'll show you true hell." Issei continued.

"The true hell WHERE A PHEONIX CAN TRULY DIE FROM!" They said with their anger reaching high intensity.

"Like we said to you earlier, WE WILL SHOW YOU TRUE HORROR, RIIIIISSSSEEEEEEEERRR!"

The loud scream created a shockwave of wind. Riser tried to regain his footing but was blown away.

"YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR WHAT YOU DONE RISER! IT'S TIME WE SHOW YOU OUR TRUE POWER!" Issei said.

Immediately, the boys channeled the power of their Sacred Gears. Issei, due to the overwhelming fury, was able to attain Balance Breaker. Dark Pit immediately began to use his Balance Breaker in conjunction with Issei's. The boys truly wanted to murder Riser.

{WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER! SCALE MAIL!}

{WESTERN DRAGON SCALE MAIL!}

Both boys donned their draconic armor. Issei's was red while Dark Pit was blue. They both dashed forward to Riser.

(Insert DMC theme Flock Off!)

The boys managed to land a haymaker on Riser's body, making him cough in pain.

"Impossible... How can a dragon cause this pain…?" He asked in surprise.

Dark Pit punched him harder on his face, making him feel pain. He then proceeded to perform a lethal back breaker. The technique created a loud snap, making everyone who heard it cringe.

Issei then joined in the battle. When Dark Pit tossed him up, Issei used his draconic wings to fly up in the air. He brutally beat Riser's face to a pulp, caking it with blood. As a finisher, he dive bombed while spinning. This created a powerful pile driver which destroyed Riser's bones. Again, the loud cracking was heard.

Rias could not help but cringe and shake in fear. Sona was now scared of the boys's fury. Their peerage couldn't help but freeze in fear of the immense power.

'I understand why Dark Pit doesn't want to fight. If pressured, he may very well kill the person who angers him. I wish this doesn't affect his opinion with devils.' She thought in worry.

Riser got up from the ground. His injuries healed with a flick of his flames.

"That regeneration ability will make us throw everything we got at him. Let's make him suffer as much as we want." Dark Pit said.

"Although I question your attitude, let's make sure he pays for what he has done." Issei said.

Issei and Dark Pit charged their draconic power together. They then fired it at Riser.

"Chaos Dragon Shot!"

"Dragon Shot!"

The shots obliterated Riser's top half. However, he instantly regenerated from the damage like it was nothing.

The boys began to use Riser both as a punching bag and a platform. They brutally punched his body in a flurry of attacks. The intense speed and power was balanced, allowing the boys to effectively juggle Riser in the air helplessly. The brutal display started to make Sirzechs cringe.

To add problems to the boys, their balance breaker was deactivated from the lack of magical energy.

"Damn it... We ran out of energy…" Dark Pit said.

"We still have to train how to control this energy more." Issei said.

{Forget it, Partner. Against a Phenex, a dragon can still be killed from one. Despite the power of a dragon, it's useless to fight it.} Ddraig said.

"There's one way." Dark Pit said.

{What do you have in mind, Comrade?} Tiamat asked.

"Watch. Issei, I'll let you borrow my Optical Blade and Raijin Palms, but lend me the Aquarius Blade and the Burning Palms." He said.

"Whatever you're thinking, I hope you know what you're doing." Issei said.

Riser dashed towards Dark Pit. Before he grabbed him, Dark Pit swung the Aquarius Blade at his left arm, severing it with water. Riser felt the burning pain from the stump of his arm. He held it tightly, trying not to scream.

"W-what the hell did you do you bastard!?" He asked.

"I used holy power on the sword to make it poison you. You will now suffer the pain you caused…" Dark Pit said.

He charged up the flames from the Burning Palms, making them turn white.

"HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE! ISSEI TRANSFER YOUR POWER WITH MINE!" Dark Pit said.

{CHAOS INFERNO!} {TRANSFER!}

The white flames were turned into holy fire. With the boosted power of the Boosted Gear, the flames became a giant wave. They engulfed Riser, making him scream in agonizing pain. He tried to fight the flames with his own, but was quickly weakening. The audience heard the screaming, cringing in fear.

Rias's peerage watched the sudden turn of events.

"Look! Riser's flames and body are not regenerating from the holy fire!" Kiba said.

"Even if a Phenex is immortal, their minds can't comprehend death." Akeno said.

"They're destroying his concentration and mental strength." Koneko said.

"That's right... By destroying their mental strength, a Phenex can't regenerate. He's vulnerable to mortal wounds now…" Sona said.

"Ingenious thinking from them…" Rias said in surprise.

Riser's body was charred ash black. He was barely standing after taking a powerful attack. He was shaking by the boy's collaboration attack.

Issei and Dark Pit stood side by side, intending to finish the fight and kill Riser.

"I'm going to provide holy power to you, Issei. Despite me being a fallen angel, I can still use it." Dark Pit said.

{CHAOS TRANSFER!}

{HOLY TRANSFER IS COMPLETE! HOLY AURA IS NOW WITH THE DRAGON BOOSTER!}

Riser was now truly scared. He staggered to the ground, now realizing his death.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" They shouted.

{EXPLOSION!}

{CHAOS BOOST!}

The boys charged up their holy power and charged towards Riser.

"W-wait! This is for the sake of the Devils' future! A puny dragon and fallen angel wouldn't understand what's at stake here!" Riser said, trying to reason with the boys.

"That doesn't matter to us! We saw what Rias and our girlfriends were feeling. Rias was silently crying and never wanted you. You hurt our girlfriends and tried to break their spirits. THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR US TO KILL YOU, RISER!" The boys yelled.

With a mighty scream, the boys punched Riser in two separate areas. Issei's fist punched through Riser's heart while Dark Pit completely destroyed his head. Riser's body was engulfed in flames and disappeared, never to be revived.

[Riser has been...killed…]

The stuttering announcement brought everyone to see the aftermath of the battle.

"I'm truly surprised... These two managed to kill a Phenex, a feat that's no easy task." Sirzechs said.

Issei and Dark Pit didn't feel satisfied from the battle. They screamed loudly in the arena.

Sirzechs appeared to the boys with another man.

"I'm truly surprised about you two. You managed to kill Lord Phenex's third son with no remorse. Let me say that you two have done something extraordinary." He said.

The man near Sirzechs stepped up.

"Please step aside, Sirzechs. I wish to-"

(Insert Devil May Cry 4 OST - Blackened Angel)

Before the man had a chance to speak, the boys dashed to the red haired man. They delivered a powerful haymaker to the man's face. He groaned in pain as he was thrown towards a stone wall. Before he had a chance to recover, Dark Pit grabbed him.

"We could've meet in better circumstances, yet you threaten your sister's freedom through a marriage she doesn't wish. Also, that man who was to be your brother-in-law threatened to harm our girlfriends. You were supposed to be a responsible ruler, not a person who lets corrupt tycoons like Riser to get what they want. Next time that happens..."

Dark Pit raised his aura, unleashing 75% of his power to him. Sirzechs was truly afraid of the fallen angel.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Dark Pit roared with a draconic voice.

Sirzechs did not want to mess with Dark Pit now. Issei also casted a look of murder at him as well. Since he saw the brutality of Riser's peerage being killed, along with Riser, he did not want to provoke them.

"I-I'll make sure this doesn't happen again…" He said with fear.

Dark Pit and Issei turned to man who looked like an older Riser.

"If you're that arrogant bird's father, here's a good piece of advice: keep your children on a tight leash, especially if they act extremely cocky. We won't be responsible if another child like yours die from their arrogance." Issei warned.

"W-will do, Red Dragon Emperor and Blue Dragon Emperor." He said.

The boys looked at the attendants of the Rating Game. They knew everyone was not human.

"You saw and heard it loud and clear. If you cause harm to the people we care for or cause problems, there will be one less devil to care for." They warned.

"Who are you to say such a-"

Before the devil responded, Dark Pit destroyed the devil using his arrow of light on him. The arrow violently exploded, leaving nothing from his body.

"ANYONE ELSE!? I'M MORE THAN WELCOME TO GIVE YOU A SWIFT DEATH!" Dark Pit shouted.

No one wanted to face him now.

"Be sure you keep your kind well-behaved. Marriage is not earned by using old-fashioned meetings. It's earned through both the bachelorette's and bachelor's feelings. By forcing marriage, it'll cause self-destruction." Issei warned.

"Bring our girlfriends back, for we don't want to spill any more innocent blood." Dark Pit said.

Lord Phenex brought the girls back. Raynare and Asia appeared, both looking healthy and well, despite their injuries. The boys hugged them closely.

"Dark Pit-kun? Are you ok?" Raynare asked in concern.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asked.

"I have a few cuts but I'm doing ok. Asia is unconscious, but she is ok as well, save for a few cuts." She answered.

Dark Pit used healing magic on Raynare, which made her wounds disappear. He then went to Asia and healed her.

Issei went to Asia and hugged her closely. He was shaking in fury.

"Is this how your kind treats a human being...? What did we do to you!? We were trying to seek a normal life, no conflict or fighting. Yet, you chose to let the people kidnap our precious people. All of you devils have made a strained relationship with us. If you expect a friendly chat..."

Issei punched Sirzechs who appeared next to him on the face. The force of the punch destroyed his armored clothing, sending him flying with a bloody nose.

"Expect a fatality of one of your kind." He said darkly.

Issei's and Dark Pit's anger did not subside. Rather, their rage was growing. Their eyes glowed with a dangerous aura. Dark Pit's eyes were glowing yellow while Issei's were glowing green. Sirzechs couldn't move from the oppressive aura.

"Mark our words, for we won't tolerate the majority of you, save for a few of you, like Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Any attempts to forgive us of your actions are gone. Also, if any of your kind, rogue or not attacks us, we will kill them without mercy, lest they have a good reason." Dark Pit said.

The boys's eyes went back to normal. Their anger was evident but suppressed.

(Devil May Cry 4 OST - Blackened Angel ends here)

"We would've used the forbidden technique of our Sacred Gears if you dare provoke us. If I recall about the heavenly dragon Sacred Gears, the lethal Juggernaut Drive is what we would've used." Issei said.

This brought fear to the devil community. Everyone chose not to say anything lest their foolish enough to incite the boys's wrath.

"What have you done, Sirzechs...!? You have made the boys our enemies now. It can take years or centuries for them to forgive us for our actions. You better pray no devil dares attack them. They were truly serious of destroying all of us, along with the Underworld…" A girl with a magic uniform said.

"I'm truly sorry for causing such problems, Serafell Leviathan. Unfortunately, they will no longer trust me. Maybe they might trust you, your sister and Rias. I fear if any devil in general makes a mistake like I did, they will start a war of attrition with us. We truly don't want a war…" Sirzechs said.

"While true, you nearly have caused them to go berserk. Next time, don't anger a Sacred Gear user, especially if one has a dragon's soul…" Serafell said.

Sirzechs watched the two boys leave the arena with their girls. He now had a serious expression.

"Grayfia, keep an eye out for them. I fear that their warning will be true. The old devil faction may start trouble with those boys. They are the current Red Dragon Emperor and Blue Dragon Emperor. It won't be long till the White Dragon Emperor appears." He said.

"I'll keep an eye out for them. By the way, I'm trading my place with your father. Despite the marriage we have, it's become strained thanks to your unconscionable actions." Grayfia said.

"Wait... Are you telling me you're...?" Sirzechs noticed a divorce slip on her hand.

"This is the result of your actions. Dark Pit was right about what he said. You hastily made a decision to marry your sister off to an arrogant person with no care." She said coldly.

Sirzechs could only get on his knees in defeat and depression.

######

The boys made it to Dark Pit's home. They let their girlfriends rest from the terrible experience. Although they were grateful the girls were ok, they couldn't help but leave outside. They both screamed loudly, unleashing their auras.

The scream was heard from the Underworld and Heaven. All inhabitants trembled from the unnatural force.

Rias felt the aura rushing to her like a tidal wave. She could only crouch to her knees and held on to her legs in fear and regret. Her peerage wasn't faring any better. Koneko was clinging on to anything that could protect her. Kiba lost his balance and fell to the ground. Akeno had a look of horror, knowing of the powerful aura.

"This is bad… That aura came from Dark Pit and Issei. I fear we may have to keep our distance from them. Buchou, we need to make sure we don't do anything that'll provoke them" Akeno said.

"In hindsight, I agree. I guess whoever said 'Never corner a caged animal' must've had the same experience." Rias said.

######

A young looking man with platinum blonde hair heard the loud scream from the human world.

"That scream... No doubt about it. They belong to the Red Dragon Emperor and Blue Dragon Emperor. Gabriel, please come forth, quickly." The man said.

"What is it, Michael?" A young, beautiful woman asked.

"I need you to find out what was the cause of this loud scream. Whoever it belongs to, they sound like screams of pain." Michael said.

Gabriel nodded, flying down to the source of the scream. She noticed two boys releasing a powerful aura. It felt sorrowful to her.

"Poor guys... What could've caused them to express such pain?" She asked.

######

Gabriel continued to watch as the boys finally stopped. They went back to the house to check at their girlfriends. Asia regained consciousness, relieving Issei. Dark Pit went to held Raynare protectively.

"Let's hope things go back to normal since this day has become something we don't want to remember…" Issei said.

"I know, Issei…" Dark Pit said.

"You look surprisingly calm. Are you suppressing your rage?" He asked.

"No, I'm still angry. I knew Rias's brother was Sirzechs. However, our friendship will be strained with her…" He explained.

"I see. Well, let's get ourselves ready for Kuoh Academy. We've wasted enough time training for 2 weeks. It's time we try to go back to our everyday lives." Issei said.

"Words were never spoken with better vocabulary." Dark Pit said.

"Hahahaha. That cheered me up." Issei said laughing

"Hahaha. What are friends for?" Dark Pit asked.

The boys laughed from their amusements. Eventually, the girls took notice of the boys laughing.

"What's so funny" Asia asked.

"We've haven't laughed for 2 weeks. We just thought of something funny which made us laugh." Dark Pit said.

The girls smiled and hugged the boys.

"We're glad that you defeated Riser. We couldn't take his abuse any longer. He tried to break our spirits, but we knew you two would prevail." Raynare said.

"I didn't want to become a pleasuring tool for someone else. I want to stay near you, Issei." Asia said cutely.

The boys hugged their girlfriends closely. Without knowing it, they were thinking the same thoughts.

'My heart is beating calmly with her. I promise to protect her from any harm that may come to her. Asia/Raynare, I love you so much, I don't want to lose you.' The boys thought.

Gabriel watched the romantic scene with the two couples. She couldn't fathom but be near Dark Pit. However, her thoughts were impure, making her wings flash black briefly. She took a brief look at Dark Pit. She blushed up like a tomato, seeing his face.

'Those boys... They're very caring to the people he knows and cherishes. Maybe, if I introduce myself with him and his friend, it may be helpful for them to be at our side.' She thought.

Gabriel flew back to Heaven, leaving the unsuspected boys with the girls.

"How are they doing, Gabriel?" Michael asked.

"They've calmed down, Michael. The reason of this outburst is mostly due to the devils. They must've provoked the boys through unorthodox means. They're calm for now." She explained.

"I see. That's reasonable for now. Hmmm? Gabriel, do you harbor feelings for one of them?" Michael asked.

"Y-yes. I harbor feelings towards one of them. He's a Sacred Gear user of the Blue Dragon Emperor, yet he's pure, like us. His name is Kuro Pit." She said.

"Hmmm... An interesting fellow... He was the one with that draconic human who killed Riser Phenex in their rage. We should schedule a meeting with them soon. Gabriel, you can resume your human disguise from your part-time job. I believe the fallen one works there as well. It'll give you a chance to talk with him. Don't let your feelings get the better of you" Michael said.

"Ok. I'll try to talk with him. I'll try to keep myself composed." She said.

######

Dark Pit was working at his job during the weekend. He notice a co-worker whom he hardly knew. She had platinum blonde hair that was in a hime hairstyle. Her skin was pure alabaster and marble like. She had beautiful blue eyes and a model like figure.

"Oh? You must be the best person to work here. I've been recently hired here. My name is Gabriella." Gabriel said in disguise.

"My name is Kuro Pit. Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am." He said politely.

Gabriel started blushing, seeing Dark Pit smiling. She turned to look away from him.

'Auuuuh... He very cute when he's calm. I may end up -falling- if I let my feelings go out of control…' She thought embarrassed.

Dark Pit was curious but focused on his work. He finished and went home to rest. In his home, Raynare was waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Dark Pit-kun." She said happily.

"I'm home, Raynare-chan." He said to her.

Raynare blushed and giggled from the affectionate tone.

"I have made dinner for us in the kitchen." She said.

'We certainly act like a married couple... It's somewhat surprising, yet it feel comfortable.' He thought blushing.

"What's wrong Dark Pit-kun? Your face is red." She asked.

"It was something I was thinking of. The way we're interacting, we look like newlyweds." He said.

Raynare blushed red and giggled. She hugged him close, pressing her body on him.

Dark Pit blushed, but he kissed Raynare. The couple fell asleep with their arms interlocking each other.

That's the end of the Riser arc.

Note 1: Yes, I killed Riser and most of his peerage. Reason is due to his condescend behavior and treating women as objects. Also, most of his members shared that same attitude. Don't like them dying, then keep your flames.

Note 2: A Sacred Gear wielder can evolve their Sacred Gear in the middle of battle without knowing. In this case, Issei was slowly going berserk.

Note 3: While it may seem like Dark Pit is copying every magic ability, that's not the case. Asia's Twilight Healing is stronger than Dark Pit's. It was evolved from nearly getting burned from Yubellina.

Note 4: Sirzechs got what he deserved. Although I know he gets serious in a fight, Dark Pit's power outclasses his in battle, especially without his Chaos Karma Gear. How would one feel if a person is forced to marry, despite not liking the person? Plus, he acts like a child at most times.

Note 5: The Excalibur arc will start, with the angels becoming active.

Note 6: I'm thinking of Asia becoming an Angel. Even as an anime character, she's too pure to be with Rias. Plus, Michael's explanation of God's system provides controversial questions with Sacred Gear users.

Note 7: Although killing is generally not looked upon in a Rating Game., there were likely cases in the past.

Note 8: Issei's and Dark Pit's opinion with devils is obvious. They can only trust certain devils that have Rias's attitude or Sona's composed speech and manner.

As promised, I've posted this chapter with the previous one. If you think it's rushed, please PM me.

Note: I'm revising all the chapters to fix any grammatical/spelling errors.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Aftermath of the battle. An angelic encounter, childhood and a brief dark history.

This is the start of the Excalibur arc.

I do not own anything from both series.

A few days have passed since the battle of Riser. Issei, Dark Pit and their girlfriends were able to relax for a while. Although the boys were training themselves from time to time, they still felt the need to keep themselves strong. Recently, Raynare and Asia trained themselves to learn how to defend themselves. During their recovery, they ignored Rias and her peerage. It made them recall the incident with Riser, forcing them to avoid the Gremory peerage. Rias watched them move away from her like a plague. She felt guilty and silently cried. Akeno was also crying, missing her interactions with Dark Pit. Kiba felt guilty and was very quiet, a trait Rias, her peerage, and everyone took notice. Koneko's face was expressionless, but her eyebrows were quivering. She was trying to mask the guilt and grief.

The quartet were heading to school, till they saw a heavenly figure. She had long, platinum blonde hair with a model figure. Her hair was waist length and tied to a ponytail. The hair glowed on the sunlight, making it appear brighter than it should be. She wasn't like any of the classmates they knew of.

"It's probably a transfer student. Judging by her attitude, she must've transferred just now." Issei said.

"I worry about her... The perverted duo might take advantage of her. She looks too innocent of the world around her." Dark Pit said.

######

Much to the chagrin of the boys, the perverted duo were with the girl. For Dark Pit and Issei, it was trouble for them.

'Give me a break, man. Won't these perverted idiots stop causing trouble? If not, let's see if they like a knuckle sandwich…' Dark Pit thought.

He gave a small killer intent wave to the perverted duo. Immediately, they stopped gawking at Gabriel. He felt relieved to see them become well-mannered.

Issei sighed, not liking the perverted duo's persistent actions. He ignored them and head to his class with Dark Pit.

######

Inside the classroom, the quartet were preparing for their class. The teacher came to make an announcement.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student. This person is a foreign exchange student who will stay with us temporarily." He said.

The entire class perked up when hearing the announcement. From the doors, the same girl the quartet saw came to the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Gabriella. I'm a foreign exchange student from Europe and will be studying for the semester." Gabriel said in disguise.

Dark Pit took notice of the female transfer student. He wasn't as curious as the boys were. However, he was suspicious of the girl staring at him and Issei. His thoughts were focused on something else.

'I know what happened at the Underworld... Some of my memory is still foggy, but I can clearly recall what happened back there. Still, the person, Sirzechs was to blame for the negative opinions of devils. With little redeeming qualities, it may prove difficult for me to trust them. Then again, I'm no different judging ALL the devils. If only the majority of them were like Sona and Rias.' He thought.

######

Lunch period came by quickly. The quartet were eating inside the classroom and talking. Little did they knew, Gabriel was watching them.

"Everything is back to normal, save for the perverted duo." Issei said.

"True. Those guys never learn their lesson." Dark Pit said.

"Honestly, they were warned for their actions." Raynare said.

"Although I wish they would stop, their lust is too strong." Asia said.

The quartet felt uncomfortable talking about them. They decided to talk about something else. They left the classroom to head at the grass field outside.

"So... Have you gotten used to the supernatural, Asia?" Issei asked in concern.

"Yes. Although I'm a little shaken, you and our friends are nearly supernatural. I'm glad to be friends with yours, Issei-kun." She said sweetly.

'K-KAWAII…!' He thought.

'Issei would definitely have a hard time dealing with Asia's cute behavior.' Dark Pit thought comically.

######

Gabriel was watching the quartet from a distance. Her interests in the boys were slowly increasing. She was mainly interested with Dark Pit, despite seeing him more often at work. She gave a vacant stare at them while she watched.

"Gabriella-san, we want to talk with you." Kiba said.

"Ok. But where?" She asked innocently.

'Despite her being an angel, the innocence is too cute from this one…' Kiba thought in surprise.

"We'll be at the old school building. You can come over after school." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there to have a chat with you." She said.

######

Class was over. The quartet was getting ready, till they saw Kiba with Gabriel. This got their attention from seeing them.

"What are Kiba and Gabriella doing here?" Issei asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this... Let's tail them to see what's up. I don't like what I'm experiencing right now." Dark Pit said.

"I agree with Dark Pit-kun. Let's follow them." Raynare said.

"Although curiosity is not a sin, we need to be careful." Asia said.

The quartet sneaked their way to the old school building. Dark Pit knew Rias was up to something involving the transfer student. His face frowned, knowing of what might happen.

"I'm going to rush inside and see what is happening. I know what Rias is doing." He said.

"By all means, go ahead." Issei said.

Dark Pit smashed the doors open, surprising everyone inside the old school building.

"You can drop the act, Rias. Still, it was a sly and lazy move to use your servants to inform the transfer student to come here." Dark Pit said.

"Kuro-san... You really should tone the destruction down…" She said comically.

"Don't joke around with me. Anyway, the transfer student is in our class. I know what she is, but not who. She's an antithesis of your kind." He said.

"You know of them?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes. I know about angels. Did you forget that I was created as an incomplete fallen angel from the original?" He asked.

"Oh... Never mind." She said in embarrassment.

Gabriel was surprised of what she heard.

"So you know about the 3 factions of the supernatural?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fully aware with them. However, my opinion with devils and fallen angels is strained due to recent battles. Despite my status, I would prefer talking with beings not interested in battle." He said.

Gabriel smiled, now knowing he doesn't like fighting for no reason.

"Despite being a fallen angel, you have a good heart. Perhaps it's my time to reveal myself" she said.

Dark Pit was curious of what she said. Gabriella was surrounded by a powerful flash of light. From the light, a white robe covered the girl. Wings of gold came from her back. On top of her head, a halo was shining.

"My true name is Gabriel. I was sent here by Michael to keep an eye out for the two boys." She said, pointing to Dark Pit and Issei.

"Why does the leader of the angels want to keep an eye out for us?" Dark Pit questioned.

Gabriel was surprised about Dark Pit's knowledge.

"Well, that outburst of power a few days ago caused tremors among the 3 factions. Michael was concerned about the sudden outburst so he sent me to find its source. When I realized it was you two, I decided not to fight. Michael only wished to know why you two were exuding such power." She explained.

The boys sighed, knowing of what they have to explain.

"You can thank Miss Gremory's brother for that." Dark Pit responded.

"What do you mean." She asked.

Issei decided to explain briefly.

"Rias's brother, Sirzechs, engaged her to a man she did not love. This resulted in a marriage feud that nearly spiraled out of control. Because of Grayfia's encounter with my friend, she reported to him about his power. He was protecting his girlfriend from her when she was about to kill them." He said.

"I see... So one of the 4 Maou was responsible for this skirmish…" She said.

Dark Pit followed with his explanation.

"When that devil, Riser Phenex appeared, he only treated Rias as an object, not a person. When Rias said she wanted to have Issei as her fiancé, I immediately protected him. Grayfia then proposed Sirzechs's idea to have an unofficial Rating Game. Of course Riser was so cocky, he summoned his peerage to psyche Rias down. We were angry with him on how he treats his servants. A minor fight broke out between us and him. It resulted in him being publicly humiliated by us." Dark Pit said.

Gabriel listened carefully to the whole scenario.

"That doesn't explain why you two killed him." She said.

"We're getting there." Issei said.

Dark Pot nodded as well.

"Riser made a change to the challenge. He wanted us to fight against him, along with his entire peerage. If we won, Rias is free from him. However, if we lost our girlfriends along with Rias would be forcefully taken from us. He planned to marry Rias and use our girlfriends as concubines." Dark Pit explained.

Gabriel was shocked of what she heard.

"Is this true, Ms Gremory?" She asked.

"It was true of what he said." Rias answered.

"Moving on, we trained for 2 weeks, honing our skills to battle against him. When the day came to fight him, Riser kidnapped our girlfriends. He ordered his queen to torture them, hence why they have some bandages right now. This made us nearly snapped. The only thing we thought was to kill him for what he has done. During the battle, our rage was released. We murdered most of Riser's peerage one by one brutally. The moment we faced the person who tortured them, we gave her a painful beating, but let her live. It served as a message to not anger us." Dark Pit finished.

"Hmmm... I understand. By then, you killed Riser in a berserk fashion." Gabriel said.

Issei and Dark Pit nodded.

"Although we were enraged, we were somewhat aware of what we were doing briefly. If we ended up losing our minds, we wouldn't be able to recall anything from what we did. Plus, the Underworld would've been destroyed." Dark Pit said.

"Quite a frightening interpretation, yet accurate." Gabriel said.

"In a way. Right now, we're wary of the devils' actions. This is the reason why we're here. We were concerned for you since Kiba was ordered to bring you here. We suspected Rias would've done something terrible." Issei said.

"I'm glad you two care for my safety. I only came here to make sure you two don't become berserk. You two nearly lost yourselves after the devil's marriage skirmish." She said.

Rias only watched with a tinge of sadness. She heard Dark Pit and Issei can trust her and Sona, but she unintentionally made them hate devils. Her hair shrouded her eyes as she tried to push back her tears.

"You don't need to hold your tears, Gremory-san." Dark Pit said.

"But I caused problems to both you and your friend. Whether intentional or not, I'm truly guilty for what happened." She said.

"It's not your fault... Blame the flippant rulers of Underworld for not being strict with their kind. If one of the 4 Maous isn't as flippant as your brother and not arrogant as Riser, I can tolerate them." He replied.

"I can vouch for that. Riser was an example of the negative aspects of devils. Although we still judge your kind in general like him, it'll take a handful of people to make us forgive the devils in general." Issei said.

Rias smiled sadly. She felt as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm glad your opinions of our kind have exceptions. Perhaps later on, your opinion may change." She said.

Dark Pit smiled with a scoff.

"Not in a millennia." He said comically.

Rias laughed from the comment. Gabriel watched with curiosity and awe of Dark Pit's amicable behavior.

"That's how he is. Most people judge him to be complex at times like this. He had his terrible times, but he has a caring heart. He doesn't show it for personal reasons." Issei said to Gabriel.

Everyone watched as Dark Pit, albeit hesitantly, extended his hand in a handshake gesture. Rias gently grabbed his hand and they handshake. To everyone present, it became a sign of forgiveness.

Asia and Raynare smiled. Asia was impressed of Dark Pit's forgiving nature, despite his ruthless behavior in combat. Raynare quickly went to him and hugged him from behind, surprising him. In a comical fashion, Dark Pit unveiled his wings in full length. Everyone noticed something different from his wings.

"Hey Pit-san. Did you check your wings some time ago?" Issei asked.

"Hmmm? I did checked upon them this morning. They didn't have anything wrong." Dark Pit replied.

"Your wings... They're shining." Gabriel said in surprise.

Dark Pit's wings, despite their dark color, were shining brightly. A faint aura of light was shining from them. In a flash of light, the wings changed. Although they were the same length and appearance, they had a gold accessory at the wing shoulders.

"Woah... What happened?" Dark Pit said in fascination.

Gabriel took a careful look at his wings. She noticed the wings still contained their organic appearance, but the gold shoulder wing armor got her interested.

"By our Father... Kuro Pit, you've become a fallen archangel…" She said in surprise.

"I'm...a fallen archangel…?" He said in awe.

"By the Maous... He has acquired enough power to become one. I never seen an angel become an archangel up close, especially a fallen angel." Rias said in surprise.

"Life is full of surprises... Is this a permanent part of me or is it temporary." Dark Pit asked.

"Archangels are able to turn back to normal angels at will. If anything, the same is also true for you, Kuro-san." Gabriel explained.

Raynare was able to watch Dark Pit in complete fascination. Asia was speechless in seeing one of her best friends change. She prayed to God from the surprise. Much to Rias and her peerage's chagrin, they had minor headaches from the prayer.

"It has been eventful for everyone, but I need to head back home and finish the homework I missed. Also, use my legal name in the human world. It feels uncomfortable for me to hear the original name I was given." Dark Pit said.

"Ok then, Pit-san." Rias said.

Dark Pit laughed and went back to his home.

######

Dark Pit was able to finish all the missed work quickly and carefully. He then received a call from Issei.

"Hello?" Dark Pit answered.

"Hi Dark Pit. How's everything with your assignments?" Issei asked.

"I managed to finish mine already. Good timing with the call." He said in a comical fashion.

Issei laughed from his friend's humorous response.

"Hahaha... I'm almost done with mine. Anyway, my parents want you to come over to my place for a visit." He said.

"Really? I guess it couldn't hurt to visit the place today." Dark Pit said.

"Ok. I'll let my parents know that you're coming." Issei said.

Issei hung up the phone, allowing Dark Pit to get ready to visit his friend. He decided to wear black jeans, black and red sneakers, and a black-red T-shirt.

######

Dark Pit walked to Issei's house, which was about half a mile away on foot from his house. He then went to the door and knocked. From the door, Issei's mother appeared.

"Kuro-san. Good to see you again. It has been a while since you came over." She said.

"Forgive me Mrs. Hyoudou. I had to concentrate on school for the most part." Dark Pit said.

"It's ok. I understand you have to be academically prepared for your classes. Take a break once in a while. It can be helpful for you." She said.

"I agree. I'm done for the day so I can take a break for now." He said.

'Although I can't outright tell her of what has even happening for the past weeks.' He thought in concern.

######

Dark Pit walked inside the house, but was greeted by Rias and her peerage. Issei was with Asia, away from the group. This made Dark Pit question himself.

'What happened here...? Issei looks like he's ready to leave this place in embarrassment…' He thought.

When Dark Pit went to Issei, he looked mortified.

"What happened Issei-san?" He asked his friend.

"Before you came here, Rias decided to come here for her club meeting. She complained of the old school building's lack of maintenance. She asked her friend, Sona to help fix it for her." Issei said.

"Leave it to Rias to improvise any event too her advantage…" Dark Pit said.

Issei laughed briefly. He then explained his reasons.

"Rias was attempting to claim me for herself, like a crazed lover... I would say she tried to convince me to keep my relationship with Asia while she marries me." He said.

"Whoa... Talk about a polygamous relationship..." Dark Pit commented.

"Tell me about it. Asia was glaring at Rias for trying to seduce me. She then hugged me close and pressed herself on me." He said.

'I didn't need to hear about what Asia said... Still, he looks like he couldn't take it…' Dark Pit thought in pity.

"Just stay with Asia for now, Issei. I'll have a word with Ddraig from this issue." Dark Pit said.

"Ok. I'll let him talk with you." Issei said, summoning the Boosted Gear.

"Hey Ddraig. I would like to talk with you." Dark Pit requested.

{What do you need to talk about, Dark Pit?} Ddraig said.

"One question, although I'm reluctant to ask... Do any Sacred Gear users from dragons get harems on occasion?" He asked with a blush.

{Although I may question on why you still have some innocence, I can answer you that. Almost any woman would fall for a dragon Sacred Gear user, regardless of race. It acts like similar to allure from a succubus. My users, along with Tiamat's have their users with harems at times. Although she does not like the idea of it, unless the love is pure. It's not an uncommon event for the users to suddenly have a harem.} Ddraig explained.

"I...I see... Considering the fact that Akeno and Rias often act like a teasing girlfriend near us, I'm starting to understand why…" He said with reluctance.

{Don't get me wrong, Ddraig. Because of the power we emit from our hosts, they act like magnets to the opposite gender. In my opinion, harems get uncomfortable at times.} Tiamat said in annoyance.

Dark Pit sighed from the interaction between the two dragons.

"Sometimes I wish you can get along like we do with our respective dragons. Cut us some slack for once Tiamat and try to appreciate Ddraig's company". Dark Pit complained.

{Fine... I'll get along with Ddraig... However, his rival is what I need to defeat.} Tiamat said.

"Rival...? Who is Ddraig's rival?" The boys asked.

{I'll tell you about it later.} She said.

Both boys sighed from the interaction of the dragons. They didn't notice Issei's mother appearing with a photo album. Issei's skin paled considerably, like someone found his secret.

"Mom...! Why did you have to bring that old album out now at a time like this!?" Issei questioned in irritation.

"I wanted to show your fiends how you were in your childhood." She said.

Issei groaned in defeat. Rias and her peerage looked at the album. Asia also looked in curiosity as well.

"This was when he was in middle school. He started his training in martial arts at that age." She said.

Issei's mother turned the album, showing him with a glass of fruit juice staring at the camera with an innocent expression.

"This picture was when he was 5 years old. He tried to reach a cup at the kitchen. He managed to use a chair to climb up and got the cup to pour his favorite juice." She said.

Rias watched with fascination of Issei. To Dark Pit, it looked almost similar to a girl who's obsessed with her boyfriend.

"Little Issei... Little Issei...! He's so cute…" She said.

"Issei-kun's so cute. I wish I was there to see him." Asia said with a pink blush.

"Issei's history... Normal, but cute." Koneko complimented.

Kiba had a jovial expression. He took the album and was looking at the pictures. Issei tried to snatch it back, but Kiba simply moved his arms out of the way. By then, Kiba took notice of a particular picture and stopped. It gave Issei time to snag the album away.

"Hey Issei... This photo that shows a friend of yours…" He said.

Issei was blushing in embarrassment but the blush faded quickly. Issei knew which photo Kiba was referring to and flipped the pages of the album. It showed Issei holding a toy car with another child his age. The young child had light brown hair holding one of his toy cars.

"You mean this photo of my childhood friend? It's been a while since I've seen him." He said.

"That sword though... That's not an ordinary sword. Issei, do you often see that sword?" Kiba asked.

"I don't recall much, but I often see that sword when I visit my childhood friend's place. I remember feeling strange yet at peace with it. I've forgotten his name due to lack of contact." Issei explained.

Kiba made a dark smile, hearing from Issei.

"So it's true after all. Coincidences do happen at unexpected times." He said darkly.

Dark Pit and Issei took note of Kiba's sudden change in attitude. Rias didn't notice Kiba's change, preferring to stare at Issei's album.

While Dark Pit and Issei watched Kiba, Akeno appeared behind Dark Pit. She clamped onto his back, making his wings pop out. Everyone except Kiba noticed the interaction and laughed.

"Ne Pit-kun... Do you have an album for yourself from the orphanage?" Akeno asked.

"Come to think of it, do you have one Pit-kun?" Raynare asked.

Dark Pit tried to compose himself but blushed red.

"I have an album, but most of the pictures are just selfies of me exploring around parks. I was never adopted, remember?" He said while looking away.

Akeno briefly had a sad face, hearing about Dark Pit being an orphan.

"I'm really sorry. I was being insensitive." She said.

"It's ok. I'm mostly a loner for the most part." He said solemnly.

Akeno and Raynare made a somber expression. They knew Dark Pit never experienced parental love, yet he experienced romantic love. They hugged him close, looking as though he would disappear.

"I may know you a while back, but my memory's a little fuzzy, Pit-kun. Maybe you can show me from your album." Raynare said cutely.

"Ara ara... We might as well have a look at his album." Akeno said.

Dark Pit sighed and flew back to his home.

######

Inside his home, he moved to his bedroom and opened a secret door. Within it, there was a safe. He managed to open the safe, revealing an album. Reluctantly, he took the album that was given to him from his caretaker and head back to Issei's place.

######

Dark Pit arrived to Issei's place quickly. With an embarrassed expression, he showed his album. Everyone, even Kiba decided to take notice. They noticed an 8 year old Dark Pit who was staring at a mountainside view with a sunset.

"Wow... He looks so cute when he was a kid." Raynare said.

"I couldn't agree more, Raynare. That place in the photo looks romantic." Akeno said.

They eventually turned to another photo, showing a 10 year old Dark Pit flying up to a tree at a forest. The tree was a tall, cherry blossom with beautiful flowers blooming near him. At the left edge of the picture, a young looking Raynare was seen watching him in awe.

"I didn't see you when I took that photo, Raynare-chan." Dark Pit said.

"Hehehe... I was very shy when I saw you. You looked beautiful under that tree." She said blushing.

The next photo showed Dark Pit, who was 13 years old, lying down on the ground. His wings were fully shown, with sakura petals on his wings.

"What were you doing at that park" Akeno asked.

"I was enjoying the weather. It was summer, but the wind blew with a comfortable temperature." He answered.

"What made you appreciate nature, Pit-kun?" Raynare asked with curiosity.

"Back in my original world, I often find beautiful places worth looking at. Despite my...neutral attitude, I secretly had wanderlust which made me travel to places without flying. It made me appreciate nature more. Since Japan has many natural parks and places, I often find many views or spots I like to rest at." Dark Pit explained.

"Maybe one day you can take me to one of your favorite spots." Akeno said.

"Me too." Raynare said.

Dark Pit laughed nervously. He then turned to another photo which showed him at a familiar shrine to Akeno. There, a 10 year old Dark Pit was about to offer to the shrine. A young looking Akeno was peeking shyly at him.

"That shrine... It was my old home…" Akeno said.

"Really? I often go there to provide offerings. That shrine, for some reason, makes me feel at peace." Dark Pit said.

Issei noticed a young Akeno looking at Dark Pit.

"Hey, is that Himejima-san looking at you?" He asked.

"You're right. I often felt someone was staring at me when I make an offer. When I peeked at the same spot, there was no one. I guess you have been part of my childhood, Akeno-san…" Dark Pit said.

Akeno had turned the page to see a 12 year old Dark Pit sitting up on a tree. The photo was a distant shot of him.

"Ara...? Did you ask someone to take this photo?" Akeno asked.

"Hahaha... Not really. I used my Guard Orbitars to take the photo. It was difficult at first, but I was able to wield them efficiently in long range use." Dark Pit said.

"Quite a crafty equipment you have there." Raynare said.

Akeno and Raynare looked at the photo and noticed a girl wearing Lolita clothes.

'This is...! How on earth is she there!?' Akeno thought in surprise.

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Akeno-san?" Dark Pit said.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw something." She said.

Before Dark Pit could question any further, Rias received a call. It was an order to kill a stray devil.

"Everyone, get ready. A stray devil has been found." She said.

"A stray huh? Well then, I suppose I could go for a warmup. What do you say, Issei?" Dark Pit asked.

"Count me in. I could use a warmup as well." Issei said.

"We're coming as well." Raynare said with Asia nodding.

"Ok then. Just don't get hurt you two." Issei said.

######

Issei grabbed Asia gently. Everyone then flew out to where the stray devil was located.

"Ugh... What a stink…" Issei complained.

"You got that right. It stinks of blood and corpses." Dark Pit said.

"Enemy ahead." Koneko said.

(Play Kid Icarus: Uprising OST – Boss Battle Theme)

A naked girl that looked injured walked out of the darkness. Although her eyes looked human, she quickly shifted them to look like an insect's.

"That's one disturbing monster I rather forget seeing." Issei said.

"A being that lost one's humanity in favor for destruction and chaos... How stagnant." Dark Pit commented.

"Good way with words." Koneko commented.

"Stray devil. You have abandoned your master for your selfish desire. Your actions have caused unjust problems in the human world. In the name of the Gremory household, we will eliminate you." Rias said.

'Does she have to act like some cliche superhero?' Dark Pit thought.

"Try and stop me, Gremory. I'll stain your corpse with the color of your hair." The stray said.

"Guess negotiating won't work. Leave this to Issei and I. This stray devil won't last for a minute." Dark Pit said.

Issei and Dark Pit charged forward. The stray started to spray a corrosive liquid from her insect-like body. The moment the liquid touch the concrete wall, it dissolved quickly.

"Ugh... That's stronger than hydrochloric acid. Don't let that liquid touch you!" Issei warned.

"Tell me something I don't know" Dark Pit retorted.

The boys began to ready their Sacred Treasure. Issei equipped his Aquarius Blade while Dark Pit equipped his Optical Blade.

"You're nothing but a weak stray. Scum like you don't deserve to live…" They said.

They charged in an X pattern and sliced the legs off of the stray.

"Ok. Kiba, you can finish it." Issei said.

Kiba wasn't responding from him. He had a far off expression.

"Kiba! What are you spacing out for!? Take care of this!" Dark Pit said.

He didn't respond. This gave the stray a chance to spray corrosive liquid to Raynare and Koneko. Koneko managed to protect Raynare, but suffered strong acid burns. Raynare took some of the acid as well.

This had the unfortunate effect of Dark Pit getting angry. He unleashed the Second Shift of his Optical Blade, changing it to a katana. Using the iaido style, he held his katana from his left hand.

"Fatal mistake of harming the people I care for. Have a taste of my Light of Judgment…" Dark Pit said.

He then slowly gripped the sword and held onto the handle carefully. Dark Pit's speed was so quick, it looked as though he didn't drew the sword out. The moment he made the sword click, a white, transparent orb appeared. It then unleashed swift cuts to the stray devil. Although it looked like the attacks missed, the stray stood still like a statue. Before everyone's eyes, the stray fell apart into pieces.

"Ara ara... He's getting more brutal with his fighting style." Akeno said.

"I'll never get used to that. The more I watch him in combat, the more frightening it gets…" Rias said

"Never anger him." Koneko said with a bit of fear.

(Boss Battle Theme OST ends here)

"Asia, please heal them." Issei said.

Asia used her twilight healing to heal the acid burns from Koneko and Raynare.

Dark Pit and Issei made their Sacred Treasure disappear. Issei quickly walked up to Dark Pit.

"You really need to teach me the Second Shift of the Sacred Treasure." Issei said.

"I'll train you to help unleash it. In a literal sense, it's close to a Balance Breaker from a Sacred Gear." Dark Pit said.

The boys' conversation was interrupted by a loud slap. Rias's right hand was at Kiba's face.

"Did that wake you up...? You would've killed your comrades if you continue being like this." She warned.

"Forgive me, Buchou... I'm not feeling well right now." Kiba said, walking away from Rias.

"Seems like he has a problem. Rias, what happened to him?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with his past" she said.

"Do you mind if you explain about Kiba's past to us. Any information would do." Dark Pit asked.

Rias sighed. Although she didn't want to tell about Kiba's dark history, she relented.

"It was about 9 years ago. I was a child exploring an icy wilderness in Scandinavia. It was during winter when I went there. I discovered Kiba, who was barely alive in a forest. He was already close to death, yet he refused to die. His body was already freezing from the cold air. There was one thing he kept mentioning. He wanted to avenge his brothers and sisters from the Holy Swords. His grudge with the Church is evident enough. Truthfully, I revived him to help him find his vengeance. He also possesses a unique Sacred Gear, capable of making any blade imaginable." Rias explained.

"Do you know anything of Kiba's former past as a human?" Issei asked.

"One thing I know of, he was raised in the church. It was some kind of project that get his adoptive family killed." Rias said.

"We may have to delve deep to find out more about this." Dark Pit said.

"Kiba never revealed much of his past to us. He's more of a silent loner." Akeno said.

Everyone began to ponder about Kiba's past. Issei and Dark Pit were thinking of a way to know more about him.

"Gremory-san, we'll track Kiba down and talk with him. He may reveal something more about his past. Of course, we may have to fight him so he can be reasoned with." Dark Pit suggested.

"Hmmm... I'll let you two handle this. Please, don't hurt him too much. He's had a rough life, despite his calm personality" Rias said.

"Very well... We won't use any of our light element attacks, weapons, or anything holy related." Issei said.

The boys went to their girlfriends.

"Asia, head back home. We'll be searching for a friend. He needs our help." Issei said to her.

"I understand Issei. Please come back in one piece." She said.

"Raynare, we'll be searching for our ally. I need you to head home. This may involve some violence for you and your friend." Dark Pit said.

"I understand, Pit-kun. I know you want to save him from his revenge and protect us. Make sure you come back safely." She said with worry.

The boys nodded and flew off. Raynare took Asia and flew with her back to the boys' respective homes. Rias watched at the boys flying back.

'It's strange... He may have a fiery temper, yet he cares for others. He only fights when he needs to. He was able to forgive me to some extent. He doesn't work with anyone, nor join any side. He's more of a neutral person... A **NEUTRAL FALLEN ANGEL** …' She thought in surprise.

"Buchou? Is something wrong? You look surprised." Akeno asked in concern.

"It's been something I've been thinking of, Akeno. It's relating to Kuro Pit. He truly doesn't want to cause any fighting. He only wanted to live peacefully, seeking any means in order to stay human." Rias explained.

"Ara... He's an interesting person. Don't you have Issei to be with?" Akeno asked.

"I-I know that... I also like Issei for your information." Rias said embarrassed.

"Ufufu... I'll have Kuro Pit for myself then." Akeno said with glee.

Both of the girls stared with lightning surging at their eyes.

"Please stop fighting... We need to focus on the problem…" Koneko said.

######

Raynare flew back to Dark Pit's house after bringing Asia to Issei's place. She noticed Kuroka sleeping on the guest room couch.

"Having a good catnap, Kuroka?" Raynare asked jokingly.

"Nyaa~. It was a good nap for me. I wish I could head out for a walk, but I can't surprise my imouto, Shirone." Kuroka said.

"One day you'll have to overcome your inner demons, no pun intended." Raynare said.

"You're right, despite the ironic statement you said." Kuroka laughed.

Raynare laughed from what Kuroka meant. They both laughed with each other.

"Say Kuroka... There's something I want to ask." Raynare said.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Kuroka questioned.

"Do you like my boyfriend, Kuro Pit?" Raynare asked.

Kuroka blushed, feeling her heart beat quicken. She placed her right hand on her bosom.

"My feelings for Kuro Pit... They started when he took care of me. Because of his kindness, I feel safer with him." She said.

Raynare knew Kuroka had feelings for Dark Pit. However, she accepted the answer and smiled.

"Why did you ask me?" Kuroka said.

"Well... I'm willing to share with him. He has captured both of our hearts due to his selflessness. Even though he's hotheaded, he cares for the people he meets." Raynare said.

Kuroka was surprised of Raynare. She then smiled with a blush.

"I'm glad that I can share my feelings with him. Maybe when we explain it to him when he gets back, he'll be understanding." Kuroka said.

"True. Kuro Pit's ideology in monogamy will make it hard for him. I'm sure he'll accept sharing with us." Raynare said.

"I hope he comes back. I miss him talking with me already." Kuroka said with a pleading tone.

######

Issei and Dark Pit were flying across the suburban area of Kuoh, searching for Kiba. Unfortunately, Dark Pit sneezed, briefly making him disoriented in flight.

"Everything ok, Pit-san?" Issei asked.

"I'm ok. Someone was probably talking about me." He said.

The duo noticed Kiba walking throughout the suburban area. They landed near him to talk with him.

"Kiba... Calm yourself. It's just Issei and I." Dark Pit said.

"Why are you two searching for me?" Kiba asked coldly.

"We want to know more about your past. Rias told us about your history, but it was brief. We know of your hatred of Holy Swords, but what does your hatred with them have to deal with your revenge." Issei asked.

"My revenge started due to a project of the church. It was...-"

Before Kiba answered, a familiar figure appeared.

"Yo. It's been a while, shitty devils." The person said.

"YOU! How the hell are you alive, Freed?" Issei asked in surprise.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, ready to fight Freed.

{BOOST!}

"Hahaha... Story time...! You want to wonder how I'm still alive? Before you killed me, I was able to use a special technique from ninjas to escape from your brutal execution. The body you just destroyed was a decoy! Although I was heavily injured, my boss healed me!" Freed explained.

Dark Pit was angry and charged at Freed. However, Freed suddenly disappeared.

"What the...!? How did you become so fast?" Dark Pit questioned in anger.

"You like that, shitty devil!? That's the result of this sword!" He said.

Freed showed the sword he was hiding in a cloak. The sword was exuding a powerful, divine aura. It made Issei and Dark Pit uncomfortable from the untamable aura. However, Kiba was angry from seeing the sword.

"An Excalibur sword...! I will destroy that sword to avenge my comrades!" He exclaimed.

Kiba summoned his Light Eater sword, intending to strike the divine blade. However, the Excalibur sword proven to be stronger. The Light Eater sword was destroyed from the pressure.

"Quite a powerful partner this sword! You shitty devils won't be able to shatter or even touch this blade! Even a light scratch can be lethal!" Freed said in psychotic glee.

Freed then charged forward with immense speed. The speed looked as though he disappeared in a flash. Dark Pit and Issei used their Guard Orbitars to block the strike. The Sacred Treasures were able to ward off the strike with no problem.

"What the..!? Why can't my sword pierce this barrier?" Freed questioned in rage.

"It's a Sacred Treasure, you fool. It means any weapon holy related will not shatter it." Dark Pit said.

Freed attempted to break the barrier, tiring himself in the process.

"Our turn…" Issei said.

{BOOST!}

Issei and Dark Pit equipped their Sacred Treasure Palms.

"Have a taste of our Second Shift!" They said.

 **"Burning Palm, KAGUTSUCHI! /Raiden Palm, SUSANOO!"**

Both boys used fire and lightning and struck Freed. He was flying towards a wall where he impacted. Freed was still conscious, but his body felt sore.

{BOOST!}

"Hahaha... You can keep beating my body up, but it won't work because of this." Freed said, showing a familiar orb.

"That's...a recovery orb…" Dark Pit said in surprise.

"I was able to steal one from your girlfriend, Raynare. Marvelous, isn't it!? It helps in situations like I'm in." Freed said.

"I'll make sure you WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Dark Pit said.

"Let me help in this fight, Kuro-kun. I want to smash that sword apart" Kiba said.

Dark Pit and Kiba charged forward to fight Freed. Issei decided to support with his Boosted Gear.

{BOOST!}

"That's enough boosting, Issei. Transfer the boosts to Kiba, now." Dark Pit said.

Issei nodded and transferred the power to Kiba. He felt the power surge in his body.

"What power...! I can use my special technique with my Sacred Gea…r" Kiba said in amazement.

With a concentrated expression, he willed his Sacred Gear to use his technique.

 **"SWORD BIRTH!"**

From his shout, a field of swords appeared. The swords reached to Freed who jumped away from the field.

"I'll be back you shitty devils! Don't think you can kill me easily." Freed's disembodied voice said.

Dark Pit, Issei, and Kiba growled angrily. Their chance to kill Freed was gone from them.

"We'll get him eventually, Kiba. Right now, we need to rest. If you want, you can rest at my place for the night." Dark Pit suggested.

"Alright... I'll sleep over. Since you and Issei have been involved with my revenge, I hope you two can help me procure the destruction of Excalibur." He said.

"Don't blame the weapon, Kiba. It's like judging the sword that has no wielder. Blame the person for his/her obsession." Dark Pit said.

Kiba relented and calmed down. Issei then walked up to Kiba.

"Say, we didn't get to hear much of your history since that bastard Freed showed up." He said.

"Good timing to point that out, Issei." Dark Pit said.

"Hahaha... Good call with that." Kiba laughed. His expression became serious.

"My dark history was due to a project. It was called the Holy Sword Project."

"The Holy Sword Project…?" Dark Pit and Issei questioned.

"This project was developed to find natural holy sword wielders. The most famous is Excalibur" Kiba explained.

"Excalibur!? The legendary sword said to be wielded by King Arthur…?" Issei questioned in shock.

"To think a legendary sword exists here. I thought that sword was a myth…" Dark Pit commented in surprise.

"We'll comment on your initial opinion of the sword later." He joked.

"The Holy Sword Project was used to find people capable of wielding the sword. I was among my adopted brothers and sisters to be selected for the project. All of us were deemed failures and couldn't wield an Excalibur sword" Kiba explained.

"Wait... You said 'an Excalibur sword.' Could it be there's more than one Excalibur?" Dark Pit asked reluctantly.

"Well... In a sense, yes. But they are just fragments of the real sword." Kiba answered.

"What happened to the legendary sword?" Issei asked.

"In a fight long ago, the sword was broken into 7 pieces. Through the use of alchemy, the Church was able to refine the fragments into individual blades. The Excalibur swords have their unique abilities. That sword Freed had was without a doubt one of them. It's called Excalibur Rapidly." Kiba explained.

"Excalibur Rapidly... Sounds like it can increase one's agility." Issei said.

"Good thinking, Issei-kun. Yes, that sword increases one's speed when wielding it. It also boosts the wielder's reaction time. Not even my speed can keep up with it." Kiba explained.

"I see... Anyway, what happened to the people who were deemed failures?" Issei asked.

Kiba had a forlorn expression, recalling the painful memories.

"The people that were deemed failures were disposed." He said.

"You don't mean..." Dark Pit and Issei felt the tension rising on their backs.

"Yeah... They killed them, leaving no one alive. They killed us with cyanide gas. I was able to survive, albeit barely. The cyanide has didn't kill me, but it left me heavily weakened. The cold was slowly killing me. When Rias Gremory found me, I was already reaching the late stages of frostbite. I couldn't feel my entire body, but I was willing to be her servant. She resurrected me so I can recover and seek revenge against the divine weapon." Kiba finished his explanation.

Issei and Dark Pit could only stare in silence. Issei felt terrible for Kiba, shedding a tear in silence. Dark Pit sympathized with him, knowing of the same pain he felt.

"We both never knew. I had my own tragic past from my home world. Yet, it changed me for who I am. Kiba, if you truly want vengeance, we need to find the person who ran the Holy Sword Project. If anything, the person responsible must be still alive. We'll find him to make sure this person pays…" Dark Pit said.

"I never knew, Yuuto Kiba. We'll stick together to find the one that ran this project. I'm not backing away to let you find vengeance alone. I'm with Dark Pit to help you. We'll make sure you finally achieve retribution." Issei said.

Kiba was moved from the boys. They were willing to help Kiba to deal with his revenge. He shook Issei's and Dark Pit's right hand as a sign of friendship.

"Let's head back home. We all had a day full of surprises." Dark Pit said.

The trio nodded. Issei went back to his house. Dark Pit took Kiba to his house to rest for the night.

######

Dark Pit and Kiba made it to the house. Raynare and Kuroka were surprised that Dark Pit brought Kiba to his place. However, Kiba was shocked of seeing Kuroka. He quickly drew his sword, only to feel Dark Pit's killer intent.

"I suggest you be careful. Harming the people I care for would immediately make me beat you to a pulp, Yuuto Kiba…" Dark Pit said.

"She's the most wanted criminal in the Underworld!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Like I heard that one before. Her actions from her previous master were to protect her younger sister Shirone, aka Koneko Toujou…" Dark Pit said.

Kiba reluctantly sheathed his sword. This made everyone calm down, not wanting to fight with Dark Pit when he's angry.

"I have a couple of spare rooms this house. Feel free to choose which one." Dark Pit said.

######

Dark Pit was exhausted from today's events. He eventually fell asleep, too tired to notice two girls sneaking their way to his bed.

That's all from here.

The Excalibur arc starts from here.

Note 1: While Kiba's seeking revenge makes him a loner, it doesn't suit well for his character.

Note 2: Issei has the capability to use the Second Shift of Sacred Treasures. He's able to do so, thanks to his acquiring of the Balance Breaker.

Note 3: The Second Shift of Sacred Treasures doesn't have only one technique. It's merely a concentrated attack, but packs immense power.

Any other questions, PM me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Kuroka's freedom. The legendary Nekomata.

I don't own anything from both series.

Dark Pit slept like a log. He was tired from the search for Kiba. The surprise encounter with Freed also stressed him up. Despite this, he couldn't stay awake. Unknown to him, Kuroka and Raynare crawled at his bed, holding him close to their busts. Kuroka was at his right, while Raynare was at his left.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." Raynare said.

"I love it when he like this. He looks like a doll nyaa." Kuroka said.

"During his sleep, he often stays very still. We need to make him move a little with us." Raynare commented.

"True. He doesn't realize that he ends up facing our bosoms a lot. Pit-kun must've been yearning to find love." Kuroka said as she smiled.

Both girls smiled and hugged Dark Pit close. They kissed his cheeks as they fell asleep together.

######

Dark Pit woke up from his sleep. By then, he noticed two girls sleeping with him half-nude. This made Dark Pit blush red. The girls were pressing their voluptuous bodies on to his arms. This made him blush like a tomato.

Kuroka woke up first. She leaned to Dark Pit, holding his right shoulder. She was showing a sad expression.

"Pit-kun... I worry about you. You have been caring for me yet you also been dealing with serious events. When Rias came to your home, she was about to kill me, but you protected me. You went far enough to protect Raynare, Issei and Asia. I also heard you saved Rias from forced marriage. Your selfless behavior has caught my heart." She said.

Kuroka leaned closely to Dark Pit and kissed his lips. This surprised him but he accepted Kuroka's feelings.

"Kuroka... I know that Raynare wants to share, but I'm still following the ideology of monogamy." He said somberly.

"I understand, Pit-kun. However, our love for you is evident. Your power is not the only thing that attracted us. The actions you have done made both Raynare and I fall for you." Kuroka said with tears.

Dark Pit felt moved by Kuroka's confession. He hugged her close to him.

"Kuroka... My feelings with you have slowly sparked. When Raynare suggested about a harem plan, I was surprised about it. When I was thinking about it, you suddenly came into my mind. I can't honestly say why, but I do have feelings for you…" Dark Pit confessed.

Kuroka smiled with tears. Raynare was awake and watched silently with a smile, knowing Dark Pit was accepting the harem idea, albeit slowly.

"There's something I want to do for you, Kuroka. But, it may take some time for me to research." Dark Pit said.

"I'll wait, but what are you researching?" She asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of a way to make you turn back to a Nekomata. Since the devils and other beings will sense your signature, I want to find a way to make you go back to how you were. That is, if you want to turn back to normal." He said.

Kuroka was surprised of Dark Pit's plan. She hugged him close, pressing his head on her breasts. This made him blush.

"Thank you, Pit-kun. I'll wait till you find a way to reverse my transformation of being a devil." She said happily.

"THAT'S IT! I found a way!" Dark Pit shouted.

The shouting surprised Raynare but she listened carefully.

"What is it?" Kuroka asked with excitement.

"I was able to procure a large jar of water from the Reverse Spring." He said.

"The Reverse Spring? What is that?" Kuroka said with confusion.

"It's a legendary spring from my world. It has the power to reverse anything from the person who's immersed in the water. It can even reverse death. If possible, it may change you back to normal." Dark Pit explained.

Kuroka leaped to Dark Pit in excitement. She never felt happy to find hope.

"We may need Issei for this. A jar alone may not be enough, but the Boosted Gear's effect may help…" Dark Pit said.

"You're a genius, Dark Pit. That's what I love about you, nyaa.~" Kuroka said lovingly.

Raynare decided to get up and sneak her way to Dark Pit.

######

Issei woke up after hearing his cellphone ring.

"What's up Dark Pit? It's 7:30 AM and it's Saturday…" Issei said somnolently.

"I need you to come over to my place. It's something important, but I'll explain it when you come over." Dark Pit said.

Issei nodded and went to Dark Pit's place.

######

Issei went to Dark Pit's place. Dark Pit unlocked the front door for him to enter his house.

"Come upstairs to the bathroom, Issei…" Dark Pit said.

Issei went upstairs to the bathroom, seeing Dark Pit and Kuroka. He was confused of what the fallen angel and cat yokai are doing.

"So, why are we here in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I need help from your Boosted Gear. This is a process which will make Kuroka turn back to normal" Dark Pit said.

"I know she's a Stray Devil, but how will this work?" Issei asked.

"It's simple. This jar contains a special water from a spring in my world. This spring has the power to reverse anything, even death. A dip in the water can reverse death. By fully immersing, one can effectively reverse anything. The Reverse Spring can work on an isolated body of water for a certain amount of time." Dark Pit explained.

Issei was shocked of what he heard from Issei. Slowly, he quickly began to piece the information one by one. He then found out what Dark Pit was planning.

"I get it. You intend to use the effects of this liquid to make Kuroka change back to a Nekomata. But why use the Boosted Gear?" Issei asked curiously.

"A drop from the Reverse Spring can easily dilute in water in seconds. However, its essence is preserved for at least 1 full day. Since your Sacred Gear can double power every 10 seconds, you can also transfer it, thanks to its ability, the Second Liberation of the Boosted Gear." Dark Pit said.

"You were able to know more about the Boosted Gear from who?" Issei questioned in amazement.

"My girlfriend, Raynare. Anyway, we need to full this run with water. I'll have a glass of the reversing water ready. Just equip your Sacred Gear and let it boost up to 15 times. Once you do, I'll dip the reversing water into the tub. Use the transfer ability to strengthen the water. By then, Kuroka will have to bathe in the water for the effect to start" Dark Pit explained.

Issei nodded. He began to fill the tub with water and equipped his Sacred Gear. He left it for 150 seconds (2 minutes and 30 seconds) till the fifteenth boost occurred. During the wait, he was able to fill the tub up with regular water.

Dark Pit went to Kuroka and proceeded to explain his plan during the time. He was able to shorten his explanation in 80 seconds.

"Ingenious thinking, Pit-kun. I'm sure it'll reverse me back to being a normal Nekomata." She said.

"We'll have to wait till the time is right." Dark Pit said.

{BOOST!}

"Pit-san! The Sacred Gear is ready!" Issei yelled.

"Ok! I'll get Kuroka to come to the bathroom." Dark Pit answered.

Dark Pit brought Kuroka to the bathroom. She was wearing a bath robe, ready to bathe into the water. By then, Dark Pit poured the reversing water into the tub, causing it to glow light blue.

"Issei, do the transfer!" Dark Pit said.

Issei nodded and transferred the stored power from the Sacred Gear.

{TRANSFER!}

The water glowed brightly with a white light.

"Kuroka, have a bath with this water. It'll do what I explained to you earlier. Issei, let's head outside while she bathes." Dark Pit said.

"Wait... Stay here for me, Pit-kun." Kuroka said with a pleading look.

"I'll wait outside, Pit-san. I hope your plan works." Issei said.

"It will…" Dark Pit said with a blush.

######

In the bathroom, Kuroka let the bathrobe fall to the floor. Dark Pit covered his eyes in embarrassment, making her giggle. She dipped into the reverse water and began feeling the effects. Dark Pit and Kuroka noticed a small chess piece with a faint, gray glow. The piece was a Bishop, but something happened. The Bishop was destroyed, allowing Kuroka to be a normal Nekomata.

Kuroka was shocked of the outcome. The Evil Piece inside her was finally removed. The previous ties she had as a devil are finally gone, giving her freedom for the first time.

Kuroka drained the water from the tub. She quickly left the tub and hugged Dark Pit closely. She was crying tears of joy, realizing she now has freedom. Dark Pit blushed red, due to the fact she was pressing her naked body on him.

"K-Kuroka... P-please put your bathrobe on." Dark Pit said with embarrassment.

"No I won't. ~ I want to stay like this with you…" She answered with a purr.

Dark Pit relented as Kuroka hugged him close. He kissed her lips, surprising her.

"I told you we would find a way to help you to getting you back to normal. I'll fulfill my promise for you to meet your sister" Dark Pit said.

Kuroka nodded with tears of happiness. She then put on her bathrobe.

Dark Pit managed to control his blushing as he exited the bathroom. Issei was at the guest room downstairs.

"It looks like the plan you had was a success." He questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"It worked. Kuroka is no longer bound by the devils anymore." Dark Pit said.

Issei was shocked to hear that. He looked at Dark Pit in disbelief.

{He's telling the truth, Partner.} Ddraig said.

"How...?" Issei asked with disbelief.

{Show Issei the Evil Peace that was used for Kuroka} Ddraig ordered.

Dark Pit showed the Bishop piece to Issei.

"This piece belonged to Kuroka's master. It no longer has its aura of devils Perhaps we can give it to Rias." Dark Pit suggested.

"This will make her flip. I wonder how she'll respond to this miracle." Issei said.

Dark Pit and Issei laughed. The boys didn't notice Raynare behind them.

"Someone's in a happy mood." She said.

"We sure are, Raynare. With some help from Issei, I was able to turn Kuroka back to normal." Dark Pit said.

Raynare frozen for a minute, not believing what she heard.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" She questioned.

Dark Pit shook his head and presented her the Bishop piece. She was so shocked, she fainted on the spot.

"Let's bring her to the sofa at the guest room. She'll recover in a few minutes." Issei said.

Dark Pit nodded. He carried her to the sofa, holding her in a bridal style.

"I have a feeling the devils might have noticed the power surge just now." Dark Pit said.

"I agree. I'll make sure they don't bother me too much." Issei said.

######

An hour passed and Raynare woke up from her shock. She quickly noticed Kuroka and went to her.

"Tell me, Kuroka. Are you no longer a devil? Are you back to being a normal Nekomata?" She asked frantically.

Kuroka made a teasing smile, but gave an honest answer.

"I'm back to being a normal Nekomata, Raynare. I'm no longer a devil at this moment." She said.

"Dark Pit, how was this possible? When a devil reincarnated a being with an Evil Piece, they are devils till the end of time. How did she turn back to normal" Raynare asked in amazement.

"It's because of what's inside this large jar." He said, presenting the jar to Raynare.

"This jar contains water from a legendary spring called the Rewind Springs. The spring is capable of negating any damage or any conditions to the person bathing. In essence, the spring can reverse biological time, even reversing one's death. I figured it would reverse Kuroka's transformation of being a devil." Dark Pit explained.

"I see. It was a smart thought you had." Raynare said, unable to think of anything.

Raynare was speechless from Dark Pit's thinking. She was impressed with his efforts to return Kuroka back to normal.

"I appreciated the help, Issei. You can head back home." Dark Pit said.

"No problem. If you need anything else, just ask me." Issei said.

When Issei left, Kiba woke up. He quickly took notice of Kuroka and created a blade for himself.

"Kiba... Perhaps Gremory-san didn't warn you about not harming Kuroka." He said with killing intent.

Kiba was frightened by the killing intent. Reluctantly, he let his sword disappear.

"Pit-san... That girl is a wanted criminal of the Underworld. She must be killed...-"

Before Kiba finished, Dark Pit gazed at his eyes. His eyes were glowing with a yellow aura.

"Perhaps it would be better if I explained Kuroka's true story." He said with an echoing voice.

Despite enduring Dark Pit's killing intent, Kiba was able to understand Kuroka's story. It was a grueling hour of questions and answers between the boys. It finally convinced Kiba to trust Dark Pit.

"Interesting... So Kuroka was forced to protect Koneko from the devil she was with." Kiba said.

"She's no longer like her former devil master now." Dark Pit said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned.

"It's just as I said. Kuroka's no longer a devil. She's a normal Nekomata now." Dark Pit answered.

Kiba was stunned by Dark Pit's answer. Skeptic, he tried to sense any demonic aura from her. Much to his shock, there was no trace of demonic power in her.

"You were telling the truth about her being normal…" He said with shock on his face.

Dark Pit laughed from Kiba's reaction. It was a rare sight to see Kiba gaping like a fish.

"If you want bugs to fly into your mouth, please close it. Although funny, it isn't for the person keeping the mouth open." Dark Pit joked.

Kiba closed his mouth. He still felt reluctant to be near Kuroka. Although Rias didn't inform Kiba about Kuroka, he had other plans to deal with.

Dark Pit noticed Kuroka holding on to him. She looked real cheerful, no longer feeling any burdens of being a devil.

"Say Kuroka-chan. Do you want to head outside with new for today?" Dark pit asked while blushing.

Kuroka made a cute smile and leaped to Dark Pit. She knocked him down on the floor, clinging on to him while rubbing her head on his chest.

"I-I'll get ready, Kuroka-chan." Dark Pit said while blushing.

Kuroka giggled when Dark Pit zoomed away to his room. She went to her room to change her clothes.

'I'm going on a date with Pit-kun~. Hehehe... I wonder what I should wear…' She thought.

######

Dark Pit was still blushing. When he made it to his room, he quickly changed his clothes in rapid speed. He changed to a black t-shirt with yellow trimming, gray jeans, and black-red sneakers.

Dark Pit got outside of his room and noticed Kiba looking gloomy.

"Hey Kiba-san. If you want to train yourself, you can head downstairs. There's a large training area which can help hone your skills." Dark Pit said.

Kiba nodded and went downstairs. This made him look in surprise of the place.

"This is no ordinary training place. It's like a dojo…" Kiba complimented.

######

Dark Pit was waiting for Kuroka at the guest room. He heard footsteps from the staircase nearby. When he looked, Kuroka's appearance made him blush.

Kuroka was wearing a red t-shirt which accented her assets. She also had black skinny jeans and white-red shoes. The whole outfit was less revealing, but it left little to anyone's imagination. Her cat ears and tail were hidden. She looked like an attractive girl while looking human.

"Do you like what you see, Pit-kun?" Kuroka asked.

Dark Pit blushed in several bright red colors. He nodded, making her smile.

The couple went outside. They planned to watch a movie at a theater. The movie they were watching was Titanic 3D. Dark Pit looked at Kuroka briefly. He noticed her looking at the screen with a blush and interest.

'When she looks like a human, it makes her look beautiful. With her cat features though, she looks cuter…' Dark Pit thought.

Dark Pit shook his head and watched the movie. Kuroka had the chance to look at Dark Pit. She noticed him silently shedding a tear.

'He's crying from the movie... Despite his rough exterior, he has a soft heart. I never seen him shed tears like this.' She thought.

Kuroka went to Dark Pit and kisses him deeply. This surprised Dark Pit, but he accepted it. She then leaned on his shoulder, feeling content.

Unknown to the pair, Rias and Akeno noticed the couple.

'Oh? Kuroka and Dark Pit? It seems like a harem was formed. I suspect Raynare and Kuroka might have talked with him about this…' Rias thought.

'Ufufu... He's becoming popular. I wonder if he doesn't mind me becoming number 3.' Akeno thought.

######

Kuroka and Dark Pit walked outside from the theatre. They were walking to the park to relax. Unfortunately, they sensed Rias and Akeno following them.

"Those devils are following us, Pit-kun." Kuroka whispered.

"I noticed. Hate to reveal my wings in public. Let's head over there so we won't attract attention." He whispered.

The couple sneaked to a nearby alley. There, Dark Pit unveiled his wings and carried Kuroka. He then flew off to a local forest for them to enjoy their privacy.

"Ara ara... That looked suspicious. I'll follow them, Buchou." Akeno said.

Rias watched as Akeno flew to the couple. This made Dark Pit fly faster.

"Kuroka, if I recall, you can use senjutsu. Can you try to mask our presences?" He asked.

"It's not a problem for me, Pit-kun. I'll make sure she won't sense us." Kuroka said.

Kuroka used her senjutsu to mask their presence. This made Akeno lose track of the couple in the forest.

"Ara... She's using senjutsu to mask her aura. This makes things difficult to track them." She said.

The couple flew off to a clearing at the forest. It provided a serene atmosphere for them. Dark Pit sat underneath the shade of a tree. Kuroka went to him and laid down on his lap.

"Pit-kun. Thank you for providing a sense of normality for me. I want to cherish this feeling with you." She said.

Kuroka kissed Dark Pit. He hugged her close as they kissed deeply. They looked at the scenery in front of them. The sun was starting to set, giving it a romantic view.

Akeno was able to track down the couple, but decided not to ruin the romantic moment. She was watching them with jealousy at them.

"I might have my fun with him back in school. Ufufu... He looks so handsome with the sunset light shining at him. Auuuh... I wish I was with him." Akeno said.

######

The couple flew back to Dark Pit's place. Raynare was waiting for them. Oddly for Dark Pit, she was smiling.

"So, you two had fun?" She asked.

"Yes... We went out to the theaters to see a movie." Dark Pit said.

"That's all? I'm sure you guys went to other places?" Raynare asked.

Dark Pit laughed from Raynare's hunch.

"The odd thing was, we noticed Rias and Akeno following us. We had no choice but to fly to a clearing at a nearby park to hide from them with Kuroka's senjutsu." He explained.

"Oh? How was the clearing?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"The area was beautiful, Raynare. Maybe one day, I can take both of you two out to the place we both saw. The sunset was amazing." Dark Pit explained.

Dark Pit shook his head to regain his bearings. He quickly questioned Raynare.

"Say, why are you so cheerful?" He asked.

"I'm happy because of you. I may have discussed with you about the harem plan, but I see that you're somewhat willing to do so" Raynare said.

This made Dark Pit blush in embarrassment. He couldn't think of an answer to say. This made Kuroka and Raynare giggle.

######

Dark Pit walked downstairs to the underground training field. He noticed Kiba training in his swordsmanship.

"Hey Kiba. Care for a spar to train yourself?" Dark Pit asked.

"Sure. I could use a sparring partner." Kiba said.

The boys switched to normal blades for sparring reasons. Kiba created his normal sword, while Dark Pit brought a regular katana from the weapons cache.

The boys began to test their strength and speedy as they created a flurry of strikes to each other. Despite the slight advantage for Kiba, both sides were evenly matched.

Eventually, they resorted to different sword fighting styles. Dark Pit used the Iaido style while Kiba used the Kendo style. Kiba raised his sword, ready to block any attack. Dark Pit gripped his katana, ready to unsheathe it at any second. Both boys dashed forward in a blur. In a split second, they attacked. The swords clang loudly in each second.

Eventually, the boys tired themselves out, despite not using anything other than their skills.

"I'm impressed, Pit-san. You have been well-trained to keep up with me. Let's take a breather." Kiba said.

"I'm also impressed with your fighting styles as well. Using them in conjunction of the Knight's speed is a feat for a prodigy. Perhaps you've been training yourself with swords at a young age." Dark Pit commented.

Both boys laughed from the intense training they had. With a tired sigh, they went to separate bathrooms to wash off their sweat.

######

Dark Pit was relaxing in the bathtub, feeling his muscles relax.

"Ahhh~. This is comforting... A good bath from a good workout…" He said.

However, his peaceful bathing was interrupted by Kuroka coming inside. This immediately made him sink lower in the bath tub to cover himself up. He didn't notice Kuroka blushing.

"K-Kuroka...! You know you shouldn't intrude when someone's bathing…" He said with embarrassment.

"I want to bathe with you, Pit-kun. You feel so smooth and comforting." She said.

Dark Pit tried his best not to faint, but it proved to be difficult. Kuroka lathered herself with soap, making him blush. This made him close his eyes to forget the sight. While Dark Pit tried to keep his blushing under control, he heard the washbowl splashing water to Kuroka. Before he knew it, Kuroka was sitting opposite of him from the bathtub. Luckily, the bathtub was large enough for both of them to fit.

"Um... You can open your eyes, Pit-kun. If you keep your eyes closed with an embarrassed face, I might feel embarrassed as well…" She said.

Dark Pit reluctantly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Kuroka with her cat ears out. Her face had rosy cheeks, indicating she was blushing.

'She's acting really cute right now... I hope I don't faint…' He thought nervously.

Kuroka slowly moved towards Dark Pit. She slowly laid down on his chest, feeling comfortable with him. Dark Pit blushed red, hearing Kuroka purr.

"Pit-kun... I want to make kids with you…" She said.

This made him shocked of what he heard. He couldn't believe what he heard, making him pour steam out of his head like a tea kettle.

"K-K-Kuroka-chan...! That's a bit too fast for me…" He explained nervously.

"I-I want to have a kid with you" she said in a sultry tone.

In a vain attempt, Dark Pit began to explain her.

"I-I'm barely a young adult now, Kuroka-chan. Plus, I want to finish my high school before settling in college. Once I reached to college, maybe we might think about it." He said.

Kuroka smiled, knowing he was making her wait for a logical reason.

"I can wait till then. But, let us and Raynare enjoy ourselves." She said.

She kissed Dark Pit, pressing herself on him. He accepted the kiss and hugged her closely, pressing her body more on him. However, Dark Pit lost consciousness in the hot bath.

"Pit-kun? Pit-kun! Get ahold of yourself! Pit-kun! Pit-kun!" Kuroka panicked.

Kuroka managed to grab him. His eyes were swirling in dizziness from the hot bath.

######

Dark Pit woke up in his room. Raynare and Kuroka were watching him till he came to. He groaned, complaining about feeling lightheaded.

"Ugh... I feel a little dizzy... Why am I in my room and why am I wearing my clothes…?" He questioned.

He began to remember what happened in the bathroom. This made him blush up.

"Oh man... I went unconscious again…" He said, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Hehe... It looks like you did." Raynare said.

"You had us scared, Pit-kun. I didn't knew you get lightheaded easily." Kuroka said.

"I'm sorry you two. I'm not anemic, but when I blush too hard or stay in hot water for too long, I'm prone to being unconscious…" he said.H

The girls smiled and hugged him close. Dark Pit didn't mind them hugging him. The 3 lovers eventually fell asleep for the night.

That's all from here.

As promised, Kuroka would have her romantic time with Dark Pit. Akeno will be next but on a later chapter.

Note 1: The Reversing Spring has the power to essentially rewind whatever touches the water. This includes death and reincarnation. It means, Kuroka is now a regular Nekomata.

Note 2: This chapter takes place about one day after the encounter of Freed.

Any questions, PM me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A childhood visit. Asia's past explained and confrontation.

I do not own anything from both series.

Dark Pit was in class, thinking about Raynare's harem plan. He admitted that he liked both Kuroka and Raynare, making it somewhat hard for him to think. Trying to think of something else, he thought about Kiba's past. This made him recall the surprise encounter of Freed with the Excalibur fragment.

'That Freed is a slippery person. He'll pay for what he has done…' He thought.

Issei was also thinking about the incident two days ago. He frowned upon recalling the encounter with Freed. Anger was slightly evident from him.

'I can't believe he evaded us when we didn't realize it.' Issei thought.

Despite their anger, the boys focused on the class.

######

Rias and her peerage weren't fairing any better. They felt uncomfortable yet guilty of Kiba. They all believe he was going rogue.

"I hope Kiba doesn't cause trouble. By abandoning us, he's becoming a rogue devil." Rias explained.

"I wish he was back…" Koneko said in a rare tone of sadness.

Akeno had a downhearted look. She missed Kiba's presence.

######

Issei, Asia, Raynare and Dark Pit were walking home. Asia was talking with Raynare about yesterday's events.

"Wow... So this girl, Kuroka, is now a Nekomata." She asked in amazement.

"Yes. She is a normal Nekomata." Raynare answered.

The boys silently laughed from Asia's reaction. While walking, they noticed two nodded figures. They both appeared female, judging by their hair being exposed. The first figure was holding what appears to be a large broadsword wrapped in bandages. She was slightly taller than the second figure, who looked unarmed. Their hoods were a dark gray color.

Unknown to the quartet, one of the hooded figures made a surprised look.

"Did you see that Xenovia? That brown haired person is my childhood friend." The short figure said.

"I see. Still, I recognize that aura from those two he's chatting with. They're not devils, but they're fallen angels. However, their aura is calmer than any fallen angel I sensed so far." The tall figure said.

"Hmmm... Perhaps we can keep an eye out for them" the short figure said.

######

The quartet was at Issei's place to rest for the night. They were all talking with Issei's parents, having a nice and friendly conversation. The chatting was interrupted when a knocking was heard. When Issei opened the door, two females were at the doorstep.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Hi Issei. Long time no see." The short female figure said.

"Have we met? I don't think I know you…" He said nonchalantly.

By then, Issei's mother came to the door. She was surprised when she saw the short girl.

"Issei...! This is your childhood friend. It's Irina Shidou." his mother said.H

"Irina-san...? My childhood friend was a GIRL!?" He shouted.

Everyone heard the shouting and laughed. Issei's mother laughed from the reaction.

######

"So, you're telling me you have been a girl all this time. However, you acted as a boy during your childhood. What changed?" Issei questioned.

"Ehehe... I wanted to move back here, but my parents can't. Plus, I was more energetic as a child. Now I matured and became a lady. Right now, it's a pressing matter for my partner and me." Irina said.

Irina's partner began to introduce herself.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. I'm Irina's partner for quite a while." She said in a warrior-like tone.

Dark Pit was watching the interaction. He noticed Xenovia casting a look of hate to him, making him wary.

'This woman must be a warrior Exorcist. That sword she's hiding has a divine aura emanating. Despite it being sealed, it looks destructive…' He thought.

"What is your name, fallen angel?" Xenovia asked.

The dark tone from her was evident. Issei noticed the tone, ready to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"My legal name is Kuro Pit. That's all you'll know about me." He said.

Xenovia merely nodded, not wanting to fight. While talking with Dark Pit, she caught glimpses of Asia and Raynare.

"Issei, are you fully aware of the supernatural?" Irina asked.

"I'm fully aware of the 3 factions. My friend, Kuro Pit, told me of them. He saved me from the fallen angels." Issei explained, not wanting to mention his encounter with devils.

"A fallen angel saving a human? Perhaps your friend has a heart, despite being a fallen one." Xenovia commented darkly.

"He has been training me to fight them off. Some fallen angels don't want to fight though…" He retorted.

Xenovia chose to close her mouth from her commentary, noticing the killing intent from Issei.

After an hour of reminiscing and discussing of current events, the exorcist duo decided to leave. This made Irina pout like a child.

"Irina, we have to leave. Right now, we have to deal with something. We're here to schedule a meeting with the devils. We'll wait at the town square to get news." Xenovia said.

The two female exorcists left Issei's house. This made the quartet discuss about them.

"Did you notice her tone with me, Issei?" Dark Pit asked.

"I noticed. She certainly has a vendetta for fallen angels. I have a feeling she also despises devils as well." He said.

"Pit-kun, those girls have Excalibur fragments…" Raynare said.

"I noticed up till now. However, that girl Irina doesn't seem to possess a fragment. Although I felt traces of divinity, it's too concealed." Dark Pit said.

"Those two were giving me the creeps. I don't want them to stare at me like that…" Asia said.

While pondering, Tiamat suddenly spoke out.

{Asia, I think it's time for you to explain your past. From what I can see, they may direct their hate to you.} She said.

"Tiamat... Always at the wrong time, yet helpful in the end." Dark Pit joked.

{Listen to Asia's story first, Comrade.} She said.

Asia was reluctant to talk about her history, but relented.

"Have you two heard about the Holy Maiden?" She asked.

"We've heard rumors about it from the church. Lately, the people were no longer been talking about it." Issei said.

"Well, the story goes about this nun who had the ability to heal people. She was a true bringer of medical miracles." Asia said.

"A nun who can heal people... That's you…" Issei said in shock.

"Yes. I was that nun. Anyway, the nun was revered as a saint former healing abilities. However, she stumbled upon an injured devil and healed it. This became her downfall from the church." She explained.

Dark Pit, Issei and Raynare were angry. Unconsciously, the boys summoned their Sacred Gears. The claws from their draconic gauntlets dug into their hands, spewing blood. Raynare clamped her hands tightly, whitening them. Her fingernails punched through her skin, making her bleed slightly.

"When the priests noticed what the nun did. They began to voice their surprise and disgust. The voices sounded with complete disgust." She said.

Asia began to recall what the priests of the church said.

'A devil was healed by the nun!? That power belongs to the church only.' A priest said.

'A nun that healed an enemy of the church is but a blasphemer.' An elder sister said.

'She must be exiled from her sin.' An elder priest said.

The memories from her history made her shed tears quietly. Issei, Dark Pit and Raynare went to Asia and made a group hug. The act her surprised as the quartet hug closely. She felt warm and safe.

"Thank you. I'm ok now." Asia said.

Raynare and the boys now knew about Asia's past. This made them want to be at her side.

"Asia, I want to make a promise. I will protect you from anyone that dares to harm you. I will keep that promise till death." Issei said seriously.

"I'm with Issei as well. None shall cause harm to my friends. If any dare to do so, they will be punished." Dark Pit said.

"You're a best friend to me, Asia. I don't want to see you suffer anymore." Raynare said.

This moved Asia to tears, knowing the very friends she's with are willing to be with her.

"Thank you, you guys. I'm glad God has blessed me with friendly people." She said while praying.

The quartet heard someone knocking the door. Issei warily opened the door to see who it was. The person was Rias, who looked worried. She raced to Issei and hugged him closely. This made him blush quickly while Asia watched in surprise.

"Thank goodness you're all ok. I was worried when I saw those two exorcists. I thought they were rogue ones, hence why I came here to make sure you're all alive." She said tearfully.

"Those exorcists were wanting to complete a mission. They didn't come here to suddenly attack." Dark Pit said.

"What did they want to talk about?" Rias asked.

"Well, one of them is a childhood friend of mine. She wanted to visit this place for old time's sake. The other one wants to schedule a meeting with you." Issei said.

"Hmmm... Two exorcists wanting to meet with me. The meeting will start tomorrow afternoon. I want you 4 to attend this meeting. Please let them know about it." Rias said seriously.

The quartet nodded. Rias looked to Dark Pit.

"How is Kiba doing? Is he doing ok?" She asked.

"Kiba's hell bent on revenge. I'm able to alleviate his negative emotions by training with him. He's in my house, training himself. However, his hatred hasn't diminished. Unless he rids himself of revenge, Kiba will hunt down the Excalibur fragments for the purpose of destroying them." He explained.

"Those swords are lethal for devils. One slash is enough to kill us…" She said with worry.

"I know. This is why I'm trying to find out more about the Holy Sword Project. If possible, I want to ask the duo exorcists about this project. The person who was running it, is the one Kiba has to fight." Dark Pit explained.

Rias made a sullen expression. She now understood why Kiba was rebelling from her. It made her feel irresponsible as a leader. She teleported back to the old school building.

Raynare and Asia noticed the boys being quiet. When they took a glance to their faces, they both had depressed expressions. The girls hugged the boys to comfort them.

Dark Pit snapped from his depression, knowing what to do.

"Guys, I have to head to the town square to let the exorcists know." He said.

"Go on, Pit-san. We'll wait for you when you get back." Issei said.

"Please be careful, Pit-kun." Asia said.

"Come back in one piece, Pit-kun." Raynare said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He said.

######

Dark Pit flew to the town square, meeting with Xenovia and Irina. They noticed him flying nearby.

"I'm here to inform you two about the meeting. It'll start around 4 PM tomorrow and it'll take place at Kuoh Academy. You need to head to the old school building." Dark Pit explained.

"Oh? I never thought I would see a fallen angel acting as a messenger. You sound truthful to your words. But I can't simply trust you." Xenovia said.

"Believe what you want. I've already done my part." Dark Pit retorted.

"Calm down, Xenovia-san. He's telling the truth." Irina said.

"How can you tell?" Xenovia said.

"His body language shows he's telling the truth, not to mention his aura." Irina said.

"You're pretty astute for a human. It's pretty impressive." Dark Pit complimented.

"Very well. We'll come to the academy tomorrow afternoon." Xenovia said.

Dark Pit nodded and flew back to Issei's house.

######

In the classroom, the quartet were anxious of the meeting. Gabriel took notice of their distressful expressions. She knew something was serious for all 4 of them to be like this.

'Hmm... It seems there's a serious event happening. Michael-nii-san, you planned ahead to make sure…' She thought.

Lunch time came, allowing Gabriel to interact with the quartet.

"Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"We're a bit high-strung today. It's due to a meeting that's about to occur today" Dark Pit said.

"Let's explain outside" Issei said.

The group went outside to talk, not wanting to cause attention. From there, Issei and Dark Pit explained the situation.

"I see. A meeting with Rias and the two exorcists. The Church must've sent them here under Michael's orders. I pray that no fighting would start." She said in a worried tone.

"Let's hope a fight doesn't occur. We're already stressed from it to the point we can barely keep ourselves restrained." Raynare said.

"Auuuu... It's too stressful for me. I don't know how much I can last if this continues." Asia said cutely.

Issei held her close while Dark Pit hugged Raynare. They were shaking with anxiety, but calmed down.

"Gabriel, it's a wise idea for you to attend this meeting. Since the exorcists are essentially foot soldiers of Heaven, we don't want to encounter any dispute. From what I know, you nearly have the same commanding status from Michael." Dark Pit said.

"That's true. However, my commanding status limits me from a fully assembled force. To put it in human terms, I'm only a lieutenant. Michael is the true commander of the soldiers of Heaven, including the Angels who fight." Gabriel explained.

"It's a good choice to attend the meeting, Gabriel." Issei said.

Due to encouragement from the boys, she agreed to attend Rias's meeting. She looked at Dark Pit, who was smiling while looking at Raynare.

######

The meeting started when the quartet and Gabriel arrived. Rias looked irritated due to Gabriel's presence.

"I understand you 4 have to bring her here. However, why have you done so?" She asked while her eyebrows twitched.

"This is to make sure nothing goes out of hand when the exorcists arrive. Trust me, their holy swords contain immense power, despite then being fragments of the original sword." Dark Pit explained.

Rias made a shocked expression, knowing what he meant.

"So, they can wield Excalibur... Although you, Issei, Raynare, and Asia can handle the blade, my kind can't, if you recall. Even so, it takes a certain amount of one's divinity or light attribute to be able to wield such a weapon. Unless, they're naturally born wielders or were artificially made wielders." Rias explained with worry.

"It's likely one of them is natural. I have a hunch about it." Dark Pit said.

"I agree. I remember that sword Irina owned in that photo. No doubt it was a holy sword, since I often felt something divine from it. Irina may be a natural wielder or her partner." Issei said.

The group were thinking about who was the natural wielder of holy swords. Before they had a chance to notice, the two exorcists arrived. The Gremory peerage felt uncomfortable, sensing the aura of the swords.

"We wish to have this meeting in session." Xenovia said.

"Let's begin the meeting. What's your purpose of being here?" Rias asked.

"We're here because of an incident from the Church. An Excalibur fragment was stolen. It was from a rogue exorcist-" Xenovia was interrupted by Issei and Dark Pit growling.

"We know. That bastard, Freed Sellzen. Hearing anything about him makes our blood boil." Issei said.

Everyone was shocked of what they heard.

"We were planning to tell you guys about Freed's sudden appearance. However, we all have our problems, Rias. Take note of that before you question us in a fickle tone." Dark Pit said, knowing Rias would shout with her temper tantrum.

Rias was in a foul mood, but she masked it. The two exorcists were surprised about Issei and Dark Pit encountering Freed.

"You two know of him?" Irina asked.

"We do. Bastard made me succumb to torture from his boss at the abandoned church. I thought I killed him." Dark Pit said angrily.

"You were tortured for how long?" Xenovia asked.

Although Xenovia was curious, she regretted asking. Dark Pit's words stabbed her heart like ice.

"They tortured me for a whole week nonstop. It's not just physically, but mentally as well. The torture nearly made me insane, but it resulted in a massacre." Dark Pit said.

Everyone noticed Dark Pit's hair turning white briefly. It became a symbol of his painful reminder of that terrible week. Rias and her peerage felt guilty, knowing of his vague explanation. Issei, Raynare and Asia felt sorrow engulfing their hearts. The two exorcists couldn't believe how much he had to endure.

"The Marie Antoinette syndrome... I never knew even the supernatural could have this condition…" Xenovia said with minor shock.

"It's something we can't fathom. I see why you two have such hatred to Freed." Irina said with a melancholy tone.

"Regarding about your stolen Excalibur fragment, why are you two scheduling this meeting with the devils?" Gabriel asked.

"We want to warn them to not let them interfere with our business. Although the church told us this area is devil territory, we're only here for the stolen fragment." Xenovia answered.

"Warn us? Don't take us for fools. Whatever happens in my territory, I go and make sure the case is closed." Rias said in a serious tone.

"Funny, I thought you would say that. If we can't retrieve the fragment, then by all means, you can destroy it, if possible." Xenovia said.

"Sounds good to me." A voice said.

"Took your time, Kiba." Dark Pit said.

"Kiba! Where have you been?" Rias asked in an irritated tone.

"I was training with Pit-san to hone my skills. I want to destroy that accursed sword that cost me my life as a human." Kiba said.

'He really needs to shape up, otherwise I might beat him to a pulp…' Dark Pit thought.

Xenovia eyed at Dark Pit and Issei. She then asked a curious question.

"Issei, Kuro Pit... What's your purpose of being here with the devils?" She asked.

This made them frown in response.

"We're not servants with them. We're independent, enjoying our life as for what we are. I'm human and Pit-san's seeking ways of living as a human." Issei explained.

Irina smiled when she noted that Issei wasn't a devil. However, Xenovia took notice of Asia.

"I thought it was my figment of an imagination. However, I remember seeing you from Hyoudou's house. Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

Asia reluctantly nodded. Irina quickly took notice of her.

"The ex-nun of the Church? No way... She's here with us?" Irina asked in surprise.

"Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes... Even now, I still believe in Him. My faith hasn't changed since my exile. I want...to...keep my faith with Him." She said with a reluctant, sad tone.

"She still has faith for The Lord. I can smell it from her. Despite chatting with the fallen ones and the devils, her faith is obvious." Xenovia said.

"That ex-nun was supposed to be hunted down. I'm surprised she's still alive." Irina said.

This made the boys frown angrily. Raynare stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Stay out of our way, fallen insect. She will be 'saved' by The Lord." Xenovia said.

Immediately, a heavy pressure was emitted by the two boys. Issei was creating a red aura while Dark Pit was exuding a blue aura. The auras were intermixing, creating friction with electricity surging around them.

"Get too close to them and we will show no mercy to you two…" Dark Pit said in a dark tone.

"Oh? This will mean that you two intend to fight against the Church. It's an offense not to be taken lightly." Xenovia said.

"You threatened our loved ones and insulted my friends. That's more than enough reason for me to fight you two." Issei said angrily.

"This girl has lost her passage to be with The Lord. She doesn't deserve to be with the Church." Xenovia retorted.

"That's what you think. Your ideology is twisted. Whoever raised you must've been a war mongrel." Dark Pit said.

"You dare insult the people of the Church?" Xenovia said.

"I dare to do so. It's equally insulting for you to bad mouth others. For the insults you've made, we'll settle this outside. Don't make us wait." Dark Pit scolded.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll join-" Kiba said before being interrupted.

"Kiba, do yourself a favor and stay at the sidelines. If you want to STAY IN TOP CONDITION TO FIGHT FREED, I SUGGEST YOU HEED MY WARNING! I'M ALREADY ENRAGED THANKS TO THEM!" Dark Pit said, reprimanding Kiba.

Kiba did not want to take Dark Pit's fury. He reluctantly backed down.

"You two are fools, you know that." Gabriel said.

"What do you mean that?" Xenovia said.

Gabriel revealed her true self, showing her 5 pair of wings to the exorcists. This made them completely surprised.

"You two were acting beyond reason. For your information, Xenovia, God's love is for every human. He loves every person like a family. You have shamed yourself by attempting to kill a faithful servant of God. I hope you two learn your lesson after the duel is over." Gabriel scolded.

Xenovia and Irina felt shameful of their actions. Seeing one of the angels from Heaven made them feel like insects.

"Pray tell, what your mission, Miss Gabriel is." Xenovia asked.

"Michael told me to keep an eye out for those two. Their powers are dangerous if they get enraged." Gabriel warned.

This made the exorcists nervous, but they put the feeling aside.

######

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST – Boss Theme)

Outside, Dark Pit and Issei were meditating, trying to control their thoughts. They were struggling not to lash out violently. The boys heard the doors from the old school building open. Everyone inside stepped out from the place. Xenovia and Irina noticed the boys struggling to contain their rage.

"You two are ready? I'm growing tired of waiting." Issei said with anger.

The exorcists nodded. They took their cloaks off, revealing their battle outfit.

"The Church certainly has no qualms for invading privacy among women." Issei said nonchalantly.

"You're the one telling me. This puts a new level of disrespect." Dark Pit said.

"Let's begin our duel. I'll fight with Issei-kun. Xenovia, you have Kuro Pit." Irina said.

"Very well, let's fight." Xenovia replied.

The boys unleashed their Sacred Gears, knowing of the exorcists' swords, containing immense power. Xenovia willed her sword to remove the clothing that kept it sealed, revealing her Excalibur fragment.

"This sword is called Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said.

Everyone took note of Irina being unarmed. Before their eyes, Irina's hair ribbon morphed into a katana.

"My senses weren't lying. I knew that one had a holy sword." Dark Pit commented.

"Pretty shrewd for you to notice, Kuro Pit. This is Excalibur Mimic." Irina said.

"So, we have a sword that causes powerful blows and a sword that can completely shape-shift. This makes it more challenging." Dark Pit commented.

"Your observations skills are impressive. What gave away the abilities?" Xenovia asked.

This made the boys freeze and hit their faces with an open slap. They didn't believe how stupid it was to not notice.

"The names did. It's pretty obvious…" Dark Pit said.

Everyone just blinked in response. Xenovia and Irina were ashamed from the question.

"If you're not going to fight, then I'll deal the first strike." Dark Pit said, flying to Xenovia with a left fist.

Everyone watched the fight between Xenovia and Dark Pit. Irina and Issei didn't intend to fight.

Xenovia blocked the punch with her sword. She swung the sword to cut Dark Pit, but he quickly flew away from the blade. This gave him time to summon his Sacred Treasure, the Optical Blade.

"A sword of light... Although it looks normal, it can rival with an Excalibur fragment." Xenovia commented in surprise.

Dark Pit smirked, deciding to show her a fraction of his strength. He caused the Optical Blade to turn into Second Shift. The blade became sleeker, turning into a katana of light. This gave him a speed advantage, allowing him to dash quickly at Xenovia. This caught her off-guard, resulting in a long, shallow cut on her left arm.

"You're lucky that I didn't cut too deeply. It would've been a mortal wound for you." Dark Pit said cryptically.

Xenovia frowned and charged to Dark Pit. She immediately charged to him, intending to take him down in one blow. The moment she struck the blade on the ground, a large crater formed.

"That Xenovia... Always using power and not strategy… She'll be making a mess." Irina commented.

'I definitely don't want to take the full force of that sword's power. It can cause severe damage, judging by the size of that crater.' Dark Pit thought.

Xenovia swung her sword swiftly to Dark Pit, channeling the divine aura into a wave. Dark Pit created a wave of light which flew to the opposing wave. The divine wave emitted by the Excalibur sword was overpowered by Dark Pit's sword. The wave continued and impacted at the ground. The force of the wave made an explosion, knocking Xenovia off her feet. Dark Pit flew towards her, standing tall.

"I warned you, Xenovia-san. There will be times not even your Excalibur swords can overcome your enemies. This battle is a lesson for you to swallow your pride." Dark Pit said.

Xenovia got up and attempted to strike Dark Pit. However, she didn't expect a dragon-like gauntlet to manifest on his left arm and block the sword with little effort.

{CHAOS HOLY DEFENSE!}

The draconic power allowed Dark Pit to overwhelm Xenovia. He created arcs of light and essentially pinned her to the ground.

"How...!? No being is capable of resisting the destructive power of my sword" she exclaimed.

"This draconic gauntlet is a Sacred Gear. It's called the Chaos Gear. I'm sure you know of it." Dark Pit said cryptically.

Xenovia and Irina were shocked. A fallen angel possessing a powerful Sacred Gear, one of the 14 Longinus type Sacred Gears no less.

"The dragon of chaos... You harbor immense power, yet you chose to live like a human. What makes you different and what drives to find a place for you to fit in the human world?" She asked.

"Unlike the fallen angels in general, I don't want to cause problems. I wish to live in a peaceful home. I had my experiences of seeing many natural places. I want to keep these memories and cherish my time here. The reason I'm trying to live with humans is because I used to know one. I promised her that I will protect them from anything that dares to cause problems." Dark Pit explained.

Xenovia and Irina took notice of everyone having a somber expression. She decided not to ask anything more, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

######

Issei and Irina made their battle stances. Issei stood in dragon Kung-Fu stance while Irina wielded her Excalibur Mimic in kendo stance.

"Hauu~. I can't believe we have to fight each other, Issei. I hope God can forgive me for what I'm about to do" Irina said.

Issei made a poker face and nonchalantly shook his head.

'I don't get why I often play with her. She's acting almost immoral' he thought.

Irina charge forward, intending to make a sideway swing. Issei back flipped and countered with a swift, vigorous punch. The force of it knocked Irina off balance, despite blocking the attack. The pressure of his punch created an air vacuum, causing a nearby tree to be destroyed.

"You're stronger than before... No human can create such pressure." Irina said in surprise.

"You're right. The force of the pressure would've ruptured a human arm." Issei explained.

"Wait... Are you telling me you're not human anymore?" Irina asked.

"I'm a draconic human now. I made a deal to the Red Dragon Emperor. I exchanged my heart to become that of a dragon's. Because of the draconic heart, my body has been altered." Issei explained.

"But, why would you give away a part of your humanity?" Irina asked.

Issei looked towards Asia.

"It's for the sake of the people I care for and the people I love. I don't care what others say about my current existence. A monster or a human... I would forsake my body to protect them!" He explained.

Asia was quietly shedding tears. Rias and her peerage had a new respect for Issei. Xenovia was impressed to know of Issei's sacrifice.

Irina charged to Issei with her sword. This made him flip forward to avoid the sword. It prompted him to summon his sword, the Aquarius Blade.

"A blade of water...!? What kind of sword is that?" Irina asked in surprise.

"It's a gift from my friend. He lent me this sword to fight against my enemies. This is not my only weapon." Issei explained.

He summoned the Boosted Gear, further surprising Irina.

{BOOST!}

Irina felt the power increase. She felt uncomfortable, knowing what it's capable of.

{BOOST!}

By then, Issei unleashed the power of the Sacred Gear.

"Let's go, Ddraig!" He said.

{EXPLOSION!}

The stored power was released. It engulfed his body, surrounding him in a green, flame-like aura.

"Surprised? This is the power of my Sacred Gear. Let me show you something truly dangerous, Irina-san." Issei said.

He charged his magical power on both of his palms. The magic gathered, forming a large red orb.

 **"Dragon Shot!"**

The orb was launched towards a tree. When the orb hit, the tree was disintegrated, leaving only a small crater. Irina was shocked of the immense power.

"Like I said, I'm neither a devil, fallen angel, nor an angel. I'm a human with a dragon's heart. My own powers were the result of someone who trained me. This is the result of my training from Dark Pit." Issei said.

Issei dashed forward and made a quick slash to Irina. The slash formed a wave of water which made a sharp gash on her leg. Irina was already defeated when Issei raised his sword and nearly slashed her shoulder, pointing the sharp side of the blade at her throat.

(Boss theme OST ends here)

Both exorcists were shamed from their defeat. Gabriel was disappointed for them. Their cocky behavior made them realize just how dangerous it would get them.

"Hope you two learn your lesson. Bad mouth others, and you'll be at the receiving end from your enemies." Issei said with a serious tone.

"Asia, go heal them up. Despite the scuffle they made, they have their mission to deal with. Plus, they are not the enemy we're dealing with." Dark Pit said.

Asia nodded and healed the exorcists with her Twilight Healing. This immediately made Dark Pit remember what he was going to ask to the leader of the Angels.

"Gabriel. If possible, inform Michael that I wish to speak with him. It concerns Asia, a friend of mine and lover to Issei." Dark Pit said, making Issei and Asia blush.

"Don't say it so openly like that, Pit-san…" Issei said with embarrassment.

Gabriel, looking at their interaction, nodded. She knew what he was about to say.

"I'll make sure Michael gets informed about it." Gabriel said, flying away.

The boys went to their respective girls, where they hugged them. This made Rias and Akeno irk in jealousy. Without warning, the boys flew back to their homes.

Issei and Dark Pit smiled for what they did. They felt proud to keep their friend's dignity with them. Asia and Raynare smiled with the boys defending their pride.

That's all from here.

Note 1: Dark Pit will use his Dark Pit Staff in the next fights.

Note 2: Both Issei and Dark Pit won't primarily rely on their Sacred Gears or Treasures. They have their combat skills. The boys will summon their respective weapons, depending on the situation.

Note 3: Kuroka has yet to fully reveal herself as a Nekoshou. She'll reveal it soon.

Any questions, PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Confrontation with the Rogue exorcist and bishop.

I don't own anything from both series.

Dark Pit and Issei were walking with Raynare and Asia at the town square. They planned to head to the restaurant Dark Pit works at. Before heading there, they noticed Xenovia and Irina begging for money.

"Irina, I told you not to spend money on that person." Xenovia scolded.

"I can't help it. The icon was beautiful and I wanted it." Irina said.

'What a pair of idiots… Irinia had to buy a fake, saint painting when it clearly shows that it is a photo shopped image.' Dark Pit thought while face palming.

'Looks like they were scammed. Imbecilic people these days…' Issei thought, shaking his head.

The duo exorcists took notice of the quartet. They were surprised of their arrival.

"Kuro Pit, Issei... What are you guys doing here?" Xenovia asked.

"Calm yourself. The 4 of us were heading to the restaurant where I work at." Dark Pit said.

"For what purpose though?" Irina asked.

Issei just face palmed and shook his head.

"What else? We're planning to have a meal there." Issei answered.

'Seriously, how dumb is this woman?' Dark Pit thought.

"We're not here to mock you. So calm down." Dark Pit said, sending killing intent.

The duo exorcists were scared of both Issei and Dark Pit. Knowing of their defeat, they didn't want to fight them a second time.

"If you guys are hungry, you can come with us." Asia said kindly.

The duo exorcists followed the quartet. Issei, Raynare and Dark Pit kept their guards up. Xenovia and Irina didn't do anything.

######

Inside the restaurant, Dark Pit talked with his boss for his arrival to the place.

"Oh? So you wish to temporarily take over as a lead chef of the restaurant?" He asked.

"Yes. Plus, there are a lot of customers here. I can try to help alleviate the problem." Dark Pit answered.

"Very well. Since you came here at the right time, I might give a raise for you and your coworkers." His boss said.

Dark Pit smiled and changed to his employer clothes. In quick speed, he finished changing. His coworkers were surprised of his presence.

"Listen up, everyone. We have a lot of hungry customers here. Let's prep up their orders so we can provide the best service!" Dark Pit announced.

His coworkers shouted in admiration and began to cook diligently. Dark Pit assisted the chefs in the kitchen, providing tips while cooking more meals.

######

Issei, Asia, and Raynare were at a table. Xenovia and Irina looked at the menu to order their food. By then, the group all decided what to have.

"I'll have miso soup." Issei said.

"I'll have curry rice." Xenovia replied.

"I'll have some steamed shrimp dumplings." Irina said.

"I'll have a hamburger." Asia said.

"I'll have the special croquette." Raynare said.

The waiter wrote down the orders for the group. He then walked to the kitchen and gave Dark Pit the note from his friends.

"This looks a bit too much. Do you think you can handle it?" The waiter asked in concern.

"It's times like this that I enjoy my job as a chef. It makes things more fun to work in this job." Dark Pit answered.

The waiter then left the kitchen, hearing the chefs shouting in admiration. It made him chuckle, hearing their rekindled spirits.

'He has that aura to change their thoughts. He helped renewed their spirits, making them enjoy this job…' The waiter thought.

Everyone heard the cheerful shouts of the waiters. Issei knew what is happening.

"That Pit-san... Always cheering people up at times. I almost never seen him this active." Issei said.

The others smiled, knowing what he meant. They heard the chefs cooking with spirit.

######

To say the chefs were having a fun time was an understatement. Everyone was cooking up a storm, but none could keep up with Dark Pit. He was cooking four separate meals on his own. He was saving the last order from his girlfriend.

The waiters noticed the food was ready and distributed to the customers. Each of them were moving carefully but swiftly. Issei and the group had the food brought to them by another waiter. Raynare took notice of her meal missing.

"Do not be alarmed. He's currently cooking your meal as we speak." The waiter said.

By then, the special croquette was ready. Raynare smiled, knowing that Dark Pit planned that from the start. When everyone took a bite of their meals, they all shouted in delight on how savory they were.

"Always a good chef. He knows how to make a decent meal." Issei said, laughing at everyone's reactions.

Raynare took a bite of her meal last. The moment she tasted the food, she squealed happily. Her face turned into red.

"It's...so...GOOD! I definitely want to come back here!" Raynare exclaimed.

"T-this food is godly... Even though I haven't been to Japan for a while, it tastes savory! Kuro-san, you have excellent skills in cooking!" Irina said.

'T-this cooking...! How can an enemy of the church create something as delicious as this…!?' Xenovia thought in surprise.

"Thank you for the meal, God." Xenovia said.

Asia noticed Xenovia suppressing a minor blush. She giggled upon seeing the blush.

######

The group decided to plan a way to ambush Freed. They were walking at a forest section of a nearby park.

"Freed has this tendency to find his enemies at unexpected moments. From what I noticed, he also took down an exorcist." Kiba said.

"We'll need a disguise or two to get his attention. Since he may be working with a fallen angel, Freed's boss will respond." Dark Pit said.

"Although it's risky, I have a hunch you're right, Pit-san. Still, we shouldn't act alone. Freed will definitely come when a group appears." Issei proposed.

"Although I may question about this audacious plan, it sounds ingenious. I never thought I would be force to wear the Church's clothes." Kiba commented.

"Suck it up, Kiba. Like it or not, this is a desperate situation. At times like this, we need a desperate measure." Dark Pit retorted.

"So, we act as exorcists till Freed appears. Irina, Xenovia, we'll need you two to stay out of sight. Suppress your magic aura so you won't be seen." Issei said.

"You're well-prepared for such an event, Issei-kun." Irina commented.

"This isn't the first time I've been in a serious case." He answered.

"Anyway, once Freed has his attention to us, Kiba, you and the duo exorcists will have to wait for a bit. Issei and I will fight Freed to incapacitate him and steal back the Excalibur Rapidly. Once we got the sword back, I want you, Xenovia and Irina, to capture him." Dark Pit ordered.

"With pleasure." Kiba said.

"I may question your plan, but I have a feeling it'll work." Xenovia commented.

"Don't lose your spirits, people. We need to stop a major crisis from happening" Raynare said.

"Speaking of roles, what do Raynare and I act for?" Asia questioned.

"Raynare, we need your eyes in the sky. You'll act as the 'ninja'. You need to suppress your magic so no one will sense you. If you see anyone interfering, you can take them down. Just make sure no one interferes with us." Dark Pit explained.

"Asia, we'll need your help if we end up getting injured. Your Twilight Healing will be a substantial help for us. Just stay away from combat. If you need to fight back, use this Sacred Treasure." Dark Pit said.

He proceeded to bring Asia a rectangular shaped sword.

"This is a powerful holy sword. It's called the Crusader Blade. In comparison with the Excalibur swords, try impaling the ground with the sword." He said.

Asia made the sword plunge into the ground. When the blade pierced the earth, a large crater was formed. Xenovia was taken by complete surprise.

"I-It's stronger than my Excalibur Destruction...! What a powerful sword…!" Xenovia exclaimed.

This made Dark Pit and Issei snort, not wanting to laugh at her reaction.

"Trust me. That sword is pretty powerful. It's capable of creating powerful waves of light. Also, despite its size, it is lighter. Asia can swing it as though she was holding a twig." Dark Pit explained, further shocking the duo exorcists.

Issei and Dark Pit couldn't contain their laughter when Kiba had the same expression. They fell to the floor laughing. Everyone started to snort, till they all started to laugh uncontrollably.

After a few minutes of laughing, they all felt relaxed. Kiba smiled, knowing his friends are willing to help him.

"All right. Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Asia-san, and Raynare I'm counting on you guys. We may need to borrow some church robes though." Kiba said.

Dark Pit laughed in response.

"There were plenty of those that I acquired from the abandoned church." He said.

Kiba chuckled. He didn't expect to hear that from Dark Pit.

######

The group was walking in the night. Kiba began to recall past memories of his former home.

'Ironic... I never thought I would wear the clothes from the church again. Brothers, sisters... I will destroy that sword that took our lives.' He thought.

"Kiba, whatever you're thinking, save your thoughts of vengeance elsewhere. It'll make you lose focus in battle." Issei warned.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked in shock.

"We don't have the ability to read a person's mind, but we noticed your facial expression. Cast your thoughts of vengeance aside." Dark Pit said.

Kiba reluctantly calm down. Eventually, they noticed Freed approaching them.

"Scumbag priests. They have no business here." He said.

"That's what you think, you slippery bastard." Dark Pit said, flicking his robe off.

"Ah. You shitty devils playing priest? How amusing. I would like to cut you up with my new sword!" Freed said sadistically.

"Vulgar as always. Someone needs to bring the mouth wash for this guy." Issei mocked.

"My mouth is clean, you shitty devil. It stinks because of your blood." Freed retorted.

"Want me to bring a toothbrush for this guy's mouth?" Dark Pit asked in a mocking tone.

This gave the effect of provoking Freed. He charged forward, attempting to cut down the boys. Issei and Dark Pit smirked, knowing what they have to do. They dodged the sword by leaping up and landed on the blade.

"Seriously, you lack swordsmen skills. Yawn... You need more practice." Dark Pit said in a cocky tone.

Dark Pit flip kicked Freed, sending him flying. Issei took the initiative to attack. He used Dark Pit as a springboard, jumping high enough to reach the Excalibur Rapidly on Freed's left arm. Issei violently twisted the arm off, making Freed drop his sword.

"GAAAAAHHH! YOU SHITTY DEVILS! HOW DARE YOU DISMEMBER ME!?" Freed shouted with insanity.

Issei caught the sword and moved away from Freed. Upon holding the weapon, Issei felt his speed increase exponentially.

'This sword...! It's increasing my speed like crazy... I might be like the Flash with this…' Issei jokingly thought.

Freed leaped forward to reclaim the sword. However, Issei used the sword's power to move at fast speeds. This made Freed fall face first in the dirt.

"Give back my sword, you shitty devil!" Freed exclaimed.

"I don't think so. This sword doesn't belong to you." Issei said.

"NOW!" shouted Dark Pit.

Xenovia, Irina, Kiba and Raynare heard Dark Pit's shout. They all leaped and pounded Freed on the ground, trapping him.

"Damn you! You all set this up to capture me!" He angrily realized.

"Indeed. This'll make sure you won't escape with your ninjutsu." Xenovia said, casting a divine barrier.

"Nice try, you shitty priest. I wonder how my partner is doing." Freed said.

By then a loud shout was heard. It came from Asia, who was trying to fight back another rogue exorcist. She was holding the Crusader Blade defensively. When the stray exorcist was about to kill her, Asia swung the sword, creating a powerful shockwave. The shockwave eviscerated the stray exorcist from the waist up, making him cry out both in pain and surprise.

"I-Impossible…! They knew we were anticipating them." The exorcist said, breathing his last words.

"Oh? I didn't expect this... Freed, it looks like you have no use after all." An elder male voice said.

"Show yourself, whoever you are." Dark Pit said, readying his Silver Bow.

"Valper-jiisan. What took you so long?" Freed said.

"I've been watching you, Freed. It looks like you outlived your purpose. For that, you will have to be disposed" Valper said.

He reached to his holster and brought a gun out. It shot out a bullet of light to Freed's head, killing him instantly. Freed's body disappeared in a mass of photons.

"Valper Galilei...! I'll never forgive you for what you done!" Kiba said.

"Oh? You're one of the survivors of my project. I didn't expect to see you alive." Valper said with disinterest.

The tone from Valper's personality was a dark, nostalgic feeling for Dark Pit. He composed himself so he wouldn't lose himself. Kiba, on the other hand, was angered by the bishop.

"I'm going to sever you from this world, Valper. Your desires of Excalibur are but an ass to the wicked!" Kiba said darkly.

'He certainly has rage issues. For him to suddenly become disrespecting, Valper deserves everything…' Issei thought.

"What a bunch of hypocrites." Valper commented, looking at Xenovia and Irina.

"What do you mean by that?" Dark Pit asked.

"The Church took part of my research to make artificial holy sword wielders. It was my research that helped them make artificial holy sword wielders for themselves." Valper commented.

"It's the same research that will be your downfall." Xenovia said seriously.

Raynare dive bombed to Valper, who noticed her. He merely side stepped to avoid the light spear that almost impaled him.

"Is that all you can do? How pathetic for a fallen angel." He said.

"Shut up you damn bishop. You've caused enough trouble to everyone you meet. I think you should stay dead for once" Raynare said darkly.

She charged forward and managed to chokehold Valper. However, Valper was experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He elbow slammed Raynare on her stomach, making her groan.

"Pathetic… You're not even worth wasting my breath on you." Valper said.

"Valper, stop wasting time with these small fry. They are insignificant." A male voice boomed.

"Looks like I was right. Freed had more than one comrade…" Dark Pit said.

"Kokabiel, forgive me for my delay. My guardian, Freed Sellzen, has failed his job. He was executed by me." Valper said.

"The fool... He never was a reliable ally. Good riddance to him, anyway." Kokabiel said.

"So you were the one who staged the taking of Excalibur, not to mention stealing Sacred Gears from their users." Dark Pit accused.

"Hahahahaha... Yes. I'm the one who stole the Excalibur Swords from the church and stealing Sacred Gears. Freed only had one of them." Kokabiel explained.

"What's your purpose of taking the Excalibur swords!?" Xenovia demanded.

"I want to start a war. I want the 3 factions to fight again. My leader, Azazel, has gotten himself smitten on his research with Sacred Gears." He said.

"What a war mongrel... This guy obviously wants to cause chaos between the 3 factions." Dark Pit commented.

"He certainly does look like one." A female voice said.

"Looks like you two sensed the magic from this guy, Rias and Sona. What took you guys so long?" Dark Pit chided.

"Teleportation issues." Rias answered.

Everyone looked at her in silence, unable to process the dumb response she made. Even Kokabiel looked in silence. Sona merely slapped her head from the idiotic response.

"We're going to pretend we didn't hear that…" Dark Pit commented.

"So... The siblings of Gremory and Leviathan have appeared before me. You have Sirzechs's hair I see." Kokabiel said.

Upon hearing that name, Dark Pit growled.

"Touched a nerve, Kuro Pit? I know of your hatred to one of the four Maous. Why not join me so we can fight them off?" Kokabiel offered.

Dark Pit knew he was trying to brainwash him. He decided to think morally.

"I refuse. This fallen angel is not looking for any destruction. Your offer can go to hell for all I care." Dark Pit said.

Everyone looked at him and smiled while Issei snorted. Kokabiel noticed the laughter.

"Very cheeky, Kuro Pit. You won't live to see this town be destroyed by my magic." He said.

"If that's the case, then you're all alone. You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a fallen angel. Your bloodlust disgusts me." Dark Pit exclaimed.

Dark Pit charged forward to attack Kokabiel. Unfortunately. He dodged and slammed him down to the ground. Dark Pit coughed out blood, realizing how strong Kokabiel is.

'Damn, he strengthened himself for this occasion... I have to use my power combined with the Chaos Gear if I have a chance to defeat this scumbag.' He thought.

"Since the town of Kuoh is devil territory, I might as well destroy the school. This will get their attention" Kokabiel said.

"You plan to cause death and destruction to start a war!? That would wipe everyone and the humans as well…!" Issei exclaimed.

"That's my plan! By killing the sister of Sirzechs and Serafell, they will come here to start a Second Great War. Everyone will die in the carnage! I live to see the bloodshed happen" Kokabiel said, smirking evilly.

"You won't get away with this, not by a long shot!" Dark Pit said.

"You're pathetic on your own, Kuro Pit. Although I must admit, you were able to kill my grunts, Dohnaseek and Mittelt." Kokabiel revealed.

"So it was you who gave the orders to Dohnaseek. You heartless bastard…" Dark Pit said, raising his aura.

Issei also raised his aura, creating a red shroud.

"Hahahaha... I'll entertain you both when you come to Kuoh Academy. Don't make me wait, sisters of Sirzechs and Leviathan, along with the Heavenly Dragon Emperors. Valper, let's go and make preparations." Kokabiel said.

"With pleasure, Kokabiel-sama." Valper said.

Kokabiel vanished and his aura dissipated. However, Issei and Dark Pit were angry.

"Damn that bastard... The moment we defeat this guy, I'm gonna ring his wings OFF OF HIS BACK!" Dark Pit said angrily.

"He was the one who staged the events to taking Asia's Sacred Gear. I'll never forgive him. NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Issei said.

Rias and Sona noticed their auras mixing together. They now realized Kokabiel just added fuel to the fire for the boy's rage. The air was suffocated by the draconic power.

That's all for now.

Kuroka will make an appearance in the battle against Kokabiel, along with other characters.

Sorry if this chapter was rushed. I promise to make a longer chapter after this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Battle of Kokabiel. Surprising appearances.

I do not own anything from both series.

Dark Pit, still angry from Kokabiel, raced to his house. Although he wanted to wait for the right moment for Koneko Toujou, he decided otherwise.

"Kuroka-chan. We're heading out in an intense battle. Come with me." He said.

"How serious is it, nya?" Kuroka asked.

"Serious enough to threaten every person in this town. A fallen angel named Kokabiel is planning to cause pandemonium on the 3 factions. If he succeeds, your sister would lose her life." He explained.

Kuroka frowned upon hearing of Kokabiel's plans. She put on her black kimono to get herself ready.

"Ok. I'm ready to join in the fight." Kuroka said.

"Hopefully, when we survive this battle, we...can head out on a double date together with you, me, and Raynare. Raynare might ask me out." Dark Pit said, blushing a little.

Kuroka looked at him in surprise. She smiled happily.

"Nya~. I hope you keep your promise, Pit-kun." She said in a mock serious behavior.

"I promise about the date." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka created a space-time rift to teleport to Kuoh academy.

######

At Kuoh Academy, Rias, Sona and their peerage were ready to fight Kokabiel. Issei, Asia, and Raynare were also ready to fight him.

"Sona-san, we'll need your help to fight Kokabiel. He intends to use a large scale destructive spell in the town. He plans to destroy the school first though. I need your help to create a barrier to hold off Kokabiel's magic". Rias explained.

"Hmmm... Very well. I'll help. When is Kuro Pit coming here?" Sona asked.

"Be patient. He's almost ready." Rias said.

Before them, a rift of the space-time continuum opened. From it, Dark Pit and Kuroka appeared. This surprised everyone except a select few who know of her.

"K-Kuroka-neesan...! Why are you here?" Koneko stuttered.

"I've been called here by Dark Pit to help fight against Kokabiel." Kuroka said.

"Kuro Pit... Why do you have the Underworld's most wanted criminal here?" Sona said.

Dark Pit was angered by Sona's vulgar tone.

"Change your manner of speech, before things get ugly." He warned.

Sona didn't want to deal with two powerful fallen angels. She relented and decided to talk calmly.

"Alright, if that's what you say, then she can help us." Sona said, looking at Kuroka.

"I wish I can explain everything, but now's not the time for that. We have a common enemy." Dark Pit said.

"He's right, nya~. We have to fight Kokabiel first." Kuroka said.

Raynare went to Dark Pit, noting his serious face.

"Pit-kun, I know the situation is serious. I will fight alongside you...and I want to go on a date with you!" She shouted.

Everyone was surprised from Raynare. Dark Pit smiled, knowing what he said to Kuroka was true.

"I told you, Kuroka-chan." He said to her.

"I know, Pit-kun." Kuroka responded.

Koneko looked at her older sister in complete surprise. She was shocked of the close relation Kuroka had with Dark Pit.

"N-Nee-chan... You love Kuro-san, don't you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he kept me safe and protected me. He also knows the real truth of our history" Kuroka explained.

Koneko was surprised of what Kuroka said. She looked at Issei, who looked confident.

"I also knew about Kuroka. However, I'll support my friend to make sure the unjust crimes that were sentenced to the Nekomata sisters are lifted." Issei said.

Kuroka and Koneko felt reassured from him. However, Dark Pit had to make sure everyone is ready for the battle.

"Everyone, we'll discuss about past events later. We have a town to save and prevent a war." Dark Pit shouted.

Everyone nodded. Sona and her peerage floated around Kuoh academy, creating a magical barrier.

######

Everyone noticed Kokabiel sitting on a chair that was floating. He looked bored.

"You were all taking your sweet time getting here. I'm already bored from waiting." Kokabiel chided.

"Mockery will get you nowhere, Kokabiel. We're all here to stop your plans" Dark Pit said.

"Oh? We have a spunky fallen angel. Perhaps my pet can entertain you" Kokabial said with a flippant tone.

Kokabiel created a magic circle which grew. It summoned a creature that was dog-like but was vicious.

"T-that's a Cerberus...! How did Kokabiel managed to summon one of them!?" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

"Cerberus!? The guard dog of the Underworld and Hades' pet!?" Issei said.

Everyone felt a chill encompass the air. Kokabiel took notice of the killing intent flooding the area. A blue aura was shrouding Dark Pit. He looked enraged, making him summon the Chaos Gear.

(Play Kid Icarus: Uprising OST Chapter 6: Dark Pit)

"Hades... So this is his pet... That was a fatal mistake, Kokabiel…" Dark Pit said darkly.

{WESTERN DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!}

Dark Pit was encased in a blue, draconic armor. His power was immense, enough to make the ground crack loudly just by stepping.

"You want to start a war? You will have to go through us!" He said.

Dark Pit charged to the hellhound, acting like a living bullet. The moment Dark Pit hit its chest, the dog roared in pain as blood erupted from its mouth. By then, he equipped his Optical Blade and began to slice the hellhound's legs off.

"This ends here, you animal of Hades!" He shouted.

He charged a powerful orb of magic. The orb increased in size, making the ground rumble. Before everyone knew what was happening, Dark Pit launched the orb at the hellhound. The hellhound was completely disintegrated by the immense power.

"Not bad... You bested one of them, but how are you with a party?" Kokabiel said.

Kokabiel summoned four more Cerberus. Everyone was ready to fight them off. By then, a new presence appeared. This was something that Dark Pit knew of.

"It can't be...! How is he still existing after all these years…?" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Dark Pit as he watched in surprise. From the sky, a winged boy appeared. He was the same height as Dark Pit's. However, a clear distinction was the white wings, which looked wider and soft, unlike Dark Pit's black wings, which appeared narrow and sharp. His eyes were a pure blue color. The clothes the angelic youth was wearing was similar to Dark Pit's battle outfit, but white with silver accents. The jeweled hook on his right shoulder was red, unlike Dark Pit's, which was purple. Three bands of light were on his right arm.

"It's been a long time, Pittoo." The boy said.

Dark Pit frowned from the name.

"Would you stop calling me that name already? After centuries of not seeing your doppelganger, you haven't changed at all Pit." Dark Pit said, turning back to normal form.

Rias and everyone were shocked of what they heard.

"Dark Pit is a DOPPELGANGER of that angel!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ara... That got me surprised as well. I don't suppose we can chat with each other after this battle is over." Akeno said to Pit

"That's Kuro Pit's twin? They both look alike, except for their choice of color and certain parts of their appearances." Issei said, juxtaposition the two angels.

"I couldn't believe it, even if it was true... What are you, Kuro Pit!?" Xenovia questioned in shock.

"Save your topics of discussion later! We have to focus on saving the town of Kuoh and the academy! Have you all forgotten that!?" Dark Pit shouted in question.

"Well... Aren't we full of surprises? I didn't expect to see your twin, Kuro Pit." Kokabiel commented with amusement.

"He isn't my twin, you warlock! That's the least of your worries when I tear you apart!" Dark Pit yelled.

"Man, I don't know whether you've gotten more violent with your enemies or it's just me…" Pit said.

Both the white and black angel began to fight off the first Cerberus. They sent a barrage of arrows made of light. By then, they both charged forward with their special palms.

 **"Raijin Palms: Second Shift! Storm of Susanoo"** Dark pit said.

 **"Helios Palms: Second Shift! Aurora Rings"** Pit said.

Dark Pit's Raijin Palms generated a lightning storm which fried the Cerberus's nervous system. The hellhound was paralyzed by the electricity from the lightning. Pit's Helios Palms created rings of light, which shot out to the sky, creating giant pillars of light. The Cerberus was destroyed by the destructive combo.

Everyone began to fight off the remaining 3 Cerberus. Issei, Asia and Koneko began to fight the second one. Koneko was able to inflict major damage to the hound by pounding its body. However, even her strength enhanced by being a Rook was not enough to defeat the beast. The hellhound swung its head to Koneko, knocking her down to the ground.

"Koneko-chan, are you ok?" Asia asked in concern.

"I'm ok. This is nothing." Koneko said, but she was bleeding from her head.

Asia shook her head and began to use the Twilight Healing to tend Koneko's injury. Her injury was healed and she began to fight it off. Issei summoned his Aquarius Blade in its Second Shift form with the Boosted Gear.

{BOOST!}

Issei began to dodge the attacks from the Cerberus, making it look like he was playing with it. The hellhound was provoked and began to breathe hellfire.

"ISSEI, DON'T TOUCH THOSE FLAMES! THAT'S HELLFIRE!" Rias warned.

Issei dodged the flames and realized why Rias warned him. The fire was melting the ground in seconds flat, creating magma.

"In hindsight, I rather not touch that fire…" He said while sweating.

Koneko was able to injure the Cerberus by kicking its legs, giving Issei enough time to strike it down. However, it prepared a blast of hellfire to kill Issei. Asia summoned her Crusader Blade and swung the sword quickly. A wave of light was formed by the sword, extinguishing the flames. This gave Issei the moment he needed to finish the hellhound.

{EXPLOSION!}

Issei used the boosted power to augment his strength. He swung the watery sword quickly in 3 quick strikes and landed near it. He slowly sheathed the Aquarius Blade in a stylish manner, which caused the monster's body to fall into pieces.

"And then there was one" Issei said.

######

Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka decided to take on the third Cerberus. Rias simply charged her power of destruction while Akeno was creating lightning through magic. Kuroka was using senjutsu to enhance her strength. The group began to attack Cerberus in a combo attack. Rias created a blast from her power of destruction on to the beast. However, the hellhound was very hardy. It attacked Rias by scratching her. Rias was heavily injured, but Kuroka used her senjutsu to help heal Rias.

Akeno's lightning aura increased after seeing the Cerberus injure her master.

"Ufufu... A naughty dog such as yourself needs to be punished severely. I wonder if there's a shock collar for you." She said sadistically.

Akeno casted a large lightning bolt to the hellhound, making it whimper as it took the full force of the atmospheric charge. The Cerberus was sizzling with smoke rising off of it. However, thanks to its hardy endurance, it was able to bite Akeno, giving her a grazing strike on her body.

Kuroka was able to heal Rias from her injury, which surprised her.

"Don't be surprised, nya. Senjutsu has the ability to do more than just usage for combat abilities. It can be used to help heal an ally through physical contact." Kuroka said.

"I appreciate you helping me for this Kuroka." Rias said.

"Let me help take this mutt down. A hellhound like this should know when to stop its biting issues." Kuroka said.

Rias charged her magical power to kill the beast. Kuroka was able to transfer her power of senjutsu to Rias, giving her a powerful boost in her strength. She created a beam of destruction which engulfed the Cerberus. Nothing, not even dust, was left behind from the beast.

"We make a great team, nya." Kuroka said.

"I couldn't agree more, Kuroka. Go help and heal Akeno." Rias said.

"On it." She said.

Kuroka went to Akeno and transferred her senjutsu power to her. Akeno's injury was healing rapidly. She then felt refreshed, even energetic.

"Ara ara... Your senjutsu techniques are useful. My opinion for you has changed a great deal." Akeno commented.

"We'll discuss with the leaders of the devil community later, nya. We have a battle to deal with." Kuroka said.

######

Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia were having a difficult time fighting the last Cerberus. This one was more rabid, stronger, and dangerous. Kiba equipped his Flame Delete to counteract the hellfire. However, his sword was unable to fight against it. The ice sword broke from the sheer temperature.

"Kiba, those flames are created from devil magic and cannot be extinguished easily. Only a sacred aura can purify those flames" Issei warned to Kiba.

Xenovia and Irina understood what Issei was implying. They charged their swords' aura and created a wave of divine aura. The waves were able to extinguish the hellfire, but it briefly tired them out. Kiba gave the final coup to the last Cerberus by leaping and thrust stabbing his sword into the beast's heart, killing it instantly.

"Bravo... I'm impressed. You all managed to kill all my Cerberus with no problem." Kokabiel said.

{You really like to run your mouth, fallen cretan. I advise provoking my comrade, if you value your life.} Tiamat said.

"Oh? The Chaos Karma dragon speaks out to me? Oooh... How scary…" Kokabiel said sarcastically.

"You want a fight, come and get it." Dark Pit taunted.

"I don't know what to say...about regarding on who has a more vulgar mouth than the other…" Pit commented.

"Pitiable... Valper, how long will it take for you to infuse the Excalibur Sword with my power and the other fragments." Kokabiel asked.

"It should take about 5 minutes for the blade to be ready through means of alchemy." Valpar responded.

"Very well then. I have 5 minutes to play around with you all." Kokabiel said, standing up from his floating chair.

"But first, I may have to steal." He said, telekinetically grabbing Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Rapidly from Issei and Irina.

This shocked everyone, knowing of the danger from the swords if used in the wrong hands.

"Valpar, you can now fuse the swords with my power now." Kokabiel said.

"With pleasure." Valpar responded.

Kokabiel landed on the ground, looking for which group would be easy to take down.

"Hmmm... I suppose the angel twins would be fun to fight. Let's have a little fun." He said.

Dark Pit and Pit charged forward, intending to beat the heck out of Kokabiel. However, he sneered and created a barrier of light. This distracted the angel duo momentarily. During their distraction, Kokabiel flew behind them and struck them down to the ground.

"Is that all? How disappointing." He taunted.

Dark Pit, in anger, equipped his Raijin Palms. He shot an orb of electricity, shocking Kokabiel. He eventually shifted to the Second Shift. While doing so, he used the Chaos Gear's power to manipulate the wind.

{CHAOS WIND!}

"Issei, shoot several orbs of fire to the sky! Don't ask me about it! Just do it!" Dark Pit shouted.

Issei, although dumbfounded, nodded in response. He charged his magic into his mouth and spat out large orbs of fire to the sky. The flames mixed with the wind, enhancing them to brighter temperatures. The flames continued to rise to the sky, creating a dark cloud. By then, a rainstorm occurred.

######

"What is Kuro-san doing?" Saji questioned.

"He's probably doing something large scale. Be prepared everyone!" Sona said.

######

"You think a little rain would hurt me? How disappointing." Kokabiel taunted.

"Your taunts will do little to help. I'm afraid this might be too much for you." Dark Pit said cryptically.

Issei began to understand what he's planning.

"Pretty ingenious, Kuro-san." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked.

"Dark Pit made me shoot the fireballs up to the sky to heat the atmosphere up. With the wind magic to enhance my fireballs, I created an ascending air current, to make the process short." Issei explained.

"An ascending air current? That means he made you formed a cumulonimbus. A thunder cloud…" Rias said.

"But what purpose will it serve nya?" Kuroka asked.

"He plans to combine the natural power of the atmosphere to unleash a large scale attack. Magic cannot recreate the same power from natural lightning, no matter the methods." Akeno said.

"We better move away from this one. I'd say he's combining the power of his Raijin Palms with the natural lightning." Kiba warned.

"It's dangerous." Koneko said shockingly.

Asia, Xenovia, and Irina quickly ran with the group to avoid the blast from the attack.

"Dark Pit! Don't do it! It's going to create a powerful blast!" Pit shouted to his counterpart.

Pit's shouting was in vain. Dark Pit flew high to the base of the cloud. Pit was able to fly away from the site, not wanting to get in the way.

"This technique is unlike anything a being could witness. You won't be able to dodge this one. All I need to do is direct the lightning's power on to you". Dark Pit said cryptically.

######

"Interesting... That's what he planned to do…" Rias said.

"What is he planning to do?" Asia asked with fright.

"Lightning flashes 1/1000 of a second. The speed is much faster than sound. This is why this technique will be impossible to dodge, unless one controls time." Issei said.

"Sona, now would be a good time to get out of there. The blast from this technique will devastate the area!" Rias said to Sona.

"Got it. Everyone, flee while you can!" Sona shouted to her peerage.

Sona's peerage dissolved their barrier and flew away from the site.

######

"This is part of the second shift from my Raijin Palms, Kokabiel. Unlike the Storm of Susanoo, this is on a much larger scale. This technique is called Indra's Wrath." Dark Pit said.

The lightning roared with a beastly cry that echoed throughout the sky. Everyone looked up as the lightning was collecting at a specific point. Kokabiel looked at the sky with mild fear.

"What is that?" Raynare asked.

"He's taming the lightning, shaping it to a figure." Xenovia said.

Before anyone realized it, Dark Pit shot an orb of electricity to the collecting point of the lightning. The lightning formed a humanoid being. It roared loudly, scaring Kokabiel. He now regretted to anger Dark Pit.

"Now be gone with the thunder." He said in a dark tone.

Dark Pit raised his hand up, forcing the humanoid figure to go back into the clouds. Rias and everyone watched in amazement and fear of the technique.

Eventually, Dark Pit quickly sent his hand down, making the humanoid figure appear. It proceeded to dart down to Kokabiel, who had no time to react to the lightning bolt.

The powerful lightning bolt created a large explosion. The lightning surged throughout the ground, creating a column of electricity.

(Dark Pit Chapter 6 theme ends)

######

The shockwave of the blast traveled to Issei and everyone with him. It felt like a blast of hurricane winds.

"What power…" Rias said in amazement.

"Ara ara... That technique was fierce enough to level the ground. If possible, he could shatter a mountain with ease." Akeno said.

"I never thought Kuro-san would copy that off from that anime show." Issei laughed.

"I'll say... He really knows how to fight with style." Kiba said.

Everyone surveyed the damage from the technique. They noticed Dark Pit with several injuries caused by the rocks flying to him. He hardly looked fatigued, but had a few injuries.

"Geez Pittoo... You really have been training…" Pit said.

"Enough with that name already. Want me to make you my next target with that technique?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit shook his head in fear. They noticed Issei, Rias and everyone looking at the damage. They were all shocked of what they saw. The whole school was annihilated by the lightning blast.

"It may have been excessive, but it's better than not doing anything to Kokabiel." Dark Pit said.

Groaning sounds were heard from the debris. Kokabiel slowly pulled himself out of the ground, injuries matted all over his body. He stood up shaking, almost losing his balance. Before anyone realized it, Kokabiel formed a giant square of magic on the school grounds.

######

Rias and Sona took notice of the square.

"He's insane... If that square goes, the whole town will be destroyed…" Sona said.

"We have to stop Kokabiel from using this magic. If only there was a way to cut off his power." Rias said.

Everyone heard what Rias and Sona said. Issei and Dark Pit got serious with Kokabiel.

######

Kokabiel laughed upon seeing everyone with serious expressions.

"You...really are strong. I'll admit that technique has immense power." Kokabiel said.

"Your body is severely injured. You can barely stand after taking an attack like that." Dark Pit said.

"That may be the case. However, I'm afraid you wasted all my play time." Kokabiel said, shocking Dark Pit.

"Shoot...! Someone get the fused Excalibur, quickly!" Dark Pit shouted.

It was too late. Another rogue exorcist came and took the blade. He looked eerily similar to Freed.

"What the...!? Freed! How the hell are you still alive!?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Wrong one. I'm his younger brother, Chris Sellzen. I think I'll have fun torturing you and your friends." The person said.

Dark Pit didn't show his face, but he was angry. Pit noticed his dark twin facing down. He knew Dark Pit was trying to suppress his urge to outright maim the man. It became more difficult for him as the man grabbed the fused Excalibur from Valper.

"See to it that these foolish beings suffer." Valper said, smiling sadistically.

Chris charged forward, intending to take down Pit and Dark Pit. In a surprise of events, Dark Pit caught the blade bare-handed, making everyone look at him in shock.

"H-he caught the blade." Rias said in shock.

"I-Impossible... The blade would've been hurting him than letting him touch it." Xenovia said I with astonishment.

"He's like his light counterpart. Dark Pit's very nature and creation is a mystery, but he contains the same light attribute as a typical angel. He's already a fallen angel, yet he's a pure hearted one, like Raynare." Issei said.

"You know about him more than we do." Irina questioned.

"I know plenty about him. His short-lived history in his world, the battles he endured etc." Issei said.

"No need to explain it." Xenovia said reluctantly.

Dark Pit, with his strength, hoisted the blade with Chris on the handle. He essentially hurled Chris across the battlefield like a javelin.

"Wow… Talk about strong arms." Raynare said with a blush.

"You can say that again, nya". Kuroka complimented.

"You know, I'm disappointed to know that you don't stand a chance against Excalibur, Kiba." Valper taunted.

"You bastard!" Kiba snarled.

"My research on Holy Swords didn't come fruitless. I was able to find the source of attribute for wielding such swords. This allowed me to create this." Valper explained, tossing a bright blue crystal.

"This is." Kiba questioned reluctantly.

"That crystal contains the light attribute of your friends. They lost their lives giving me this much of their light attribute." Valper explained.

"This crystal...contains the souls of my friends…" Kiba said somberly.

Kiba held the crystal to his heart. By then, a light blue glow was emanating from the crystal.

"It's ok, Kiba." A male voice said.

"My comrades" Kiba said with somber astonishment.

"We'll always remember each other." A female voice said.

"Don't blame the church for causing our deaths. We don't want you to seek revenge." An older male voice said.

The spirits of Kiba's friends began to sing a heavenly song.

"It's ok for you to move on." A young girl said.

"For our hearts-"

"-Will all be-"

"One." Kiba finished.

Kiba absorbed the crystal. He looked at Valper. His hatred was casted away.

"Valper Galilei. The Genocide Archbishop. I'm one of the survivors of the Holy Sword Project. I was reborn as a devil for this purpose. Your crimes against humanity have caused serious problems to the people around us. Because of your actions, you deserve to be punished through death" Kiba said.

An aura of holy and demonic power was being formed. The dragons from the Sacred Gears knew what was happening.

{That knight has achieved it.} Tiamat said.

{Yes... It's the same thing.} Ddraig said.

"I know what you mean, Tiamat. He achieved the Balance Breaker" Dark Pit said.

"It's the same feeling. His power has increased a great deal" Issei said.

Kiba began to walk forward, his gave more composed than before.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Knight of the Gremory Peerage. I use my abilities that protects my friends from corrupted beings. Through my will, I will become a sword, one that shall pierce through evil." Kiba declared.

Kiba summoned a new blade from his Sacred Gear. The blade had a unique design on it. Dark colored demonic power was shown on the main body, while holy power was shown on the edges.

"Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer!" Kiba shouted.

"A holy-demonic sword...!? But that's impossible! This kind of phenomenon shouldn't occur! Chris, attend to this pathetic nuisance and dispose of him at once." Valper said.

"With pleasure." Chris said with murderous glee.

Chris charged the divine power of the fused Excalibur, intending to kill Kiba. However, Kiba blocked the divine blade with his new sword. His sword was barely scratched from the Excalibur sword.

"I-incredible... His new sword is able to resist the fused Excalibur sword...! It's beyond the power of my sword!" Xenovia said in shock.

"You don't mind if I shatter this blade, do you?" Kiba asked, looking at Xenovia.

"Go ahead and destroy it. That blade is nothing but a corrupted weapon. It is no longer considered a holy sword." Xenovia said.

She then began to say an incantation.

(Play Guilty Gear XX OST Momentary Life)

"Saint Peter, Saint Basil, Saint Denis and the Blessed Virgin Mary...! Please hear my prayers!" Xenovia said.

A divine magic circle appeared in front of her right palm. From the circle, a thick sword with an ornate design appeared with chains. The sword was azure on its main body, but the accessories, along with the grip, semicircle guard, pommel, and edge of the sword were a solid gold color. When Xenovia grabbed the sword on its handle, the chains began to disintegrate, releasing the sword.

"In the name of the saints living in this blade... I set you all free! Divine blade: Durandal!" Xenovia shouted.

"Durandal!? My research did not have any details on controlling this holy sword!" Valper exclaimed.

"It's for good reasons too. Unlike Kiba and Irina, who are artificial, I'm a natural holy sword wielder." Xenovia declared.

"I told you one of them was a natural wielder…" Dark Pit snorted to Issei.

Issei laughed from Dark Pit's sudden speech. Xenovia looked surprised from Dark Pit's quick observation.

"You always were quick to know and observe people, Kuro Pit. Such a talent of astute observation shouldn't be wasted." Xenovia complimented.

Kiba and Xenovia charged to Chris, who was using the abilities of the Excalibur sword.

"Mimic, Nightmare, Rapidly, Transparency... Four swords combined can make a deadly combo!" Chris said with glee.

By then, Chris made the sword change. It began to look more of a metal snake than a sword. It moved towards Kiba at intense speed. In reflex, he deflected the sword, nicking it in the process. Chris took notice of the crack.

"How...!? My sword is supposed to destroy your swords like they were nothing. What is that sword?" Chris questioned in surprise.

"This sword was created from the spirits of my comrades and from my own soul. My power and their power have combined to become a new sword unlike anything that has been seen among all beings." Kiba said.

Chris was surprised and angry. He began to swing the Excalibur sword to hit Kiba, but ended up hitting Xenovia's Durandal.

"I must warn you about my secret weapon. This sword is like a wild horse, often needed to be tamed. I often have problems making it respond to my will. Its power rivals to the TRUE Excalibur sword, unlike your imitating sword. It's said in legend to cut anything it touches. Because of my need for destructive power, the aura is like a raging flame. Due to the immense power of my sword, I often seal it in a different dimension. You should feel honored to witness one of the four great holy swords created from God himself." Xenovia said.

Chris was shaking in excitement. Valper was shocked in knowing the existence of the legendary blade.

Chris charged forward to Xenovia, intending to cut her down. He used the snake blade to attack Xenovia, using the powers of Mimic. Before he realized it, Xenovia made a powerful slash, destroying the metal snake.

"Impossible... My sword is supposed to be powerful than yours. WHY IS IT SUPERIOR TO MINE!?" Chris yelled.

"Pathetic... Your sword is all but a broken blade. It's not the true Excalibur, but it's no longer holy. My Durandal will shatter it to pieces." Xenovia said.

She made a huge leap and made a downward slash. However, Chris used the power of Excalibur Rapidly to move quickly, evading the attack.

"Like hell I'll let you destroy my sword!" Chris yelled.

Kiba moved behind Chris to attack him.

"That sword...will not shatter our hopes! We will fight for the future and for the people we care for!" Kiba shouted.

With a mighty swing from Kiba's sword, the Excalibur sword was destroyed. Fragments of the fused sword scattered.

"My Excalibur... It's shattered…" Chris said in disbelief.

The pressure from using the Excalibur sword and the strain of the battle caused something to occur. A bright blue light shined from Chris's right shoulder. The light erupted from him, making Chris scream in pain.

"Your light attribute was corrupted by your desire to take lives. It's because of your heretic ways that the light has damaged you. You will no longer be able to touch a holy weapon without repercussions." Xenovia said darkly.

Xenovia commanded her Durandal to form a wave of divine energy. The wave sliced Chris, killing him instantly.

"Kiba, I'll leave the Genocide Archbishop to you." Xenovia said.

"With pleasure…" He said.

Kiba walked to Valper at a slow pace, scaring the rogue archbishop. He held his sword up, ready to strike him down.

"This is your end now, Valper Galilei. You will die here." Kiba said darkly.

"It's impossible... Holy-demonic weapons shouldn't exist…" Valper mumbled.

By then, Valper slowly began to understand the reason why Kiba's sword exists.

"Wait... Of course... I understand why a holy-demonic sword appeared. The balance between the angels and devils is broken. This because the Maous and God are..."

Before Valpar could finish his explanation, Kokabiel threw a yellow, two headed spear to Valper. However, before the spear touched him, Dark Pit swiped Valper away from the spear's path and karate chopped his neck, knocking him unconscious.

(Momentary Life OST ends here)

"Impressive speed, for someone like you, Dark Pit. He was useful for his talents but he overused his role." Kokabiel said, sneering with murderous intent.

By then, Xenovia attempted to slash Kokabiel. He blocked the sword with ease.

"I'm really surprised. You still serve your lord, yet you don't realize it." Kokabiel said.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked.

Kokabiel smiled evilly.

"You haven't been informed much, but I will share with you. If you recall, the Great War has caused heavy casualties for the 3 factions. The angels, fallen angels, and devils have negotiated a ceasefire to prevent further casualties. However, during the war, God and the Maou have died!" Kokabiel said with glee.

######

It was like an explosion to everyone's spirit. They were shocked upon hearing the unbelievable news.

"God...is dead…?" Xenovia questioned in shock.

"It...can't...be…" Irina said, fainting from shock.

"I don't believe it...! I was never told about this. God is dead…?" Rias questioned.

Asia fainted from pure shock alone. Raynare tried to calm herself, but was shaking horribly. She eventually fainted, unable to process the information quickly.

"But, how the blessings are still being granted?" Xenovia questioned.

"Michael is doing a good job maintaining the system. He's currently making sure the system works perfectly. Hence why the miracles still occur after God's death." Kokabiel said.

Xenovia couldn't believe it and fell to her knees.

######

Akeno began to attack fiercely at Kokabiel. In a surprising act, he took the lightning head on with no apparent after effects.

"Oh? You wield his power... Baraqiel, the lightning storm?" Kokabiel commented.

"Don't you dare associate me with THAT MAN!" Akeno said with venom.

She quickly over-charged her lightning attack, making it turn pale-yellow. The lightning roared to Kokabiel who was forced to create a barrier of light. This blocked the lightning strike with no apparent effect.

"How pathetic... In the end, you never stood a chance against my power." Kokabiel said.

He then flew to Akeno and back-handed her to the ground. Akeno was knocked out from the fight. Immediately, Dark Pit flew to Akeno to catch her body before she hit the ground. Asia went to Akeno to heal her up.

Dark Pit growled at Kokabiel's ruthless behavior. Issei joined with his friend to fight the rogue fallen angel.

"Issei-san, you know this one's stronger than the beings we faced before." Dark Pit warned.

"I know. However, I rather fight alongside than letting you handle this alone." Issei retorted.

"You have good friends, Dark Pit. I'll stay here and fight with you." Pit said.

"We will have to take this person down. After that, I have questions regarding about you and the people we know." Dark Pit said to his light counterpart.

Pit flew up to the sky, using Palutena's Bow. Dark Pit followed, intending to help him. They charged an arrow of light, which grew large and brighter. He launched the arrow at Kokabiel. He created a barrier to block it.

"Strong, but petulant. You think a simple arrow of light would hurt me." Kokabiel sneered.

"It's no ordinary arrow, fallen scum." Dark Pit said, smirking.

Unknown to Kokabiel, Dark Pit and Issei were able to lace the arrow with their draconic power. They transferred the power from the Chaos Gear and the Boosted Gear to the arrow. It then morphed into a salvo of arrows. The arrows began to pierce through the barrier.

"What is this power!?" Kokabiel exclaimed.

"You were foolish to take that arrow head on. Before the arrow was launched, we enchanted it with the power of the Chaos Dragon and the Red Dragon. Despite the arrow being made of light, I changed its attribute. I gave it the ability to change shape and granted it the ability to pierce through barriers. Your barriers are but fragile glass to us. Also, because of Issei, he transferred the boosted power. He made them stronger than usual." Dark Pit said.

Before their eyes, the salvo of arrows grew large. The aura from them was spilling out like flames. Before anyone realized it, Pit redirected the arrows to Kokabiel's back. Kokabiel screamed as the arrows pierced his back. He began to fall to the ground.

"Damn you! I will kill you!" Kokabiel shouted.

Kokabiel began to create a giant, double headed spear that grew to a colossal size.

"Say goodbye!" He said, mad with glee.

{CHAOS POWER ACQUIRED: CHAOS DIVIDE!}

Kokabiel's spear began to shrink in considerable size. Everyone was shocked of what occurred with Dark Pit's Sacred Gear.

{CHAOS DIVIDE!}

######

{This power...! This belongs to my rival, the White Dragon Emperor!} Ddraig exclaimed.

"The White Dragon Emperor's power!?" Rias asked in shock.

"According to legend, the White Dragon was capable of dividing its opponent's power every 10 seconds. Each time the power is divided, it is transferred to the host. Its abilities are a complete anti-thesis to the Red Dragon Emperor." Sona said in shock.

"Ara... You've been reading a lot…" Akeno said.

"I have to keep myself informed for anything, unlike Rias, who's more aloof." Sona retorted.

"The White Dragon... Ddraig, isn't there something you haven't explained to me yet?" Issei asked, his eyebrows twitching in irritation.

{Worry about that later, partner. Once we defeat that fallen angel, I'll answer all your questions.} Ddraig said.

######

Kokabiel felt weaker. He couldn't summon anymore of his magic.

"Damn you... Host of the Blue Dragon! I will kill you for your insolence!" Kokabiel said.

"That's all you can say? How disappointing for someone like you." Dark Pit said.

He then grabbed Kokabiel on his leg. Dark Pit flew up to the sky and began to bullet drop his way to the earth.

"Wish your leader was here to discipline you. Might as well take your life while I'm at it." Dark Pit said with malice.

"Damn you, AZAZEL!" Kokabiel screamed.

Dark Pit zoomed to the earth, pile driving Kokabiel. Kokabiel struggled to get up as the impact shattered his lower spine.

######

After Kokabiel hit the ground, the giant magic square formed and went up to the sky. Before anyone realized it, the magic began to disappear.

"The magic square is dissipating... Dark Pit's defeated Kokabiel with some effort!" Rias said in shock.

"Ara ara. We severely underestimated his power... We should watch what he would do to him." Akeno said lustfully.

"You and your sadistic thoughts…" Sona commented off-handed.

######

"Can't get up? Why don't I help you?" Dark Pit said sadistically.

He grabbed on to one of Kokabiel's pair of wings. Dark Pit pulled them harshly, ripping them off. A loud cracking sound echoed in the air. Kokabiel screamed in pain.

"Don't leave me hanging. I also want a piece of the action." Issei said, walking to Dark Pit.

"Join in. I could use a little hand." Dark Pit said.

######

Everyone was shaking from the sadistic display of Dark Pit. Upon seeing Issei walking to him. It made them more scared.

"I don't know whether he's gotten a sadistic streak, or he's angry at him…" Pit said shaking.

"He has that sadistic side of him that frightens me. The way he tortures his opponents is more severe than Akeno…" Rias said.

"His torturing methods scare even me. I may be sadistic, but not that brutal…" Akeno said.

"He's scarier than you Akeno…" Koneko commented.

"He has his reasons for being sadistic. When an opponent berates or harms the people he cares for, it makes him angry, almost berserk-like…" Kiba said.

######

"Say Issei. How about you pull on his left wing while I pull the other?" Dark Pit asked childishly.

"With pleasure, Kuro-san." Issei said.

The boys pulled Kokabiel's second pair of wings in a tug-of-war game. They violently ripped them off, making him scream loudly.

"I'll let you have the third pair." Dark Pit said.

Issei smiled sadistically. He used the boosted gear's power to enhance his strength. With a great heave, he pulled the wings clean out of Kokabiel. He was wailing in extreme pain.

"No more... Stop…" Kokabiel said weakly.

"We're not even finished with you." The boys said simultaneously.

The boys held the fourth pair of wings from Kokabiel. They proceeded to violently twist the wings. Bones cracked and blood spewed from the broken wings.

######

Everyone, even Rias and Sona were getting nauseated from the scene. Some of their peerage devils began to vomit from the scene. Xenovia and Irina woke up and noticed the brutal torture of Kokabiel from Dark Pit and Issei.

"W-what a horrible way to die…" Xenovia said shaking in fear.

"I never seen Issei-kun like this. It's scary…" Irina said.

"Although I've seen their brutality, this one was worse than Riser, whom they brought a swift death…" Rias said.

"Those two will give me nightmares one of these days." Sona commented.

"I couldn't agree more…" Saji said.

######

Kokabiel began to lose his strength rapidly. He could no longer stand and fell to the ground. Dark Pit laughed, relishing the broken spirit of the rogue fallen angel.

"We're down to the last pair, Issei. What do you say we finish this in something more brutal?" Dark Pit asked.

"I might question my own sanity, but I guess I would have one last moment here". Issei said.

The boys began to move towards the last pair of wings. Kokabiel was quivering in fear.

"N-no more. D-don't rip my last pair. Have mercy…" He begged.

"Mercy? Did you think the people you killed, directly and indirectly, begged for mercy? They didn't, so I wonder if I have any for you?" Dark Pit questioned sadistically.

"I'm begging you…" Kokabiel said.

"Hmmm... Sorry, all out of mercy. Issei, let's make his last pair as painful as possible." Dark Pit said.

Issei and Dark Pit began to break the bones of the wings. They broke them by snapping them at short lengths, one part at a time. Kokabiel's screams became bloodcurdling.

"You're a flightless crow and you will die like one" Dark Pit said.

"You threatened our home and our friends. You deserve to suffer and die." Issei said.

The boys broke the last bone on the wing that reached to the humerus bone. They began to twist the wing slowly, making Kokabiel scream louder. By then, they pulled the wings out.

By then, Kokabiel was semi-conscious. He only had time to notice Issei showing his Burning Palms and Dark Pit wielding his Raijin Palms.

######

Pit was surprised of what he saw. A Sacred Treasure being wielded by a human and a new one on Dark Pit.

'He lent that humanoid dragon some of his Sacred Treasures. Dark Pit must have trust them for him to endow such weapons. I wonder how he got this new Palm... It's unlike any I have seen…' Pit thought.

######

Issei punched Kokabiel on the stomach with a fiery uppercut. He vomited blood as the punch also created third-degree burns on the wingless fallen angel. Dark Pit followed with a haymaker, electrocuting Kokabiel. He was sent flying up to the sky.

The boys unveiled their wings, preparing to unleash their final attack.

"Let's do this, Issei." Dark Pit said.

"I'm right behind you." Issei responded.

Issei equipped his Aquarius Blade and used the Second Shift, making it turn into a katana of pure water. Dark Pit equipped his Optical Blade and used the Second Shift to turn it into a katana. Both boys wielded their katana proficiently.

######

'Incredible... They unlocked the Second Shift of the Sacred Treasures. Man... I'm jealous of him getting these new abilities. He's also capable of independent flight... Is this a joke from a distant deity…?' Pit thought with jealousy.

######

Dark Pit and Issei moved towards Kokabiel. Issei made the first slash in a sideway direction, slicing his body but not splitting it. Dark Pit then followed with the final slash in a vertical direction. The cut wasn't deep to pierce anything vital, but it created a long gash through his whole body.

 **"Final Cross Execution!"** They shouted.

The combined slashes created the shape of a cross as Kokabiel's body descended. Blood sprayed in the shape of a cross. Before Kokabiel landed, his body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"This guy really like to run his mouth." Issei said.

"Good thing we shut him up permanently. We have to attend to our girlfriends. They've been in shock for a while." Dark Pit said.

Issei nodded and the boys flew to their respective girlfriends. They hugged them close to reassure them. Asia held on to Issei, fearing he would disappear. Raynare clamped onto Dark Pit. She was still shaking, but Dark Pit soothed her with kind words.

######

Before anyone realized it, a bright white light appeared. It was a figure with draconic, white armor. Dark Pit and Issei felt uncomfortable being near it.

"I'm impressed. You two managed to defeat Kokabiel on your own." The figure said.

"Who are you and why is your aura conflicting with ours?" Dark Pit demanded.

{My name is Albion. I'm the White Dragon Emperor, sealed in the Sacred Gear called Divine Dividing.} The wings said, glowing.

{Albion, it's been a while.} Ddraig said.

{It has been years since we met. I see that the Chaos Dragon is here.} Albion said.

{I remember you. You were the one who started the battle between you two. I was caught in the fight, which forced me to join the fray. I'll never forgive you, Vanishing Dragon…} Tiamat said.

{You can save the pleasantries for later, Tiamat. I'll let you talk with my host.} Albion said.

"That's surprising. Never thought I would hear that from you, Albion." A male voice said.

"Who are you, host of the White Dragon?" Issei asked.

"My name is Vali. I was sent here by Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels, to retrieve this rogue crow. I'm truly surprised that the Blue Dragon and Red Dragon hosts bested him in combat." The male said.

Vali dispelled his Sacred Gear shortly. He was wearing a black coat with a green, V-neck t-shirt His jeans were dark burgundy. The jeans had a silver chain attached and black leather chaps. From his left calf, three bands were shown. His shoes were black with black buckles. His hair was a dark silver color, but his eyes were icy blue, almost appearing ultramarine.

"You must be my destined rival, host of the Red Dragon." Vali said, looking at Issei.

"What of it? I'm in no mood for a fight now." Issei said seriously.

"Me neither. However, my interest is capturing Kokabiel. I don't suppose you'll hand him over." Vali said.

Dark Pit smirked. He went to Kokabiel and lifted him from his head.

"Issei, hold him like this for a minute". Dark Pit said.

Issei held Kokabiel from his head. By then, Dark Pit equipped his Optical Blade on his Second Shift form. With a swift swing, the katana of light decapitated Kokabiel.

"You want his head, or the body?" Dark Pit asked darkly.

'And people say I'm a battle maniac... This guy is creepy…' Vali thought.

"I'll...take his whole body, head included." Vali said reluctantly.

Dark Pit threw Kokabiel's head to Vali. He caught the head and proceeded to grab his body.

"You can have your fun with the Genocide Archbishop. I only came for the crow." Vali said.

Issei and Dark Pit were still angered with Valper. However, they decided to give Kiba his vengeance. They composed himself and carried the unconscious Valper to Kiba.

"You wish to kill him, Kiba?" Dark Pit asked.

Kiba was reluctant, but nodded in response.

"Then by all means, provide the finishing blow. I'll wake him up so he knows the pain of death. If you don't wish to kill him, then we'll do the finishing blow." Issei said, slapping Valper's face.

The slap woke him up, only to realize he was in front of Kiba raising his sword up.

"I told you, Valper Galilei. You will die here." Kiba said.

Kiba held his sword higher to kill Valper, who was cringing in fear. Kiba was shaking and breathing hard. Rias and the others watched, waiting for the strike to occur in slight fear. The strike never occurred. Kiba lowered his sword and moved away.

"Are you sure this is the right choice you're making?" Dark Pit questioned.

"He's not worth staining my weapons with his blood." Kiba said.

Dark Pit nodded, equipping his Dark Pit Staff. Issei equipped his Boosted Gear in response.

"Xenovia, Irina... This man has committed a lot of crimes. Although you two were ordered by the Church to find the stolen Excalibur fragments, that doesn't mean you should let the perpetrator go unscathed. Valper will die for his crimes." Dark Pit said darkly.

Valper was shaking like a leaf. He was spared from execution from Kiba, but he's now facing two dragon emperors.

Dark Pit slammed the stock of the staff on Valper's face, making a loud, crunching sound. Valper screamed in pain.

"Pathetic, for a human. The pain inflicted on you is the sins you have caused to the innocent. Now feel their pain." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit lifted Valper and tossed him up high to the air. He then took aim with his staff and fired a powerful, magic bullet. Issei fired his Dragon Shot, which mixed with the magic bullet. Red and purple mixed, forming a magenta-colored shot. The bullet touched Valper and he disintegrated. Xenovia and Irina felt the shockwave of the power.

"Although I may question for your brutality, Valper Galilei's crimes were of against humanity. His execution was sentenced, but now it looks like we won't need to schedule it." Xenovia said.

"Don't stain your hands with blood anymore. You two are exorcists, holy soldiers." Dark Pit reprimanded.

Xenovia looked at Dark Pit in slight surprise, seeing a forlorn look on his face.

'A fallen angel with a sorrowful face... It seems he has been through a lot…' Xenovia thought.

Dark Pit and Issei presented Xenovia and Irina the Excalibur fragments. Before giving them the fragments, Dark Pit laced them with some water from the Rewind Spring. The water made the fragments turn back to swords. Issei took the Excalibur Mimic and gave it to Irina. The exorcists were surprised of Dark Pit's actions.

"I believe these swords belong to you guys. They're in good hands with people like you." Dark Pit said.

"You're a strange and mysterious person, Kuro Pit. Thank you for your help." Xenovia said.

'Whoa... Since when did he get some of the Rewind Spring? Man... I wish Palutena brought me a jug to bring some…' Pit thought in jealousy.

######

Kiba walked to Rias, shameful of his actions for leaving the Gremory peerage.

"Buchou, forgive me of leaving your peerage temporarily. I was consumed on my vendetta for revenge. My life-long quest for vengeance is finally complete." Kiba explained.

"I'm proud of you, Kiba. You achieved Balance Breaker in this battle. However, for insubordination, you will receive 1000 spanks. Please kneel." Rias said, charging her palm with a magic circle.

"B-Buchou…" Kiba said while shaking.

"You get what you deserve, Kiba. Sometimes, you need to know the meaning, 'Reap what you sow'." Dark Pit said solemnly.

"I couldn't agree more, though I feel sorry for him." Issei said.

Everyone smiled, except for Xenovia and Irina, who looked at Issei and Dark Pit. They were thinking of joining with the Dragon Emperors. Poor Kiba was about to take the 1000 spanks, but he didn't feel any. He looked at Rias, who was tired, thanks to Dark Pit dividing Rias's power. Rias noticed the lack of strength from her hand.

"Do take it kindly to your servants not to spank them like that. Although a devil peerage is the same like a family, that doesn't mean you have to spank a person who went rogue for vengeance. Try to think in Kiba's point of view before punishing him in such a humiliating way." Dark Pit said.

Rias sighed but nodded. She couldn't understand Dark Pit's intentions very well.

"He's always like that, Rias. My dark counterpart acts like that. He's trying to fit in with people, but he's battle weary. Give him some time to get used to you and your kind. He's had a rough life, due to the army forces of Hades." Pit said.

Rias remembered what she saw from Dark Pit's memories. Reluctant, she left Kiba unpunished, surprising him.

"Don't get used to it, Kiba. I will give you the spanks next time if you stray again." Rias warned.

Kiba nodded and laughed. He then went to Issei and Dark Pit.

"Thank you, you guys. You helped me overcome my hatred. Now I feel free." Kiba said.

Dark Pit and Issei smiled. The boys have each other a handshake. In a prideful manner, they summoned their swords. Kiba with his Sword of the Betrayer, Issei with the Aquarius Blade, and Dark Pit with the Optical Blade. They began to say a pledge.

"Through our swords, we will protect those we care for. Our friends, future, and loved ones... Everyone, we will fight to procure our future. For our hearts will remain as one. It doesn't matter, whether we are enemies from race. What matters is how our friendship remains strong." They said together.

That's all from here.

As promised to some readers, Pit is here. He'll be a regular character. But don't feel disappointed. There's more characters to come.

Note: The Chaos Gear evolves and acquires new powers in any situation that threatens its host. For instance, Kokabiel created a large magic square to overwhelm the city of Kuoh. In response, the Sacred Gear created the power, similar to Divine Dividing.

Also, if any of you reader have been looking at my first story from Mabinogi, or my new one, do not fret. I'm intending to work on the fanfictions. It takes time to multi-task between separate stories.

Any questions, PM me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The leader of the Fallen Angels. A rewarded vacation and surprise from Tiamat.

I do not own anything from both series.

A single day has passed. Everyone was exhausted from the battle of Kokabiel. Issei and Dark Pit were resting in their houses recuperating. The boys consulted with their girlfriends to help ease their worry. Kokabiel's sudden surprise about God's death still shocked them.

In Dark Pit's house, Dark Pit felt two figures crawling to his bed. He noticed Raynare and Kuroka were half nude from the waist up. He almost got into shock but composed himself. He smiled, knowing of their loving embrace.

Slowly, Dark Pit went to their cheeks while the girls slept. He kissed their cheeks, which made them smile. Kuroka responded by clinging on to his left arm tightly. Raynare shuffled her way closer to Dark Pit. He then made a silent laugh, not wanting to wake them up.

Dark Pit slowly got up from his bed, taking extra care not to wake Raynare and Kuroka suddenly. He walked to the window and looked outside. It was a bright, sunny day.

'The battle of Kokabiel almost feels like a long-lost dream. Although it has been a day, it felt longer…' Dark Pit thought.

By then, Raynare and Kuroka woke up. Dark Pit didn't notice them; he was thinking of recent events. They slowly creeped up to him. The girls slowly hugged the back of his shoulders. Kuroka was at his left shoulder, while Raynare was at his right shoulder. The embrace was not quick enough to startle him. It was a soothing feeling for him.

"Today's going to be a beautiful day." Dark Pit said.

"We know, Dark Pit-kun." Raynare said.

######

In Issei's house, Issei was sleeping quietly. Unknown to him, Rias and Asia were with him. Asia was more modest than Rias, sleeping with her pajamas on. Rias, on the other hand, was completely nude.

Sunlight began to shine on the humanoid dragon. He slowly woke up and first noticed Asia sleeping on his left arm. When he looked at Rias, it was hard to compose himself. He went red-faced for a minute. Rias was sleeping in his right arm, pressing her body on it.

'Almost forgot how she sleeps... Rias is a seductive killer for me.' He thought in comical shaking.

Issei switched a pillow for Rias to sleep on. He intentionally let Rias on the pillow to fool her. He slowly shook Asia awake. Asia woke up and noticed Issei with a finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet. She then looked behind her and noticed Rias sleeping nude.

Asia was surprised of the sudden intrusion. However, Issei, through sign language, made Asia follow him outside of his room.

"Issei-san. What are you planning to do?" She questioned.

"It's a childish prank, but it'll make Rias control her habit of being nude. Although it's a guy's dream to see a lady like that, I'm not a pervert. Plus, it's almost as though she's making me take advantage of her. I don't like tha.t" Issei explained.

Asia smiled, hearing Issei's will to not take advantage of a defenseless woman.

Rias woke up and noticed a pillow on her side. She quickly realized that Issei switched himself with the pillow.

'Hmmm... Not bad for a childish prank. I may have to be more considerate of his thoughts.' Rias said.

######

Dark Pit and Issei left to school with their girlfriends. Surprisingly, Kuroka decided to attend Kuoh academy as a second year student. Although the males instantly liked seeing Kuroka in her uniform, it made Dark Pit uncomfortable due to their perverted stares. It didn't help that the Perverted Duo were over-enthusiastic, mainly on Kuroka's body.

'Hopefully those perverts control themselves. I don't like their looks at all.' Dark Pit said.

######

In Kuroka's class, she began to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tachibana Kuroka. Everyone, pleased to meet you." She said.

True to his words, the Perverted Duo were causing a ruckus. They began to question her in a perverted manner. This made Kuroka move away from them, walking to Dark Pit's class. She quickly noticed him and slowly ran to him.

"Pit-kun." She said, getting his attention.

"K-Kuroka-san, easy there…" Dark Pit said nervously.

Everyone took notice of the sudden affection from them. Immediately, everyone shouted in disbelief.

"No way... Kuro-san knows Tachibana-san." A male said.

"Auuuh... I wish I was the one hugging Kuro-kun." A female said.

"Kuro Pit...! Why are you getting the beautiful girls!?" Matsuda said.

Dark Pit got crossed and merely punched Matsuda.

"Maybe it's because I don't act like a bunch of perverted scumbags. You guys think of women as objects of pleasure... How morbid and repulsive…" Dark Pit said.

The Perverted Duo had their pride shot down and left in disgrace. Every female shouted in applause for Dark Pit's action.

"Regarding about K...Tachibana-san and I, we've known each other for a while." He said.

"How long have you guys known each other?" A male asked.

"About a year." Dark Pit said.

Everyone was shocked from Dark Pit.

"Please, for the sake that's decent, don't ask me anymore. I had a rough encounter with the Perverted Duo, forcing me to shut them up," Dark Pit said groaning.

Kuroka giggled from Dark Pit's cold, but protective behavior. She knew he was trying to keep his image in the school at check. Dark Pit sneaked a glance to her, smiling quietly.

Unfortunately, Koneko felt extremely nervous. She couldn't believe her elder sister was attending the same school. She kept her uncaring face, but internally, Koneko was feeling dreadful. Each time she took a brief glance, she looked away in silent resentment.

######

During lunch break, Dark Pit was eating his homemade lunch with Raynare and Kuroka. They were at the roof, enjoying the afternoon breeze. Issei was with Asia sitting at a nearby tree on the grass. Both boys enjoyed their time with their respective girlfriend(s). That time was briefly interrupted when Rias and Akeno decided to sit with them.

"Do you mind if I sit near you, Pit-kun?" Akeno asked seductively.

Raynare and Kuroka were on guard with her. Reluctant, Dark Pit responded.

"I don't mind, as long as you three don't cause any problems." He said.

Raynare and Kuroka noticed Dark Pit looking away from Akeno, hiding his blush.  
She didn't noticed it, but they did. Raynare and Kuroka smirked and allowed Akeno to sit with them. She noticed their behavior.

"Hmm...? Why are you guys smiling?" She asked gently.

"No reason." Raynare giggled.

Akeno tilted her head in confusion. She then scooted her way to Dark Pit, pressing herself on his left arm. Dark Pit knew she was teasing him, but he tried to resist blushing. Raynare and Kuroka were urging to throw themselves to Dark Pit. They composed themselves, but their legs were shaking.

"Ne, Pit-kun... Mind if I stay near you? I really like how you're caring with the people you know." Akeno asked cutely.

"I-It's fine. I don't mind if you stay at my place, but you may want to inform Gremory-san before you do." Dark Pit stuttered.

Akeno smiled and hugged Dark Pit closely. Raynare and Kuroka knew that Dark Pit agreed about having a harem, but he was still reluctant.

"Alright, I'll inform Rias about it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, since she wants to get along with your friend, Issei." Akeno said.

Dark Pit nearly choked on his food. This alerted the girls to give him a cup of water for him to drink. It helped clear his throat.

"That kind of surprised me. I hope Rias doesn't corrupt Asia. Issei is very protective of her innocence." Dark Pit commented.

######

True to Dark Pit's commentary, Issei was very protective of Asia. When Rias appeared, Issei instinctively went to Asia. Rias felt a little hurt from Issei protecting Asia. He still felt slightly distrustful to devils in general, but he can trust them to some degree.

"Calm down, Issei-san. I want to have lunch with you." Rias said.

Issei reluctantly let Rias sat down near him.

"Don't take this the wrong way Rias. I may admire your combat skills, that doesn't mean I would idly chat with you. It was you and your brother's intentions that you wanted to make me join your peerage." Issei said.

Rias felt her guilt rise. She didn't like how her brother would ostracize everything beforehand.

"I know, Hyoudou-san. I'm not very comfortable with how my brother thinks. I may be like him, but even a devil would think twice." She said.

Issei looked at her with curiosity. Asia was still clinging on to Issei, not knowing what may happen.

"I'll allow you to talk with me, but no affectionate actions. The reason why Dark Pit and I saved you was to ensure you don't forcefully get married. However, I did not train myself just to get myself engaged on someone else's place." Issei explained seriously.

Rias made a somber smile. She knew Issei would have a more difficult time dealing with multiple girls than Dark Pit. She got his hidden message of him saying that he'll tolerate her presence.

######

Dark Pit, Raynare, Kuroka, and Akeno were eating lunch. The tension was slowly dissipating.

"So... What caught your sight about me?" Dark Pit asked to Akeno.

"Your aura, existence, and caring attitude. To me, you had a calm yet troubling aura. You looked as though you were seeking solitude. When I saw your angelic counterpart, I was completely shocked that you were a doppelgänger. I thought you were a separate being. Yet, despite having opposite qualities, you are protective of the people you care for." Akeno explained.

Dark Pit sighed. He knew he had to explain.

"Your right, Akeno-san. My existence was unstable when I was first 'born'. If you recall, a legendary artifact known as the Mirror of Truth created me. When Pit was about to destroy the mirror, his reflection on the mirror created me before he shattered it. After the mirror was shattered, I was created. Because the mirror didn't fully created me, my existence was tailored to Pit's life. Any ailments or effects to him would also occur to me. That also includes death. If Pit dies, I would've lost my life as well." Dark Pit explained.

Everyone was shocked of the explanation. Raynare and Kuroka were surprised of the circumstances of his existence, but reassured themselves. Akeno was curious of him.

"Well, how did you arrive here?" She asked in interest.

"My unexpected appearance to this town was the result of a large tablet in my world or era. The tablet was glowing with a mysterious, emerald aura. When I touched it, I was brought to the outskirts of Kouh. I also took notice of my wings that turned to how they are right now" Dark Pit answered in his explanation.

Before anyone realized it, Tiamat voiced her thoughts in complete shock.

{An azure tablet!? There's no mistaking it... That's the legendary SAPPHIRE TABLET OF CHAOS!} She roared.

Everyone was surprised of Tiamat's voice that sounded shocked.

"What do you mean, Tiamat? Care to explain?" Dark Pit asked.

{The legendary tablet contains the essence of Chaos, the first primordial god in Greek Mythology. Whomever finds and touches the tablet will be freed from any ailment or curse, no matter its origin. Since my comrade here touched the tablet, his existence is no longer tailored to Pit. He's a full, independent being. Also, from what I noticed, your counterpart relies on a foreign power to fly. Yet, you fly without that power. Your wings have changed to accommodate for that.} Tiamat explained.

Kuroka, Raynare and Akeno were surprised of the dragon's explanation. They looked at Dark Pit, who looked back at them in confusion.

"That's pretty much details about him." A voice said.

Everyone looked for the source of the voice. Dark Pit remained calm, knowing who it was.

"Geez, Pit... You really need to when to stop appearing out of nowhere like that." Dark Pit snorted.

Everyone looked at Pit in surprise as he made a surprising appearance.

"So... What brings you here to Kuoh Academy?" Dark Pit questioned.

"I'm not the person to answer your question, Pittoo." Pit responded.

Dark Pit comically frowned. Raynare, Kuroka, and Akeno giggled.

"I'm sure Lady Palutena and Viridi want to speak with you." Pit answered.

The girls were curious from the names Pit mentioned.

"Would you quit calling me that...? That name is very annoying…" He complained.

Dark Pit composed himself, remembering the names his angelic counterpart said.

"What does the goddess of light and goddess of nature want with me?" Dark Pit questioned.

"They didn't explain why. I was only sent to let you know that we'll be there with a meeting. The three factions will discuss about the recent events." Pit said.

Dark Pit pondered for a minute. He began to think for a few minutes.

"Alright... I'll tell my friend, Issei, to come and attend in this meeting. However, I'm not going to follow the gods anymore. Not after what their damage has done a millennia ago." Dark Pit said.

Pit knew he was right. He remembered Dark Pit succumbing to his anger when Hades revealed he killed a human he cared for. To top it off, it was his first time of caring for someone other than himself.

"I understand. I'll have a word with them while I'm at it." Pit said.

Pit then flew off, disappearing in a flash of light. Dark Pit still felt uncomfortable when talking with the gods.

Raynare, Kuroka, and Akeno went to him and hugged him close.

"It's ok, Kuro-kun." Akeno said.

"We're with you." Kuroka followed.

"We don't want you to suffer any more pain." Raynare finished.

Dark Pit calmed down. He then looked at the girls with a soft smile.

"Thank you, you guys. I'll be ok." he said to the girls.

######

Classes have ended and summer vacation was roughly a few weeks away. Issei, Dark Pit, and their girlfriends were walking home.

"Hey Pit-san." Issei said.

"What's up?" Dark Pit asked.

"You want to head out to the beach for the weekend? I'm done with my homework for the weekend." Issei asked.

"Sure. I also finished my homework as well. Since the weekends are coming up, we deserve a well-needed break." Dark Pit answered.

The boys began to talk with the girls about the beach.

"The beach nya? I would like to go." Kuroka said.

"It sounds fun for me." Raynare said.

"I haven't been to a beach before. I wonder if it's fun out there." Asia said innocently.

The boys chuckled. They decided to go to the mall for shopping.

######

In the males section, Issei and Dark Pit were trying out their swimsuits. Dark Pit had navy blue swim trunks while Issei had red swim trunks. Both likes their respective swimsuits.

'Hopefully nothing goes wrong in our brief vacation.' Issei thought.

'This is well-needed... The constant fighting can wear a person tired, supernatural or otherwise.' Dark Pit thought.

######

At the female's side, Raynare, Kuroka, and Asia were looking for swimsuits to wear. Asia chose a pure white, one piece swimsuit. Kuroka picked a normal, black bikini. Raynare picked a purple, one piece.

"That swimsuit looks good on you, Yuuma-san." Asia complimented.

"Thank you, Asia-chan. Your swimsuit looks better than mine." Raynare said.

Asia blushed a little in embarrassment. Kuroka looked at the girls in slight confusion.

"What are you guys doing nya?" Kuroka questioned curiously.

"Just checking how our swimsuits are fitting us." Raynare answered.

"That swimsuit looks real nice on you. I think those kind of swimsuits look good on you." Asia said.

"Thank you nya. We all want to look nice for our boyfriends. The beach will be a nice place for us nya.~" Kuroka said.

Unknown to the 3 girls, Rias and Akeno heard the girls. They felt the sudden need to buy swimsuits.

Akeno and Rias moved out of sight from the 3 girls. They made sure not to be spotted. Kuroka knew they were nearby, but chose to keep quiet for now. When Raynare, Kuroka, and Asia left, Rias and Akeno quickly looked for which swimsuit to wear.

"I think the sexy swimsuits would do well on us, Buchou." Akeno said.

"I think so too, Akeno. From what I heard, they were heading to the beach." Rias said.

"Let's inform everyone in the peerage about this. We could use the break, plus Sona would want to come as well." Akeno said.

Rias nodded. The 2 devils began to change into their swimsuits. Rias was wearing a slim, white bikini, which provided little covering of her body. Akeno was wearing a slim, blue-red bikini which hung on to her figure.

"We should surprise them when we get there." Rias said.

"I agree Buchou." Akeno replied.

######

Dark Pit, Issei and the girls were walking home. They were near Dark Pit's home and noticed two figures. They appeared to be waiting for someone. Raynare recognized one of the figures.

"K-Kalawarner...! You're ok!" She shouted happily.

"I'm so sorry if I haven't been able to contact you. I had to do some punishment jobs with our leader to repent for what I have done." Kalawarner said.

"What matters is that you're doing ok." Raynare replied.

"Who's the person near you, Kalawarner?" Dark Pit asked.

The figure was a male person. His hair was black, but his bangs were dyed blonde. He was wearing a red overcoat that was partially open at his upper body. It had two, leather straps each on the middle of his forearms. The coat was closed at the waist by two belts and reached to his ankles. He was wearing black pants that had two straps each on his ankles. He was wearing burgundy business shoes.

Dark Pit felt wary of the male person. He can feel the immense power from him, but he didn't sense any sort of conflict. Rather, he looked charismatic and trusting. Raynare was also surprised of the male person and bowed down.

"A-Azazel-sama... It's good to see you." Raynare said.

Dark Pit, along with Issei, Asia, and Kuroka were surprised. The leader of the fallen angels was here in front of them.

"Please stand up, Raynare. You're not responsible of what Dohnaseek has done, nor from straying." He said.

"So, you must be Azazel, leader of the fallen angels." Dark Pit said.

"Correct. I'm here to express my gratitude for stopping Kokabiel and Dohnaseek, though I wished it wasn't on violent methods." Azazel said.

"I understand your pacifism. However, they intended to cause chaos for their own selfish desire. I wished they would've been discussed on a more passive tone, rather than through violent means." Issei explained.

Azazel smiled, hearing Issei's answer.

"Kokabiel didn't deserve death, but he ended up provoking us by threatening our loved ones. Plus, the Excalibur incident is more than enough of a reason to neutralize him." Dark Pit said.

Azazel was satisfied from the reply.

"I understand you two. You guys have tried to negotiate, but they chose violence. I care for my fallen brethren as much as I care for a child." Azazel said.

"It's understandable, Azazel-san. Please bear in mind to keep a tighter leash on those who would oppose you. Issei and I may have prevented a war from breaking out, but we don't know whether another rogue member from either faction could start a Second Great War or no.t" Dark Pit explained.

Azazel laughed. He enjoyed Dark Pit talking with him.

'He's pretty aloof for a leader. Although he doesn't show it, he's a wise person.' Dark Pit thought.

"Anyway, thank you for keeping Raynare safe and bringing Kalawarner back. She explained everything to me. I only gave her a light punishment compared to what I had for Kokabiel and Dohnaseek. She'll be free tomorrow onward so she can meet you, Raynare." Azazel said.

Raynare cried tears of joy upon hearing that. She hugged Dark Pit closely. He soothed his girlfriend by hugging her warmly.

"Oh? Raynare has feelings for you, Kuro Pit." Azazel commented.

Dark Pit chuckled nervously.

"It's pretty obvious there. She's someone I want to be with." Dark Pit said calmly.

"Please take care of her. She's like a daughter to me, but I feel guilty for not being able to save her" Azazel said somberly.

"I promise, I will. I'll keep her safe, no matter the costs." Dark Pit promised.

Azazel smiled, hearing Dark Pit's resolve.

"Although we should talk more, we're getting ready for a trip to the beach tomorrow. If you want Azazel, you can come with us." Issei said.

"Sure, I could go for a short vacation." Azazel answered.

######

The group was on a train, heading to the beach. Azazel, Issei, Dark Pit, Raynare, Asia, Kuroka, and Kalawarner were on a separate car.

Dark Pit was wearing a black, cotton t-shirt with navy shorts and sandals. Issei was wearing a red t-shirt, with green shorts and sandals. Raynare was wearing a beautiful, blue sundress with snowflake designs, which gave her a cute appeal. Asia was wearing a white sundress and a hat. Kuroka was wearing her black kimono, which briefly showed her swimsuit.

"Somehow, I feel bad for not telling Akeno." Dark Pit said.

"Coincidentally, I feel bad for not telling Rias as well." Issei said.

"I wouldn't worry about those two nya." Kuroka said jovially.

"Somehow, I have a feeling they might be nearby…" Dark Pit said in a comical frown.

######

Dark Pit was right. Rias, Sona, and their peerage were on their way to the beach.

"I'm surprised that you're following those two boys to the beach. Have they been getting along with you?" Sona asked curiously.

"Issei's been getting along with Rias, while I have been getting along with Dark Pit. They're slowly getting used to us. Dark Pit trusts me now. However, Issei is a bit wary though. Probably because of Asia." Akeno explained.

Sona had a brief look of surprise. She then smiled.

"Glad to hear they're starting to get along." She said.

Sona made a slightly, serious look.

"However, once we get back, I need you to help clean the pool for the swimming club. Once you finish, you can use it when you're done. Tomorrow's going to be pretty hot." Sona explained.

Rias giggled from Sona's bargain.

"I'll make sure to have that pool cleaned up one day." Rias responded.

"As a reward, you can use it once you clean it." Sona said.

######

At the beach, Dark Pit's group went to the changing room. Azazel decided to ask a question with Dark Pit and Issei.

"Say you two... Have you guys kissed your girlfriends yet?" Azazel asked with a smirk.

Both boys almost lost their footing while changing.

"Why are you asking such a question?" Dark Pit asked with embarrassment.

Azazel only laughed. He enjoyed the reaction from them.

'He's acting like a father to us... How humorous.' Dark Pit thought.

"W-we only kissed to our girlfriends... We're taking things slow." Issei said with a red face.

Azazel laughed from the response. He changed to his swimsuit, consisting of black trunks. The boys were somewhat embarrassed but composed themselves.

"He's acting like a funny parent, more of a father it seems." Issei said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dark Pit snorted.

######

The group didn't realized that Rias, Sona, and their peerage were changing. Akeno and Rias were thinking of a way to get close to the boys. They giggled quietly.

"You two look cheerful... I presume you two want to get popular with the boys." Sona said.

Both girls smirked. They looked at Sona with a sly look.

"You have no idea what you lost." Rias said.

######

The group finally made it to a private beach, where no one was there as of now. Dark Pit and his group have set up a spot for them to rest at. Issei helped carried a cooler while Dark Pit carried the beach umbrellas and seats. Azazel helped by providing some good and drinks.

"This is well worth of a vacation." Dark Pit commented.

"You got that right. It feels relaxing to take a break once in a while." Issei said.

"You two act like brothers... I agree with you guys though. The beach is a relaxing place." Azazel commented.

Both boys chuckled from Azazel's comment. They set the umbrellas and beach chairs. The guys settled down till the girls came. Issei and Dark Pit were in awe of their girlfriends. This made them feel a bit embarrassed. Azazel was also in awe but he composed himself, not wanting to embarrass them.

"S-sorry... You girls look beautiful in your swimsuits." Dark Pit stuttered.

The girls giggled, knowing Issei would say the same thing.

"It's ok. We know what you're saying." Raynare said lovingly.

"We are happy that you like our swimsuits." Kuroka said.

Asia looked at the horizon in awe. Everyone noticed her looking at the far reaches in amazement.

"The beach is beautiful and vast. I'm thankful that God has brought me such precious friends." She said happily.

Issei smiled, knowing Asia was very happy. Asia hugged him close, unintentionally pressing her body on him.

Dark Pit chuckled, seeing Issei's face turning red. By then, Kuroka and Raynare held on to his arms. They gave a cute stare at Dark Pit, making him blush. The girls giggled, seeing Dark Pit immediately getting smitten with the girls.

"Please don't do the cute look... I might die from the cuteness overload." Dark Pit joked.

The girls laughed from his joke. The group began lather themselves with waterproof sunscreen. They began to warm themselves up for swimming before running to the water for a quick swim.

######

Rias, Sona, and their peerage were able to bring their stuff, thanks to their rooks' help. They began changing to their swimsuits, noticing Dark Pit's group heading to the water.

"Ara ara... We might have a chance to surprise them in the water." Akeno chuckled.

"We might be able to. However, one of the leaders of the Three Factions beat us to it. It's Azazel." Sona said, shocking everyone.

"Azazel...!? Why is he with the Dragon Emperors?" Rias asked.

"Probably offering his condolences to then after what they've been through." Sona answered.

"The incident of Dohnaseek and Kokabiek had made then wary, yet they're getting along with the leader just fine. From what I understand, Azazel cares for his brethren. Since Dark Pit is technically a fallen angel, Azazel may have some concern for him." Rias said.

"Sounds as though he's trying to forgive them." Kiba said.

"A calm meeting." Koneko commented.

"It should alleviate their opinion of fallen angels. I wish it would've been the same for the devils though." Saji said.

No one noticed Akeno looking rather somber. She was thinking of something.

'That man... I hope he doesn't meet with Kuro-kun... I don't want to see him again…' Akeno thought.

The peerages began to set their stuff, near Dark Pit's group. They went to the water to have fun. They all began to change into their swimsuits. Koneko was wearing a school swimsuit. Sona was wearing a navy bikini. Kiba was wearing black swimming trunks. Saji was wearing dark purple swimming trunks.

######

Dark Pit was floating on the water surface, enjoying his relaxing trip. He didn't sense Kuroka sneaking up to him from underwater. Before he knew it, she quickly surprised him by rising to the surface. The splash caused Dark Pit to wake up while he floated.

"Uwa...! Don't surprise me like that, Kuroka-chan." Dark Pit said in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Pit-kun. I wanted to have a little fun time with you." Kuroka said.

Dark Pit calmed down. He then laughed from Kuroka's playful scare.

Kuroka slowly got close to him and kissed Dark Pit. He immediately retuned the kiss.

"It's fine. Care for a swim back to shore?" He asks.

Kuroka nodded happily. They began swimming back to the shore. Before they had the chance to make it, Dark Pit noticed Rias's and Sona's peerage swimming nearby. He then looked at Kuroka, who showed no outward reaction.

"Kuroka, you sly cat... You knew they were coming." Dark Pit pointed out.

Kuroka quickly stopped and giggled. She then turned to him.

"I have senjutsu, remember? It's easy for me to sense the aura of anything, supernatural or otherwise. I wanted to make a small surprise for you since you said you felt bad for not inviting them here." Kuroka explained.

Dark Pit composed himself. He then playfully lifted Kuroka up and made her splash in the water. He laughed at Kuroka, who smiled. Kuroka then caught Dark Pit and hurled him into the water. He too laughed from the playful gesture. Koneko was watching them from a distance.

'Nee-chan... You look so happy with Kuro-san. I wish Issei-sempai would be like that with me.' She thought in jealousy.

Koneko found Issei teaching Asia how to swim. She felt a bit jealous, but liked Issei for his kindness. She then decided to get a little close. Issei immediately sensed someone near him, but he couldn't find Koneko. She dived underwater before Issei could have a chance to see her. However, Dark Pit sensed Koneko's aura. He dipped his hand in the water and Koneko was brought out. The boys, along with Asia, were surprised.

"Koneko-san... Why are you here with Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory?" Dark Pit asked slowly.

"Buchou wanted to come here with you guys... She heard from Kuroka-neesan when you all were at the shopping mall." Koneko said.

Dark Pit merely stood there, thinking. He then laughed, understanding what Kuroka told him.

"That Kuroka... She's really a sly cat." Dark commented while laughing.

Koneko was surprised of Dark Pit's laughter, but calmed down. She got curious of what he meant.

"I asked Kuroka-chan if it was a good idea to let you guys know in advance, but I didn't had the chance to do so. I guess your sister plotted this so we could meet here in this beach." Dark Pit explained.

Koneko smiled, hearing Dark Pit who wanted to invite the Occult Research club. Issei heard everything and was somewhat happy to hear Dark Pit's concern for the devils. Issei then walked to Koneko.

"If you want, I can teach you how to swim. I'm almost done teaching Asia so you'll be next." Issei said.

"I would be grateful for your help, Issei-sempai." Koneko said, smiling.

Issei smiled and gently patted her head, which caused her to make a quiet 'nya'.

######

Rias and the others noticed Koneko was with Issei. Akeno, who was with Rias, decided to do a bold action. She slowly went to Dark Pit while Rias watched in surprise. She decided to act boldly through peer pressure.

Sona watched in amusement as Rias and Akeno went to Dark Pit's group.

"This will certainly surprise them, but I have a feeling they know, thanks to Toujou Koneko." Sona said, laughing to herself.

Saji was enjoying himself at the beach. He felt comfortable, not wanting his relaxation to end already.

######

Rias and Akeno were heading to Dark Pit and Issei, who were with their girlfriends. They noticed Koneko was with them. By then, they started to approach the boys. They quickly noticed their aura.

"Fancy meeting you here, Akeno-san. I have a feeling Kuroka sent that hidden message to you." Dark Pit said.

"So you were expecting us?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Almost. Kuroka passed the message to you on her own. She knew that I didn't had the chance to invite you guys. Although I didn't expect Rias to invite Sona and her peerage." Dark Pit commented.

Akeno giggled from Dark Pit's thoughts. She then got close and hugged him. Dark Pit composed himself, but he heard Akeno giggling.

"Ara ara... You're very accepting, Kuro-kun." She said.

"You can call me Dark Pit if you want. My name might confuse you from my angelic counterpart." He said.

Akeno giggled and hugged him close. She then grabbed Dark Pit's hand. He looked at her in confusion, till she walked with him to a small shrub.

"Akeno-san... What are you doing?" Dark Pit asked.

"Akeno... Call me by my first name without any honorifics." She said in a cute tone.

Dark Pit felt somewhat nervous. Akeno was acting like a young girl in love. It didn't help for him that she was staring at his eyes in a tender way.

"A...Akeno…" He said.

Immediately, Akeno held Dark Pit closely in pure joy. Unknown to them, Raynare and Kuroka watched with a smile.

######

Asia watched with a smile as Issei taught Koneko how to swim. Koneko was able to swim on her own with no problems. By then, Rias came up to Issei. Naturally, he went near Asia to protect her.

"It's ok, Issei. I only wanted to show you what I'm wearing." Rias said in a seductive tone.

Rias got closer to Issei, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. With a playful smile, she hugged him close.

"G-Gremory-san...! What are you doing!?" Issei exclaimed while stuttering.

"Rias... Call me Rias, Isse.i" She said.

Issei briefly looked at Asia, who was making a cute, jealous look.

"R...Rias." Issei said quietly.

Rias was joyful and hugged Issei close. She pressed her body on Issei tightly. This made Asia jealous.

"I... I won't lose to Gremory-san." She said in a cute tone.

Asia press herself on to Issei. Despite being a young person, her innocent charm was more than enough for Issei. However, with Rias clinging on to him, he couldn't take it. The hot sun combined with his blushing nearly gave him heat stroke.

Issei went to the umbrella to rest from his recent heat stroke. Nearby, Rias's stuff was near his. By then, Rias pulled out a bottle of suntan oil. She looked at Issei with a seductive expression.

"Issei, can you help lather my back with this suntan oil?" Rias asked.

"I-I'll try." Issei stuttered.

Issei was extremely nervous as red-faced. He was applying the oil to Rias's back slowly. It looked as though he was afraid of touching her skin.

"It's ok Issei. I don't bite." Rias said in a teasing tone.

Asia watched with some jealously, pouting cutely. She noticed Issei was extremely nervous, not wanting to lather her back with the suntan lotion. Issei slowly lathered the oil on her skin. She gave a couple of quiet moans as Issei's hands felt smooth, like cotton.

"Ne Issei... When you're done with my back, can you lather my front?" She asked.

Immediately, Issei stopped for a second or two. Rias noticed the lack of feeling from Issei's hands. She looked for him, only to find a note that was hastily written.

-Ask Akeno or lather the oil on your front by yourself.- The note said.

Rias merely giggled from Issei's response. Issei was at the water, trying to cool his head off. He was swimming underwater at the deep end of the beach, till he noticed Kiba swimming as well. Issei went to the surface to catch a breath of fresh air. Kiba also followed, noticing Issei, thanks to his water goggles.

"Pwah...! I didn't see you there, Kiba-san." Issei said.

"It is fine, Issei-san. I was training myself." Kiba said.

Both boys laughed. Issei began to swim his way back to shore. Before he had a chance to, a large rogue wave appeared. From the wave, Azazel was surfing. Having no time to react, Issei and Kiba started to ride on the wave, acting like surfboards.

"Having fun on the wave, boys?" Azazel asked in a mocked surfer's tone.

This made them laugh from the brief comedy. They surfed their way back to the shore. Azazel showed off by flipping off of his surfboard and landing graciously on the sand. His surfboard was flying at his direction, but he merely outstretched his left arm and grabbed it.

"If you were on surfing, almost every girl would've come up to you by now." Dark Pit joked.

Everyone laughed from Dark Pit's joke. Azazel chuckled in response.

"Aren't you the jokester? You made us all laugh from the sentence." Azazel said, laughing.

######

Sona, Rias, and Akeno noticed the boys laughing. They noticed Azazel was laughing as well.

"That Kuro Pit... He made Azazel laugh. It's surprising that Dark Pit can get along with almost anyone he meets." Sona said, smiling.

'I wished he would made me laugh one day... Perhaps I should see him more often.' Sona thought.

"Ara ara... He's a real deal. He does have his times to hell lighten the mood up." Akeno commented.

"I'll say. It's not an easy thing to make him laugh, in spite of his calm and aloof attitude." Rias said.

######

After a long bout of laughter, the guys decided to take a break. Issei and Dark Pit were resting on their chairs, taking a tan. They had their waterproof sunscreen on to prevent them from catching sunburns. Eventually, they fell asleep. While the boys were resting, Raynare and Asia slowly walked to the sleeping boys. Playfully, they gave a small drop of water to wake them up. Both of the boys woke up.

######

"What's up Raynare?" Dark Pit asked.

Raynare took Dark Pit's left arm and walked with him to a nearby palm tree, which was obscured at its base by a bush.

"Dark Pit-kun... Can you lather my back with this suntan lotion?" She asked cutely.

Dark Pit was surprised from Raynare's request. Despite this, he agreed to apply the lotion. Raynare was lying on her front, exposing her back to Dark Pit. His hands glided across Raynare's back. It gave a tickling sensation to her.

"That tickles, Dark Pit-kun." She said playfully.

Dark Pit laughed nervously. He continued applying the lotion all over her back. By the time he was done, he sighed in relief, not knowing she wanted to playfully tease him.

"Ne Dark Pit-kun... Can your rub my front while you're at it?" Raynare asked.

Dark Pit froze. He was trying to think of a possible legitimate explanation.

'Her actions are becoming bolder by the minute... Oh man... I know Raynare's in love with me, but she's starting to act more forward…' He thought.

By then, Raynare slowly turned to face him. She slowly unclamped the top of her bikini. Her chest was fully exposed, but Dark Pit looked away in embarrassment. He was red-faced for a while.

"Um... C-can you cover your top, please?" Dark Pit pleaded.

"I'm not gonna do it…" Raynare said playfully.

Dark Pit was at a dilemma. He either had to move away and leave Raynare alone, rub her front with the suntan oil while risking to get exposed, or wait for someone to come to the scene and misunderstand them. Reluctantly, he decided to rub her front.

Dark Pit moved slowly, but he had moments where he stopped momentarily, trying to compose himself. This made Raynare giggle, knowing Dark Pit was never this close to a girl. Dark Pit's hands were gliding across her stomach, again tickling her. His hands slowly began to rise up to her chest. Dark Pit was extremely reluctant. Raynare noticed that his hands were shaking, not even moving closer to her chest. She giggled and took hold of his right hand. She then laid it on her chest. This shocked Dark Pit.

'S-she's making me touch her chest on purpose...! If anyone died from embarrassment, I feel guilty for them.' He thought comically.

Raynare giggled from his reaction. She slowly guided him to rub the suntan lotion around her chest. It took a grueling 5 minutes for Dark Pit. For Raynare, it was 5 minutes of pleasure. Eventually, Raynare was lathered with suntan oil. She took notice of Dark Pit, who fainted from the shock. This made her giggle loudly. This caught the attention of Akeno and Kuroka, who heard the laughter. They walked to her to find out.

"What's with all the laughing nyaa?" Kuroka asked.

"Ara ara... Raynare had her fun with Dark Pit. I could see one his wings outstretched." Akeno said.

Raynare was laughing nervously. She noticed Dark Pit, who was still unconscious. By then, Akeno and Kuroka noticed. The expression from his face while unconscious looked as though he was panicking.

"Ara... You went a bit too forward with him, Raynare. Did you do something that made him faint like this?" Akeno asked while laughing.

"I...asked him to lather some suntan lotion on me." Raynare answered reluctantly.

This sparked some tension, but it lasted for a short while. Akeno and Kuroka were jealous of Raynare moving forward. They decided to bring Dark Pit to his suntan umbrella. Dark Pit eventually woke up minutes later, not remembering what caused him to faint.

######

By then, everyone started to do the watermelon piñata game. Issei was the first participant. He was able to split the watermelon with ease. Asia and Rias raced to Issei. Rias was faster and hugged Issei on his arm.

"Mou, Gremory-san…" Asia pouted.

Rias giggled from the cute pout. Asia surprised Rias with a bold statement.

"I won't lose to you, Gremory-san. Issei is with me." She said in a cute but crossed face.

"I won't lose to you either, Asia-chan." Rias said to the nun.

######

Before anyone could assess what was happening, two familiar figures appeared. They were Xenovia and Irina. Immediately, Dark Pit, Issei and Kuroka sensed them.

"What the...? They're here, but aren't they supposed to be with the church?" Dark Pit said in surprise.

Immediately, everyone turned to where Dark Pit was looking at. Xenovia and Irina were wearing their swimsuits at the beach. Irina had a white bikini while Xenovia had a black bikini which looked more revealing.

Irina went to Issei and hugged him close.

"I-Irina-chan. What happened? Weren't you supposed to be back at the church?" Issei asked.

"We've been cast out from the church, but Michael has agreed for me to become a part of the angels." She said.

"Wait a minute... You became an angel from Michael's blessing?" Issei asked in shock.

Irina nodded, while everyone was shocked. By then, Irina showed her angelic wings along with a halo on top of her head.

"That's a touching moment for you, Irina-san. But what about Xenovia?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well... Xenovia wishes to become like you, Kuro-san. She wanted to become a fallen angel and a maiden for you." Irina said, surprising Dark Pit.

Xenovia went to Dark Pit and held his left hand in a knightly fashion. She then looked at him with a calm tone.

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST Dark Pit)

"Kuro Pit- No... Dark Pit, I wish to be with you as a fallen angel and as a woman." She declared.

Dark Pit, along with everyone, was shocked of her bold action. Everyone except for Azazel had little time to think of this.

"If she's joining with Dark Pit, then technically, she's with the fallen angels." Azazel said.

By then, Dark Pit kneeled to see her face.

"You don't have to force yourself to be with me. If this is what you truly wish, then feel free." He said in a calm manner.

"I truly wish to fight alongside you. I also wish to apologize for my harshness to Miss Asia. My belief to the church has blinded me for not seeing the spirit of other beings." Xenovia said, bowing down to the ground.

"Raise your head up, Quartu Xenovia-san. Your previous actions have been repented the moment you asked for forgiveness. That alone lets me know that you have acknowledged your mistakes. But answer me this... Why did you choose to be at my side?" Dark Pit asked.

"You displayed a great deal of power, yet you chose to assist your friends, even if they were not your kind. Unintentionally, you taught me to see the heart of others. All beings, even devils, have a heart. This opened my senses for the first time in my years." She explained.

Dark Pit smiled. He then looked at Raynare and Kuroka, who agreed to have Xenovia siding with them. Akeno also agreed, due to Xenovia's speech and kindness.

Everyone smiled, knowing they have new allies with them. Azazel, who was watching everything, smiled proudly. He looked at Dark Pit, who was holding Xenovia's hand.

(Dark Pit's theme OST ends)

######

Everyone was having fun at the beach. Sona, who was watching Dark Pit and Issei, decided not to act forward and enjoy her time with her peerage.

'Maybe one day, I would be near him or his friend.' She thought.

Dark Pit and Issei were competing on swimming back to the shore. The girls were talking with each other, including the devils.

Kalawarner, who was with Azazel, had a lot of fun with everyone. She felt relieved after a while. It also helped that her friend, Raynare, was doing ok. It made her feel envious for having a protective friend.

"I would like to be with a loved one, someday." She said with longing.

######

It was sundown and everyone began to get their stuff to head home. Dark Pit and Issei were talking with everyone.

"I'm glad everyone had a good time at the beach. We needed that break after the battle of Kokabiel." Dark Pit announced.

"I totally agree. We have pushed ourselves to fight that rogue fallen angel. Everyone needed the break." Issei said, looking at everyone behind them.

Although they were aware, everyone heard the boys talking about having a break for today. They were all thankful for everyone's efforts.

That's all from here. I based this chapter off from the beach ova. Took me a while to piece all the scene together. Writer's block nearly got to me, but with music, I'll still keep writing. This fanfiction author is not giving up that easily.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Talent Show. Parent Orientation Day.

I do not own anything from both series.

It was a pleasant morning for everyone in Kuoh Academy. Dark Pit and Issei were walking with their respective girlfriends. Dark Pit had Raynare, Akeno, Kuroka, and Xenovia. Issei had Rias, Asia, Koneko, and Irina. The group was walking to the school, taking notice of the students staring at the boys being followed by their 4 girlfriends.

"Aww... Those two have become popular with the Great Ladies of Kuoh. Rias is with Issei while Akneo is with Kuro-san. It's like they had their soul mates for each other." A girl complimented.

"It's a bit strange to see multiple girls with two guys. Kiba was like that so I won't ask any questions." Another girl said.

"There are two new girls transferring here and they know the boys quite well" a male student said.

Both boys chuckled nervously. Xenovia and Irina were the new transfer students to the academy. They were worried that they may be excited enough to reveal their thoughts of their respective boys. Dark Pit, in particular, was nervous of Xenovia's actions. Despite living in be church, she doesn't know how to socialize like a normal person. He didn't want her to suddenly talk about their relations.

Issei didn't look confident at all. Unlike Xenovia's calm and collective personality, Irina is more aloof and open of her thoughts. This made him pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Irina's lack of privacy made him feel rather uncomfortable.

'I know my childhood friend is excited to be with me... Man, I have a feeling she won't be as conservative as me.' He thought comically.

Issei made a downhearted expression.

'If anything, I might be able to question Michael's actions regarding with Asia... I still haven't forgotten about her past.' Issei thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Irina, who looked over-excited.

"Issei-kun, let's hurry into the school. I hope I get to join in your class." She said happily.

Issei sighed, not liking what might happen.

The boys looked tired, due to their concern of Xenovia's and Irina's first looks to the students. By then, the homeroom teacher came.

"Everyone, we have three transfer students today. Please welcome Quartu Xenovia, Shidou Irina, and Hikaru Aoi." The teacher said.

Upon hearing the names, Issei and Dark Pit perked up from their seats. The third name got Dark Pit's curiosity till he noticed a familiar figure. Xenovia and Irina walked into class with Pit!

'W-what is he doing here...!? Damn it... Did Palutena sent him here to watch me...? I'm no lapdog needed to be watched…' Dark Pit thought with a scorn.

Pit noticed his dark counterpart scorning.

'Looks like he doesn't want to be disturbed here... Still, Lady Palutena wanted me to watch him... I don't know why, but Pittoo has the ability to fly with no power from any Gods.' He thought.

Xenovia sat behind Dark Pit, watching him with curiosity. This made him nervous as he felt her staring. Irina chose to sit near Issei. He also felt uncomfortable as Irina was hugging him like a life-sized doll. Pit sat at the back of the class, having an advantage to watch the interaction.

Pit watched in silent amusement as the church duo showed their interest to the boys. His expression didn't change, but he started laughing in his head.

Raynare, Kuroka and Asia noticed the girls have their attention to their boyfriends. Oddly enough, they didn't feel jealous. They giggled from seeing the boys' tired faces from all the worrying.

For the boys, the classes were like a timer. By the time the classes have finished, their classmates would start questioning the transfer students. They only had one thought while the church duo and Pit were looking at them.

'Give me a break, man…' They thought simultaneously.

The boys were groaning in annoyance. Several male students pestered Issei and Dark Pit to answer the questions. Some of them were intrusive. They gave a frightening glare to them, not wanting to answer any more questions. The girls felt sorry for the boys being pestered by the male students. Pit was watching in brief moments, not wanting to arouse suspicion from the humans and the supernatural.

'If this how the humans interact with each other right now, I might laugh from how Pittoo is handling this. It's funny to watch him in these occurrences.' Pit thought while snickering.

Dark Pit had his face twitch with irritation.

'Someone's calling me that accursed nickname here... Can't a person get enough humor in this story?' He thought comically.

It was homeroom in the class. By then, the teacher decided to make an announcement.

"Everyone, in a week, Parent Orientation Day starts. Plus, to help with the entertainment, it will also come with a talent show." The teacher explained.

Everyone was excited upon hearing the news. Dark Pit was hiding his excitement of the talent show. Issei took notice of his lack of excitement. The teacher left, leaving the students to think about what to think of.

"What are you thinking, Pit-san?" Issei said.

'Seriously... Taking my name as part of his identity... I'll never understand how dopplegangers exist in their way, unlike that elf man who solves puzzles or that bounty hunter in outer space.' Pit thought comically.

"Well, I was thinking of performing the talent show through music." He said to Issei.

"Oh? If that's what you like to do, maybe I might join you on performing." Issei said.

"It'll be fun. Good thing I have a few instruments in my house. Talk with your parents to let them when you come over to my place." Dark Pit said.

"I'm sure it'll be fun. However, we need a vocalist or two, along with a drummer and a pianist." Issei said.

The boys began to think on who would be their vocalists on their small band. Before they could think carefully, Rayanre, Asia and Kuroka came to the boys.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Raynare asked.

The boys stared at them for a few seconds. Eventually, they uttered a short sentence.

"We found our vocalists and pianists…" They said at the same time.

The girls were confused of what the boys said. In a short explanation, they described to the girls of their plan.

"So you guys want to attend the talent show by forming a band... I'm in for the fun. I like to sing." Raynare said.

"Um... I only sang in sonatas, but I have a decent skill on the piano." Asia said.

"Nya... I have a good singing talent as well. I might help as a second vocalist." Kuroka said.

"Hmm... We have a keyboard player, two vocals, but we need a drummer... I wish we could find someone else to help." Dark Pit said.

"Maybe I could help." Saji said.

"Hey Saji... What kind of musical instruments do you play?" Issei asked.

"I'm mostly a drummer. If you need one, I can join right away." Saji said.

"Awesome. We have a full band now. We're planning to play 2 songs for the talent show. The first one is why we need our girlfriends' help. I've been thinking of a song that fits for you two" Dark Pit explained.

"Oh? I didn't know you had passion for music" Raynare said in surprise.

"Haha... Well, I guess I didn't had the chance to talk about it." Dark Pit commented.

Everyone laughed at the comedic moment. They composed themselves to discuss their roles.

"For the first song, I'll need Raynare and Asia to sing. I'll act as an acoustic guitarist while Kuroka acts as the backing vocals and drummer. Issei, I'll need you to act as the pianist. I'll need Hikaru-san to fulfill the act as a bass guitar player." Dark Pit explained.

They went to Pit, who was minding his business.

"Hikaru-san... We want you to join our band for the talent show." Issei said.

"Sure, I would like to help. Which instrument do I get to play?" Pit asked.

"We've decided to put you as the bassist of the band for both of our songs. You'll also act as the third vocalist for our second song.

By then, Raynare got very curious and decided to ask.

"Which song are we doing?" Raynare asked.

"The first one is 'Like an Angel' from Chiaki Ishikawa" Dark Pit answered.

"Ooooh... That song from Mermaid Saga? I'm sure it'll be nice to practice it." Issei agreed.

Raynare, Asia, and Kuroka also agreed. Saji felt left out.

"But what about me...? Am I needed for your talent show" he asked.

"Of course you are, Saji. We'll need you for the encore" Issei said.

"The encore, huh? Which song do you have in mind?" Saji asked curiously.

"We're planning to perform Break your Destiny from Koji Yusa." Dark Pit answered.

"What are the roles in this song?" Issei asked.

"I have two electric guitars along with a bass guitar. I'll have Hikaru-san play the bass. He will act as one of the three vocalists, while Saji will fulfill his role as a drummer. Issei and I will act as the guitarists and vocalists of the song. Each time we sing our lines, the one not singing will play the guitar." Dark Pit said.

"Interesting... I have good experiences with the drums. I'm sure you two have your own experiences with your instruments on the roles you have." Saji said.

"Trust me, it'll be fun for next week." Issei said.

The band began to practice their instruments for the following week. Kuroka, despite her sensitivity to sound due to her cat ears, was able to play the drums professionally. She also was able to practice as secondary vocalist. Issei was able to know how to play the piano but had more fun on the guitar. Raynare and Asia practiced singing on the right tones of the song. Pit was able to play the bass like a professional. He also was able to sing while playing. Issei and Dark Pit were playing the electric guitars. They also took their turns on singing while playing the guitar. The week has been fun for everyone.

The Parent Orientation Day and talent show started. Dark Pit and his friends were walking to the academy with their equipment. They quickly made their way to the auditorium to set everything up before the classes began.

Dark Pit was the calmest person, compared to most students. Most either groaned or remained impassive. Issei remained calm but he felt nervous as his parents watched him. Issei's parents were rather enthusiastic. They had a camcorder to monitor their son's actions.

'Hah... I have a feeling that I'm not the only one who has parents that are excited for today.' Issei thought in embarrassment.

Rias was groaning... Her brother and parents were attending the Parent Orientation Day. Much to her chagrin, her father was using a camcorder. Her brother also chuckled, but she took notice that Grayfia was nowhere near him.

'What could've happened between them? Did something happened after we left from the battle of Raiser?' She thought in concern.

Rias briefly looked at her brother, feeling sorry for him.

'I wonder how Sona's doing…' Rias thought.

Sona wasn't faring any better. Her elder sister, Serafell Leviathan decided to come and see.

Serafell appeared young with a petite, yet voluptuous body. She was wearing a magical girl's outfit, posing.

"So-tan~! Where are you?" She called jovially.

"Geez... My sister never learns to calm down" Sona grumbled in embarrassment.

Art class began for Dark Pit and his friends. Amazingly, he used modeling clay and moon sand to create a perfect sculpture of Raynare. The figure showed Raynare holding her hands in a prayer stance. The eyes were closed but it gave a heavenly smile. Angel wings were on her back, giving it a heavenly appearance. The figure was wearing what appeared to be a white dress. Surrounding the figure was a replica wave of water that appeared to be parting.

"Ooooh... I never thought I would see Kuro-san make a sculpture of Yuuma-san. It looks beautiful." A female student complimented.

"What craftsmanship... I never knew you had a talent of making a sculpture like that." The art teacher complimented.

"It's nothing... I was thinking of something till Yuuma-chan came to my mind. Once that happened, my hands just did the figure on their own." Dark Pit said with embarrassment.

"Try to make a figure of me, nya." Kuroka said.

Dark Pit chuckled nervously but did so. He began to make Kuroka's figure on the modeling clay and moon sand. He quickly added Kuroka's full body and accented her with a long kimono. To the students, the figure looked like a true Japanese beauty.

"Wow... He made the Kuroka figure look like a Yamato Nadeshiko." A male student said.

Issei, decided to compete with Dark Pit, began to make a figure of Asia. He used the moon sand alone to create the image. As soon as he made the figure of Asia, he shaped a church robe. Finally, he added angel wings to the figure. The figure was kneeling at a holy cross. The figure was making a heavenly smile. Everyone took notice of Issei making the figure.

"Wow... We have another talented artist here... This one looks like Asia." The art teacher said.

"You're right. It looks like her, but it's so beautiful." A female student said.

Issei and Dark Pit looked at each other. They then chuckled, realizing that they sculpted their girlfriends.

"My son and his friend are talented on art. They act like brothers, despite being rivals." Issei's father said.

Both Issei and Dark Pit laughed nervously. Pit was watching them with interest.

'How funny... Those two are acting like brothers, yet they have loved ones they're thinking about. Gabriel, you're right about them being calmer.' Pit said.

-Flashback-

 _Gabriel arrived in Heaven to meet with Michael._

 _"Gabriel, it's quite early for you to suddenly arrive here. Anyway, what is the reason have you arrived here?" Michael asked._

 _"Brother, the hosts of the Blue and Red Heavenly Dragon Emperors are living normally. They don't want to fight for anything. They just want to live peacefully in the human world. It would seem pointless for the other factions to suddenly attack them." Gabriel explained._

 _"Is that so? Well, hearing that makes me feel relieved. Anyway, thank you for your duties, Gabriel. You may want to rest on spying since I have someone else taking over for you." Michael said._

 _Before the angels, a divine aura of light appeared. From the light, two figures appeared. They were Palutena and her faithful angel, Pit._

 _"It's an honor to meet with the leader of the angels." Palutena said._

 _"At ease, Goddess of Light. I called you here for a mission that requires your angel's assistance." Michael said._

 _"I'm well aware you've sent Gabriel to monitor Dark Pit and Issei." Palutena said._

 _"Profound as always... You never cease to surprise me of your astute eyes". Michael complimented._

 _"Thank you. Now, I'll send Pit to monitor the boys. Based on your report Gabriel, they've been doing actions completely similar to humans, despite training. I reckon I might get the same details from my servant." Palutena commented._

-Flashback ends-

The talent show began during the early afternoon. Everyone gathered to see what the students were doing. A stage play was happening, till it was over. Dark Pit and his friends were preparing the group for the first song. The group nervously went to the stage with their instruments ready to play.

"This is it, everyone. Raynare, Asia... You two will be the main attraction of this song. All of us will make this song beautiful." Dark Pit said.

Asia and Raynare nodded with smile. The band slowly walked forward to the stage. A loud applause from the students and parents was heard.

"Everyone, my friends and I want to present in this talent show our musical skills for the talent show. We'll start with this song, Like an Angel" Dark Pit announced.

The audience began to clap. The curtains lowered. Once the curtains were raised, Dark Pit and his friends with their musical instruments were there. Asia was wearing a pure white dress while Raynare was wearing an azure dress which sparkled in the light. A blue spotlight was shining at the band.

(Play Like an Angel from Mermaid Saga)

By then, the boys began playing their instruments as planned. Raynare and Asia slowly walked up in front of the boys to start singing.

-[Asia]-

Asa no hitogomi o nagamete

KOOHII nonde iru

Aseri nado nai kano you ni

Hito ni wa mieru darou

Ima me no mae ni atomodori dekinai jikan ga

Tashikani nagareteru koto o

Watashi wa shitteru.

-[Raynare]-

Maru de kyou shikanai to iu

Ikikata o shite mita toki

Saisho ni nani ga mieru darou.

-[Asia and Raynare]-

Oh please come down like an angel

Sore ga donna ni chiisana hikari demo ii

Sugata o misete hoshii.

-[Raynare]-

Nani mo dekinai ichinichi ga owatte yuku koto

Dare ka no sei ni suru you na ima ga IYA dakara

Me no mae no hito no nagare ni

Sakaratte aruku you na kokoro o doko ka de motte itai.

-[Asia]-

Oh please come down like an angel

Ima no kimochi sono mama hanaseru

Sonna hito ni deaitai.

-[Asia and Raynare]-

Oh please come down like an angel

Sore ga donna ni chiisana hikari demo ii

Sugata o misete hoshii

Oh please come down like an angel

Ima no kimochi sono mama hanaseru

Sonna hito ni deaitai.

(Like an Angel ends here)

The song was a heavenly chorus coming from Raynare and Asia. Kuroka provided the backing vocal sounds in the song. Several people were shedding tears from the song. Rias and Akeno in particular, were crying from the beauty of the song. Xenovia and Irina felt the strong emotions poured from it. They too, were marveled by the music. A loud applause sounded out from everyone. Raynare and Asia hugged their boyfriends closely and smiled. Dark Pit then walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone. It was a beautiful song that we played. It's time for us to change the tone. As an encore song, we'll be playing Break Your Destiny next!" Dark Pit announced.

Immediately, an excited applause for Dark Pit's band was shouting. The curtains descended rapidly.

"That was some beautiful singing you two. It was heavenly." Dark Pit commented.

"I couldn't agree more. It made everyone speechless." Issei followed.

"Thank you Issei." Asia said happily.

"Aww... Thank you Pit-kun." Raynare said affectionately.

"Nyaa… That was really fun." Kuroka said.

"Now it's our turn. You ladies should watch this one. It's time for the guys to step into the spotlight." Dark Pit said.

The girls giggled and sat with the audience for the next song. The curtains slowly rose, revealing Issei, Dark Pit, Saji, and Pit. The audience was excited of seeing an-all boy's band play.

"Let's rock and roll!" Issei shouted.

(Play Break Your Destiny by Koji Yusa)

By then, Dark Pit began playing the electric guitar. Issei followed along, playing the electric guitar. Pit and Saji started playing their instruments in response. Dark Pit took the first lines while Issei played. The boys knew their roles on which lines they were planning to sing. The crowd applauded loudly upon hearing the song.

-[Dark Pit]-

KIMI no TSUYOGARI o gyutto dakishimeta

setsunai yokogao sae zenbu ITOSHII

-[Issei]-

kabe o kowasu tabi tsuyoku naru hito yo boku no HITOMI ni kurui wa nai

-[Pit]-

massugu sugiru mune no omoi

-[Dark Pit and Pit]-

dare ni mo makenai kara

-[Dark Pit]-

zettai kimi o hanasanai donna toki mo

mada mienai RASUTO wa boku ga kaeyou

-[Issei]-

akuma mo tenshi ni mo tsubasa wa aru

motto takai sora e to michibikou

-[Dark Pit]-

kore ijou egao o kumorasenai

tsunagaru kibou ga ima yami o hiki saitara

kimi to tomo ni tobikoeru asu e Break Your Destiny

-[Issei]-

NAMIDA afuretara sotto nuguitai

niteiru SADAME seou chiisa na senanka

-[Dark Pit]-

TSURAI genjitsu ga KIMI o tsudzun demo

hitori ni nanka sase wa shinai

-[Pit]-

kegareta machi ni saki hokotta

-[Dark Pit and Pit]-

kegare shiranai hana

-[Issei]-

zettai KIMI o nakasenai BOKU dattara

sono DOA o hiraitara hitotsu ni nareru

-[Dark Pit]-

ano toki kawashita yakusoku dake

zutto kono mune no oku hikatteru

-[Issei]-

kore ijou KOKORO o kizutsukenai

kirei goto dake jyanai tsumi o hiki uketara

boku to tomo ni maki okosu kiseki Break Your Destiny

-[Pit]-

mieru sekai ga subete jyanai koto wo

-[Issei]-

shoumei shiyou

-[Dark Pit]-

ai wa unmei sae koeteku

-[Issei]-

saa, sono tsubasa de boku to ikou

motto takai tokoro e tsurete itte ageru

-[Dark Pit]

donna toki datte zettai ni KIMI wo hanasanai

mirai wa boku ga kaete miseru

Dark Pit and Issei performed the solo in complete coordination. Dark Pit played the first notes. It was followed along with Issei, who was guitar shredding. The crowd got wild as they watched the boys playing their guitars. Eventually, they finished the solo together.

-[Dark Pit]-

zettai kimi o hanasanai donna toki mo

mada mienai RASUTO wa boku ga kaeyou

-[Issei]-

akuma mo tenshi ni mo tsubasa wa aru

motto takai sora e to michibikou

-[Dark Pit]-

kore ijou egao o kumorasenai

tsunagaru kibou ga ima yami o hiki saitara

-[All 3]-

kimi to tomo ni

tobikoeru asu e Break Your Destiny

The ending of the song followed with Dark Pit and Issei playing together. Upon reaching the last notes, Dark Pit took the first four, letting Issei play the next four, till the final notes were played by both guitarists.

"Whoa... Those guys are awesome…" A male student said.

"No kidding... Those guys were badass... Who would've thought Issei, Dark Pit, Pit and Saji had such musical skills." Another male student said.

"Kyaa~. The guys were so cool!" A female student said.

Everyone was applauding loudly from the performance. It was an admiring sight for any person who loved music.

######

Dark Pit was heading to his classroom to pick up a textbook for homework. He then walked outside by himself, bumping into someone.

"Sorry about that... I wasn't paying attention." He said.

It was a petite, yet voluptuous girl. She was wearing a magical girl outfit that was somewhat revealing.

"Who are you...? You're not a human, judging by your aura." Dark Pit said.

The girl giggled as she looked at Dark Pit closely. This made him feel uncomfortable.

"What gave it away? You're not human yourself…" The girl said with a childish tone.

That's all from here. Sorry for the short chapter. It was for comical purposes. I'll try to write a longer one for the next.

Any questions, PM me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: An awkward encounter. Reconciling with ex-husband and ex-wife.

I do not anything from either series or any media in particular. They belong to their respective creators.

Dark Pit was not surprised of the girl in front of him. He began to question her.

"Who are you and why are you here by yourself?" He asked with suspicion.

"My name is Serafell Leviathan~. I'm a magical girl." She said in jovial tone.

Dark Pit couldn't help but sweat drop comically. He had a blank expression but he was somewhat agitated.

'This girl is acting more like Rias's older brother. At times like this, I'm glad I don't have a sibling, other than Pit... However, I don't get nagged around since I have my own place.' He thought.

Serafell gazed at Dark Pit, recognizing him.

"Oh? Now I know who you are. You're one of the dragon emperors." She deduced.

Dark Pit merely closed his eyes, trying not to laugh from the childish tone.

"I have a name and it's Da-... I mean Kuro Pit." He said.

"You're the same guy along with another dragon emperor who fought Kokabiel. I remember hearing you from my sister." Serafell said, pointing at him with a smile.

"Your sister?" Dark Pit questioned.

By then, a running noise alerted them. It was Sona, who looked disdainfully at her sister talking with Dark Pit.

'Either Karma is biting its rear end at me, or she just followed him here'. Sona thought with slight irritation.

"Sister, what are you doing here!? Parent Orientation day is over." Sona said.

"Wait... You're Sona's sister?" Dark Pit asked with a hint of surprise.

Sona sighed as the meeting with her elder sister made things too awkward. Before anyone could answer, Dark Pit's phone was ringing. He quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Kuro-san." Dark Pit said.

-Pit-kun~. Where are you? Are you done getting your stuff?- Raynare asked.

"I'm almost done. Just got into an awkward situation with a devil, and a jovial one at that." Dark Pit responded.

-A devil? Who is the person?- Raynare asked.

"Her name's Serafell Leviathan." He answered.

-WHAT!? One of the four Maous is with you!?- Raynare yelled in surprise.

Dark Pit moved his hand away from his head, not wanting his ears to take the full force of her shouting. He comically shifted the phone away from Sona and Serafell so they don't get their hearing affected.

"Easy with the shouting... Anyway, I was planning to get a textbook and leave the school, till I bumped into Serafell by accident." Dark Pit said comically.

-Talk about finding people at the wrong time... Anyway, come home quickly. Kuroka and I have some news to share with you.- Raynare said.

"I'll come home quickly. Wait for me till then." Dark Pit said smiling.

He then hung his phone up and looked towards Sona and Serafell.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I won't divulge much info about you two. All I could say is this... Sona, try to at least understand Serafell's point of view of being one of the Maous. Her position may sound like it's a title, but she wasn't given that name for nothing. If anything, she wants to be with you. One day, you would become a Maou in the future. Just don't forget the people whom love you." Dark Pit said.

Sona was surprised from his wise words. She didn't take account of her sister's position, despite knowing the responsibilities. Serafell smiled with tears and hugged Dark Pit closely. Sona watched in surprise as she hugged the fallen angel.

"Aww~... He's very understanding about me. I'm signing up for marriage with him." Serafell said.

Immediately, everyone froze upon her declaration. It only took a minute for them to catch up.

"C-come again…?" Sona stuttered.

"Please rephrase what you just said, because I don't want to immediately think I misheard it" Dark Pit said nervously.

Serafell giggled and hugged Dark Pit closely. Her body was pressing on to him. This made Dark Pit feel nervous, knowing that Sona would outright cause a ruckus.

"I said that I am signing up in marriage for you, Pit-tan." Serafell said.

The moment she finished the sentence, Dark Pit stood petrified.

'This is what karma does to people that are popular... Someone get me out of this universe so I could recollect my thoughts.' He thought comically.

Sona looked in shock from hearing her sister. She was about to yell before noticing Dark Pit staying VERY still. She made a small flick on his forehead, causing him to rock like a stone statue. Before she knew it, Dark Pit tumbled down, still acting like a statue. This made them laugh for a while.

"Don't comment about what happened here to anyone. It's bad for both of us if word gets out that your sister is planning for marriage with a fallen angel. Especially one that has aided the devils without knowing." Dark Pit said.

Sona nodded in response, but she was holding her laughter back. Dark Pit stuffed his textbook in his bag and slowly left the school. He felt Serafell's presence following him like a stalker.

'Now she's playing stalker...? Great... I think I've hit a land mine that I'll never escape from.' He thought.

######

Dark Pit decided to outrun Serafell via flight. He took off in the sky, hiding in a cumulus cloud. He managed to suppress his energy so he could hide from Serafell without being detected from her.

'Now it's a cat-mouse game... Why do I feel like I'm almost impersonating that blue hedgehog...? Even so, have to feel bad for him from being chased by someone…' He thought comically.

Serafell looked around her, trying to sense Dark Pit. There were several cumulus clouds around her which made things hard for her to see.

"Oh Kuro-tan~... I wonder if you realized that I can manipulate water and ice magic." She said playfully.

Dark Pit regretted hiding in the clouds and was forced to fly out from his hiding spot. Luckily for him, Serafell didn't see him. She charged her magic and formed a freezing effect. All the clouds turned icy, freezing the water molecules. Dark Pit watched in surprise as he watched the effect.

'A spell capable of freezing the water molecules solid... If anything, I would say that I shouldn't get caught in that.' He thought in surprise.

Unfortunately, Dark Pit's nose was tickled. He attempted to hold his sneeze so he wouldn't alert Serafell.

'Oh no... God... Even if you're dead, please spare me from this predicament... Don't make me sneeze…' Dark Pit pleaded in his thought.

The force of the sneeze was building up gradually. He could no longer hold it and let out a loud 'ACHOOO!' The sound echoed and made Serafell look at Dark Pit. She reached towards him to hug him close. Having no other choice, Dark Pit dive bombed back to the land. Serafell followed along, but Dark Pit was fast in flying.

"Mou... Wait up, Kuro-kun~. I want to hug you closely." She shouted.

'Are the higher ups always like this...? I already have a girl or two that I love…' Dark Pit thought comically.

His train of thought was interrupted when Serafell tackled him on to the ground. She was laughing with a playful expression.

"Kuro-kun, I caught you." She said in a playful tone.

"Please let go of me... Don't you have a meeting to attend to in a few days?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Not to worry. Your place is close to the school so I can walk there." Sera said in a childish tone.

Dark Pit stared at her with a hint of disbelief. However, Serafell decided to use the infamous puppy eye stare at him.

"Is my presence a hindrance to you?" She asked cutely.

This made Dark Pit blush up from the cute appearance. He relented and allowed Serafell to follow him in his home.

'Although unlikely, it may help with Kuroka's false criminal charges from the Underworld... This might be useful, but her hugs are a different case.' Dark Pit thought.

######

Dark Pit sighed with contempt. Raynare and Kuroka were showing jealous looks at Serafell hugging him.

"Before you two suddenly act out, Serafell wanted to stay at my place so she could attend the meeting days later. The 3 factions are planning to discuss something serious in regards to recent events." Dark Pit explained.

Raynare and Kuroka looked at Serafell for a few seconds. They allowed her to stay in the house, despite their reluctance. Serafell took notice of Kuroka but didn't attack.

"I was told by Gremory-tan about the false crime charges that you received. I humbly apologize of what happened to you in the name of one of the 4 Maous." Serafell said to Kuroka, bowing at her.

Kuroka smiled and waved her right hand gently.

"It's ok. Dark Pit-kun made sure the charges on me were lifted." Kuroka said.

"I need to know though... Why did you kill your master, Kuro-tan?" Serafell asked childishly.

"My old master was interested on my kind's senjutsu prowess. He made countless training regimens that almost killed me at times. Upon seeing my little sister, whom you all know as Koneko Toujou, he planned to do the same torturing regimens on her. I killed him because my sister wouldn't handle the training that easily. He planned to make my techniques into a weapon, making me an assassin. Plus, I briefly overheard him talking with something called the Old Satan Faction. I couldn't find out who my old master was talking with." Kuroka explained.

Serafell had a wide-eyed expression upon hearing 'Old Satan Faction'. Immediately she hugged Kuroka close.

"I had my suspicions of that tyrant being in league with them... Kuro-tan, what you told me is indeed valuable evidence to prove your innocence." Serafell said.

Kuroka smiled, finally feeling free from her false crimes of the past. She then went to Dark Pit and hugged him tightly in joy.

"Thank you, Pit-kun... You have provided the impossible gift for me. My own freedom at last." Kuroka said in tears.

"It took some time, but I promised you that your freedom will come." Dark Pit said.

Raynare watched with a smile as Kuroka hugged Dark Pit. Although she felt jealous a little, she was happy that a friend of hers is now living freely with no authority figure going after her.

'He always helps our problems in unexpected ways yet it tends to lean on a more positive side. Dark Pit-kun, I'm glad that I'm your boyfriend.' Raynare thought happily.

Dark Pit blushed red because Kuroka was pushing his head into her bust. He struggled to breathe as Kuroka held him tighter. Before she knew it, he passed out from near asphyxiation.

"Pit-kun! Hang in there! Pit-kun!" Kuroka said, shaking Dark Pit.

######

An hour later, Dark Pit regained consciousness. He took notice of laying down on his bed. He noticed Raynare holding on to his left arm while Kuroka held on to his right arm. Serafell was laying on top of him. All 3 had playful expressions.

"Uh... Girls, I need to get up and cook for dinner." Dark Pit said.

They all groaned but relented, hearing their stomachs growl in agreement. Unknown to them, Akeno watched in humor of Dark Pit's predicament. She suppressed her magical aura to make sure she didn't get detected. When Dark Pit was about to leave his room to prepare dinner, Akeno quickly went to the ceiling and stayed there like a spider.

By then, Kuroka took notice of Akeno, who had an amused expression.

"Enjoyed seeing Dark Pit liked that?" Kuroka asked to her.

"Of course. It shows his cute side at times, something I love seeing." Akeno answered with a blush.

Kuroka giggled from her answer. She couldn't blame Akeno from her answer. Dark Pit's red face always made her feel attracted to him.

######

Dark Pit went to the kitchen to prepare everyone's meals. He was able prepare a full serving of yakisoba noodles since summer was approaching. As a side dish, he prepared miso soup.

"Dinner's ready, everyone." He called out.

Immediately, Akeno, Kuroka, Raynare and Serafell came to the kitchen. They all rushed in comical flashes, waiting for their meals. Dark Pit stared in surprise before the girls laughed at his expression.

"And people say 'When you least expect it'." He said comically.

Everyone laughed from his impression. By then, everyone had their meals peacefully. Serafell had to admit that Dark Pit's cooking was tasty.

"This food is really tasty. What did you use to make it so good, Pit-tan?" Serafell asked curiously.

"Well, I used fresh ingredients to make the meals nice. I used a couple of seasonings but only at an appropriate amount. Oh, I also don't use magic, preferring to keep its original taste." He said.

Serafell was surprised on Dark Pit's answer. She realized that he was more used to nature than using artificial means. She smiled, understanding why Dark Pit answered.

######

In Issei's house, he wasn't faring much. Rias was hugging him closely, not wanting to move away from him. Asia and Irina were trying to help Issei avoid suffocation from Rias's bust, but it only made things harder for him.

'I can't breathe... Someone help me out here…' Issei begged in his mind.

[Oh? Having trouble with a girl that's suffocating you with her love?] Ddraig asked in humor.

'Please don't make it worse... I need a little breathing space before I asphyxiate. You don't want me to die, do you Ddraig?' Issei retorted.

Ddraig decided to help his partner.

[BOOST!]

With that short boost, Issei was able to pry off from Rias's grip.

"Now calm down, Rias-san and tell me why you were holding on to me like that." Issei questioned.

"My brother plans to stay the night at your place for today. He wants to talk with you." Rias said.

Issei noticed how Rias was holding on to him as though she was afraid of separating from him.

"Calm down, Rias. It's only for one night. I'm not disappearing from you." Issei said.

Rias just whimpered and held Issei close to him.

Asia was fast asleep, but she was near Issei. The noise didn't stir her from her sleep.

######

In Dark Pit's house, a familiar, white glow from a magic circle occurred. From the circle, Grayfia appeared. This made him frown.

"What seems to be the problem, Grayfia...? Depending on your issue, I may reply negatively or assist you." Dark Pit said with a hint of venom.

Grayfia knew that her initial meeting with Dark Pit has caused some tension, mainly involving with Rias's forced marriage. She began to explain her problem.

"-Sigh-... It mainly deals with my choice of being divorced from Sirzechs…" She said.

Upon hearing that name, Dark Pit's anger evidently increased. However, his curiosity got the better of him and heard what she said.

"So you essentially divorced from him... It's both heartless and stupid to do so." Dark Pit replied.

"What do you mean?" Grayfia questioned.

"Just because Sirzechs made me hate devils in general doesn't mean I bear a grudge. I only hate individuals who dare to harm my friends. He may have planned this whole scenario out, but Riser was the one who intended to harm my friends." Dark Pit said.

Grayfia began to realize something upon listening to Dark Pit's explanation. She also shamed him for causing such a scene.

"I suggest reconciling with him so you can forgive yourself of your actions. Speaking of Sirzechs, he's at Issei's place, nearby. I have a feeling he'll be talking of the same predicament you're in. I noticed he looked less energetic than usual during the Talent Show." Dark Pit said.

Grayfia was surprised of hearing her ex-husband trying to reconcile with her. She felt both sorry and guilty for making him feel depressed.

"You're observation skills are keener than what I expected... I'll have a talk with him tomorrow so we'll think about reconciling our relationship." Grayfia said.

"Once you do, try to keep a tighter leash on him. Also, make sure you understand what kind of crazy plot he'll do. I don't like being in someone's observation when I unleash my power." Dark Pit commented.

Grayfia giggled from Dark Pit's statement. She then smiled, knowing what to say to Sirzechs.

"If it's not too much trouble, mind if I sleep in a separate room for the night?" Grayfia asked.

"Feel free to do so." Dark Pit answered.

######

In Issei's place, Sirzechs explained his predicament to Issei, who was thinking of a way for him to reconcile with Grayfia.

"How about stop being childish for once and just act serious? She has told you that a couple of times…" Issei said.

"I know... There are times that my work can be stressful at times. I often wish the meetings I have in the Underworld don't waste too much on me." Sirzechs complained childishly.

Issei gave him a playful bonk on his head.

"Baka...! Being a leader of the devils is no easy feat. Try to understand that you're making sure everyone lives peacefully. Not to mention, preventing terrorists from causing problems." Issei scolded.

Sirzechs looked at Issei and chuckled. He began to realize that the power of being a super devil got to him by a small margin. He felt more confident to help develop the society.

"I'll make sure my position as one of the 4 Maous is kept in check. The people whom I care for will not have that so-called arranged marriages." Sirzechs said.

The reminder of Riser came to Issei, causing him to cover his eyes with hair by looking down.

"Speaking of arrange marriages... Make sure both parties are WILLING TO ACCEPT RATHER THAN BEING FORCED!" Issei bellowed.

The force of the shout caused the whole neighborhood to wake up.

######

Dark Pit heard Issei's voice bellow across the night sky. This made him chuckle upon seeing everyone wake up from the loud noise.

'I have a feeling that Issei made his point literally across... That Sirzechs needs to know that arranged marriages don't just come like a letter.' Dark Pit mused.

He then felt several people shifting in his bed. He noticed Akeno, Kuroka, Raynare and Serafell holding on to him. He smiled, seeing them sleep peacefully.

"Goodnight, everyone." He whispered.

######

Dark Pit called Issei, via cellphone to discuss his plan.

"Good evening, Issei." Dark Pit said

Next morning, Grayfia and Sirzechs were walking separately from opposite sides at a park. Sirzechs was at the north side while Grayfia was at the south. Both of them had bandannas tied to their eyes. They were guided by Dark Pit and Issei respectively.

"Where are you guiding me?" Grayfia/Sirzechs asked.

"Just stay close till you find out." Issei/Dark Pit said to them.

The boys made the two lovers followed them, despite being blindfolded. They quickly picked up the scent of cherry blossoms floating in the wind. Issei and Dark Pit knew they were close.

"Keep following me. We're almost there." The boys said to the lovers.

Dark Pit was able to use a form of senjutsu to suppress Grayfia's energy, thanks to Kuroka teaching him the ability. Though it took some constant talking, he was able to teach senjutsu to Issei, much to Kuroka's displeasure. He was able to learn it efficiently, but kept himself at check.

'Glad that Issei's senjutsu training has been paid off... He using senjutsu to mask Sirzechs' aura. I'll have to make sure my senjutsu masks Grayfia. Once they get close, we'll stop masking their auras.' Dark Pit thought.

Grayfia and Sirzechs could only pick up the scent of cherry blossoms, masking their scent. By then, the boys noticed each other with their respective person. By the time they got close, they stopped.

"Hush now... You'll find your answer soon." Dark Pit said.

Immediately, he nodded his head to Issei, who understood the message. The boys took the blindfolds off and left Sirzechs with Grayfia alone. The action was so quick, they didn't had time to react at all.

"Smooth and swift. Hopefully those two will reconcile." Issei commented.

It took about 2 seconds for the lovers to see each other. Grayfia was in shock while Sirzechs was in surprise. From their background, a beautiful lake of clear blue water shined. The sky was clear with the sun shining brightly. Cherry blossom petals fell elegantly near the couple. Without realizing it, they moved closer to each other. Eventually, Sirzechs and Grayfia kissed.

"I missed you." Sirzechs said with a calm voice.

"I missed you too." Grayfia said with a loving and tearful voice.

The couple held each other and looked at the background. They were finally reconciling from their divorce.

"Heh... About time those two reconciled." Dark Pit said.

"No kidding. It doesn't look or feel the same if you see a person looking depressed." Issei commented.

"Indeed. Well, our roles here are done. Let's leave the lovers on their own romance. They had a tough time alone." Dark Pit said.

Issei agreed, flying off to the sky with Dark Pit.

'To think he could reunite a devil couple... He truly has a heart after all…' Issei thought.

[A calm hearted host... He only wishes to become strong for the sake of others.] Tiamat thought.

######

Dark Pit and Issei made it back to their respective homes. What they didn't expect was a tackle from their girlfriends, along with an additional one. Dark Pit took a strong tackle from Kuroka and Raynare. Akeno watched, giggling on the display.

"Ouch... Quite a love tackle you two have." He said.

Immediately, Akeno decided to join in the fun. She pounced on to Dark Pit, forcing him to almost lose his breath.

"Can't breathe... Easy with the tackle there, Akeno." He said.

The 3 girls giggled from him. By then, they all separated to talk with him.

"We want to show you something." Raynare said.

"Or someone." Kuroka followed.

"Someone?" questioned Dark Pit.

Dark Pit looked carefully at the guest room till he noticed a familiar figure. It was Xenovia, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Xenovia. It's been some time since we last met." Dark Pit said in surprise.

"Indeed it has, Dark Pit. I came here for a proposal." Xenovia stated, maintaining a serious face.

"A proposal...? What is it that you're asking?" Dark Pit asked.

"I wish to join in this household with you." She stated boldly.

Dark Pit nearly lost his footing from hearing Xenovia's sudden desire to live in his house. Kuroka, Akeno, and Raynare were surprised. Upon looking at Xenovia's serious expression, Dark Pit sighed.

"Alright, you can stay... But don't try to sneak up on me. I'm used to ambushes so it may accidentally hit someone." Dark Pit warned.

Xenovia nodded in understanding. Everyone went to their beds and fell asleep.

######

Issei was, for a better word, uncomfortable. His childhood decided to move into his house. Much to his discomfort, his parents allowed her to sleep with him. This made Asia hold on to him tightly. Rias, in an act of jealously, held on to his arm. Irina made her way to Issei with a seductive smile. With a giggle she lunged herself to Issei joyfully.

'What did I get myself into?' The boys thought.

That's all from here.

Grayfia and Sirzechs reconciled. The next few chapters may involve in more serious situations.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Gift of Michael. Old friends and the dhampir.

I do not own anything from either series or any media. All characters and any form of media belong to their respective creators.

Dark Pit was walking outside on a Saturday morning. He was heading out to a grocery shop to buy some food.

'Somehow, today doesn't feel right. I'm getting a bad feeling about it' he thought.

Dark Pit continued to take a look at the store. He was buying several ingredients to cook some meals for the girls living in his house. He noticed a familiar figure in the store.

'Oh great... Pit is here, buying groceries as well... Why am I not surprised?' He thought comically.

He quickly went to a different aisle to purchase some goods. Much to his misfortune, he saw Lady Palutena looking at the items.

'Give me a break... Palutena's here along with Pit. Why is my peaceful life in this town suddenly becoming more of an annoyance why these guys?' Dark Pit thought with irritation.

He quickly switched to another aisle to avoid their gaze. Dark Pit continued to go through the aisle as he found the items he needed.

'Lucky or unlucky, I was able to buy the seasonings for the summer... I'm in no mood to chat with those guys.' Dark Pit thought comically.

Unknown to him, Pit and Palutena giggled when he left their sight.

"Lady Palutena, we should just leave him alone. Sneaking up to him will only agitate him." Pit said to Palutena.

"Please be quiet, Pit. It's funny to see him getting irritated when he sees people he doesn't like." Palutena said with a laugh.

Dark Pit purchased the goods in rapid speed, left the supermarket and walked his way back home. He started to growl in a low volume, sensing a familiar energy signature.

'If there's a high deity that makes the gods I know, he or she is toying with me... It had to be that brat who's well-tuned with nature.' Dark Pit thought with anger.

He quickly went to an ally to summon the Chaos Gear. The figure noticed the change of signature from Dark Pit.

{CHAOS TIME FREEZE!}

Immediately, time was flash frozen. Dark Pit quickly left the ally and flew off into the sky. Because of time being frozen, he quickly flew off to his home without worry of witnesses.

'Time stop... I'm glad I managed to develop that power after training with Issei.' Dark Pit thought proudly.

-Flashback (3 days ago)-

 _Issei and Dark Pit were training themselves. Issei used the Boosted Gear to increase his speed. This caught Dark Pit by surprise._

 _"I'm impressed... You increased your speed to the point I can barely keep up." Dark Pit commented._

 _"I've been trying to control Ddraig's power to help boost my perception on speed. It took me a few weeks to work on this technique." Issei replied._

 _"Impressive use for it... You managed to increase your versatility. Come at me with the intent to kill." Dark Pit said._

 _"With pleasure." Issei responded._

 _The boys were blocking or dodging their attacks. To any viewers, they were dancing in their kung-fu styles. They didn't realize that they were being watched by Xenovia and Irina._

 _'What intense training...! Those two are powerhouses.' Xenovia thought in surprise._

 _'My Issei-kun has been training himself beyond his limit... His friend has been helping him become strong so he can protect the people he cares for.' Irina thought with a smile._

 _Dark Pit started to struggle to fight back Issei. For Issei, he was able to keep up without losing stamina. It liked as though he was getting faster and stronger._

 _'This training is proving to be helpful on overcoming fast opponents. If anything, we're training ourselves to expect anything.' Dark Pit mused in his thoughts._

 _Dark Pit didn't realize it, but his Chaos Gear was responding to the battle. His left hand began to glow with a bright, yellow flash._

 _"Huh? What's happening to your Sacred Gear?" Issei asked._

 _"It's responding to the battle... It's making me unlock a new magic ability…" Dark Pit answered._

 _{CHAOS!}_

 _The shout was heard from both fighters. Before Dark Pit knew it, a new ability was unlocked._

 _{CHAOS TIME FREEZE!}_

 _The world around him was flash frozen. This got Dark Pit so shocked he could barely understand what happened. He took notice of Issei, moving in a snail's pace. With simple walking, he dodged the punch that was about to hit him._

 _'This ability... Whoa.' Dark Pit thought in amazement._

 _However, he lost his concentration and the spell ended abruptly. Issei took notice of Dark Pit away from him._

 _"What was that power...? Super speed?" Issei asked in surprise._

 _"Not super speed... I just stopped time like it was nothing." Dark Pit said._

 _"You can stop time!? Man, Dark Pit. If anything, you're getting better." Issei said._

 _"I'm sure this new ability would be helpful." Dark Pit said._

 _"I couldn't agree no more." Issei laughed._

 _"Might as well transfer this power to you." Dark Pit said._

 _{CHAOS TRANSFER!}_

 _{TRANSFER IS COMPLETE! BOOSTED GEAR HAS TIME STOP!}_

 _"You sure you want to entrust me this power." Issei asked._

 _"Issei, we're friends. Plus, I want us to grow strong in a fair amount of strength. I don't want to rely on this power too much." Dark Pit said._

 _{Just accept it, Partner. He's giving you the ability to stop time so you have a combat advantage. Dark Pit is truly an honorable person.} Ddraig said with pride._

 _{You're not the only one who's proud of their host. Dark Pit knows how powerful this ability could be. If anything, he shared this power so you can protect people in battle.} Tiamat said with a smiling tone._

 _Dark Pit and Issei smirked, knowing they now have a secret weapon to use against almost any opponent._

-Flashback ends-

"Good times from that day... At least I lost them so they won't be able to find me remotely. If they're still able to sense me, I could use senjutsu to hide." Dark Pit commented to himself.

Dark Pit landed near the doorstep lightly, not wanting to alert the people.

######

Back at the town, Pit, Palutena and the young figure lost sight of Dark Pit.

"Where did he go? One moment he was heading to the hallway and the next he disappeared." Pit said.

"He must've used a form of teleportation to escape our sight. I can't even track where his energy is." Palutena commented.

"Speak for yourself, Palutena. I can't sense him through any means." The female figure said.

"Give it a rest, Viridi. We'll find him eventually." Pit said to her.

"Ugh...fine. But I'm tackling him down the moment I see him for escaping my sight." Viridi said with childish anger.

######

Dark Pit was about to enter his home after he unlocked the door. Before he knew it, Akeno, Kuroka and Raynare were about to tackle him to the floor. This made him quickly summon his sacred gear.

{CHAOS TIME FREEZE!}

Immediately, the bodies of the girls was floating in the air, reaching to tackle him. He picked up Kuroka and Akeno and faced them to the mattress above his bed. He carried Raynare to the living room couch and tilted her angle to head towards the couch on top.

'That group tackle almost ruined my groceries. Thank the heavens with this ability.' Dark Pit thought comically.

He then snapped his fingers to set time back to normal. Immediately, the girls fell on their landing, confused as to how they got in their current positions. Akeno and Kuroka pounced on his bed while Raynare realized too late that she was going to pounce his living room couch.

"Huh? Where did Pit-kun go nya?" Kuroka asked.

"He must've used some kind of magic ability to make us appear here." Akeno said with a smile.

"Whoa...! How did I ended up at the couch? I knew Dark Pit was about to come but I wasn't flying to the couch. I was about to pounce on top of him." Raynare said with confusion.

Dark Pit heard their disbelief and snickered, holding his laughter at bay.

{Quite the jokester to use that ability, Comrade.} Tiamat said with a laugh.

'You got me there... Wish I could see their reactions but I'll have to start making everyone's meal. Tomorrow's the important meeting with the faction leaders.' Dark Pit said telepathically.

{Point taken on that. I'll leave you alone for a bit while I rest for a bit. That time spell left me drained} Tiamat said.

'Take a rest if you need to' Dark Pit said.

Tiamat fell asleep in the sacred gear. This allowed Dark Pit to focus on his cooking. Raynare took notice of Dark Pit starting to cook everyone's meal. She began to sneak her way to him with quiet steps. With quiet steps like a ninja, she quickly hugged Dark Pit from behind, pushing her bust on to his back. This made him blush red.

"Raynare-chan, you know I'm cooking so I can't hug you back if my hands are dirty." Dark Pit joked.

'He's using the chan suffix... It sounds cute on me.' Raynare thought with excitement and happiness.

"It's ok, Dark Pit-kun. You can clean your hands by washing them so you can hold on to me." Raynare said.

He sighed but smiled in response. In seconds, he was washing his hands from the oil that was on his hands. He then set his attention to Raynare, who was ready with open arms. Dark Pit glided gently to her and hugged her close like a graceful curtain.

"Will this suffice or you want a warmer hug?" Dark Pit asked teasingly.

"Moh... Don't tease me, Dark Pit-kun." Raynare said cutely.

He smirked and decided to use his power of light to provide a warming hug. The feeling on Raynare was so warm, she was lusting him more.

"I want you, Dark Pit…" Raynare said.

"I know my feelings are strong with you Raynare, but I need time to accept my feelings with Akeno. I accepted Kuroka's feelings but it won't feel right if I don't respond to others." Dark Pit explained.

Raynare nodded with a smile. She put her right index finger on his lips, knowing what more he'll say. Once he stopped him from talking, she quickly kissed his lips, making him blush. By then, Kuroka appeared quickly.

"Nyaa…~ Responding to Raynare's feelings first, huh Kuro-kun?" Kuroka asked.

Dark pit chuckled nervously before Kuroka pounced on him, causing him to collapse on the floor. This caused them to appear on a suggestive position as Kuroka was on top of Dark Pit, almost like she was riding on him.

"K-Kuroka-chan, this is not a good position to be on." Dark Pit said nervously.

"Why not, nyaa~? I want us to bond together like how you bonded with Raynare." Kuroka said playfully.

She proceeded to hug him closely, pressing her body close to his, making her bust spread out on his body.

"Ne ne, why don't we start mating so I can have powerful offspring?" Kuroka asked jovially.

"W-WHAT!?" Dark Pit and Raynare shouted.

"An offspring with Nekomata powers and the Chaos Dragon's powers will make them potentially strong." Kuroka said seductively.

Kuroka nearly unfolded the obi on her kimono, which caused it to loosen. Before the kimono had the chance to fall, Dark Pit caught the obi and tied it up in seconds. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion and overcoming his lust.

"As much as I want to worry about having children, you'll have to wait till the time is right, Kuroka-chan. It'll be difficult for us to raise the child on our current situation. I told you this before." Dark Pit explained with reasoning.

This made Kuroka somewhat disappointed. However, before she realized it, Dark Pit kissed her lips, catching her by surprise.

"Nyaa~... You have soft lips, Dark Pit-kun. I like that about you." Kuroka said with a smile.

"It doesn't mean that I won't keep my distance from you. I'll stay close with you two. Raynare and you, Kuroka, are the first two girls I've met and whom I'm comfortable with. I'm well aware of the harem plan that you two are doing but it'll take me time to get used to a new girl" Dark Pit said.

"We understand, Dark Pit-kun. You want to give the girl some time to think before she can truly accept your feelings. That's what makes you such a sweetheart." Raynare said with a smile.

By then, Akeno, who heard the conversation smiled with a somber aura.

'Could he accept my feelings after what Rias and I did to him...? He has soften up to allow me near him, even getting Sirzechs to reconcile with his wife. Maybe, I might have a chance to be with him..' Akeno thought.

Akeno proceeded to walk downstairs to the kitchen to meet with Dark Pit being hugged by Kuroka and Raynare.

"It's ok, Akeno-san. We'll allow you to join us with him." Raynare said.

Akeno smiled and hugged Dark Pit closely with a gentle smile. He was surprised at first, but he accepted her feelings quickly. He returned the hug to her as she held him closer, pressing herself on him.

'Please don't make me fall.' Dark Pit thought in concern.

His quiet prayers weren't heard as Akeno pulled Dark Pit to the floor. It was another suggestive position that rivaled Kuroka's. She was lying on her back as Dark Pit looked at her in surprise. His right hand was on her stomach, intentionally missing her chest. Both mahogany and purple eyes looked at each other. Akeno proceeded to grab his right hand and guided to her bust. She made his hand press on to it, making her moan. Dark Pit blushed red in embarrassment.

"W-we shouldn't go this far, Akeno-chan... We're still young adults so think about what we're doing…" Dark Pit said nervously.

By then, Akeno pulled up to his right hand with a cute but seductive look.

"Come meet me at my shrine tomorrow morning. I've written my address on a piece of paper and hid it in your white pillowcase." Akeno whispered.

Dark Pit was surprised of what she did, but he blushed from the alluring tone. Both Kuroka and Raynare giggled as Dark Pit was attempting to control his lust with some extent. He then composed himself to start his cooking for the girls.

"We're having Yakisoba noodles since summer is coming. Let's enjoy an early summer mea.l" Dark Pit said with a smile.

The girls cried out in joy, loving Dark Pit's cooking.

######

Outside the suburban areas of Kuoh, near Dark Pit's house, Palutena, Pit and Viridi were attempting to track down Dark Pit. They had difficulty tracing Dark Pit's aura.

"His aura fluctuated here several times before disappearing... He's bound to live here in this neighborhood." Pit said.

"Let's make sure we find him... I'm planning to give him a thrashing for his insolence centuries ago." Viridi said.

"He should be in that house... I'm sensing a faint aura from him." Palutena said.

Immediately, Viridi was banging on the house door.

######

Dark Pit, along with Akeno, Kuroka and Raynare were about to have their meals till a loud knocking sound disturbed them.

'It had to be something that is disturbing our meal at a time like this.' He thought with discomfort.

He equipped his Raijin Palms to make sure whoever was knocking the door won't cause harm to the girls. He opened the door slowly before he began discharging lightning in an uncontrolled manner.

"Whoever you are, you knocked the wrong place to- Pit? What in Heaven's name are you doing here…?" Dark Pit asked in surprise.

"I'm not the one who you should asking that, Pittoo." Pit said.

Dark Pit unleashed a surge of lightning on Pit, paralyzing him.

"Quit saying that already before I give more than a paralyzing shock." Dark Pit said with anger.

"My, my... He's still hot-tempered upon hearing that name." Palutena said.

"Fancy meeting you here, Palutena. Why are you and Pit following me?" Dark Pit asked with annoyance.

"That's to be expected of him... He hasn't changed much." Viridi said.

"YOU...! You pesky kid... You were the one who dropped me on that island years ago! Thanks to you, I have my own life here…" Dark Pit said, making electricity surge across his body, shocking Viridi to paralysis.

"Whoa, take it easy Dark Pit. We're not here for a fight." Palutena said.

"Then why were you all sneaking at me? I'm in no mood to talk with the people responsible for causing destruction back in our worlds." Dark Pit said rudely.

"Shut your mouth, Dark Pit! I came here for payback centuries ago." Viridi said.

"Didn't notice you there, Viridi... Regardless, your presence is making me sick. Now beat it." Dark Pit said, closing the door to them.

"Oh... He shuts the door on my face. Well, TAKE THIS!" Viridi said, charging a magic shot to blast the door.

Viridi launched the shot to the door. The magic shot pierced the door, only to find Dark Pit's Guard Orbitars. They reflected the shot back to Viridi, forcing her to redirect the shot into the sky.

"You dare...attack my home with THE PEOPLE I CARE FOR!?" Dark Pit said with his mahogany eyes glowing bright.

This scared Viridi off of her dress. She didn't expect Dark Pit to be a fearsome person.

"Easy there, Dark Pit... We can try to talk this out." Palutena said nervously.

"I would say the same with you guys... Especially with Viridi, whom killed countless people with her Reset Bombs?" Dark Pit retorted.

"We can try to talk this out in a calmer way, Pittoo." Pit said.

Dark Pit unleashed a lightning bolt to Pit, shocking him.

"Keep calling me that and I'll raise the voltage." Dark Pit said.

Viridi, hearing about Dark Pit referring to her powerful weapons smirked.

"I know, and I'm not guilty for what the humans did centuries ago, when the Wish Seed destroyed them." Viridi said.

"It was due to Hades that manipulated everything from the start! He played you all for fools!" Dark Pit shouted.

Viridi was taken back by the outburst. She didn't realize how much of a scar the battle against Hades caused to Dark Pit.

"All of you, stay away from me and don't ever try to attack me or my friends like that." Dark Pit said, channeling bright, white lightning, scaring Pit.

"He's gone aggro... I suggest we leave…" Pit said.

"Quite a way to show his protectiveness. Anyway, we came here to inform you about Michael. He intends for you and Issei to meet at Akeno's place. He has prepared something for you both." Palutena said.

"That's all you have to provide" Dark Pit asked warily.

"Yes, though Viridi is pretty much angry for your commentary centuries ago." Palutena said.

Dark Pit paralyzed her with the Raijin Palms, preferring not to hear her mouth.

######

Akeno, Kuroka and Raynare heard the whole conversation and watched as Dark Pit briefly showed his anger.

"We may want to talk with him once their conversation is done." Raynare said.

"You're right, nya. He looked stressful for some time." Kuroka said.

Akeno stood silently as he watched Dark Pit's interactions.

######

"Why should I believe your words since the constant wars from before have killed the people I cared for in the past?" Dark Pit questioned to Palutena, sparking electricity all over him.

"Because I'm being serious of letting you know on the current situation." Palutena answered.

Dark Pit stopped discharging his Raijin Palms. He calmed down for a brief time, only for Viridi to suddenly lunge at him.

"You big DOPE! You just caused a major problem on yourself! Now I'm planning to use a Reset Bomb on your place so-"

Viridi was interrupted when Dark Pit unleashed a powerful wave of killing intent. She collapsed to her knees as she noticed Dark Pit shifting to a humanoid dragon.

"Care to say that again, little goddess?" Dark Pit asked with a dark tone echoing in his voice.

"N-n-never mind... I'll take my leave…" Viridi said, fleeing.

"Take her back to her realm and make sure she tries to get along with you in a more amicable tone. If another war breaks out between the gods, I'll hunt down the one responsible, friend or foe." Dark Pit said, his eyes glowing a faint yellow.

{Comrade... That was quite harsh on them... I never thought you used Balance Breaker to intimidate a god no less.} Tiamat commented.

"Let's just say that particular god that I intimidated, not to mention paralyze, is not someone I want to be near." Dark Pit answered.

{Well said, Comrade. Well said. Anyway, that Goddess who's named Palutena was speaking truthfully. Michael is planning to hand to you and Issei something. Whatever it could be, it may be a holy item or weapon.} Tiamat said.

"Well then, might as well bring Issei to relay the message." Dark Pit said.

He began to call Issei's cellphone number.

-Hello, this is Hyoudou Issei speaking. Who is calling this number?- Issei said.

"Nice intro there, Issei. Anyway, this is Kuro Pit calling." Dark Pit mused.

-Oh, Kuro-san. What's the reason you called this time?- Issei asked.

"I received a message from Michael, the archangel. He plans to bestow us something tomorrow. Not sure what it is, but Tiamat suspects it may be a holy item or weapon." Dark Pit explained.

-Oh? The leader of the angels and Heaven plans to bestow something powerful? I might as well come with you to find out. Any reason why though?- Issei questioned.

"Only way to find out is to head out to the local shrine. I'll text you the address so you can find it. You can use Google search or Google map on your iPhone to find it." Dark Pit said.

-Well said, Kuro. Anyway, I'll be on my way shortly. It should take me a few minutes.- Issei replied.

"Alright, I'll wait for you at the entrance. Try to come to the shrine around 10AM. We'll meet up till then." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit ended the call and typed the address to Issei. He then walked back to his home to rest for the night.

######

The next day, Dark Pit was outside, wearing black jeans, a black shirt with gold stripes. His sneakers were black with red highlights. He was wearing sunglasses since the sun was bothering his eyes due to lack of shade.

'He should be here any minute now…' Dark Pit thought.

By then, Issei zoomed into view via sprinting on the ground.

"That was fast." Dark Pit mused.

Issei laughed for a moment before composing himself.

"Jokes aside, this is the shrine where we'll meet with Michael. Oddly enough, this shrine feels familiar." Issei said, thinking in nostalgia.

"It's the same shrine I used to go to when I was a kid. I'm sure you did the same." Dark Pit said.

"No kidding...? Well then, let's head inside to meet with Michael." Issei said.

######

The shrine was a mid-sized house with two floors. Two smaller houses are shown, one on the left side and one on the right side of the main building. It provided a sense of serenity around the trees. It's as though the place has become a safe haven. The shrine appeared as though time hasn't affected the area, due to maintenance being evident on it. The area appeared clean, with no trash on the ground or any dirt stains on the outermost parts of the shrine.

"Someone's been taking care of the shrine." Issei commented.

"I'll say... The place looked as though it was hardly affected from nature." Dark Pit said.

######

The boys proceeded to knock on the sliding door entrance. They heard a voice inside.

"Come inside. The door's open" a female voice said.

The boys opened the door with care. They took notice of Akeno, who was wearing a miko outfit.

"Akeno? You're the priestess of the shrine?" Dark Pit asked in surprise.

"Ufufu... I didn't specify that I work as a miko here, other than living in this shrine. The previous god here left the shrine, leaving me to care for it." Akeno answered with a giggle.

"You got me on that one…" Dark Pit said with amusement.

"Anyway, the next guest of honor will be here soon." She said.

A flash of light was illuminated. A cross shaped symbol appeared, followed by a large curtain of light. An androgynous figure appeared with platinum blond hair and green eyes appeared. The being was wearing ornamental, gold shoulder guards with a long, white cloth that has cross symbols at the end. The shoulder armor had several eccentric marks that form a triangle shape. A tri-colored robe was shown in red, yellow and white. From the upper body, it was mostly a solid, red color. From the lower section, a section of the robe was white with a yellow cross in the middle. The red robe had frills which reach towards the shin. For footwear, there was a pair of red shoes with yellow and gray highlights. From behind the figure, an orange cape billowed with the wind. The being had a perpetual sad expression, despite showing a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you two, Hyoudou Issei and Kuro Pit." The person said.

The being unveiled angelic wings. Unlike a typical angel's wings, there were 6 pairs and were golden in color. A bright yellow halo was shown above his head.

"You're...! Michael, the leader of the archangels and leader of Seraph." Issei said in awe.

"I'm glad to see you know of me. I'm also the Chief of the angels." Michael responded.

######

Inside the main building, Akeno watched with a slight giggle. She took notice of the boys' surprise. Their aura was fluctuating in a confused manner, but less destructive.

'He's the true leader of the angels... This aura of light permeating from him feels serene.' Dark Pit thought.

A sensation of warning came up to them.

'What is this feeling...? It feels like there's some oppressive power that's threatening the Heavenly Dragon Emperors.' Dark Pit thought in slight pain.

He took notice of Issei, who felt the sensation more than usual.

'This feeling... It's like something's warning me to stay away from it. It's not coming from Michael.' Issei thought.

By then, two flashed of light illuminated the room. The lights revealed two swords. One was a European sword and the other was a Japanese sword.

The European sword has a reddish-purple grip with the guard having dragon-like claws which were gold in color. The base of the blade has curved edges till reaching midway, where the blade is straight and sharp. In the midsection of the blade, a periwinkle colored center was shown, bordered by a gold, isosceles triangle.

The second sword was unique in a way. Unlike a typical katana, the mid-section of the blade, above the rain-guard, has a slight zigzag shape, resembling a lightning bolt. The handle was blue with gold highlights. The cross-guard had a blue, ring shaped appearance with open spaces. Both boys were surprised of what Michael bestowed to them.

"Michael... You shouldn't have to bestow such powerful, holy weapons to us…" Issei said in amazement.

"I assure you both that you'll need them in the future. I've done some changes to both blades. Issei, you will take Ascalon with you. Dark Pit, you will take the Raikiri." Michael announced.

Both boys grabbed their swords and examined the swords.

"Ascalon is known as the Dragon Slayer, formerly wielded by Saint George, the Christian Martyr. Take the blade and merge it into your Sacred Gear, Hyoudou Issei. Your actions have saved everyone with your friend." Michael explained before turning to Dark Pit.

"Kuro Pit, you may be a fallen angel, but your actions are more than proof to know that you're welcome in Heaven. Issei is also welcomed as well. The sword you hold is the Raikiri, known to slice a lightning bolt in half. The sword was formerly wielded by Tachibana Dōsetsu, who was able to cut a lightning bolt in half." Michael explained.

Dark Pit and Issei bowed to the archangel. By then, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Dragon slayer... There are people who hunt down dragons, aren't they?" Issei questioned.

"Yes. The name is self-explanatory so you know what they do, but it also refers to items capable of doing so." Michael answered.

"That explained the sensation we felt. But why do I sense such oppression from Raikiri?" Dark Pit explained.

"Ah yes, thanks to alchemy and magic, the Raikiri is capable of dragon slaying. It was a difficult process but we managed to turn Raikiri into a dragon slayer. It's nowhere near as powerful as the original, but it'll suffice for any battle with dragons." Michael explained.

"Although we're grateful you've sent us these powerful weapons, why did you do so?" Dark Pit questioned.

"According to rumors, you two are hosts to your respective Dragon Emperors. This'll provide and edge in combat in case a draconic being or a dragon-related sacred gear user comes to fight." Michael said.

"Dragons are tough to fight with, according to what you're saying. Very well, we accept your blessing and will humbly take the swords we've been given." Issei said.

By then, Ddraig's voice sounded out.

{Partner, focus your mind to the Boosted Gear. The sword assimilate to it, sharing its power.} Ddraig said.

Issei nodded and grabbed the sword. He focused intently on his energy with his Sacred Gear. Ascalon began to glow brightly with a yellow-white light.

{Match your aura with the holy sword. Everything else will be fine.} Ddraig said.

Everyone watched in awe and surprise as two aura colors flowed smoothly. Red and gold yellow intermixed till a bright light encompassed everyone's sight. By then, the sword merged with the Boosted Gear, turning the gauntlet into a long katar.

"They merged into a single weapon…" Issei said in awe.

Everyone was surprised, but they calmed down. Before anyone realized it, Dark Pit grabbed his sword.

{Comrade, focus on the sword and will it to be a part of you.} Tiamat said.

"Wait, I'm merging the blade with the Chaos Gear?" Dark Pit asked.

{No, you're not fusing it. Rather, its power and essence will be a part of you. The sword will respond to your signature for easy access.} Tiamat said.

Dark Pit nodded and focused on the sword. A blue light of electricity shined out. When it faded, the sword was near Dark Pit's waist at the right lateral. The sword had a blue sheathe with a gold, traditional cloth wrapping. The gold color then changed to blue.

"I have done what I need to do from here. I must leave to attend the meeting tomorrow." Michael said.

"Wait... There's something I have to ask you, Michael." Issei said.

"Alas, I cannot answer any questions as I don't have time right now. After the meeting, I'll hear of your request." Michael said.

"Please remember, Saint Michael." Issei said.

"I promise I'll hear you out, Hyoudou Issei." Michael said before disappearing in light that formed a cross.

The light vanished a second later. This left Akeno, Issei and Dark Pit by themselves.

"I'll get ready for the three factions meeting. This is something we need to attend." Issei said.

"I'll catch up as well." Dark Pit said.

"Wait... Can you stay here for a minute, Dark Pit-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Um...sure. I can stay for an hour." Dark Pit said.

######

Dark Pit and Akeno were drinking tea at the guest room of the shrine.

"I never thought you had two legendary swords here with Michael prepping them for our use." Dark Pit said.

"Ufufu... This was something I wanted to show you. I have another surprise for you." Akeno said.

"What is it, Akeno?" Dark Pit asked with curiosity.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Dark Pit felt all her emotions radiate from the kiss.

"You have fallen for me, haven't you Akeno?" Dark Pit asked with uncertainty.

"Yes... I've fallen for you for quite some time, Dark Pit-kun." She said.

Dark Pit took notice of Akeno appearing silent, almost like a lost person.

"Akeno... Regarding about what happened in the battle against Kokabiel... You were fluctuating your aura in an uncontrolled manner since he mentioned that name, Baraqiel." Dark Pit said in concern.

Akeno made a clear frown upon hearing that name.

"That name belonged to my father, who abandoned me when my mother died. He was a fallen angel…" She said somberly.

"I'm sorry to make you reminiscent awful memories. You may try to mask it, but you look as though you're in pain... Don't try to hide it because I can see that same feeling from you, a feeling of longing…" Dark Pit said.

Akeno sat her tea cup down. She approached Dark Pit and slowly turned her back. She began to slowly undress herself, revealing her wings. It was a devil wing with black feathers.

"Akeno... Those wings…" Dark Pit said in surprise.

"Yes... Biologically, I was born a fallen angel. I despised my original wings, wanting to not exist... When I was reborn as a devil, I thought these wings were casted away. However, it instead of purging me of my impure blood, the transformation made me into an ugly amalgamation." Akeno said in a somber tone.

Dark Pit, feeling the sadness from Akeno, slowly went up to her. He then made her look at him, seeing his mahogany eyes.

"I don't care what you are... Devil, fallen angel... It doesn't matter to me... Akeno is Akeno, no matter who or what she is. I recognize her as a young woman who wants to live her life." Dark Pit said.

The speech from Dark Pit shocked her. Immediately, she hugged Dark Pit closely.

"Akeno…?" He questioned.

"You've stolen my heart, Dark Pit-kun... Your words have soothed my thoughts." Akeno said with a sincere smile.

Dark Pit merely looked at her for a few seconds. Without warning, he moved forward and kissed her lips. His arms snaked their way to her back and hugged her warmly.

"I'm no ordinary fallen angel, you know that Akeno. Despite that, I continue to live and move on to the future, despite the challenges. I'll never give up in protecting the people I care for." Dark Pit said.

With tears of happiness, Akeno cried into his shoulders. Dark Pit soothed her to relieve her.

"I've decided, Kuro Pit... I want to be with you, regardless of what I am. I'm well aware of the harem plan that Raynare and Kuroka have been creating." Akeno said.

Dark Pit blushed as Akeno pressed herself more. She intentionally let her miko outfit loose, letting it fall to the floor. She was as bare as a newborn child.

"My body, and my feelings are with you. I'll wait for you till then." Akeno said with a serene smile.

She grabbed on of Dark Pit's hands and placed it on her breast. He felt Akeno's heart racing, along with the warmth. This made him blush red.

"Lay down on my lap for a bit before you leave." Akeno said.

She then playfully placed Dark Pit's head on her lap. He was nervous at first but suddenly felt relaxed. He eventually took a short nap while Akeno watched with a giggle.

######

An hour passed as Dark Pit woke up from sleeping. He quickly took notice of Akeno sleeping with a smile. He then kissed her forehead, which woke her up.

"Had a nice nap, Akeno-chan?" Dark Pit said.

"Ufufu... I had a good nap. I'll let you go for today, but I'll come over to your place to stay for tonight. Buchou is calling everyone in the peerage for a meeting. You should come." Akeno said.

"Ok. I'll be on my way." Dark Pit said.

######

Few hours have passed. Dark Pit was in Kuoh Academy, having grown curious of the meeting with Rias. He took notice of Issei, who was also attending the meeting.

"You've been called by Rias to attend the meeting?" Dark Pit asked in a whisper.

"You could say that. This is probably something serious that she is announcing." Issei whispered back.

The boys also brought their respective girlfriends to the meeting. They all listened to Rias.

"Everyone, it's time for my hidden member to come out. My brother has allowed me to release the seal." Rias said.

"You mean that sealed door at the other side of the old school building?" Dark Pit asked in surprise.

"Yes. Very perceptive as always, Kuro-san." Rias said.

######

Everyone went to the door, where several sealing tags and chains are shown.

"For sealing something inside this room, it appears to be something outright dangerous." Dark Pit commented.

By then, Rias charged her magical energy to the door. All the seals broke like glass.

"I should warn you all though. This member has an incredible power, making him a hikikomori. He only does requests online." Rias said.

The moment she opened the door, a loud, frightened scream echoed across the campus.

"Good evening. I see that you're doing fine." Rias said.

"W-what's happening!?" A voice said.

The boys, along with their girlfriends, looked around for the source of the voice. They all looked towards a black coffin. Inside the coffin, a young figure was lying inside, wearing the female Kuoh academy uniform.

"The seal's broken so you can come out." Rias said.

"NO! I don't want to come outside!" The figure said.

Dark Pit and Issei have blank stares to the figure in the coffin. Reluctant, they decided to ask Rias.

"Rias, who is this person?" Issei asked in curiosity.

"His name is Gasper Vladi. He's half-human, half-vampire, and my bishop." Rias answered.

"Ok... A bishonen who's essentially a dhampir. But why is he wearing the female uniform?" Issei questioned.

"He likes wearing female clothing or anything that's cute. One could easily mistake him as a girl." Rias answered.

'Good way to surprise someone for a laugh... Speaking of which, that would tame some perverts around here' Dark Pit thought with amusement.

Dark Pit slowly walked up to him in curiosity. Gasper felt nervous for a moment.

"Pleased to meet you, Gasper-san. My name is Kuro Pit. This is my friend, Hyoudou Issei." Dark Pit introduced himself and to his friend.

"P-pleased to meet you all." Gasper said.

"Aauuuu~ He's so cute... I want to hold him close…" Kuroka said.

"Easy there, Kuroka... You'll scare him. Sorry about that, Gasper." Dark Pit said.

The girls began introducing themselves to Gasper. Needless to say, he felt very nervous being near a crowd.

"Ok, Gasper. It's time to head outside" Rias said, holding on to his left arm.

"NOOO!" He yelled.

By then, a red flash of light shined. Dark Pit and Issei looked around to notice something. Time has stopped before their very eyes. They took notice of Gasper who fled to a corner, trying to hide from Rias.

"He...can control time like we do?" Dark Pit said in surprise.

"No kidding... That got me by surprise. How come we're not affected?" Issei asked.

{That would be because of the power you two possess.} Tiamat said.

"Tiamat. Good timing as always." Dark Pit said.

"So you're saying that the same power that Kuro gave to me, the time stop, allowed me to nullify the effects of Gasper's time stopping abilities." Issei asked.

{Yes. It'll allow you guys to find him in case he runs or needs some counseling.} Tiamat said.

By then, the time flow was back to normal. Rias, her peerage, and the others blinked in surprise. They took notice of the disappearance of Gasper from their sight. They all looked to Issei and Dark Pit, who were staring at Gasper.

"I didn't think you had a hidden trump card, Rias." Dark Pit said.

"Hahaha... You could say that... This ability is the result of his Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"What is the Sacred Gear he possesses?" Issei asked.

"The Forbidden Balor View, otherwise known as the Evil Eye that Stops the World." Akeno answered.

"The Evil Eye that belonged to Balor!? I thought it was a myth...! Who would've thought that the eye of the monstrous Fomorian ended up being turned into a sacred gear?" Issei said in aghast.

Rias and her peerage laughed from Issei's shock. By then, they all composed themselves. Gasper watched in curiosity of Issei and Dark Pit's interactions.

"How much do you know of the sacred gear, other than its time stopping abilities?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Other than that, I don't have any details of it." Rias said with honesty.

"You really need to do a checkup on your intelligence. From what I read on Celtic Mythology, Balor was one of the Formoriam gods. His eyes were known for their destructive magic. With his sight alone, he could cause untold damage to anything." Dark Pit said.

"My sacred gear...can do more than stop time...? How horrible…" Gasper said in fear.

"That was the original story of it. However, Balor didn't last long as a knight, by the name of Lugh, killed him." Dark Pit said.

"You're quite knowledgeable with mythical figures." Rias said.

"Better for me to know of this world more than waste time causing problems." Dark Pit retorted.

######

After some time, Dark Pit and Issei managed to convince Gasper to come outside. They agreed to help train the dhampir his sacred gear.

"Listen carefully, Gasper. See the volleyball that Issei is holding? A typical volleyball is pretty hard, but we'll be using softer ones so we won't hurt you. The purpose of us using these volleyballs is to train you on your usage of the sacred gear." Dark Pit said.

Gasper nodded as Issei began to hurl one volleyball. This made Gasper unleash his sacred gear uncontrollably. This made everything flash freeze for a few seconds.

"We may need to work up a few kinks to get his control at check." Dark Pit said.

"I'll say... You're pretty busy yourself, Blue Dragon Emperor." A male voice said.

"Fancy meeting you here, Azazel. What brings you here?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm here to provide some tips. But we need Saji for this." Azazel said.

"Might as well bring him here. Saji has little understanding with his Sacred Gear." Issei said.

A few minutes passed till Issei flew by with Saji in tow.

"I'm here. So, why am I needed- Azazel! Why are you here?" Saji asked, battle ready.

"Calm yourself down and hear what he has to say." Dark Pit said, flaring his aura which intimidated Saji.

"Thank you, Kuro Pit. Anyway, my suggestion is for Saji to use his sacred gear on Gasper. It'll help with his control on his power. Saji, the Sacred Gear you possess is not for show. It's called the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line." Azazel explained.

"Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption line…?" Saji questioned in surprise.

"It's a scared gear from the fragmented soul of a dragon king named Vritra, the Prison Dragon. This particular one has the ability to absorb an enemy's energy and transfer it to an ally or to the user." Azazel explained.

"I didn't realize my sacred gear is capable of that…" Saji said in awe.

"There's another method... Have Gasper drink the blood of either Issei or Dark Pit." Azazel said.

"You're telling me to lend our blood to him for his control?" Issei asked.

"It's for the best, since he's part vampire. Drinking either one of your blood will help with his sacred gear a great deal." Azazel finished before leaving.

######

The group began to practice tossing the volleyballs one at a time to help Gasper with his power. However each time they tossed lightly on him, he disappeared, only for either Issei or Dark Pit to catch him while time was frozen. Eventually, Gasper ran and locked himself back in the sealed room.

"Hmmm... He doesn't feel motivated to train with his power." Dark Pit said.

"There's a reason why." Rias said.

The boys turned to Rias as she slowly walked up to them.

"Gasper's father was from a distinguished family... His mother was human... For vampires, they care more about being pure-blooded than a devil would. This caused Gasper to be treated as an outcast from his family. No vampire or human would come close to him, treating him as a monster. His power to stop time made it worse. In result, he grew up isolated from the world around him, fearing everything." Rias explained.

"He was like Asia... A person treated to be loathed by the same people one would trust. That's just as sick as seeing a parent abandon their child out of fear." Dark Pit commented.

"We'll do what we can to help him overcome his xenophobia... It's terrible to see that in the modern world." Issei said with pity.

"Issei... I hope you two can help him. I leave him to you two." Rias said with concern.

Rias teleported away, leaving the boys to talk with Gasper.

"Gasper, we won't leave you here. We'll wait till you calm down so you can talk with us." Dark Pit said, hearing the sobbing from the dhampir.

"Are you afraid of the Sacred Gear, or of us?" Issei asked calmly.

"We both have powerful sacred gears that are powerful. If left unchecked, they can cause untold destruction. It's a scary thought to have... Possessing power capable of destroying everything with a snap of your finger... It makes us feel less human. Despite that, we continue to move on fearlessly." Dark Pit said in a speech.

"Y-You might lose something precious due to the power... How were you both able to move on?" Gasper questioned.

Gasper heard Dark Pit sighed with a melancholy tone.

"It's the people we care for... We want to protect the people we've known." Dark Pit said.

"Just as Dark Pit said... I don't want to see Asia or Rias cry... Seeing them shed tears is like a stake piercing my chest." Issei said.

Gasper made a small, but noticeable gasp upon hearing that. Dark Pit decided to explain.

"I've lost people I cared for back where I come from. There was a girl whom I used to love, only for her to die in a war. I was weakened in that war, till my body responded and assassinated the one responsible. Even now, the death of the girl I use to know haunts me in my nightmares." Dark Pit explained.

Gasper slowly moved out of the room.

"I remember the match with Riser. You two were enraged when he kidnapped two girls. The actions you did were to protect them from beings like Riser, weren't they?" Gasper questioned.

Both boys nodded in response. Their expression were both melancholy.

"Even if I was with you both, I would be a hindrance to everyone." Gasper said.

"You're not a hindrance, Gasper... That power of yours is not the only thing that defines on who you are." Dark Pit said.

"You have to support yourself and the people who care for you. If anything comes to threaten you, we'll fight them off." Issei said with a smile.

Gasper was surprised of the boys. He wasn't able to interact with people, but Dark Pit and Issei were able to.

"You two are kind people... Both of you must have understand how dangerous my power is." Gasper said.

"Well, not just understand, but we both have the ability to manipulate time as well." Issei said, shocking Gasper.

"It's from my Chaos Gear, which developed the ability." Dark Pit said.

Gasper then calmed down.

"I'm glad there are others with the same power I have. I thought of mine as something to be hated." Gasper said.

"Again, we use our own power to protect the people we care. We didn't became strong on our own. We trained vigorously to hone our skills. Our goal in the future is to be with the people we care for." Issei said.

Gasper was amazed and felt inspired to do so.

"I want to follow that same path as you two. I want to become strong to protect the people I'll care for." Gasper declared.

"That's the spirit, Gasper! The people around us will become strong to protect each other." Dark Pit said with a smile.

######

Gasper, Issei, Dark Pit and Saji were outside. They were all training Gasper his Sacred Gear. Eventually, Gasper managed to stop a volleyball with some effort.

"Awesome! You managed to stop the volleyball!" Issei said.

"It was amazing! But I need to grow stronger. Toss another to me." Gasper said.

Dark Pit tossed another and Gasper caught it with his sacred gear.

"You finally mastered catching objects thrown at you. We'll continue your training in two days. Right now, take a rest for the time being." Dark Pit said.

Gasper nodded. Before everyone left, Dark Pit bequeathed Gasper with one of his feathers.

"This feather contains my aura. Focus on the feather and I'll appear to it immediately." Dark Pit explained.

Gasper nodded and held the black feather close to him.

That's all from here. Expect some major discussion moments in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: The three factions meeting. Terrorist attack.

I do not own anything from either series or any media. All characters and music, except OCs, belong to their creators.

Dark Pit was walking on his own to Kuoh academy. Near him, Raynare, Kuroka, Akeno and Xenovia were near him.

'It's about time I had some screen time.' Xenovia thought to herself.

Dark Pit's group took notice of Issei's, who consisted of Asia, Rias and Akeno.

"We're all here to attend the meeting with the three factions." Dark Pit and Issei said simultaneously.

"Ara ara... They both think alike." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Let's head inside. The three leaders will begin the meeting soon." Rias said.

"Wait, where's Koneko?" Issei asked.

"She's with Gasper." Rias said.

Everyone nodded and went towards the main school building. Upon entering, a large barrier was created, surrounding the whole area. Near the entrance, Vali was standing.

"Vali... What are you doing here?" Dark Pit questioned warily.

"I'm here to attend the meeting that's taking place here." He responded.

'Better make sure he doesn't do anything reckless.' Issei thought.

"I see that the Red Dragon Emperor is growing stronger... Keep training yourself, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said with a smirk.

"Ignore him for now. We have a meeting to attend." Dark Pit ordered.

Rias pouted from the commanding tone of Dark Pit. She decided not to voice her opinion.

######

Inside the main building, the leaders of the three factions were shown. Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs and Serafell were all seated Rias went to her brother, along with her peerage. Sona was near Serafell, who smiled upon seeing Dark Pit. Dark Pit, Issei, Asia and Kuroka stood on their own. Xenovia and Irina were with Michael. Vali was near Azazel, bored of staying in one place. Dark Pit took notice of Palutena with Pit, and Viridi with Phosphora.

'Oh great... Not these guys... They gave me enough trouble before. Better hope they keep their mouths shut…' Dark Pit thought while glaring at them.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin the meeting." Michael said.

Sirzechs began to speak.

"First off, let me introduce you. This is my little sister, Rias Gremory, and her household." Sirzechs said.

"We're all informed about her. Carry on." Azazel said.

"Rias and the Occult research club have fought against Kokabiel in battle a few days ago." Sirzechs explained.

"Thank you for providing your speech. Please allow me to express my thanks once again." Michael said calmly while Azazel made a bored expression.

"Sorry about him. Although he was a part of the Grigori, he has caused plenty of trouble to you all." Azazel said.

'What a nonchalant tone... This is a serious meeting…' Issei and Dark Pit thought.

Sirzechs proceeded to speak out to everyone.

"Now that all the participants are here, let's begin the meeting." He said.

Everyone took notice of three familiar signatures outside. Dark Pit instantly knew what they were.

'Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils... They're all here to attend the meeting. The tension has become pretty thick… He thought.

By then, Sona provided a magic video, detailing the fight of Kokabiel. Most of the people who didn't see much were disgusted of his death. The fallen angels in particular were now afraid of Issei and Dark Pit.

'Who is this fallen angel? He doesn't side with anyone around him... He just stays neutral to himself…' One of the fallen angels thought regarding of Dark Pit.

The video finished and faded away.

"These are the events of the battle that we all witnessed. I, Sona Sitri, bear witness on the events as detailed in the video, along with the gruesome death of Kokabiel from the Blue and Red Heavenly Dragon Emperors." Sona said.

"Thank you for providing the video feed, Sona. You may step down." Sirzechs ordered.

Serafell moved her sight to the boys.

"Thank you, Dark Pit-kun, Issei-chan." Serafell said cheerfully.

Sona had a brief look of surprise of her older sister's interaction with Dark Pit. She took notice of Dark Pit, who made a faint blush on his cheeks. It briefly made her giggle, but she suppressed her laughter.

Sirzechs began to talk with the leaders.

"I would like to hear from you, Azazel, on your opinion from Rias's report of the events." Sirzechs said.

"Kokabiel was acting as a stray, trying whatever methods to start a second war. I have no intentions to start one, considering all three of our factions have declining numbers. For me, it doesn't matter what I think, though I wished he would stop his warlock attitude." Azazel remarked.

"Are you telling us that you didn't know of this?" Sirzechs questioned.

"I had my suspicions, but I let him move on his own to figure out his plan. He didn't realize that I started living in this town so I can watch his actions. The town of Kuoh is a peaceful place, something that I don't want to be erased." Azazel said.

'First aloof, then nonchalant, now serious... This guy sure knows how to be complex.' Dark Pit thought.

{He's like that all the time. Still, you have to respect him for caring the people around him.} Tiamat said telepathically to Dark Pit.

"Please don't change the subject, Azazel." Sirzechs said with a serious tone.

"When Kokabiel rushed his plan into action, I originally had the White Dragon Emperor, Vali, to attend with the issue." Azazel remarked.

"However, according to Sona and Rias, Dark Pit and Issei were the ones who neutralized Kokabiel when Vali arrived." Michael said.

"I was intending to imprison Kokabiel in the lowest level of Hell, Cocytus." Azazel said.

Everyone made a sudden shift, hearing that name.

[Cocytus... The legendary lake of ice. From what I understand, those who were purged into the frozen surface will freeze in ever increasing depths for all eternity. Not one soul was able to escape from that prison.] Tiamat telepathically told to Dark Pit.

'Your tone sounds frightful of the lake. If anything, it sounds like an eternal ice prison.' Dark Pit thought back.

{It is. No being would dare go down to Cocytus. It's a punishment almost worse than death.} Tiamat said.

"I see... There is something that concerns me. It's Kokabiel's motivation for his actions. He was dissatisfied with you all." Michael said.

Azazel, knowing the archangel would question him, spoke his answer.

"I know. Ever since the Great War ended, he only cared about starting a pandemonium. He was also a nazi, believing the fallen angels were the superior race from the devils and angels. I have no interests in starting a war." Azazel explained.

"The 'seeds of discontent'…" Serafell said seriously.

"Don't think for a minute that my faction is the only one... From what I heard from my friend, Shemhazai, the devil factions had some members of the 72 pillars going rogue. That's not counting the Stray Devils." Azazel pointed out.

This made Serafell and Sirzechs lower the heads in slight shame before turning serious.

"Those people have nothing to do with the matter we're dealing with. The purpose of this meeting is..."

Sirzechs was interrupted by Azazel, who cut straight to the point.

"Let's not use any more fancy words. The purpose of the meeting is to make peace for the three factions. Let's just deal with that." Azazel said nonchalantly.

This surprised everyone. They didn't expect Azazel to suddenly announce peace. This made the fallen angel smirk with a laugh.

"Isn't that what you all are after…?" He questioned.

######

Gasper was playing his PSP in his room while sitting in a box, beating a video game. He began to think of Dark Pit's story.

'He has gone through a lot, yet he wishes to move forward for the future... I want to become strong like him. However, the meeting is what's worrying me... I hope a way doesn't break out.' He thought in concern.

By then, a magic symbol appeared at Gasper's door room. Several figures wearing robes with strange eye marks appeared.

"Gasper, stand back." Koneko said.

The symbol caused the door to explode. About 5 figures with the strange robes appeared. They were standing on magical symbols.

"You're all human…?" Koneko questioned.

"Yes, we're all human. However, that doesn't mean we're just ordinary humans. We use magic based on the structure of symbols from devil magic. We're known as magicians." A female declared.

Koneko tensed herself, ready to fight them off.

"We're on the same league as the so-called mid-class devils. It would be a wise choice to adhere our demands. Hand the dhampir to us. We know he's in this room." The woman said.

A flare of magic caused an explosion. This caused Koneko to take Gasper in his box hideout and run with him. They both noticed a large group of magicians outside, waiting for them.

"W-what is happening!?" Gasper questioned frightfully.

"There's nowhere for you to run, Nekomata. Nowhere except to your death." the magicians said, firing a concentrated blast of magic.

Koneko had little time to react. She threw Gasper aside at the hallway to dodge the blasts. With quick speed, she managed to catch Gasper in a few seconds and went down a staircase to evade the magicians. No matter where they went, more were showing up.

"Persistent pests…" Koneko commented with disdain.

She ran inside another room that was laced with Rias's magic. It created a barrier to ward the magicians off.

"A barrier from the Gremory's?" A magician questioned.

"I didn't expect a barrier to appear from this room... There was something strange about it thought" another commented.

"I thought they would hide here. Let's tear the barrier down so we can get the dhampir." One of the magicians said.

######

Koneko was with Gasper, trying to reassure him.

"The door will be able to hold them off for some time... It should stall them." Koneko said.

Gasper was starting to panic and couldn't move. Koneko went to him and patted his head.

"I'm sure Buchou, Kuro-san or Issei-sempai would come to help us." Koneko said.

Gasper felt reassured from Koneko's reassurance. Unfortunately, the magicians breached the door, firing needle-sized shots. Koneko had no choice but to protect Gasper. She grunted in pain as the shots went on her back. Her endurance didn't last long as she fainted from the pain.

"Koneko-chan…" Gasper said in concern.

The magicians began to approach Gasper as he watched in fear.

"We've been waiting for you." A magician said with a sadistic smirk.

They forcefully tied his limbs up with rope and dragged him towards a wall. The wall had a strange, rectangular symbol. Upon placing Gasper on the wall, he was left dangling on the symbol. Koneko woke up from her fainting spell. She tried to fight back, but she was captured on the same symbol. This time, she was in an inverted position.

"This magic square will prevent their physical powers from manifesting. They'll be weak as a child. No point in struggling for you two." the magicians declared.

"Why...? What do you all want with me?" Gasper questioned in despair.

"Forgive me, Gasper... I couldn't protect you…" Koneko said in apology.

"We'll need you to use your eyes. Now let us have our control on you." The magicians said with glee.

Koneko could watch in shock and defeat as Gasper's sacred gear was forcefully being used.

######

-Moments ago-

The three faction leaders were still conferencing. Azazel began to speak.

"The current lifestyle of the three-way deadlock will only bring harm and extinction to this world. You all agree from what I'm saying, right." Azazel questioned.

Michael began to speak.

"The two war generals, God and the Devil King were annihilated during the war's climax." Michael said.

Visibly, Asia made a down-trodden face, still unable to accept God's death. Issei noticed her slight distress.

'It's still a painful matter for Asia... I hope she can continue with her everyday life.' Issei thought in concern.

Asia wasn't the only one. Irina was also expressing a depressed look. Xenovia also felt depressed as well.

Azazel continued from Michael's explanation.

"That's the whole point. The problem lies with the three beings before us, who're outside of the three powers. Specifically, the Red, Blue and White Dragon Emperors are the basis of our peace conference. Those three are powerful enough on their own to change the world. I want to heart what you three have to say." Azazel said in demand.

"My only desire is to fight stronger people." Vali answered immediately.

'This guy's really a fight-obsessed person... He'll never tame that attitude of his…' Issei thought.

"I had a feeling you would say that. However, you can find a lot of strong people without initiating a war." Azazel retorted.

"That's true, which is what I'm currently seeking." Vali said.

"That leaves the Red and Blue Dragon Emperors. What are your choices, Dark Pit and Issei?" Azazel questioned.

Issei and Dark Pit began to think carefully. A minute or two passed till the boys had an answer. Dark Pit replied first.

"My choice is to agree with signing peace with the three factions. From what I understand, the Great War has caused long-lasting problems which may have forever change the supernatural world. If any more scuffles between the races occur, a war of extinction would start. This is something that I don't desire. I want to use my power and abilities for helping the people I care for. Hence forth, I'm calling the vote for peace." Dark Pit responded.

"Excellent speech, Dark Pit. How about you, Issei?" Azazel questioned.

"My choice is the same as Dark Pit's. I wish to call the vote for peace as well." Issei responded.

Everyone smiled from the boys' choice.

Michael decided to talk with the boys.

"Blue and Red Dragon Emperors, I recall you wanted to talk to me about something, didn't you both?" He asked.

"Glad that you remember your promise, Michael." Issei said.

Issei slowly breathed in. Everyone felt the tension coming.

"Why was Asia exiled from the church?" Issei asked seriously.

Asia was surprised of the question. She looked at Issei, who maintained his serious face.

"Why was Asia, a devout believer of God, excommunicated to be precise?" Issei questioned.

Everyone felt the tension increase. The air was thick enough to make the air somewhat heavy. Michael began to explain.

"When God passed away, he left his system behind. You can call it the power to bring divine protection, mercy, and miracles. It's barely functioning with me as the center. I can only do so much to maintain it. In consequence, there were needs to avoid anything that can negatively affect it." Michael explained.

"This has to do with Asia's sacred gear, the Twilight Healing which heals devils and fallen angels." Dark Pit said with a minor tone of anger.

"The faith of believers is the reason we angels exist in Heaven. Anything that can negatively affect the system has to be removed completely. Otherwise, the system would collapse." Michael said.

"That would explain why those who realized God's absence without knowing it were excommunicated." Xenovia said.

"It's that reason that Asia was declared as a heretic, along with you, Xenovia. You have my sincerest apologies." Michael said.

"Irina and I were raised in the church since childhood... Hence forth, we have little understanding with the world around us." Xenovia said.

Dark Pit was somewhat angered of the revelation.

"Your reasoning is valid enough to believe, Michael. But, in the end, it'll only make things worse for your believers." Dark Pit said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"By shunting those who pose a threat, even without realizing it, you're essentially throwing away a person's life. Asia's sacred gear represents the trinity and the 3 factions. Doesn't that contradict the system since God was the one who created the Sacred Gears?" Dark Pit asked.

Everyone was shocked of Dark Pit, reasoning with Michael. They all looked at him in surprise.

"This isn't the first time I've seen a person being excommunicated with no reason. For all we know, Asia was a believer to God and took His teachings by heart. No deity should shunt their believers behind. Isn't that what the son of God wanted?" Dark Pit asked.

Michael lowered his head in shame.

"I know you're the only one who's operating the system, Michael. Why not ask for help with the Seraph to maintain it?" Dark Pit questioned.

Michael was somewhat surprised but explained.

"It's not easy to assign one to the system. It would take years of understanding for one to understand the system." Michael said.

"Then try to teach one of the Seraph to do so. One person cannot operate everything alone." Dark Pit said.

Michael was surprised for a moment. He then smiled.

"Thank you for providing some help of the system, Dark Pit. I'll try to make sure the system will work more efficiently so it won't misinterpret Asia as a heretic. That'll also be beneficial for Xenovia and Irina." Michael said.

"Please do so. I don't like the idea of how the system works right now. Giving people with such disgraceful titles makes it more of a heretic than the system labeling others" Dark Pit said with a serious voice.

Everyone was respectful for Dark Pit's bold speech. Xenovia was smiling in admiration.

'He cares for others like he treats us as family, despite our initial meeting. God, have you truly blessed us with this dark angel?' Xenovia thought in question.

Asia went to Issei and hugged him closely. She was crying tears of joy.

"Issei-kun, I'm so happy because of your friend. He helped not only me, but those who were wrongfully exiled from the church." Asia said.

"I know. He's a caring person, always thinking about others than himself. It's that part of him that makes him a respecting friend." Issei said.

Raynare and Kuroka smiled, holding Dark Pit's hands. By then, a flash of light occurred. A purple aura was encompassing the area.

"What the...!? This is Gasper's Sacred Gear." Dark Pit said.

Issei, Kuroka, Raynare, Kiba, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Asia, Vali, Dark Pit, Grayfia and the leaders were unaffected. Sona, her peerage and Akeno were left frozen.

"The Forbidden Balor View... What could've caused him to use it?" Issei questioned.

"It seems those that have superior power are capable of moving. For those of you who don't, thank the Dragon Emperors, Sacred Treasures or your holy weapons for providing their blessing." Azazel said.

By then, everyone notice a large group of magicians floating outside.

"What the hell...? Who are those people?" Dark Pit asked.

"They're magicians... All of them…" Rias said.

"Sheesh... Ignoring a magical girl like me…" Serafell pouted.

"Everyone, quit playing around and listen. We have to reach to Gasper... The magicians are forcing him to use his sacred gear for their purpose. Judging by the level of power, it's similar to balance breaker conditions. This meeting was no coincidence... It was a trap set up by terrorists." Dark Pit said.

"He's very astute for an angel his age." Michael complimented.

"Not many people can stop time. However, we have our trump card." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked in curiosity.

The boys activated their Sacred Gears.

{TIME STOP!}

{CHAOS TIME FREEZE!}

Immediately, the aura dissipated, freeing everyone from the Forbidden Valor View's effects.

"Now that's taken care of, we need to assess the situation. Someone must've connected the Gate within this barrier. Whoever it is, that's the traitor and it's someone close to us." Dark Pit said, looking at Vali.

"What makes you think I've done so?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're the type of guy who enjoys fighting. I'll keep an eye out on you, Vali. I'm not someone you want to fight with." Dark Pit warned, flaring his aura.

"Calm down, Kuro Pit. We need to deal with the situation at hand. Because of the magicians interfering the transportation, we can't summon our troops to deal with them." Rias said.

"Tch... How dirty of them... Using a peerage's power to their own advantage for their goals... We can't stay quietly here. We need to reach Gasper now before we lose any more time." Dark Pit said.

"Agreed. Rias, I'm counting on you to transport the boys to Gasper as quickly as you can." Sirzechs said.

"Vali, I need you to deal with the magicians immediately." Azazel said.

"And why should I?" Vali questioned.

"This meeting was to sign a peace conference with the factions. Like it or not, we're stuck in a pickle." Azazel answered.

Vali scoffed, but proceeded to fly out to battle the magicians.

"Very well then. Leave them to me. Balance BREAKER!" Vali said.

{VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}

Upon hearing the shout, Vali manifested a white, draconic armor. The wings on his armor glowed brightly and were fully outstretched.

"To think he unleashed balance breaker that easily…" Issei said in surprise.

{Don't worry, Partner. You'll attain balance breaker soon enough.} Ddraig reassured Issei.

######

The magicians began to fire at Vali, who did nothing but took their magic blasts. They didn't even touch him as his barrier simply ward them off.

"Pathetic." He muttered.

He then charged a white magical sphere and created a wave of destruction. The magicians were disintegrated the moment the blast touch them. None of them uttered a single word. More magicians appeared in larger numbers.

"Talk about strong... I have a feeling he's as strong as us." Dark Pit said.

"His strength feels untamed, almost akin to that of a dangerous being…" Xenovia said.

'She might be right about that.' Issei and Dark Pit thought.

Azazel came up to the boys with some strange armbands.

"These armbands are designed to control Gasper's Sacred Gear. Have him equip the bands so he can have better control." Azazel said.

"We'll make it to him in no time. Thanks for your help, Azazel." Issei said.

Dark Pit nodded with a smirk as he regrouped with Issei and Rias to teleport to Gasper. However, Dark Pit sensed a different presence. It had the same aura from the magicians, only more dangerous. He left the armband to Issei as he was about to teleport with Rias.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay with the leaders to help them out." Dark Pit said.

"Come back in one piece, my friend." Issei said.

They both teleported to Gasper as Dark Pit faced the intruder. A magical symbol, similar to the magicians' appeared. From it, a woman appeared from the symbol. She had a tanned skin tone with sandy colored hair. She was wearing glasses, suggesting she was analytical or had poor eyesight. Her outfit was a very revealing dress that was low cut and had a high slit, exposing her busty chest.

"Katarea, why are you here?" Serafell asked.

The woman named Katarea began to smirk arrogantly.

"Good day to the current devil kings, Sirzechs and Serafell." Katarea said.

"She's a descendent of the first Leviathan, Katarea Leviathan." Sirzechs said.

"The reason I'm here is simple. I'm here to cause chaos and destruction to the world. From its ruins, I'll rule it with an iron fist." Katarea said.

I'll stop here. I know, the accursed 'cliffhanger' is here. Not to worry though. I have a battle that I'm planning to make.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Fury of the Blue Dragon. The Forbidden Technique and battle of the Dragon Emperors.

I don't own anything from either series or media. All forms of media belong to their respective creators.

Everyone was surprised of the sudden visit of Katarea. Immediately, she charged a powerful, magical explosion on her staff.

"Her magic symbol was the same as the magicians! Don't tell me she was the one who brought them here." Dark Pit noticed.

Immediately, everyone was angered upon realizing the situation.

"You're a perceptive being for a fallen angel. I can tell you have a lot of power inside of you. Too bad you're going to die with the devil kings." She said.

Katarea fired her magic at the leaders. Before the blast hit, Dark Pit quickly summoned his guard orbitars. They deflected the blast to Katarea, who dodged it.

"Nice going, Dark Pit. You have good reflexes with the guard orbitars." Palutena said.

"Save your gratitude to your angel, Palutena. We have a battle we need to deal with." Dark Pit said.

Katarea frowned, knowing Dark Pit was a greater threat. She began to focus on the fallen angel than the leaders.

"Leave her to me. Take care of the magicians everyone." Dark Pit said.

Everyone nodded and wished him good luck.

Rias and Issei quickly went to Gasper's room, fending off any magicians in the way.

"Get out of my way!" Issei said, hurling a small-scale dragon shot at them.

Rias hurled her power of destruction to them, which caused them to turn into dust.

"For using my precious family's power, you will all die for your insolence." Rias said seriously.

{Partner, you and Rias need to reach Gasper immediately. He's acting as a conduit for the magicians to appear frequently.} Ddraig said.

"Thanks for the advice, Ddraig. Let's go so we can free him." Issei said.

{BOOST!}

"Ok! Let's unleash the power." Issei said.

{EXPLOSION}

Issei used the boosted power to give him limited super speed. He compressed his aura into a bubble formation. This allowed him to become a battering ram against the magicians.

"Nice use of the Boosted Gear, Issei. We can make our way to Gasper in no time." Rias said.

"Let's hurry. We're fighting in a stalemate here." Issei said.

Rias and Issei quickly went their way to Gasper's room. They noticed a symbol, which was blocking them.

"A restricting magic seal... These magicians anticipated us from coming. It's a strong seal that can't be broken from devils. Not even an Ultimate-class devil would break it…" Rias said.

"Does that include dragons?" Issei asked with a smirk.

{BOOST x10!}

Issei forced his sacred gear to boost at a large force. He then compressed his aura into his fist. The aura surged wildly on his arm. With a loud grunt, he punched the door open with enough force to shatter the seal and the door with it. It created a powerful blast that staggered the magicians.

"What was that power?" One of the male magicians asked.

"I don't know... The seal was supposed to ward off devils." another female said.

"You fool...! Didn't you take account of a dragon's power!? That boy shattered the seal like it was nothing!" A male magician said.

The blast from Issei's punch created a smokescreen, blocking their sight. The smokescreen cleared, revealing Issei with his Boosted Gear equipped.

"The Boosted Gear!? We didn't think you possess it!" One of the magicians said in shock.

"That'll be the least of your worries. Now release Gasper, or we'll be forced to use violence." Rias said.

"Don't come any closer, child of Gremory. Otherwise, this bishop you hold dearly will die." A male magician threatened.

Rias growled but not as loud as Issei. She looked at Issei, who showed an angered face.

"Want me to give you a SWIFT DEATH THEN!?" Issei asked in anger.

Immediately, a miracle happened. The Boosted Gear began to do something.

{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}

Everyone was shocked of the event happening. Issei attained balance breaker out of fury to protect his new friend.

{Congratulations, Partner. You've attained Balance Breaker. The bonds you share with the people you met acted as the catalyst to help achieve this state. However, you can only use it for 10 minutes.} Ddraig said with pride.

"That's enough time for me. My own feelings... I will protect the people I care for, even if it kills me. I am THE RED DRAGON OF HOPE!" Issei shouted.

The magicians couldn't believe what happened. A human with no backgrounds or talent with magic, was able to achieve the impossible. Issei quickly used the shared power from Dark Pit to freeze everything.

{TIME STOP!}

The flow of time stopped and everything stood frozen. Only Issei was moving. With swift speed, he pushed the magicians with a powerful open palm thrust. The effect of the attack caused the bodies of the magicians to slowly fly off. Issei cancelled the time stop, making the magicians fly off, crashing through the window.

"That takes care of them. Gasper, do you want to protect the people you care for!?" Issei asked seriously.

"Yes... I want to protect the people I care for! I don't want to be a burden anymore!" Gasper shouted.

Issei began to dispel his balance breaker. He then focused on his newly acquired sword.

 **"ASCALON!"** Issei shouted.

{BLADE!}

The Boosted Gear shifted into a katar. Issei then proceeded to cut his right hand to draw blood. He then hurled drops of his blood to Gasper near his mouth.

"Then take my blood! It will control your Forbidden Balor View and stop the magicians from coming!" Issei shouted.

Gasper was reluctant, but he overcame his fear of the vampire race. He made his tongue reach out to the closest drop of blood to him and licked it off. Within a second, Gasper's body disappeared into a cloud of bats.

"Where did he go?" Issei asked in wonder.

"This is his special ability. Upon consuming blood, he embraces his vampiric powers. The bats will feed off the opponents' magic and blood till they are knocked out." Rias explained.

"Nice use of the bats, Gasper." Issei said with a prideful smirk.

Outside Gasper's room, the magicians were ready to ambush Issei and Rias. Upon opening the door, a cloud of bats appeared and swarmed them.

"These bats... They're from that vampire kid…" A male magician said in surprise.

"He's feeding off of our magic and blood! He's trying to shrivel us!" A female magician shouted.

The magicians tried to shake the bats off but they were blinded by the swarm. They could struggle no more as the magicians fell unconscious.

"I'll protect the people I care for! Leave these guys to me, Issei-sempai. Go to Kuro-sempai, quickly!" Gasper said.

Issei nodded and flew off to meet with Dark Pit.

######

The three faction leaders, along with everyone else, were fighting the magicians one by one.

"Be careful Pit. Their magic is just like ultimate devil class." Palutena warned.

"Got it. I'll deal with them." Pit said.

"I'll help out as well. Phosphora, help Pit with those magicians." Viridi ordered.

"I'll have a little fun with them. Although I could question how they had a nice figure, I wouldn't want my darling Pit to be allured by them." Phosphora said in a teasing tone.

"Quit with the teasing and help me out here" Pit said blushing.

"Aww... I love it when you blush like that." Phosphora said with a giggle.

Palutena and Viridi used their magic and power to help ward off the increasing number of magicians.

Kiba used his Balance Breaker to fight back with increasing force. Xenovia summoned Durandal to handle the situation. Akeno summoned lightning to electrocute the magicians in the sky. Sona's peerage also fought back.

"This isn't good... What the... These are bats... GASPER! Force your sacred gear to your will! It'll close off the summoning seal in the sky!" Dark Pit said.

Gasper managed to achieve control of the Forbidden Balor View. Immediately, the summoning symbol disappeared, causing most of the magicians to disappear.

"Nice going, Gasper. I'll take it from here." Dark Pit said.

"Thank you for encouraging me, Kuro-sempa.i" Gasper said.

Dark Pit began to focus on his battle with Katarea.

"That was a clever trick to do. Using the meeting point of the three factions as your target area for assassination. How low would you go as a devil?" Dark Pit asked rhetorically.

"Shut up, you fallen swine. I don't have time playing with maggots like you. A peace conference with the enemies makes me sick to my stomach." Katarea said.

"Feeling's mutual on seeing you trying to harm others as well. Bad move, you stinking devil." Dark Pit insulted.

"Insolent pest! You will suffer from my wrath." Katarea said.

"Try and struggle while fighting me. You'll be wasting your strength." Dark Pit said.

"Dark Pit-kun, let me help fight along with you." Raynare said.

"This person is very tough, Raynare. You won't stand a...!-"

To Dark Pit's shock and amazement, Raynare's wings started to glow brightly. A golden guard was placed on the apex of her wings. Her aura shined with a bright, pink glow.

"Raynare, you became an archangel... How?" Dark Pit question in amazement.

"I asked for Xenovia's and Irina's help to train me. They did some training with Asia as well." Raynare said.

"Impressive display of power, you fallen whore." Katarea said.

This made Dark Pit freeze momentarily. A sudden surge of anger went to him.

"Care to say that again?" Dark Pit said in anger.

"She's a fallen whore, and the same one whom I wanted dead." Katarea answered.

Dark Pit subconsciously summoned his Chaos Gear. The yellow gem began to glow in sudden flashes.

"Shut up." Dark Pit said in a low growl.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve just because I called her a whore? How amusing!" Katarea taunted.

"Shut up...!" Dark Pit snarled.

The gem began to glow brighter with each pulse. Raynare was also angry.

"I wonder how the other people in the Old Satan Faction would like to see her while being raped." Katarea said with glee.

"SHUT UUUUPPPPP!" Dark Pit yelled with fury.

{WESTERN DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}

"KATAREAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted with intense rage.

Everyone felt the incredible shockwave race across the land.

"What is this power...!? Is that Dark Pit!?" Viridi questioned in shock and fear.

"His aura is monstrous...! Something must've made him snap." Palutena said.

The three faction leader watched in shock as Dark Pit's power radiated throughout the land.

A blue shockwave spread out towards Issei's and Rias's position. They knew who it belonged to.

"That's Dark Pit...! Something must've happened." Issei said.

"We have to head back to the leaders quickly." Rias said.

She summoned her teleport magic circle with Koneko and Gasper, who materialized from the bats.

"Raynare, there's a change in the battle… You'll fight alongside with me to kill this woman." Dark Pit said.

"Let me have some of your power. She won't stand a chance against two dragon emperors." Raynare said.

{CHAOS TRANSFER!}

Raynare screamed in ecstasy as the power flooded in her. Immediately, she formed a pseudo Balance Breaker form.

"A pseudo Balance Breaker!? How is that possible!?" Katarea questioned.

"You're a fool to taunt someone who's powerful than you, foolish devil." Dark Pit said with rage.

Raynare dashed forward and punched Katarea hard on her stomach. This made her cough out blood from the impact.

"Don't make me a fool, you dirty crows! I have enough power to wipe out the leaders!" Katarea said.

Dark Pit rushed forward and delivered a haymaker to her spine.

"AUGH! MY BACK!" Katarea shouted.

"You're nothing but a weak devil. Because of your callous nature, you deserve a cruel and painful death." Dark Pit said.

"Don't take me for a fool! Eat this!" Katarea said.

She unleashed a powerful ice spell, creating a giant spear of ice. She aimed it to Dark Pit.

"You fool…" Raynare said.

She went to the spear and held on to it long enough to stop its movement.

"Was that supposed to be aimed at us? You're pathetic." Dark Pit said.

Raynare then forcefully clamped her hands on to the spear, shattering it like glass. She then aimed a spear of light that was laced with Tiamat's power. It grew longer, and sharper. She then hurled it to Katarea, which pierced her body and hit a tree before exploding.

"My body... HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BODY YOU BITCH!? YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Katarea bellowed.

Katarea began to use an array of hand-shaped tentacles. They attempted to ensnare Dark Pit, only to catch Raynare on her left wing.

"If I die, I'm self-destructing and taking her with me!" Katarea said.

"You won't take any lives as long as I live, you wretched devil!" Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit summoned lightning around him. The electricity grew brighter with a loud buzzing.

"RAIKIRI!" Dark Pit shouted.

The katana of lightning was shown in its full glory. This surprised Katarea catching her off guard.

"The Raikiri!? The accursed heavenly sword of lightning!?" Katarea questioned.

Dark Pit focused on the mass of tentacles. He was trying to find a way to sever them without risking an explosion.

'The majority of these tentacles has magic flowing in them at regions which look like nodes. If I even strike one, she'll self-destruct... There has to be an open spot where I can sever them…' Dark Pit thought analytically.

{CHAOS POWER ACQUIRED! CHAOS NULLIFICATION!}

'What timing! It looks like I can try nullification to stop the self-destruction.' Dark Pit thought with hope.

"Let's do this, Tiamat! Chaos Gear, nullify the magic from this object!" He said.

{CHAOS NULLIFICATION!}

Immediately, a pulse of energy rippled in the air. Katarea's self-destruction spell was cancelled.

"What!? My spell is dissipating...! How are you doing this?" Katarea asked.

Dark Pit summoned his Optical Blade and used its Second Shift, turning it into a katana. He was dual wielding the Raikiri and the Optical Blade, intending to finish off Katarea. Using the Raikiri, he created a wave of electricity that severed the mass of tentacles that ensnared Raynare's wing.

"I-Impossible...! I'm a supreme, ultimate-class devil...! I even received power from a snake of Ophis... HOW COULD I BE BEATEN BY A FILTHY CROW!? WHHYYYYYYY!?" Katarea questioned in disbelief.

Dark Pit began to slash in a deadly dance with both swords in katana form. He looked as though he was simply flipping in the air. Dark Pit began to launch Katarea up in the sky. He then flew up with increased speed and proceeded to nose dive to Katarea. With a loud scream, he pierced through Katarea. She groaned in pain as the swords began to kill her. Her body was dissolved by the divine aura of the swords.

"The reason you have lost is your callous personality. Your disregard with the allies around you has been your weakness. This fight is over, Katarea." Dark Pit said seriously.

Dark Pit turned to Raynare, who flew next to him. By then, a white blue appeared in a quick flash. This caught the couple by surprise. The white blur raced to Raynare and impaled her in her stomach. This made her cough out blood. Dark Pit watched with horror as Raynare fell from the air. She was dying from her injuries.

"Raynare...?" Dark Pit said.

It only took a few seconds for him to realize what happened. This made Dark Pit slowly go to Raynare. The white blur stopped momentarily to see what happened. It revealed Vali, who was stained with Raynare's blood.

"How pathetic. For a fallen angel who was strong, she was weak. I'm not even impressed of her strength." Vali said with bloodlust.

Dark Pit eyes glowed with a faint yellow. He slowly went to Raynare, whose body was not moving. He had a brief blank expression. The taunting from Vali only served to rile him up.

"Raynare...? Please get up…" Dark Pit said in denial.

Kuroka who was feeling Dark Pit's pain, dashed and intended to attack Vali. He merely shrugged it off and swatted her down to the ground. Tears of pain and sadness began to seep out of his eyes. He stared at Raynare's unmoving body. Anger began to fester in him with each passing second.

Kuroka felt the aura and raced to Dark Pit.

"Kuro-kun! Don't do it!" She shouted.

The last of the magicians were finally dealt with. Everyone began to notice a blue aura surging throughout the land.

{Partner, it's your friend...! He's slowly going berserk!} Ddraig warned.

Issei nodded. He quickly rushed out with Rias following him.

"Rias, I have to stop my friend from going berserk! He's about to use it…" Issei said.

"Oh no...! Not the Juggernaut Drive…" Rias said with fright.

They raced outside to Dark Pit's position.

Dark Pit's growl was animalistic. He was slowly losing himself to his anger. He slowly walked up to Vali. His hair was shadowing his eyes as he walked ominously to Vali. Unconsciously, the Chaos Gear was summoned.

{Kuroka...}

"Blue Dragon Emperor...?"

{If you value your life and the lives of others, keep away from this area. Get everyone out of here immediately!} Tiamat warned.

Kuroka was shaken by the voice. Reluctant, she left to warn everyone to leave the vicinity.

{As for you White Dragon Emperor, Vali was it? You have made...a fatal mistake…} Tiamat said angrily.

Dark Pit raised his head up to him, revealing his once mahogany eyes now become a gold-yellow. Vali, who saw the eyes made a shocked expression as he noticed the powerful aura spilling from Dark Pit.

'Don't tell me he's going to use that! He's gone berserk…' Vali thought with fear.

Immediately, an explosion of power resonated around the area. The three faction leaders took notice of Dark Pit, who was unleashing said aura. They heard him scream loudly, causing shockwaves. A large beam of magic shot up to the sky.

"This power is monstrous!" Sirzechs said in shock.

"It's going rampant...! We have to stay away!" Azazel said.

"I agree! We need to move away, lest we get disintegrated!" Michael said.

By then, Palutena took notice of the aura signature.

"That's Dark Pit's aura...! What's happening to him?" Palutena questioned with worry.

"I don't know...! The aura feels as though he's succumbing to rage and sadness…" Viridi said.

"Kuro Pit... Why am I feeling such pain from you?" Xenovia said.

Dark Pit was in Balance Breaker form. By then, a series of yellow orbs appeared from him. They all made groaning sounds as though a person was dying. He stood silently as the orbs encircled him. Eventually, a familiar incantation started to speak out in what sounded like two voices mixed into it.

 **{I, who is about to awaken...}**

The orbs took notice as several voices began to ring out.

"The technique's beginning." A male child's voice sounded.

"It's the start of chaos." A female child's voice sounded.

 **{Am the Heavenly Dragon who has thieve the principles of domination from God.}**

Dark Pit's form began to shift into a dragon-like form. His head morphed into an actual dragon's. His hands became actual dragon claws in result.

"It's always the world…" An older male voice said.

"It's always the people…" An older female voice said.

 **{I despise at the 'infinite', and I sullen at the 'dream'.}**

The voices coming from the orbs began to sound louder.

"The world that has wealth to satisfy one's desire…" A female voice said.

"The people who betray one another for their selfishness…" A male voice said.

 **{I shall become the Blue Dragon of Domination.}**

By then, the gems around the draconic Dark Pit began to glow brightly.

"Their greed is sickening…" A male voice said.

"Their lack of love is horrible..." A female voice said.

"NO MATTER THE ERA, PEOPLE LIKE THEM WILL ALL FALL TO RUIN AND CHAOS!" A loud male voice said.

Draconic wings appeared from Dark Pit's back. His own wings became a dark blue in result.

 **{And I shall consign you to the depths of the azure heavens!}**

In seconds, a monstrous roar sounded when the last verse shouted out.

{CHAOS JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST - Chaos Vortex)

The roar was more beastly than humanly. Vali watched with fear as the Chaos Dragon unleashed the forbidden technique in rage.

"Don't make me a fool, Blue Dragon Emperor! I intend to fight the strongest beings!" Vali said.

He then charged a white, destructive blast to Dark Pit. In response, the draconic fallen angel dashed to Vali. With a quick swipe from its claws, he sliced Vali's left arm off. This made him scream in pain.

"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!"

The beastly roar began to sound out in pure rage. Within the draconic body, Dark Pit was screaming in emotional pain.

"RAYNAAAAREEEEE!"

The three faction leaders, along with everyone else, watched the battle with fear.

"Why is he like this?" Xenovia questioned.

"I understand why." Asia said.

"What is the reason of his pain…?" Xenovia asked.

"He saw Raynare suffer a mortal blow. He's consumed in his rage, wanting nothing but destruction. All he wanst now is to destroy everything…" Asia said.

"It's just like that time with Hades... Dark Pit went into rage when Hades taunted him of his loved one…" Pit said.

"We all witnessed his rage. He won't stop till he's destroyed everything of Vali." Palutena said.

By then, a figure suddenly appeared. She was wearing gothic style clothing. Azazel knew who it was.

"Ophis... Quite a surprise to see you here." Azazel said.

"It's been a while, Azazel, along with the other factions." She said nonchalantly.

Everyone was shocked of seeing the figure. They all began to charge their auras in response.

"You're the leader of the terrorist group called Khaos Brigade. What brought you here?" Sirzechs questioned seriously, raising his aura.

"How petulant... If you attempt to attack me, I can't say the same for your life. I only came here because of him." Ophis said, pointing to Dark Pit.

"The Chaos Dragon, otherwise known as the Blue Dragon Emperor... That's who I'm attracted to." Ophis said.

"Why are you interested on my mate?" Kuroka asked.

"He has a powerful aura in him. His power is too great. I want him to stop, for his pain called me." Ophis answered.

Michael stepped forward. He was on guard for anything.

"What's your purpose of recruiting a bunch of terrorists? You obviously have no desire of this world." Michael asked.

Ophis looked up in the sky. She proceeded to explain briefly.

"A world of silence and peace... I seek to rid the being responsible for stealing my home." Ophis said.

'From what I understand, Ophis lives in a region called the Dimensional Gap. The only other being that would live there is...the Great Red…!' Azazel thought in shock.

"For the moment, I'm here to alleviate the Chaos Dragon's rage. His power is near infinity like mine's. He's capable of outlasting the red and white dragon emperors. If left uncontrolled, he'll be a force to reckon with." Ophis said.

Vali was seething in pain. His arm was forcefully dismembered, causing him to feel tired from blood loss.

{It would be a wise choice to leave him... He's too strong with that power. Not even I would survive the rage of the Chaos Dragon.} Albion said to Vali.

"I'm trying to fight him off, yet he was able to trample me down." Vali said in shock and fear.

By then, Dark Pit dashed to Vali. He used his mouth to bite Vali's remaining arm off. This made Vali angry, forcing him to shift into his Balance Breaker.

"You damn fallen angel...! Using the Juggernaut Drive after seeing your loved one at death's door... How pitiful." He taunted to Dark Pit.

The aura around Dark Pit began to feel more pressured.

An ear-piercing scream was heard from Dark Pit's draconic body. Everyone heard the scream as though Dark Pit was being torn apart. The sound echoed around the academy, making everyone at the vicinity look at the source. They all felt the tormented sound.

"Dark Pit-kun…" Kuroka said in emotional pain.

Ophis took notice of the shift and made a surprised expression.

"We all need to flee from this area, post haste. Someone help the female fallen angel recover." Ophis warned.

Everyone was shocked of Ophis showing such an expression. She quickly dashed to Raynare's body, who still had her pulse, but was very weak. She was able to grab Raynare and rejoin with the faction leaders.

Rias and Issei noticed Dark Pit's draconic appearance. They were all scared of the immense power from him.

"We have to leave NOW! This area's no longer safe!" Issei said.

{We have to snap him back from his rage... Otherwise, he'll keep using the Juggernaut Drive till his life force is extinguished.} Ddraig said.

Issei tried to think of a way till he realized what he needed to do.

"I'll need to get something quickly... It's a special liquid that'll help him, Rias. Ddraig, I'll need your help to stop time and boost my speed so we can get what we need." Issei said.

{We have a plan already, Partner? Then let's put it to action!} Ddraig said.

{DRAGON BOOSTER!}

Issei ran to Dark Pit's house as quick as he could.

{BOOST!}

The boosted power began to help him speed up. This allowed him to use flash freeze everything.

{TIME STOP!}

The whole area was frozen in time. Issei found Dark Pit's house and quickly went inside. Inside, he found the jug containing the rewind spring. He grabbed a small bottle and filled it without touching the water. With it, he quickly went outside and rejoined with Rias. The time freeze was cancelled from Issei snapping his fingers.

Rias, who took notice of Issei's sudden disappearance, was surprised when Issei appeared in a blur, holding a bottle.

"This bottle contains water from the rewind spring. It'll help heal Raynare and the damage done to Dark Pit from the juggernaut drive." Issei said.

{Wise thinking, Partner. The only thing we need to do is to snap him back from his rage…} Ddraig said.

"I know. This is why I'm heading to Raynare first." Issei said.

By then, a distortion in the air appeared. From it, the three factions, along with everyone else came from it. The last person was a young looking girl, who has a blank expression.

"Who is this girl?" Issei asked curiously.

"She's the dragon god, known for its infinite power... Ophis, the Uroboros dragon". Azazel said.

"Uroboros!? The legendary serpent of immortality and infinity?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Yes. The same one. You're quite profound with mythology as always, Issei." Azazel said.

"Spare the pleasantries for later... I have a friend whose gone berserk and needs to be stopped." Issei said.

Dark Pit's screaming caused the chest plate to open up, revealing a glowing yellow core. The draconic power began to fluctuate as the aura gathered in the core.

{CHAOS BOOST X20!}

Vali couldn't move due to Dark Pit using Time stop to freeze him. Having no choice, Vali had to use the forbidden technique himself.

"Damn it... That blast is going to kill me if that connects! I have no choice... ALBION! It's time for the Juggernaut Drive." Vali said.

{An eye for an eye? It may be risky, but you may have a chance.} Albion said.

By then, Vali had a series of blue, white orbs surrounding him.

 **{I, who is about to awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God.**

 **I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream."**

 **I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy.**

 **And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!}**

{JUGEGERNAUT DRIVE!}

Vali and Dark Pit were both in their draconic states. The draconic beings were ready to fight to the death.

Ophis brought Raynare's body, who was still alive, but barely. With little time, Issei made Raynare drink the rewind spring. A miracle occurred as the wounds began to heal from their very eyes. The spring reversed the damage done to Raynare. By then, she woke up.

"Issei... Everyone... What happened to me?" Raynare asked.

"You were almost dead for a minute…" Issei said.

Raynare quickly remembered what happened.

"It was Vali...! He was the traitor who let them in. The magicians, that devil named Katarea... He staged everything." Raynare said.

"Looks like Dark Pit was right all along." Rias said with a melancholy expression.

"What happened to him? His aura feels unnatural…" Raynare asked.

"See for yourself." Issei responded, pointing at the distance.

Raynare and turned to where Issei was pointing. She gasped in shock of seeing the one she loved turned into a beastly dragon. She began to shed tears.

"Why did he become like this…?" Raynare asked in sadness.

"It was his emotions that made him berserk... He cared for you deeply, but upon seeing you at a death-like state, he snapped" Asia responded.

"I'll have to stop Vali... He's only making him angry" Issei said.

Rias pulled out a purple vial containing a pink liquid.

"What is that?" Issei questioned.

"This vial contains the tears of a Phoenix. The Phenex family are known to create said tears." Rias said.

"I understand now...! But why are you bestowing me such an important gift? It's something that has two significant meanings" Issei asked.

"My concern is of you and your friend. I'm also in love with you, Issei... Asia may be the first girl to confess but I want to be with you" Rias said.

Issei was surprised, but nodded. He took the vial of Phoenix Tears and flew off to stop Vali.

"Akeno, I need you to take Kuroka so you can help get Dark Pit back to normal. Please, stop him with anything that'll get his emotion in check" Rias ordered with a melancholy tone.

Akeno was also in a melancholy tone. She carried Kuroka and flew off.

Vali struggled to move from the time stop. By then, the core on Dark Pit's chest was glowing brightly. Vali knew this was a doomsday attack.

 **{CHAOS LONGINUS DESTROYER!}**

A large, azure beam was fired. The beam touched Vali, who was overwhelmed by it. He attempted to use Divine Dividing, only for it to absorb some of the energy. Despite that, he was heavily injured.

"That...was the ultimate attack from the Juggernaut Drive…" Vali asked in shock.

{The Chaos Longinus Destroyer... It's capable of harming even a dragon god. This technique is capable of doing so much damage, anything the beam touches will be shredded to nothingness. Without me, Vali, your body would've disintegrated by now.} Albion said.

"Yeah. I could see that…" Vali retorted.

{You only need to make physical contact with the target so you can use Divine Dividing. Try to at least fire a few rounds so you can recognize the signature.} Albion said.

"Very well... I'll do what I can to make sure Kuro Pit is stopped." Vali said.

Vali raced his way to Dark Pit. He send a kick to the face, momentarily dazing him.

{DIVIDE!}

The power from Dark Pit decreased, but slightly. In response, the Chaos Gear reacted.

{CHAOS BOOST!}

The power overwhelmed Vali. It was too much for him.

{Vali, my wings cannot hold the power. It's too massive for me to handle…!} Albion said.

"What the hell are you doing, Vali?" Issei shouted.

"Hyoudou Issei... Are you trying to interfere with my fight?" Vali questioned.

"We're not here to settle with our personal conflict with our dragons. A third dragon emperor capable of overwhelming us is more of a serious threat than us alone." Issei reasoned.

Near Issei, Raynare flew by. She quickly went to Dark Pit, whose roar sounded more painful.

"DARK PIT-KUN! SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M STILL HERE AND ALIVE! PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME AND EVERYONE! I WANT YOU TO COME BACK AS TO WHO YOU ARE! DARK PIT!" Raynare shouted in tears.

Several drops of tears landed on Dark Pit's draconic face. It caused him to stop roaring and looked at Raynare. With a strained voice, Dark Pit called out.

(Chaos Vortex OST ends here)

"Ray...na...re…" Dark Pit's strained voice said.

By then, Akeno and Kuroka arrived. They both slowly went to him, which got Dark Pit to slowly look at them. From his draconic eyes, tears of sadness were shown.

"GGRRRROOOOAAAAAA!"

A beastly roar of sadness bellowed. The draconic formation began to dissipate. This made Dark Pit appear in his normal form. He slowly floated down to the ground. Raynare, Akeno, and Kuroka surrounded Dark Pit, who was unconscious.

"His life force is nearly extinguished... At this rate, he'll die in a day at most…" Kuroka said sadly.

Akeno and Raynare were shocked and felt tears pouring. They began sobbing uncontrollably from the revelation.

"That would be the case. However, I brought this." Issei said.

Kuroka recognized the liquid.

"That's the rewind spring...! Issei, we need to spread it on him to prevent the effects of the Juggernaut Drive from consuming him." Kuroka said.

Issei poured it on Dark Pit's body. The spring began to restore his life force. He was heavily fatigued from usage of the forbidden technique. He then woke up from his unconscious state and looked at the girls around him.

"Everyone... I'm sorry for losing control of myself... I thought Raynare died…" Dark Pit said.

By then, everyone looked at Vali, who smirked. To their surprise, Vali showed his arms were fully restored.

"How did you restore your arms that fast!?" Dark Pit asked angrily.

"I stole some drops from that so-called rewind spring. I now feel stronger than usual." Vali said.

Vali smirked as he flew up to the air. Issei quickly flew off to fight him.

"You won't get away from this, Vali! This fight is not over!" Issei shouted.

"So you want to fight against me? I got some time to fight you off." Vali said with a smirk.

Vali shifted into his Balance Breaker form. Issei, in response, willfully summoned his Balance Breaker form.

"You want to find someone to fight? Then let's see if I qualify to your tastes!" Issei shouted.

He quickly dashed at Vali, who didn't anticipate the speed. Issei quickly punched Vali on his stomach.

Everyone wanted to support Issei on the fight but Dark Pit held them down.

"Let's leave Issei on his fight for now. A battle of dragons is almost comparable to battling titans. I need to recover from the backlash." Dark Pit said.

"I'm surprised... The rewind spring should've restored your stamina…" Viridi said.

"It didn't. It only restored the life force I nearly used up before dying." Dark Pit said.

"What was that though? That was unlike anything I've seen…" Palutena asked.

"That was the Juggernaut Drive. It's a forbidden technique that uses one's life force, becoming a beast. It's exclusive to the sacred gears from any dragon emperor." Dark Pit explained.

"A technique which uses one's life just to become a dragon... How scary…" Viridi said.

"You all should realize what everything has been going on. If you all just put aside your differences, then you can focus on the main threat!" Dark Pit said with anger.

"How dare you speak with us in such a tone, especially in your condition!?" Viridi said.

Dark Pit made his eyes glow a brief yellow, threatening Viridi to speak out.

"It's no damn lie. All of you, causing scuffles and wars, have decreased your own numbers. You think I haven't been paying attention to the world around me? I will not let another war occur, so long as I'm still alive!" Dark Pit said.

"Dark Pit always had a critical eye when it comes to seeing the reality of the situation... He made his point across to the three factions without hesitating." Palutena said.

"I can't imagine why. He's like a rebellious person, who seeks what he desires. For Dark Pit, he mainly wishes to find solace on Earth." Palutena explained.

"And we've been disrupting his solace ever since... He didn't want anything to do with us... How petulant…" Viridi said.

In rage, Dark Pit summoned his Raijin Palms. He quickly dashes to Viridi, electrocuting her to submission.

"You should shut your mouth, before I make the voltage stronger. Not even a god can withstand the electricity." Dark Pit said menacingly.

Issei dashed and performed an ax kick, which send Vali to the ground.

"Ugh... *cough cough*. You're pretty strong. Almost as strong as that Blue Dragon Emperor". Vali said with glee.

"I'm not backing down from this fight you bastard!" Issei said with anger.

"That's right... Give in to your anger and fight me." Vali said with an arrogant smile.

Issei and Vali continued to fly across the area as they continued fighting. Vali then swatted Issei down to the ground with a powerful spin kick.

"Ugh... He's tough... I can't give up." Issei said with determination.

"Oh? Feeling weak already? Maybe I should hunt down your loved ones. Maybe your parents, best friend, and your girlfriend." Vali said with a smirk.

Issei stopped when he heard that.

Dark Pit was about to fire his next lightning shot on Viridi till he stopped momentarily. He then heard Vali planning something devious. This made him angry as well.

"Vali, you damn bastard... Now you've crossed the line…" Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit's hair shadowed his eyes. He silently shifted into Balance Breaker and flew up to the sky. Before everyone's eyes, Dark Pit's aura glowed. A series of armor appeared on his wings, marking him as an archangel.

"He became an archangel!? How is that possible?" Pit asked.

"He was training non-stop with Issei. Because of the constant training. He got stronger, allowing him to achieve this transformation." Palutena explained.

Issei silently floated in the sky. He heard Vali's intentions to harm his loved ones replay several times. He unleashed his rage, causing a red aura to spout out of him. Dark Pit, who was flying to the dogfight, also unleashed his aura.

"You should change your plans, Vali... That idea of yours will be the downfall of you and your accomplices." Dark Pit warned.

Issei dashed forward and used a haymaker to punch Vali on the stomach. Dark Pit followed with a powerful kick to the face. One could hear a bone snap or two from the pressure.

"Ugh... You two are amazing and strong. I suppose I should even out the area." Vali said.

He then hammer punched Issei and Dark Pit to the ground. With little time, Vali flew up to the sky and his sacred gear uttered two words.

{HALF DIMENSION!}

Vali pointed his hands to the main academy building. Immediately, the building began shrinking to half its size.

"What is this power? The space is being distorted." Kiba said.

"It has to do with Vali's technique... It might do more than bend space." Xenovia said.

"You got it." Azazel said.

Azazel slowly walked to where Issei and Dark Pit are.

"Hey, you two. This technique from Vali is known to bend space against one's will. To make it simple for you, your loved ones' lives are at risk of being halved or even destroyed." Azazel said with a smirk.

Both boys now felt the revelation sink into them.

'My loved ones... Xenovia, Raynare, Kuroka, Akeno…' Dark Pit thought.

'Asia, Rias, Irina, Koneko... Not them…' Issei thought.

By then, a rush of power shot up to the sky. Issei and Dark Pit's aura mingled, making the color a light purple shine in the sky.

(Play Naruto OST - Anger)

 **"D-DON'T FUCK WITH US!"** The boys shouted.

{CHAOS BOOST X10!}

{BOOST X30!}

The immense power flooded the area, canceling the half dimension. Vali was surprised of the boys' immense power. He didn't anticipate the level of power to be overwhelming.

Issei went first and slammed Vali on his face.

"That's for threatening Asia!" He said.

Dark Pit followed with a tai chi strike to Vali's left lung.

"That's from Raynare!" He said.

'What is with them? They suddenly had an immense power boost.' Vali thought in shock, trying to fly away.

Issei followed Vali, unleashing a powerful two kick combo.

"That's from Asia and Irina!" Issei shouted.

Dark Pit followed with a knee strike to Vali's stomach, making him cough out blood. He then bashed Vali's head with a vigorous straight punch.

"That's from Kuroka and Akeno!" Dark Pit said angrily.

Issei followed with a head-shattering hammer punch, which sent Vali down to the ground. Both boys summoned their respective swords to finish Vali.

"Have a taste of our dragon slayer weapons!" Issei shouted.

{Vali, we need to keep away from the weapons they possess now! Dragon slaying abilities are our Achilles Heel} Albion warned.

Vali attempted to leave, despite his weakened state. Both boys immediately summoned their swords.

 **"RAIKIRI/ASCALON!"** The boys shouted.

{BLADE/CHAOS BLADE!}

"And this is from Xenovia/Koneko!" Dark Pit and Issei said.

From their gauntlets, the swords were summoned in their original form. They began to wield their swords and aimed their strike to Vali. Immediately, they dashed and performed a dual slash. A cross-shaped aura spilled out from the dual swing, weakening Vali. The force of the aura shattered Vali's Balance Breaker form.

"Impressive... You overwhelmed my Sacred Gear without letting its effects take hold on you two" Vali said.

Issei and Dark Pit took notice of two orbs from Vali's armor. They both grabbed the orbs till Dark Pit's sacred gear reacted.

{CHAOS POWER ACQUIRED! CHAOS CREATION!}

Immediately, a new technique was created from the sudden change. Dark Pit knew what he had to do.

"Issei, let me see if I can do something about these orbs" Dark Pit said.

Issei nodded and gave Dark Pit his orb. He watched as his friend concentrated on the orbs. Slowly, the orbs began to glow bright in a blue light.

{What is he trying to do, fuse my power to form a new sacred gear or a weapon?} Albion questioned.

{There are some things that you need to know, you whitehead. My comrade only trains for the purpose to protect the people he cares for. From what I know, both Issei and Dark Pit are capable of accomplishing the impossible.} Tiamat announced.

{I can vouch for that. My partner also has been growing strong. His friends have helped him become what he is.} Ddraig said with pride.

By then, the blue glow fainted. From the glow, two European short swords were formed. Both had an intricate design on the pommel, appearing angelic with white wings. A small blue gem was embedded on the base of the sword. From the top center of the blade, a shape of a dragon was shown.

"Impossible... You created a weapon from a fragment by thought alone?" Vali questioned in shock.

"Yeah... That's the Chaos Creation. Allows me to make a weapon from any physical object. Depending on the magic signature, the weapon will be an anti-thesis to the opponent." Dark Pit explained.

Issei took hold of one of the short swords that was given to him by Dark Pit. He sensed something from the blade that felt oppressive.

"Dark Pit... You imbued the blade with dragon slaying magic, haven't you?" Issei said in shock.

"Indeed. Plus, it has the ability to use the Divine Dividing abilities. These swords are known as the Dividing Dragonslayers." Dark Pit said.

Azazel whistled in amazement. The others watched with morbid fascination.

"He created a new dragon slaying sword...! Dark Pit's a powerhouse…" Pit said.

"It's his sacred gear! He's evolving in battle, becoming stronger!" Palutena said.

"From the way he's evolving, it's making him strain his energy... He doesn't have much time to last." Viridi said.

Issei took hold on his sword, while Dark Pit grabbed his own. Both dragon slaying swords were identical in appearance. However, they had a minor distinction of their aura. Dark Pit's tone was darker than Issei's, who was brighter.

"You severely underestimated us, Vali. You want a fight for a lifetime, try and be prepared to survive THIS!" Dark Pit said.

Both boys charged and stabbed Vali, making him scream in pain.

{DIVIDE!}

Both swords divided Vali's power and poisoned him with the dragon slaying magic.

"How is this possible? You two are able to defeat me…" Vali said while being weakened.

By then, a mysterious figure showed up.

"Yo Vali. I see you're in a pickle." The figure said jovially.

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" Vali asked.

"I'm here to get you for a mission. The Hero Faction needs some help." Bikou said.

Dark Pit didn't like the interaction with them. He stepped up to ask questions.

"Who the hell are you and why didn't I sense you?" Dark Pit asked.

"I see the Red Dragon of Hope and the Neutral Fallen Angel are here. I only came here to pick Vali up." the figure said.

'This guy's like a monkey... Unless...' Dark Pit thought.

"Now I know what you are... You're a descendant of the monkey king, Son Goku, aren't you?" Dark Pit asked.

"My my, aren't we perceptive? I wish we could have our little fun, but we didn't plan to stay here." Bikou said.

"Hold on, Bikou. Why are you with the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel questioned.

"Kakaka... I wanted to have a little fun for once. Anyway, we'll see each other some other time." Bikou said.

He then swung his staff, creating a dimensional hole underneath him and Vali. It swallowed them slowly. Before Vali disappeared, his voice sounded out.

"Next time we meet, we'll have our fight again. Make it worth my time." Vali said.

Everyone gathered to where Issei and Dark Pit are. Both boys were utterly exhausted. Before anyone had a chance to assess their injuries, Dark Pit suddenly coughed out blood. Raynare took notice first and went to him in concern.

"DARK PIT!" Raynare shouted.

Dark Pit was feeling faint as he kept coughing blood. He was breathing heavily.

"What's happening to him?" Issei questioned.

"I don't know... He pushed himself harshly enough in this battle." Palutena said.

That's all from here.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Xenovia's feelings. Overcoming the backlash of the Forbidden Technique.

I do not own anything from either series or media. All media belongs to their respective creators.

It was a straining effort, but the three factions began to repair the damage from the recent battle. While fixing the area, everyone turned to Azazel, who was looking towards Dark Pit's body. He was thrashing wildly in pain. Blood was pouring all over his body.

'He over stressed himself from using the Juggernaut Drive and his abilities... Despite the attempts to help him recover, his body took a great deal of damage. Most of his peripheral nervous system and his blood vessels have been fried…' Azazel thought.

Everyone gathered to Dark Pit, who was coughing blood. Raynare, Akeno and Kuroka were near frantic, trying to heal the backlash. He was thrashing on himself from the immense pain. The three factions felt guilty for their irresponsibility.

"Why...? WHY COULD YOU ALL JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE TO BEGIN WITH!? HE DIDN'T WANT ALL THIS FIGHTING! WHY INVOLVE HIM IN YOUR PROBLEMS WHEN IT WAS YOU ALL WHO CREATED THEM!?" Raynare screamed.

Everyone had their faces looking down in depression. They couldn't answer the question from the grieving fallen angel.

"I'll try to help him recover, but it may take some time for him to come back." Azazel said.

"How will you be able to heal him?" Xenovia asked.

"I had some research on sacred gears that have the power to heal. This includes Asia's Twilight Healing as well. The only variable I'm missing is the speed of the healing. Mainly, the magic signature to heal rapidly and recover lost stamina is what I'm missing." Azazel explained.

"These Recovery Orbs might help." Palutena said.

"That's right... They have the effect of healing, not to mention recover lost stamina. It should help Dark Pit recover." Issei said.

"It'll help speed his healing, but I'm afraid I have more bad news…" Sirzechs said.

"What is it?" Palutena asked.

Everyone looked at Dark Pit who continued struggling in pain. Blood was being coughed out, making him groan loudly.

"The backlash from the Juggernaut Drive will cause Dark Pit to lose his nervous system permanently if medical treatment is not provided. I'm putting him in a medically induced coma for some time. While he sleeps, his cognitive thought will remain nonfunctional till he wakes up, but he'll still be alibve. His body will heal by then during the process." Azazel explained.

Everyone felt the news weigh in their shoulders. Raynare went into shock and nearly fainted. Kuroka fell on her knees, feeling despondent. Akeno had a forlorn expression, almost appearing dead. Xenovia felt her legs losing strength. She felt her heart beating rapidly in emotional pain. She tried to suppress the feeling but it was too much, making her shed tears. Issei, who was his best friend, was shaking in anger. He looked as though he would lash out at anyone. Asia cried, not believing what she heard.

"How long…?" Issei asked emotionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked.

"How long will this procedure take to wake him from his coma?" Issei asked.

"I'm afraid it's uncertain on when he'll snap back. It's up to his spirit to decide whether to stay alive or accept death and sleep for eternity." Azazel answered with melancholy.

Issei and Raynare picked up Dark Pit's unconscious body. Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and everyone else watched them hold Dark Pit. It became a clear symbol to them. They have their guilt weighing on their shoulders. This made all the other faction members feel depressed, seeing such an emotional moment.

######

Dark Pit was in a container. His body was floating in a strange liquid which was providing a healing essence. His mouth was covered in a breathing apparatus. The only article of clothing he had was a swimsuit. Raynare watched Dark Pit as he floated in the container.

[Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST - That Town Three Years Later (Dog)]

Near Raynare, Kuroka was standing by her. She also had a sorrowful expression, seeing Dark Pit floating in the liquid with a peaceful expression. Azazel showed up to the girls to let them know.

"The healing chamber is slowly working its effects. Right now, only time will tell." He informed.

The girls nodded in response. Azazel looked at Raynare with a depressed expression. He decided to try and cheer her up.

"Kalawarner... Can you please have a talk with your friend? I'll be lifting your punishment sentence starting today. I don't want to see her in such pain like this." Azazel said.

Kalawarner nodded and went near Raynare, who was quietly shedding tears.

"Raynare... I'm sorry to hear of what happened to him... He risked his well-being after believing you died. He does truly love you." Kalawarner said solemnly.

"It's ok, Kalawarner... I understand why he did what he had to do during the terrorist attack." Raynare said.

Raynare went to Dark Pit's Staff and held it close to her body. She felt Dark Pit's spirit from the weapon.

"He's not giving up easily... I can feel his soul resonating in this staff…" Raynare said.

This got Kuroka's attention. She then held the staff, feeling Dark Pit's presence.

"She's right. His spirit lives on through this staff... Right now, his body's unconscious, but his spirit isn't, nya." Kuroka said.

"That means he's trying to find a way to rid himself of his curse from the forbidden technique" Kalawarner said.

Xenovia then showed up to see Dark Pit. She gazed at Dark Pit, mainly at his face. His face, though serene, looked almost dead. Xenovia continued to stare at him intently. She didn't realize her face started to blush red. Her heart began to race from seeing his face. At the same time, guilt was gnawing at her. She couldn't describe what it was. It felt cold and empty without Dark Pit.

"You feel the same thing about him, do you Xenovia?" Kuroka asked.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked.

"You have feelings for him... It's clearly written on your face nya." Kuroka said.

Xenovia didn't hide her blush. Rather, she nodded in response to the girls.

"If you truly wish to know of your feelings, touch this staff. It contains his essence and spiri.t" Raynare said.

Xenovia approached the staff and touched it. From the staff, she felt his spirit calling out.

"Xenovia..." Dark Pit's voice called out.

Her eyes started to tear up, hearing the concerned tone. She collapsed on her knees and broke down.

[That Town Three Years Later (Dog) OST ends here]

######

Two weeks have passed since the incident. The students of Kuoh academy were all melancholy. Upon hearing from Rias and Akeno of Dark Pit's coma, a loud cry of sorrow echoed around the town. Both male and female students were all feeling terrible. Even the perverted duo were affected, not wanting to deal with their occasional perverted schemes. The students questioned themselves on what happened to Dark Pit.

"What happened to Kuro-kun that made him lapse into a coma" one of the female students asked.

"I don't know... Whatever it was, it's serious already" another said.

It was lunchtime in Kuoh Academy. The students walked silently in the lunchroom to eat. Others went outside, heading to where Dark Pit used to sit near a particular maple tree. Issei was there, thinking of the three factions negatively.

"It's just too harsh for us... The three factions have let their corruptions loose. The recent battles with Vali, Kokabiel and that Old Satan faction member is proof enough... The Khaos Brigade is the real threat... However, this also includes any exiled members from the fallen angels. This may include human beings, whom have succumbed to hatred from their misfortune. Damn it all…" Issei said in a detestable tone.

Asia and Irina were now concerned with Issei. His moping made him isolate from almost everyone.

"Asia, Irina... When Dark Pit wakes from his coma, please let me know... He's like a brother to me…" Issei said with a forlorn tone.

They nodded solemnly, feeling Issei's pain.

"It's a painful sight to see him like this... Issei-kun has been so distant to everyone around him." Asia said.

"I know... Not even Gremory-san could help alleviate his pain. Dark Pit was a close friend to him. He saved Issei-kun's life without question when I wasn't around. He also helped him train to fight back anything from the supernatural... It's enough for me to trust him as a friend. Dark Pit, I wish you wake up from your coma soon…" Irina said sadly.

######

Inside Dark Pit's mind, he was instilled with a cold feeling. It was a dark passage around him. There was no light and it felt empty. The memories of his past began to haunt him.

"What is this place" Dark Pit questioned with a feared tone.

Dark Pit reluctantly continued walking in the cold darkness. The feeling grew stronger as he walked. The darkness shifted, showing a scenery that was familiar to him. It showed Adonia, who was standing on a familiar sight.

"Adonia... She was someone who I cared for... One of the few humans who didn't care for what I am... Why is she here in such a cold place?" Dark Pit questioned to himself.

"Dark angel... Where have you been...? My home was destroyed by The Lord of the Underworld…" Adonia said.

"I destroyed Hades in revenge. Why do you hold such sadness on me, even today?" Dark Pit asked.

"You were never there when my home was attacked! My home, my parents all died" she said.

The background shifted, showing Adonia's fragmented memories. Dark Pit watched in shock as a village was shown being destroyed by Hades' onslaught.

"No... No...! NOOOOO!" Dark Pit screamed.

Dark Pit held his head in emotional pain. He was screaming in agony. A loud echo of sadness and rage was heard in his mindscape.

######

Raynare was in Kuoh Academy, still feeling melancholy. She was about to visit her boyfriend, till she felt Dark Pit's spirit from the staff she stowed away. It felt as though he was in trouble due to the emotions he was pouring out.

'Something is happening to him...! I have to hurry and see him...! His spirit is starting to waver.' Raynare thought in concern.

Raynare quickly left, getting Kuroka's and Xenovia's attention. Akeno took notice and followed her as well.

"What's the reason that you're in a hurry, Raynare?" Xenovia asked in concern.

"It has to do with Dark Pit. I could feel his spirit wavering nya!" Kuroka answered.

"We need to go to him? What is happening right now?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know. We have to find out what is the reason." Raynare said.

The girls quickly left the academy in a hurry. They rushed to the hidden laboratory, where Dark Pit was recovering.

######

Dark Pit was holding on his head in agony. The mental trauma of seeing Adonia's death in her perspective was as horrible as his nightmares. It felt too vile and horrible to see the scenario replay.

"I've told you! I killed Hades in vengeance of your death! Why must you torment me? Look into my memories and see for yourself!" Dark Pit said.

Adonia touched his head to see his memories. She was briefly surprised to see his enraged state and killing Hades. The brief moment of seeing him shout in emotional pain startled her.

"My word... I never thought I would see you as a berserker. You have been haunted by this event ever since... Why do you hold such feelings for me?" Adonia asked.

"Because you were someone that I loved. When you died, I had nothing to live for… Nothing but a shell of my former self." Dark Pit said.

Adonia was surprised from his answer. She felt her anger waver upon hearing Dark Pit's answer.

"I understand now... You have been tormented by your guilt for quite a while... However, when that devil harmed the person you like, it made you berserk. This was why you used the Juggernaut Drive." Adonia answered.

"Yes... That girl, Raynare, was someone that I love. She reminds me of you when I first met you. I now realized that she was your reincarnation. My feelings for her are genuine, yet they're fractured upon remembering you." Dark Pit said with a solemn tone.

"Your feelings of that girl are as genuine when you fell in love with me... You have freed me of my hate, Dark Pit. I will help you recover from the curse of the forbidden technique." Adonia said, disappearing in bright light with a smile.

The surrounding mindscape turned from a dark passage to a bright white path. Dark Pit felt a familiar presence near him.

######

The girls arrived at the lab, where Dark Pit's body was healing. They took notice of his staff showing a calm aura.

"He's starting to calm down... Raynare, he's starting to calm down." Xenovia said to her.

"I know. His spirit feels calm right now. I want to stay here for today. I don't know when he'll suffer another nightmare like that." Raynare said with sadness.

"But Raynare, you have school take care of, nya." Kuroka said.

"I don't care... Just inform the homeroom teacher that I'll be absent for today... I just feel terrible right now…" Raynare replied.

Kuroka and Xenovia reluctantly left Raynare alone. It was a painful sight to see both a friend and loved one suffer from emotional pain.

'Dark Pit-kun... I hope you wake up soon, my future husband.' Raynare thought.

Raynare sat down near the healing chamber, holding on to Dark Pit's staff. Despite her protesting hunger, she remained at the same spot. Azazel, who noticed Raynare's actions, felt sorry for her.

"Raynare, you know you can't just will him awake... His body has yet to fully recover." Azazel said.

"I know... But I can't leave him... Not when he'll suffer from another nightmare. I want to see him wake up from his coma without being alone." Raynare said.

Azazel could see how much Raynare cared for Dark Pit. He decided to provide a meal for her so she can remain near the healing chamber without starving.

"Azazel-sama? Why are you providing me food?" She asked.

"I told you, Raynare... You're like a daughter to me... I would be damned if I let one of my kind suffer from physical or emotional pain... Heck, Dark Pit would kill me if he found out that you were starving." Azazel said amusingly.

Raynare made a soft smile. She proceeded to eat her meal. She ate slowly, taking brief seconds to look at Dark Pit. She had silent tears shedding, remembering his cooking in the process.

"I wish to stay here so I can be there when he wakes up." Raynare said.

By then, Xenovia came into the lab. Raynare and Azazel were surprised of her appearance.

"Xenovia-san... Why are you here?" Raynare asked in surprise.

Xenovia had a calm but serious expression. She began to answer Raynare's question.

"It's my concern for Dark Pit... It's hard to explain, but when I touched Dark Pit's Staff, I felt his concern for others... I may not be a girl who was raised to be like one, but I know that he shares his concern with you and the others." Xenovia explained.

"In short, you do have feelings for him." Raynare deduced.

Xenovia didn't attempt to deny or hide Raynare's deduction.

"Yes... I do have feelings for him... He's a selfless person, despite what he is. I don't understand why, but whenever I see him, my heart races... My caretakers in the church never told me this kind of sensation I feel." Xenovia revealed.

Raynare pondered for a few seconds. She decided to explain what Xenovia meant in her explanation.

"Xenovia-san... What you're experiencing is a powerful emotion called love. This emotion is a force to be reckon with. Not even a dragon's power or any primordial being for that matter can compare to this powerful emotion. Love is like a powerful strength giver to any race. There were times, both fictionally and reality, that love proved to transcend even in death. It's apparent on humans and among the supernatural." Raynare explained.

Xenovia placed her hand directly above her heart. She could feel it beat faster but not vigorously. She then looked at Dark Pit for a few seconds. Her heart began to beat strongly yet it was calm. Her face began to flush as she felt her feelings grow.

"Kuro... No, Dark Pit... Please, return to us…" Xenovia said.

######

Dark Pit felt the mindscape become lighter. Physically, he could sense Raynare near him, but can't pinpoint where she is. He slowly walked through the bright pathway.

'I can sense Raynare, but I can't see her through this place... She must be holding on to my staff which allowed me to sense her aura. The sensation is faint, but I can hear her voice.' Dark Pit thought.

He continued traveling through the mindscape. With each step he made, he could hear Raynare's voice which sounded faint but clear.

"Dark Pit-kun." The voice said.

Dark Pit ran to the sound. He saw a small yellow orb of light floating nearby. Curious, he followed the orb.

'Strange... This orb is leading me somewhere... But where is it leading me? The only way to find out is to follow it.' He thought analytically.

Dark Pit followed the orb on a long run. He could hear Raynare's voice growing clearer.

"Dark Pit-kun... Please, come back to me and everyone." The voice said.

'That orb is leading me out of this mindscape... I have a feeling that I might find Raynare and the others through here…' Dark Pit thought.

The yellow orb eventually stopped and formed a door. It was a bright yellow door with a sign that said 'Second Chance'. It made him feel somewhat uncomfortable and nervous. Before he had a chance to open the door, a creature that looked like a hideous gulper eel was floating nearby. It was a black color with 4 eyes on its left and right side. Its mouth consisted of razor sharp teeth that looked like a shark's mouth. It got its attention at Dark Pit.

"What the hell!? This thing's more hideous than that soul eating monster back in the City of Souls...! What is this thing, a dream eater!? Damn it, I don't have anything to fight it back with. My only option is to retreat from it." Dark Pit said in surprise.

Dark Pit flew across the area, trying to shake off the monster. It continued giving chase to him, getting close to him.

"Damn it...! I will not die from this beast! I will come back to the people I know! I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME FROM THIS" Dark Pit shouted.

######

Raynare was sleeping in the hidden lab. A strange sound made her wake up, only to find something extraordinary. She felt Dark Pit's staff glowing brightly with a white glow.

'It's Dark Pit-kun. He must be fighting something that's hurting him... Please, don't give up and fight. Fight through whatever is torturing you in your mind.' Raynare thought.

######

Dark Pit was flying throughout the mindscape, avoiding the beastly gulper eel. He was struggling to lose it.

"Damn it! I need a weapon! If only my bow was here, I could shred this dam monster to pieces right about now." Dark Pit said.

Upon finishing his sentence, his Silver Bow appeared. This caught Dark Pit by surprise.

"My bow! Alright, you damn dream eater! Come and get your lunch!" Dark Pit shouted.

Dark Pit unleashed a volley of arrows to the beast. The arrows pierced through the monster's skin, causing it to roar.

"Let's how you'll handle an explosive case of indigestion." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit charged a powerful shot of magic on the Silver Bow. The arrow grew up to three times than a usual arrow. Upon launching it, the monster swallowed the arrow with no adverse effects. In a few seconds, the dream eater's body began to expand. Before Dark Pit realized it, the dream eater exploded.

"Well, that's a gory way of taking out a hideous monster." He said to himself.

Dark Pit returned to the yellow door. His choice was clear for him.

'I have a feeling that passing through this door will help me return to them. Once I open this door, there's no going back to this place. I don't want them to suffer while I remain here. It's a mystical place, but I have a feeling I won't remember much from this once I leave.' Dark Pit said.

He then opened the door and a bright flash was illuminated in his sight.

######

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST - Dark Pit's theme)

Back in reality, Raynare was with Dark Pit. She watched his comatose body with a sorrowful expression. She noticed one of his fingers from his left hand started twitching. This got her attention.

"Dark Pit-kun? Are you coming back to us?" She questioned to herself.

Dark Pit's hand began to move in a shaking manner. This made Raynare shed tears of joy.

'He's coming back to us! I have to let the others know!' She thought.

Raynare began texting everyone from the Occult Research club in Kuoh academy. Issei heard the news and quickly sprinted his way to where Raynare is.

######

In 15 minutes, everyone arrived. They were waiting for Dark Pit to awaken from his coma.

'Come back, my friend. Everyone's waiting for you…' Issei thought.

Everyone noticed Dark Pit shifting in the healing tank. He was moving like an infant. This was a clear sign that he was pulling through.

"Please awaken, Dark Pit-kun. We miss you, nyaa." Kuroka said.

By then, Dark Pit's eyelids opened slowly. His mahogany eyes finally saw light after being sealed for two weeks. It was rather harsh for him at first, but he began to blink it off.

'Everyone... I'm back…' Dark Pit thought, seeing everyone he knew.

Raynare ran to Azazel, who was about to see Dark Pit's condition.

"Azazel-sama! He's awakened from his coma!" Raynare said.

This shocked the leader. He immediately raced to the healing tank, noticing Dark Pit moving inside.

'By Lord's Grace... He has fully recovered…' He thought in amazement.

Azazel drained the healing tank. When the liquid was gone, Dark Pit fell to the floor, twitching. He couldn't walk or move any of his limbs.

"E-very-one...I...sor-ry…" He said in a shaky voice.

Raynare went to Dark Pit, hugging him close to her bosom. She was crying loudly after reuniting with her lover. Kuroka also came and hugged him close. She was also shedding tears. Gabriel, who came to see Dark Pit's form, was shocked and hugged the fallen angel with a gentle smile. Xenovia approached Dark Pit slowly. Her heart began to race as she got closer.

"Dark Pit... I never realized that my feelings for you have become this strong... I have fallen for you." Xenovia said, holding on to his face.

"Xe...no...via…" Dark Pit said.

It was a bittersweet sight for everyone. Xenovia came up to Dark Pit and held him close to her. She looked at his eyes before kissing him on the lips. Raynare and Kuroka were somewhat jealous, but they knew that she had feelings for the fallen angel.

"Dark Pit-kun... Welcome back." Akeno said in a tearful tone.

"A-ke-no... For...Forgive...me…" Dark Pit said.

Akeno tearfully embraced Dark Pit. She understood what he was about to say. She gave a small peck on his cheek.

"Dark Pit, it's great to see you feeling better." Issei said.

"Is-sei…" Dark Pit said.

"Calm down. You'll be able to regain most of your motor function in 5 days." Azazel said.

Everyone understood, feeling grateful to have Dark Pit back.

That's all from here.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Surprises and relief.

I do not own anything from any media.

It has been five days after Dark Pit woke up from his coma. He was training his himself at his backyard to get back to shape.

"Man... It feels good to be back in my prime now." Dark Pit commented.

He stretched his body to make sure his muscles haven't forgotten the intense training he does. Issei helped train with him.

"Good thing too. The people in Kuoh academy were looking depressed for the past two weeks. What's strange was the perverted duo. They didn't even bother doing their usual shenanigans." Issei said.

"You're joking…" Dark Pit commented in surprise.

"I wish I was... They just continued with a normal school life." Issei said seriously.

"Well that's surprising enough... Anyway, it's almost the end of the school year. I'm thankful you provided the notes while I was gone." Dark Pit said.

"Do you think you can memorize the material?" Issei asked in concern.

"I'll be able to. I'm not the only one with above average grades." Dark Pit remarked.

Issei laughed from Dark Pit's comment. The boys didn't notice, but their girls have been watching them.

"Dark Pit-kun's been training himself off again." Raynare muttered.

"I want him to get back to shape. I like how he was before he was incapacitated, nya." Kuroka said with a lustful smile.

"He's a true warrior by heart... He never gives up, no matter what happens." Xenovia said with a prideful smile.

"Ara ara, he wants to keep his skills fresh so he can protect the people he cares." Akeno commented with a playful giggle.

"Issei-kun has been getting more optimistic now." Irina said.

"I'm glad to see that. It pains my heart to see him when he gets depressed." Asia said.

"His aura feels more stable than usual." Koneko commented.

"Issei-kun has been worried for his best friend. I'm glad Dark Pit is back." Rias commented.

The boys wrapped their sweat towels on their shoulders to wipe off the excess sweat. Issei and Dark Pit shook their heads gently to let their hair fly in the wind. To any female watching, it was a fan service sight. Both boys shook their sweat off their face. The sunlight was shining at them, giving off a sparkle effect.

"Oh my." Akeno said with a blush.

"They look so dreamy." Irina commented.

"I never knew Issei was like an adonis. Hauu~... Lord, please forgive me for having such lustful eyes." Asia said, irritating Akeno and Rias.

'She may need to realize that we're devils…' Rias thought comically.

"A warrior's workout is pretty harsh as proof of their sweat." Xenovia said.

Everyone sweat dropped at the prideful girl. Raynare turned to see the boys changing their shirts.

"Oh my Lord...! This is so hot." Raynare said with a red, glowing blush.

Everyone look towards the boys. The girls all had nosebleeds and fainted on the ground. The boys took their shirts off to cool themselves off. During the brief display, the boys wiped their sweat off with their sweat towels.

"Dark Pit's body is so attracting... It's like catnip to me, nya." Kuroka said lustfully.

By then, a heavenly light appeared to them. The girls watched as Gabriel appeared. She had a gentle smile, seeing Dark Pit.

"Dark Pit-kun, how are you feeling?" Gabriel asked in a gentle voice.

"I feel better... Just a little stiff in the joints due to lack of training." He answered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fit in about a week." Gabriel said.

"Thanks. So, what brings you here, Gabriel?" Dark Pit asked.

Issei noticed a blush on Gabriel's face appearing. He knew what was about to happen.

'Don't tell me she's fallen for Dark Pit... I never thought I would see one of the Seraph falling for a fallen angel.' Issei thought comically.

True to Issei's thoughts, Gabriel went to Dark Pit and gave a gentle peck on his lips. This surprised everyone watching, but none more so than Dark Pit. His mouth was gaping like a fish.

"W-w-why did you kiss me…?" Dark Pit stuttered.

"Don't you understand, Dark Pit-kun? I've fallen for you." Gabriel said.

Dark Pit noticed Gabriel's wings were flashing from pale gold to black. He immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Gabriel... Don't start letting your lust get the better of you... If you do, you'll become a fallen angel. The people whom you know back in heaven will feel disheartened if you fall." Dark Pit said.

Gabriel regained her sense of self and felt embarrassed. She didn't expect to let her lust take control of her reasoning.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Dark Pit-kun. I will make sure I'll try to keep myself from falling." Gabriel said.

'Knowing her, Michael wouldn't want his sibling to fall. Please guide her in the right direction, Michael. I fear for her innocence being threatened.' Dark Pit thought.

"Anyway, I've come here to not only see you, but to inform you of something." Gabriel said.

"What is it that you're informing me of?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's regards from Azazel. He was pleased to help replicate the Dividing Dragonslayer swords. He provided the replicated swords as a gift to the three factions" Gabriel said.

"At least we all can anticipate any attacks from rogue dragons. No offense, Ddraig." Dark Pit said.

{None taken. You have my gratitude to help provide an edge against the strongest White Dragon Emperor.} Ddraig said with a prideful tone.

Dark Pit chuckled in response. This made his Chaos Gear manifest on his left arm.

{I'll say... Comrade has been busy trying to recover. Even now, he still wishes to protect the others. He has become a worthy host.} Tiamat said.

"Glad to hear that from you. Anyway, I must go back to heaven. My monitoring for you two is over for now, but we can see each other again some time, Dark Pit-kun." Gabriel said with a smile.

Gabriel went back to heaven in a flash of light that formed a cross.

"Well, now that our workout is done for the day, we should rest for the night." Dark Pit said.

"I agree. I'm heading back to my place to rest." Issei said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow back in the school." Dark Pit said.

######

Back in Dark Pit's house, Dark Pit was taking a bath. He was relaxing as his muscles felt relieved in the hot water. Unknown to him, Kuroka and Raynare were near the bathroom door. They were wearing towels, intending to join Dark Pit in the bath.

"We have been holding ourselves back due to his feelings for us." Raynare said.

"We should give him a pleasurable bath, nya." Kuroka said.

When Raynare opened the door, Dark Pit noticed the girls. In reflexive action, he sank himself in the tub and covered his front with his wings. The girls giggled in response.

"W-what are you two doing?" Dark Pit asked in a stutter.

"We want to bathe with you, Dark Pit-kun. We missed touching and getting close to you." Raynare said.

Dark Pit was unable to escape from the girls. However, he had a time limit on how long he was soaking in the hot water. To make matters worse, their towels hung close to their figures. It made his self-control waver for a second.

"I-I-I'm fine that you two want to bathe with me, but I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." He said.

"Nope. We want you stay here while we wash with you, nya." Kuroka said playfully.

The girls splashed some water to themselves. It was an erotic scene as Dark Pit couldn't block off the sound from his ears, even if he dipped his head in the water.

'This is so embarrassing... I know we have feelings for each other, but I'm not prepared for this intimate leve.l…' Dark Pit thought.

The girls turned and let their towels plop on the floor. Their bare backs were at full view for Dark Pit. They began to lather their bodies with soap. His face turned into a tomato red.

"K-Kuroka, Raynare... I can't stay here in the bath any longer." Dark Pit said, feeling slight dizziness.

The girls quickly washed themselves and went into the bathtub. Raynare was on top of him while Kuroka was behind. Much to Dark Pit's shock, the girls were essentially sandwiching him. Their bosoms rubbed on his body, seducing him. He tried to hold off the sensation, but his 'mini-version' was slowly growing in size. However, Dark Pit's cognitive thought was in vertigo. He was starting to lean too far back from spending too much time in the hot water. He eventually sank into the water.

"Dark Pit-kun! Get a hold of yourself!" Raynare panicked.

The fallen angel was having a nosebleed. His eyes were swirly, due to staying the bath too long in the erotic scene. Raynare and Kuroka managed to bring him out of the bath and dried him off. They eventually put his clothes on, despite the fan service they had. They left Dark Pit in his room. They were still naked, as they had no time to worry of their current appearance.

"That got me by surprise... We should've tried to come in earlier." Raynare said.

The girls quickly went back to their bath. They began to talk about what they saw.

"Did you see how big it was, nya?" Kuroka asked.

"I saw it. He has been holding back his feelings. I know that he loves dearly, but he doesn't want to go that far so suddenly." Raynare said.

The girls giggled from the fan service they had been provided.

######

Dark Pit regained consciousness in a few minutes. He looked around for a brief second in a panic, not noticing Akeno and Xenovia hiding. He felt somewhat relieved, but noticed his clothes.

"Man... I must've fainted in the bath again. Raynare-chan and Kuroka-chan will kill me one day. I know that I confessed my feelings to them. Their actions have gotten bolder than usual." Dark Pit said with comical amusement.

By then, Akeno and Xenovia slowly crept out of their hiding spots. Akeno was in his closet, while Xenovia crawled from behind his futon.

"Ara ara... You had some fun with Raynare and Kuroka. Did they made you faint again?" Akeno asked with a teasing tone.

"Gah! Akeno!" Dark Pit said in surprise.

"She's not the only one." Xenovia's voice sounded.

Dark Pit looked behind him and noticed Xenovia hiding. This almost creeped him out but he kept his composure.

X-Xenovia... Although I could question your method of infiltration, what are you doing here?" Dark Pit asked.

"Ufufu... Isn't it obvious? We're here to please you." Akeno said.

"Akeno-san has taught me how to use my charm to please a man. I wish to know how with an actual one." Xenovia said boldly.

'She may have grown up in a church, but couldn't someone teach her manners, especially with genders!? Even for a woman, they shouldn't talk like this…' Dark Pit thought comically.

Akeno and Xenovia began to undress themselves. This got Dark Pit on edge as he saw their tops completely uncovered.

'Not good...! I had my recent fainting experience from Raynare and Kuroka...! Why am I suddenly having a harem? Is there some kind of force in the universe that is messing with me?' He thought comically.

Akeno got closer to him and held his left arm. She then gently placed his hand on her bosom. Her expression was of lust, feeling the need to be physically close to Dark Pit.

"A-Akeno...! Take it easy with the teasing…" Dark Pit said nervously.

Xenovia decided to get close to him. She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her bosom. Her heart started to race, feeling the touch of a man on her chest.

'This feeling... It feels warm, yet it burns like a fiery rage... My feelings for him are growing stronger.' She thought.

Akeno and Xenovia forced Dark Pit's hands to gently sink into their breasts. Both moaned in pleasure from the sensation. Their fan service was interrupted by a large geyser of blood. Dark Pit had a major nosebleed with a goofy expression on his face.

"Hahahaha... I love it when he faints. He looks so cute like that." Akeno said while laughing.

Xenovia tilted her head in confusion. She didn't realize that Dark Pit couldn't handle the sexual teasing.

"Akeno-san, did we go too far on him?" Xenovia asked.

"It's ok. He'll recover from what happened tonight." Akeno stated.

By then, Raynare and Kuroka came to Dark Pit's room. Akeno and Xenovia had no time to hide themselves. When the door opened, all four girls were surprised but calmed down.

"You teased him again, didn't you Raynare, Kuroka?" Akeno asked.

Raynare couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She didn't answer the question. Kuroka, on the other hand, boldly answered.

"Yes, we provided fan service to him. He looks cute when flustered or knocked out." Kuroka said.

The four girls decided to sleep near Dark Pit's unconscious form. All chose their preferred spots on him.

######

In Dark Pit's mind, he was wandering throughout the area. From his sight, Tiamat appeared.

"Hi Tiamat. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Dark Pit said.

{Indeed it has, Comrade. I was worried for you when you were left in a coma.} Tiamat said.

"I was reckless during that battle with Vali... I couldn't stand it that he almost killed Raynare." Dark Pit said.

{You don't have to put the blame on yourself... We both didn't anticipate Vali's ruthless fighting. He fooled all of us.} Tiamat said.

"I still have to train myself to regain my strength. I can't let the Khaos Brigade get away with their shenanigans." Dark Pit stated.

{I know... Which is why I have a secret to share.} Tiamat said.

Dark Pit perked up from hearing Tiamat. He paid attention to what she was about to say.

{Got your attention, huh? Anyway, it has to deal with the forbidden technique.} Tiamat said.

"The Juggernaut Drive... What does the secret you're planning to share have to do with it?" Dark Pit asked.

{There's a superior version of the Juggernaut Drive called the Empireo Juggernaut Drive. It's considered an enhanced form of the forbidden technique.} Tiamat said.

"That makes it sound as though the regular Juggernaut Drive is but a child's toy. However it does have the risk of burning one's life." Dark Pit stated.

{It actually does make the regular version sound like a toy... The key feature is that the negative emotions from past possessors are sealed. Also, the user's life force is not consumed.} Tiamat explained.

"That sounds like a major advantage. I understand why you want to talk to me about it." Dark Pit said.

{Hahaha... Guilty as charged, Comrade. Anyway, when you were in your coma, you met that girl, Adonia. Although she was one of my hosts, you were able to fight off the hatred from her. This has given you the capability to unleash the Empireo Juggernaut Drive.} Tiamat said.

"The Empireo Juggernaut Drive... To think I was able to achieve this power without knowing…" Dark Pit said in shock.

{Seeing your shocked expression has always been a good laugh for me, Comrade.} Tiamat bellowed with laughter.

"Ha ha ha... Very funny, Tiamat. In any case, thanks for telling me this. It'll prove crucial to help my friends and loved ones." Dark Pit said with a smirk.

The mindscape began to flash in a bright light. Both Dark Pit's and Tiamat's forms disappeared in the shining light.

######

It was a sunny Friday. Dark Pit woke up from his sleep. He took notice of four girls sleeping on various areas on his body. Raynare and Kuroka was lying on his chest. Akeno laid on his stomach while Xenovia lied on his left arm.

'I really need to find a larger bed... These girls are going to smother me one day…' Dark Pit thought comically.

He tried to move, but the girls on their somnolent state gripped tightly on his body. This made him gasp in surprise, feeling their bodies touching him.

'Not good...! At this rate, it'll be difficult to even control my physical attraction to them.' Dark Pit thought.

He immediately surrounded himself in light and teleported in the kitchen. He was panting, feeling his self-control waver.

"I'm not going to get used to that... At the rate they're acting, they'll be growing bolder. It's only a matter of time…" Dark Pit said, shivering.

He was preparing breakfast for everyone.

######

Outside, Dark Pit and the girls were walking to the school. Raynare decided to act more boldly and proceeded to hold on to this right arm.

"I like it when we're walking like this, Dark Pit-kun." Raynare said.

Kuroka followed along and held on to his left arm. Dark Pit blushes from the public affection. Akeno giggled in response while Xenovia watched curiously.

'Can't my day go without any embarrassment?' He comically thought in question.

By then, Issei showed up. Rias and Asia were holding on to his arms while Koneko and Irina watched. Everyone paused to speak with each other.

"Hey Issei... Having trouble with your loved ones?" Dark Pit asked.

"Hey Dark Pit. Yeah... Rias and Asia clamped on to my arms while we were walking." Issei said.

"We both had our moments with them." Dark Pit stated.

"This is too much for a coincidence. The girls are getting bolder since we have been fighting against Riser." Issei said.

"Tell me about it... Sometimes I wish for a brief moment to be alone for a bit too self-questioning." Dark Pit said.

Issei chuckled from Dark Pit's comment. The girls were giggling, talking of their actions to the boys.

"Wow... Dark Pit's been losing his self-control. It's only a matter of time." Raynare said.

"I could say the same for Issei. He fainted the moment I hugged him too close while I was nude." Rias said boldly.

The boys groaned in embarrassment. They heard the girls talking of their actions.

'If there's a God out there, please help us…' The boys begged comically.

######

In Kuoh Academy, the boys were briefly interrupted by the Perverted Duo. Much to their disgust, Matsuda and Motomoha were attempting to woo Raynare and Kuroka.

"It seems I need to become more brutal than last time." Dark Pit said with a sadistic tone.

He cracked his joint loudly, making the Perverted Duo urinate themselves. Everyone that noticed began to laugh loudly at the embarrassing scene.

"Ho man... I never thought I would see the Perverted Duo piss their pants." A girl said.

"Kuro-san and Hyoudou-san taught them a good lesson. Too bad they're taken." Another said.

Issei and Dark Pit chuckled from the popularity that they had.

"That was one way to make a weak willed man to lose his cool." Issei said.

"Hahahaha... Good one." Dark Pit laughed.

######

Dark Pit and Issei were at the classroom, taking notes on the current subject: Japanese calligraphy. They were able to perform the writing in a sufficient style.

'The writing is easy to do once a person gets used to it.' Dark Pit thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slip of paper passed to him by a classmate. He looked at it, only to blush.

-Let's go on a date today, Kuro-kun. Meet at the school pool. Amano Yuuma.- The paper said.

Dark Pit kept himself composed and suppressed his blush. While Dark Pit was keeping his composure, Issei was faring in a positive direction. He also had good skill in calligraphy.

######

During the after school hours, Dark Pit was waiting. He was waiting for Raynare at the school pool.

"She's taking her time... I wonder why she decided for me to come here. This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned for a while." Dark Pit said.

By then, Raynare arrived. She was with Rias and her peerage. Issei also showed up with Irina, Asia, Kuroka and Xenovia.

"Um... Raynare-chan... This isn't a date if you're bringing me here." Dark Pit pointed out.

"Hahaha... I know. I told you to come here for a reason. Rias-san, you can explain." Raynare said to Rias.

"I had a talk with the Student Council to use the pool for our break. They said we can use it to our heart's content after we clean it up." Rias said.

"I see now... We're having a date here so we can enjoy the summer weather." Dark Pit murmured.

"What was that, Dark Pit-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Nothing." Dark Pit answered.

"Anyway, I want all of us to help clean the pool up. We can use magic to help clean it." Rias said.

By then, Akeno used her magic to provide enough water to clean the pool. Everyone began to use their scrubbing brushed to clean the pool. Dark Pit was scrubbing the deep section of the pool.

'Well, we could rest for today at the pool. Nobody's around on the end of a Friday.' Dark Pit thought.

He then looked at the girls he was living with. More specifically, he was looking at Raynare and Kuroka.

'Those two girls have discussed about making a harem of a girl fell in love with me for some time... I'm used to them than the others, yet I also have feelings for Akeno and Xenovia... If anything, Raynare and Kuroka are the ones that I enjoy being with.' Dark Pit thought.

Raynare and Kuroka noticed Dark Pit looking at them. They both smiled and looked at him in return. This made him blush a little but he smiled back at them.

######

After 15 minutes, the pool was clean and sparked in the sun. Dark Pit was changing in the boy's locker room.

"Who would've thought a break time like this would be rewarding." He said to himself.

Issei and Kiba heard him and chuckled.

"Issei-kun, Dark Pit-kun. Thank you two for helping overcome my revenge. You two are best friends." Kiba said.

"It's what we do. We help others with their problems." Issei said.

"I'll become strong to protect you two. I also want to fight you both in a friendly match." Kiba said.

"We'll wait till that time comes, Kiba. For now, let's enjoy our swimming time." Dark Pit said.

######

Dark Pit, Issei and Kiba left the locker room. The girls were waiting for the boys to come out. Issei was wearing dark, red swimming trunks. Dark Pit was wearing dark blue swimming trunks while Kiba was wearing black swimming briefs.

"Oh my... I never noticed how you keep yourself athletic, Issei-kun." Rias said.

"Ara ara... Dark Pit-kun's been training. If anything, he looks better." Akeno said.

"You're wrong. Issei looks better." Irina said.

"It was Dark Pit who stopped Vali Lucifer. He's stronger." Xenovia argued.

"Issei is kind." Koneko said.

"So is Dark Pit-kun, nya." Kuroka retorted.

The boys chuckled nervously from their respective harem. They began to start swimming in the pool. Issei was giving swimming lessons for Koneko, who couldn't swim. Dark Pit was able to teach Raynare how to swim. They briefly lost their balance and held tightly to the boys, much to their surprise.

######

The boys were taking a break from the fun they had. Dark Pit was lying on his towel to rest. Kuroka and Raynare came up to him.

"He looks cute when he's asleep. Don't you think?" Raynare said to Kuroka.

"I agree, nya. He's been trying to get himself back to shape. I don't blame him if he feels tired all of a sudden." Kuroka said.

Raynare and Kuroka slowly walked to him and sat down near him. Raynare was able to provide a lap pillow for Dark Pit while he slept. Kuroka was providing comfort by using her senjutsu like a massager.

'I want to stay close to him more than ever. Kuroka is also wanting the same thing... Our love has gotten strong.' Raynare thought.

She gently bend down and kissed his lips while he slept. This prompted Kuroka to kiss his lips as well. This got the attention of Akeno, who noticed the interaction.

"Ara ara... Sneaking a kiss on him while he's sleeping." Akeno said.

"A-Akeno! Don't surprise us like that. You almost made us wake him up." Raynare said.

Dark Pit was turning in his sleep, getting the attention of everyone. He shifted in his sleep, leaning to Raynare, who placed her right hand on his cheek while he slept.

"I always wondered how the future will be when we're together with him. Whenever I see him, I often see our future together." Raynare said, imagining Dark Pit and her in a family.

Much to the ire of the others, Akeno, Xenovia and Kuroka were about to refute. They were unable to pry Raynare off without risking to wake Dark Pit. A few minutes passed till he woke up from his nap. He looked exhausted and sunburnt.

"Ara... He didn't put a strong sunscreen... That's gonna hurt for him." Akeno said with a giggle.

She then touched his back, making him grunt.

"Ouch... That burns…" Dark Pit said in pain.

"Ara ara... That's no good for you, Dark Pit-kun. I suggest getting some aloe vera. Ufufu." Akeno said in a lustful tone.

Dark Pit groaned, feeling the effects of sunbathing. His back was turned red in the sun.

"I'll try to get some ice from the storage room... This sunburn is murder right now." Dark Pit commented.

######

Dark Pit went inside the storage room to pick up some ice for his back.

'This might sting a little but at least it'll alleviate the burn.' He thought.

By then, Kuroka showed up without warning.

"Dark Pit-kun, how are you doing nya?" She asked.

"Sunburned but I'm ok." He answered.

"Let me help you with that." Kuroka said jovially.

She began to concentrate on using her senjutsu to heal the sunburn. Within a matter of seconds, the sunburn disappeared on his back.

"Wow, thanks Kuroka." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka didn't respond back. She was looking down on the floor, a blush was faintly shown on her face.

"Kuroka? Are you ok?" Dark Pit asked.

She didn't answer back but Kuroka slowly looked up. Her face was almost completely red. By then, she suddenly kissed Dark Pit.

"K-Kuroka, what are you-?"

Dark Pit didn't had the chance to finish what he said. He took notice of her breathing, which sounded labored. He realized what was happening.

'Oh no... I almost forgot... Kuroka is like any normal cat... They have a time when mating season starts. As much as I love Kuroka, I don't want to take advantage of her if she lost herself in her animalistic instincts.' Dark Pit thought.

He tried to calm himself down, but this was proving difficult. Kuroka was constantly rubbing her bust on his body, making him shiver.

'Not good... I'm losing my self-control…' Dark Pit thought in panic.

Kuroka kept rubbing her body on Dark Pit. This caused his sense of self to start waning. Before both could indulge in their attraction, Raynare went inside the storage room and used her light manipulation to snap their attention back.

"Ugh... What happened? Where did that light come from?" Dark Pit said, rubbing his eyes.

"Nya? What was I doing? Raynare, Dark Pit-kun... What happened to us?" Kuroka asked.

"You were heading into mating season, Kuroka. Plus, Dark Pit lost himself from your allure." Raynare said.

Dark Pit blushed crimson, not wanting to say anything. Kuroka, on the other hand, looked somewhat embarrassed and displeased.

"Nya... I want Dark Pit, but not when my animalistic instincts take me over." Kuroka complained.

Raynare giggled, knowing that Kuroka would want to mate with Dark Pit while conscious. She then made a playful, but serious expression.

"However, I will be the one to take his first." Raynare said.

"Nyahahaha... I almost had him, but I wanted to be aware of it." Kuroka said.

The girls looked at each other, not noticing Dark Pit sneaking his way outside.

'How mundane of me... I almost let my desires get the best of me. Thank the heavens Raynare snapped me back.' Dark Pit thought comically.

######

Outside the storage room, Issei was relaxing outside after teaching Asia how to swim. Koneko watched with a slight, jealous look. She wanted Issei to help her as well.

'Issei-senpai should be teaching me how to swim... I'll wait for him though... I don't want to cause harm in their relationship.' She thought.

Koneko waited impatiently till Issei was done tutoring Asia on swimming.

"Ok, Koneko-chan. I'm available to teach you how to swim." Issei said.

"Alright." she said.

Issei gently pulled Koneko's arms while she kicked the surface. She was slowly gaining confidence to learn how to swim.

"You seem comfortable enough to know the next step, Koneko. This one won't be as simple as kicking." Issei said.

"I'm ready, Issei-sempai." Koneko said with determination.

"Alright." Issei said.

Issei gently made Koneko float on the surface. He was holding her with his arms to make sure she doesn't panic.

"Ok, try to think you're lying on a bed. Picture yourself lying down on your front side." Issei said.

Koneko was able to think of what he meant and knew what he was saying. She quickly made her think she was lying on a bed.

"Ok. Now to learn how to crawl. Crawling is the common most swimming technique anyone could learn. It's fast and allows you to swim quickly, using all four limbs. I'll show you the basics, using your hands." Issei explained.

Issei showed how to perform the crawl, which Koneko paid attention to. She then decided to perform it. Much to Issei's surprise, she learned it rather well.

######

It was nighttime at Dark Pit's place. He was looking outside the window at the guest room, watching the night sky. The crescent moon shined on his form, making his skin look paler. His wings, despite appearing black, shined like obsidian. He was wearing a white shirt with shorts as pajamas. Raynare noticed Dark Pit at the guest room. She was wearing pink, summer pajamas which accented her figure.

"Everything ok, Dark Pit-kun?" Raynare asked.

"Oh, Raynare-chan. I couldn't sleep much so I decided to look outside." Dark Pit said.

Raynare walked up to him and hugged him close. Dark Pit noticed her action and held her hands gently.

"I may not know what the future may hold, but I know that more challenges will come to us. I have to keep myself and my friends strong to make sure they can handle the threats." Dark Pit said.

"You'll be able to handle them with your friends, Dark Pit-kun. You inspired me, Asia, Issei along with a lot of people to grow strong." Raynare said.

Dark Pit and Raynare looked at each other for a few seconds. They slowly went close to their faces and kissed. The moonlight shined at their bodies, providing a beautiful scene. The fallen angel couple held each other while standing. They continued kissing to the point they lost their breath.

"Dark Pit-kun…" Raynare said in a seductive tone.

"Raynare-chan…" Dark Pit said in a smooth voice.

Dark Pit slowly took his shirt off. Raynare noticed his body, which had a slim, but muscular build. His abdomen was slowly developing a six pack. This made Raynare trace his muscles, tickling him.

"That tickles, Raynare-chan." Dark Pit said.

Raynare smiled and gently brought him to the sofa at the guest room. Both were deeply lost into their passion, their faces were blushing red. Raynare slowly undressed her top from her pajamas, exposing her breasts.

"Dark Pit-kun... Take me…" Raynare said.

Dark Pit held Raynare close. Both were breathing hard and quickly. They both slowly removed their clothes and held each other, succumbing into a passionate night. In the moonlight, the fallen angel lovers became one.

That's all from here. Sorry for not writing a lemon. I'll try to right a lemon but if not, then bear with me in this story.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: A cat in heat. A date with Kuroka.

I do not own anything from any media.

It was a sunny and warm morning. Dark Pit woke up from his sleep to notice something. He was in the guest room and was completely nude. He then noticed Raynare, who was sleeping with a content smile.

'That's right... Raynare and I... We did 'that'…' He thought with a blush.

Dark Pit was in mild shock, but he felt more comforted. Tiamat sensed the calm feeling from her host.

{Good morning, Comrade. I see you have finally mated.} Tiamat said.

This made Dark Pit blush red, but he didn't faint.

"Yeah... It was with Raynare, my first love from this world." Dark Pit said, smiling.

{I'm happy for you, Comrade. Your feelings finally responded to her. Be sure to stay close to each other.} Tiamat said.

Dark Pit chuckled from Tiamat's advice. He had to admit that the Chaos Karma dragon acts as a maternal figure to him. It was a rather soothing feeling for him to experience, something that he didn't want to lose.

'Might as well get started in making breakfast for everyone.' He thought.

By then, Raynare woke up. She took notice that she was nude, but there was a bed sheet that covered her body. This made her remember the experience that he had with Dark Pit, causing her to blush red.

'We both...had intercourse…' She thought before giggling.

Dark Pit heard the giggle from Raynare. He then walked up to her, hugging Raynare from behind.

"It was a night that we can't forget, Raynare-chan." Dark Pit said.

She noticed the tone from his voice becoming somewhat calmer and seductive. It was a strange sensation of pleasure from hearing his voice.

"I know. We were both so romantic in the moonlight, it felt almost like a dream." Raynare said.

The fallen angel couple kissed each other for a few seconds.

"Better wake up the others to let them know their breakfast is prepared." Dark Pit said.

Raynare decided to head to Dark Pit's room to wake the girls up. She noticed that no one was in the room. She decided to check their individual rooms. The first room she went to was Kuroka's room.

"Wake up, Kuroka. Breakfast is about to be served." Raynare said.

"Nyaa~... Five more minutes…" Kuroka said in a somnolent tone.

This made Raynare giggle, seeing Kuroka acting like a typical house cat. She decided to play with Kuroka's exposed ears. This made them twitch in response.

"Come on, Kuroka. He's making sushi." Raynare said.

This immediately got Kuroka on her feet. She was wide awake and looked around, not realizing she was nude. She calmed down in a few seconds and noticed Raynare.

"Oh, Raynare. That wasn't nice to wake me up like that, nya…" Kuroka pouted.

Raynare giggled from Kuroka's commented.

"I'll wake the others so head to the kitchen." Raynare said.

Kuroka nodded and performed her morning activities, despite her lazy nature.

Raynare was at Xenovia's room, who was sleeping quietly.

"Xenovia-san, it's time get up." Raynare said.

This made Xenovia wake up from her sleep. She yawned quietly after having a good night sleep.

"Good morning, Raynare." Xenovia said.

"Good morning, Xenovia. Dark Pit told me that he's preparing breakfast for everyone" Raynare said.

Xenovia nodded and decided to get ready for breakfast.

Raynare went to Akeno's room. She noticed that she was sleeping nude. It didn't bother her but she felt somewhat jealous of her figure.

"Akeno, it's time to wake up." Raynare said.

Before Raynare could step away, Akeno, in her somnolent state, went to Raynare's face. She believed it was Dark Pit trying to wake her up. Before she got close to Raynare's lips, Raynare quickly dodged, causing Akeno to collapse on her mattress. This snapped her back to reality.

"Ara? Raynare, what was I doing?" Akeno asked.

"You were about to kiss me while you were sleeping." Raynare said plainly.

Akeno remained silent for a few seconds.

"Ufufu... I thought you were Dark Pit-kun. I guess he is busy, making breakfast for people." Akeno said, in a teasing tone.

Raynare ignored Akeno as she got herself ready for breakfast.

######

Everyone assembled to the kitchen. There was a variety of different meals for everyone.

"Well everyone, dig in. It may be the weekend but we can head outside or go to the occult research club." Dark Pit said.

"I want to go to the park with you, Dark Pit-kun." Kuroka said.

Dark Pit looked at Raynare with concern. She had a content smile, knowing that Kuroka might have heard them. He then calmed himself down.

"Alright, we can head to the park, but right when I finish from my work. I'll finish around 3 PM." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka nodded in response. She began to notice his aura.

'He's no longer a boy... He already became a man. That would explain why Raynare is so happy. Hau... I want to do what they did.' Kuroka thought with slight jealousy.

Her face turned pink from blushing a little. She decided to stay inside the house.

######

In the occult research club, Issei was there with Asia. He felt somewhat bored due to lack of activities and training. He decided to talk with Rias.

"So Rias, how does it feel to know that you're becoming strong?" Issei questioned.

"It feels satisfying. Thanks to you and Dark Pit, we have been preparing ourselves against future terrorist attacks." Rias said.

"I agree. The Khaos Brigade did made a bold plan during that meeting. However, we managed to make them run off." Issei said.

Rias giggled from Issei's positive attitude.

"He cared for everyone to risk his life. I don't want Issei-kun to become like that transformation." Asia said, holding on to his right arm.

"I promise I won't use the forbidden technique." Issei said.

"Speaking of Dark Pit, where is he right now? Akeno has been talking about him for quite some time." Rias asked.

"Well, he's currently working in his job, being a chef at a local restaurant. He's a real chef when it comes to cooking." Issei said.

"I see. Where will he be heading to after he's done?" Rias questioned.

"I'm not certain, but his work will end around 3 PM today." Issei said.

"Why don't we have a look to see what he'll be doing?" Rias suggested.

######

Hours have past and it was 3 PM. Kuroka arrived at the park, wearing a more formal kimono. Unlike her usual kimono, she was wearing a yellow kimono that hanged on to her figure. Her shoulders, legs and bust were not exposed, making her appear formal.

"Wow... The kimono suits you well." Dark Pit said in wonder.

This made Kuroka giggle, but she had a faint blush on her face. Dark Pit held her left hand as the couple walked in the park. Unknown to them, Rias, Issei and Asia noticed them.

"Wow, I never thought Kuroka-san would make herself that beautiful." Asia whispered.

"Seems like they're on a date." Rias said.

'Why am I even participating in watching them from a distance?' Issei thought comically.

Dark Pit and Kuroka knew they were being followed. They decided to play along with Rias, Asia and Issei by simply pretending they didn't notice.

"I understand Rias's curiosity of us, she didn't have to drag Asia and Issei in this." Dark Pit whispered to Kuroka.

"I know, but we can tease them a little, Nya. Let's head deep into the park." Kuroka said quietly.

"I know a place to go to. You can use your senjutsu the moment we pass this maple tree. There's a forest out there." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka giggled in response. She and Dark Pit quickly dashed to the nearby maple tree. Rias, Asia, and Issei lost sight of them the moment the couple dashed. This gave Kuroka the chance to use senjutsu. It hid their presence from them.

"Looks like we have been played... They knew we were here." Issei said.

"Let's leave them alone. This wasn't the first time he outwitted me." Rias said.

"Oh? Starting to feel less sneaky from a fallen angel acting like a ninja?" Issei teased.

Rias pouted and remained quiet, making Issei chuckle.

######

In the forest, Dark Pit and Kuroka were alone. They were slowly walking to a familiar clearing. The clearing has since changed, due to the presence of cherry blossoms.

"No matter how much I see it, this place is still beautiful." Kuroka said.

"Haha... It's very comforting. It's one of the few places to hide at or relax." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka took the chance and kissed Dark Pit on the lips. He was shocked on what happened. Kuroka was panting a lot, looking feverish.

"Kuroka! Are you alright!?" Dark Pit asked.

"Take me…" She said in a begging tone.

{Oh? She certainly loves you, Comrade. I'll help set up a barrier around you two so no one will disturb your private time.} Tiamat said.

Dark Pit mentally thanked the dragon for her concern of privacy. The barrier created an illusion that no one was there. Much to Kuroka's surprise, she couldn't sense it either.

"Please, I want to mate with you." Kuroka said.

Dark Put couldn't take it, seeing the pleading look from her. He felt conflicted, unable to do anything but let the feeling grow uncontrollably painful.

"I already know that you had your first with Raynare, and I'm happy for that. She told me it is okay for you to be with me." Kuroka said.

Dark Pit's conflicted emotions began to subside. He slowly walked up to her and kissed Kuroka. She melted in the kiss and proceeded to do a bold move. Her tongue went his mouth. Much to her surprise, his mouth tasted sweet.

"Please, Dark Pit-kun... Don't keep me waiting." Kuroka begged.

This became the final straw for him. He then gently remove Kuroka's kimono and proceeded to rub her breasts gently. The gentle sensation made her 'mew' in response.

"Stop teasing me…" Kuroka said.

Dark Pit kissed her deeply, making her moan in response. She was completely spellbound by his touch to her.

'I love her as though I love Raynare... Kuroka is also someone I want to protect as well. I'm willing to make sure she remains safe.' Dark Pit thought, accepting Kuroka.

Underneath the beautiful Sakura tree, Dark Pit and Kuroka made love as the petals fell around them.

######

Rias and her friends were trying to find Dark Pit and Kuroka. Much to her dismay, she couldn't find them.

"Mou... They always disappear like that... I wanted to see what they were doing." Rias pouted.

'Remind her not to get into another friend's affairs like that... It's rather disturbing.' Issei thought comically.

Asia looked around but also found nothing. She focused on her Crusader Blade she was given from Dark Pit. Using the Sacred Treasure's power, she could instantly sense people around her. However, due to Dark Pit lacing the barrier with senjutsu, it was impossible to find it.

"I couldn't find them anywhere. It's like they disappeared completely." Asia said.

######

Dark Pit and Kuroka were underneath the Cherry blossom. They were breathing heavily after their intercourse. Her kimono was disheveled, appearing with wrinkles. Dark Pit's outfit had petals of the tree all over. Both were sweating in a considerable amount.

"Wow... It was amazing." Kuroka said, holding Dark Pit closely.

Dark Pit remained quiet, but he was smiling. Noticing his silence, Kuroka decided to mark him as his mate by playfully biting his chest. Dark Pit didn't feel the pressure on his chest.

"What are you doing, Kuroka?" Dark Pit said.

"You're my mate now, Dark Pit. I just marked you as a sign in case someone will try to mess with us." Kuroka said.

The bite mark began to change from Kuroka's senjutsu. It shaped itself into a small kitten, sleeping. Dark Pit touched the mark, feeling Kuroka's essence in him.

"Kuroka..." Dark Pit said, holding on to the nekomata.

Kuroka held on to Dark Pit's face. She pressed it in her bosom, smiling womanly with the person she loved.

"I love you, Dark Pit nya." She said.

Dark Pit moved his head out of Kuroka's chest. He was breathing from near comical suffocation but he was okay.

"I love you too, Kuroka." He said.

The couple decided to fly their way back home. Dark Pit carried Kuroka while he was flying. He decided to fly in a smooth manner. The wind was not as harsh, but it felt smooth and wispy.

"Are you slowing down on flying?" Kuroka asked.

"Call it a VIP flight as we head home." Dark Pit said in a joking tone.

Kuroka giggled as she held on to Dark Pit. The flight was slow but it became a romantic time for them. They watched as the sun began to set in the horizon. It was already a late afternoon.

"Wow... We must have lost track in time to see the sun setting." Dark Pit said.

"We were at it for three times already, Dark Pit-kun. Still, it's worth seeing such a beautiful sight." Kuroka said.

The couple looked at the sun as its last light finally disappeared in the horizon. They were almost at the house and began to descend.

"That was beautiful while it lasted. However, we'll see a new one by then." Dark Pit said.

######

Dark Pit slowly landed near his house. He was able to sense Raynare, Akeno, and Xenovia inside the house.

"Time to head inside." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka was holding on to him like a life line. She refused to let go of his arm. By the time Dark Pit opened the door, the female occupants were shown with Kuroka and Dark Pit being together.

'Oh man... They'll probably start arguing with each other from the affection Kuroka is showing. I hope they don't do anything that'll provoke a fight.' Dark Pit thought in concern.

Naturally, Dark Pit couldn't say anything. The girls displayed an odd reaction. They were all smiling.

"We know, Dark Pit-kun. Kuroka was bound to tell her feelings to you." Raynare responded.

"Although I may question my reasoning, I wish to stay along in this harem. I too have feelings for you." Xenovia said in a prideful tone.

"Ara ara... I also want to go on a date with you as well, Dark Pit-kun. I'll wait till it's my time." Akeno said in a sultry, but calm tone.

Dark Pit was completely surprised. He couldn't say anything, making the girls giggle at his reaction.

'I ended up being a harem after all... How on earth did I end up making one though...?' Dark Pit thought.

{That's the dragon aura you possess. That, along with your natural power, is the result of making girls fall in love with you.} Tiamat said to him.

'Well, thanks for the update on that. I didn't expect this at all…' Dark Pit though sardonically.

Tiamat laughed from the tone Dark Pit made. She couldn't help but see him as her own son maturing into a powerful, but understanding man.

{I'm proud of you though, Dark Pit. You're responding to the girls who love you dearly.} Tiamat said in a motherly tone.

Dark Pit couldn't say anything. He felt Tiamat's aura becoming calmer to him.

The girls noticed Dark Pit was unresponsive, realizing he was talking with the dragon in his Sacred Gear.

"Sorry about that... Brief talk with Tiamat. I'm just completely surprised to end up having a harem." Dark Pit said honesty.

"We already know that you felt conflicted when you're with anyone but me. I talked with the girls here so we decided to make this harem" Raynare said.

Dark Pit smiled and hugged the girls with him. The warm embrace was welcoming to them.

"I promise you all that I would protect you all and I will continue to fulfill that promise. The threat of the Khaos Brigade is what's making me feel worried of you all. That's why I'm planning to train you all to get stronger." Dark Pit said.

The girls hugged him closely. From Dark Pit's body, a bright purple light was glowing from him. The light was welcoming and warm.

'He's an amazing person, despite his origins. We all love him for who he is.' Kuroka thought.

######

During the night, Dark Pit was in his room. He was about to sleep, till he noticed Raynare and Kuroka hiding in his bed.

"I know you two are in there... But, I'll let this slide." He said, smiling playfully.

Before the girls knew it, he used his wings to gently land on his bed. The girls quickly hugged his arms, pressing their chests on them.

That's all from here. Sorry I took so long. I've been working on my other stories and have been left with writer's block. I have not abandoned this story.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Summer vacation in the Underworld. Deep conflict and Dragon encounter.

I do not own anything from any media.

Dark Pit was at his place, sleeping. Summer vacation has started for the students in Kuoh. From his left, Raynare was sleeping nearby, holding on to his arm. From his right, Kuroka was sleeping on his arm, pressing herself on him.

'Hmmm... Something feels s...'

Dark Pit's thoughts were immediately stopped when he felt the sensation on his arms. This made him wake up from his sleep. Upon waking up, he noticed Raynare and Kuroka sleeping with him. He didn't get too surprised though.

'It was not a dream after all... We've actually...done that' he thought, blushing.

The girls that were near him started to wake up. They both saw Dark Pit's face looking rather red.

"Good morning, Dark Pit-kun." They said simultaneously.

They gave a kiss at his cheeks. Dark Pit couldn't help but smile meekly.

"Good morning, you two. Summer vacation has finally started." He stated.

"I know. It'll be fun for us to go to a different place for ourselves." Raynare said.

"I could say the same thing, nya." Kuroka said.

Dark Pit chuckled as the girls were up close to him, smiling. He made a playful but soft poke on their foreheads that got their attention.

"I know you two want to have me kiss you, but I have to prepare breakfast for everyone." Dark Pit said.

The girls giggled in response. They let Dark Pit go. He then walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

"Time for some soba noodles. The weather is rather hot today." Dark Pit said to himself.

While he was making the soba noodles, Akeno was sneaking in the kitchen. She took notice of Dark Pit, who was making breakfast. She decided to sneak up on him. Unfortunately, Dark Pit was sensing her and pretended not to notice. When Akeno was about to hug him up close, he used the Chaos Gear.

{CHAOS TIME STOP!}

Time suddenly flashed froze. Dark Pit moved away from Akeno as slowly as he can. He snapped his fingers to cancel the ability, causing Akeno to hug nothing but air. This made her look around in confusion whole Dark Pit snickered.

"Nice try, Akeno. I sensed you the moment you sneaked in the kitchen. Still, never surprise a chef at the kitchen, okay?" Dark Pit stated.

Akeno nodded, pouting due to her inability to hug Dark Pit. She looked away in fake pain. This made him smirk as he walked up to her and hugged her from behind, surprising Akeno.

"D-Dark Pit-kun... Hasty, aren't we?" Akeno teased with a stutter.

"Oh? Did I hear a stutter? Perhaps I didn't hear it well." Dark Pit said with a teasing tone.

Akeno didn't realize it, but Dark Pit decided to act playful on her. He placed both of his hands near Akeno's ribs and began to tickle her. This made her laugh uncontrollably as Dark Pit's hands glided on her skin.

"S-stop, D-Dark Pit-kun. I-It t-tickles..." Akeno said in between laughs.

He then released Akeno, allowing her to catch her breath. This made Dark Pit chuckle in response.

"Had a good tickle, Akeno? Perhaps that should teach you not to sneak up on me." Dark Pit said playfully.

Raynare and Kuroka heard the laughter from Akeno. They looked at the kitchen to see Dark Pit disciplining her in a playful tone.

"Those two will end up together one day... Akeno also wanted to be with him." Raynare said.

"I have a feeling you're right. I'm sure that you don't have any problems. We all love him for who he is, nya." Kuroka said.

By then, Dark Pit performed a daring action. He held Akeno in a bridal style, making her blush.

"Ara ara... Treating a fair maiden with such respect." She said.

Dark Pit smirked and used his light powers to give her a humoring sensation. This made her laugh from the sensation she felt.

"That's...hahahahaha...mean..." Akeno said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Serves you right, but hey, laughter's the best medicine." Dark Pit joked.

Raynare and Kuroka held their mouths shut, trying not to burst out laughing. Akeno's laughter was proving to be contagious as they struggled not to laugh. Dark Pit channeled his aura in Akeno's body to stop the laughing sensation. She was left out of breath when it stopped.

"You're sadistic sometimes and I love that." Akeno teased.

Dark Pit controlled his blushing but a faint pink color was on his face. He was able to hide it before anyone noticed.

'I don't know who she got this masochistic lifestyle from... Either I'm questioning myself like a doofus or I'm starting to get too soft.' He thought.

######

The quintet was walking to the academy. On their way, Issei, Asia and Irina were also walking nearby.

"Hey guys." Dark Pit said to Issei and his girlfriends.

"Morning Dark Pit." Issei said.

"The Occult Research Club called out to you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah. They said were taking a summer trip to the Underworld." Issei said.

Dark Pit looked rather uncomfortable upon hearing the name.

'Of all the places I have to go to, that's the least I would think right now…' He thought.

Issei noticed Dark Pit's uncomfortable expression. This made him realize why.

'Oh man... I remembered his past months ago... I just hope he doesn't snap…' Issei thought.

Dark Pit's girlfriends were now concerned upon seeing his aura briefly spike.

'Haven't the Devils have caused enough damage to him already...? He looks like wanting to move away from the Underworld.' Raynare thought.

'Dark Pit-kun... I don't blame you for feeling this way. I had to deal with that for a lifetime.' Kuroka thought.

'Dark Pit-kun... Rias, don't make this a mistake for him. He looks ready to snap.' Akeno thought.

'Kuro-kun... I hope nothing goes wrong…' Xenovia said.

######

Dark Pit, Issei, and their respective girlfriends arrived at the Occult Research Club.

"Good, you all made it here. Everyone, we're heading to the Underworld for the summer." Rias stated.

Everyone looked at Dark Pit, who looked away with agitation. Rias, confused on his attitude, decided to question him.

"Is there anything wrong with going to my home?" Rias asked.

'A big issue at that…' Everyone thought.

"Don't tell me you forgot about what you saw on my memories…" Dark Pit said in a slight, cold tone.

Rias gasped, realizing what he meant.

"I'm sorry, but the Maous are throwing a party for the summer. There will be a meeting with the Norse Gods along with the Three factions." Rias said.

Dark Pit sighed with disdain. He may have been able to overcome Adonia's hate, but the Underworld will forever have a scar on his soul.

"If a fight breaks out, it's the one responsible so don't get in my way of someone wants to fight with me." He said coldly.

Rias noticed the cold tone from him. Everyone felt concerned for his attitude right now.

'Let's hope nothing happens…' Rias thought.

######

The club members were underground, at what appears to be a train station.

"So this is where you Devils travel from your home to the human world" Dark Pit said.

"Yes, this train is connected via dimensional gates. It allows any supernatural being to cross over to the Underworld." Rias explained.

By then, Azazel showed up.

"This train is owned by the Gremory family. It's not a surprise since they're one of the wealthiest in the Underworld." He said.

"Nice timing Azazel" Dark Pit said, showing signs of calming down.

"I figured if I came along, I can try to help alleviate your psychological scars from the Underworld. Since my presence seems to be doing its trick, I have a feeling I should stick along." Azazel said.

"Well, you're welcome to come aboard." Rias said to the fallen angel leader.

"Great! But I also have a couple of guests coming along". Azazel said.

By then, Palutena, Pit, Phosphora and Viridi came by. This immediately got Dark Pit angry.

"Why are they here?" He asked with venom.

"They also wanted to attend to this meeting. I also had a word with them not to do anything reckless. Since I noticed your sudden reaction, it's no surprise." Azazel explained.

Dark Pit held his angered look. He then walked inside the train.

"Be sure to not let anyone of them get near me. I have a cold history with them." The fallen angel said.

Palutena sighed in response. She was hurt from seeing Dark Pit's anger.

"I can't blame him... Our actions long ago are still fresh in his mind. The death of his past lover has made a deep wound that'll never heal." The goddess of light said.

"He's nothing but a whining black angel. Who cares about what he's enduring?" Viridi said.

A lightning bolt was hurled from a nearby train window that struck Viridi down, paralyzing her.

"I can still hear you inside the train." Dark Pit said.

Everyone sweat-dropped from the sudden display.

"Let's not get into his bad side, okay?" Pit said.

Everyone agreed to what the angel said. They all boarded the train quietly. Dark Pit was sitting far away from the Occult Research Club.

"Exactly how deep is this psychological scar...?" Issei questioned.

"It's deeper than we can all speculate. He has been battle weary ever since that terrible day with the Underworld. The word itself now became taboo to his hearing. Anyone that says it out loud would make Dark Pit angry." Palutena said.

Another lightning bolt was hurled across the car. Everyone dodged before they got electrocuted.

"Enough with that word already. It makes me sick hearing it." Dark Pit called out.

######

The train began to move. The Occult Research Club boarded on the second coach. Although it was moving at a quick pace, each second that passed was a minute to Dark Pit's perspective. He was rather edgy, making everyone feeling concern for him.

"He doesn't seem to be calming down... Rather, he looks more of a nervous wreck now." Raynare said with concern.

"I'm beginning to question whether the trip to the Underworld is worth going to or not…" Rias said.

Raynare decided to sit near Dark Pit, despite the silence.

"I'm not like this because of you, Raynare. This place will always have a negative feeling for me." Dark Pit answered.

This made Raynare cling on to him. Kuroka, feeling left out, joined in. Akeno decided to follow along as well.

'Please don't feel so down, Dark Pit-kun. It hurts to see you like this.' Kuroka thought.

Issei also looked rather edgy as well. He didn't reveal to anyone, but a hidden scar caused from Mittelt's assault, Riser harming Asia, and the attack at the meeting with the Three Factions in Kuoh made him uncomfortable. The events were replaying in his head.

'I am feeling the same way Dark Pit does... Although not as strong, I have this sudden urge to leave the Underworld…' Issei thought.

He kept his composure but he remained high-strung. He wasn't going to let any devil, ally or otherwise get close to him. The only exception was Rias, but even her presence could make him somewhat edgy. The red haired Gremory noticed Issei's quiet behavior, but remained silent, not wanting to question him.

'Issei, I don't understand why you look so nervous... I won't divulge on what's making you like this, but I can't help but feel worried.' Rias thought.

'Issei-kun…' Irina thought with concern.

######

At another coach, Palutena, Pit, Phosphora, and Viridi were talking.

"It has been a while since I last went to the Underworld." Pit said jovially.

"I know. We used to fight against Medusa before shades showed up." Palutena said.

"So this is the Underworld that your angel went to?" Viridi asked.

"We're not there yet. This train is using a dimensional gate that leads to our destination. Dimensional gates are like barriers which conceal realms for any supernatural race. Skyworld, Heaven, even Valhalla have them." Palutena said.

"Well, I had my curiosities of seeing it. Better make the most out of it to see for myself." Viridi stated.

"Just make sure to veer away from Dark Pit. I can sense his energy fluctuating like an ocean wave." Palutena said.

"Duly noted." Viridi said sarcastically.

######

At the second coach, Issei decided to alleviate his tension by talking.

"I recall that you guys use teleporting spells to get around. Why not used that instead of the train?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, but we can only teleport our peerage. Anyone else won't follow in the magic gate. It is also a traditional practice for new recruits to travel via the formal route." Rias answered.

Nearby, Koneko was with Gasper. She had a forlorn look.

"Is everything okay, Koneko? You haven't touched your snack…" Gasper said.

"I'll be okay. It's nothing." Koneko responded.

Rias and the others noticed the tone she had. It was similar to Dark Pit's attitude and Issei's nervousness. She decided to calm them down.

"We'll be arriving with Sitri shortly." She said.

"By 'Sitri', you're referring to..." Issei said.

By then, Sona and her peerage came inside the coach. Issei chuckled dryly in response.

"I had a feeling that it would be Sona." Issei remarked.

"Good day to you, Sona." Rias said.

"Same to you, Rias. We'll be sharing your train, Gremory. I thought it would be sensible for me to greet you before leaving the train." Sona said.

"Well, I'm dreading about this... It's not the Rating Games I'm worried about." Rias said, looking at Dark Pit.

Sona looked at Dark Pit, who was looking more high-strung than usual. She had a sympathetic expression.

"It's to be expected... He does have a nasty history of this realm... Just hope he doesn't snap, or things might get chaotic." Sona said.

"I'll make sure." Rias said.

"Also, this year, we have new competitors arriving. This year's Summer Rating Games will be exciting." Saji said.

"In any case, we'll be heading back to our coach. See you soon." Sona said.

By then, an announcement was heard.

"We'll be arriving at the Gremory Estate soon." The conductor said.

Everyone, saved for Dark Pit, went to the window. Upon looking out, they saw several towns in hexagonal shapes. The whole area spanned millions of acres of land.

"This is...the Gremory estate!?" Issei asked in shock.

"Yes, this is the territory that the Gremory family possesses." Akeno stated.

"In terms of size, it's roughly Japan's largest island, Honshu, for comparison." Kiba said.

By then, the train began to shake. It eventually halted to a stop. Everyone scrambled and fell on the floor.

"This is an emergency stop." The announcer said.

Everyone was on the floor. Issei was with Asia, pressing her body on top of his chest. Irina landed on his left arm. Her chest was directly on the back of his left arm. Rias was on his stomach. Dark Pit had Raynare on top of him with Kuroka and Akeno.

"Give me a break... Why did the train stop?" Issei complained.

"Tch... All the more reason to start angering me…" Dark Pit said, clicking his tongue.

Everyone managed to get up from the floor. Azazel came to the coach to explain what happened.

"Settle down, everyone. The major players will be arriving shortly. Wish they took some precautions about it." He said.

"Meaning?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'll get to that soon. In any case, the engine appears to have stopped. I'll have a look." Azazel said calmly.

Rias sighed in response. She then calmed herself to announce something.

"Anyway, a representative from Asgard will be joining for the conference." Rias said.

Dark Pit merely groaned with disinterest. Rias noticed the tone and knew what he would say.

"Seriously, another group of gods from different mythology? Better pray that the people in Asgard are...organized. You all recalled what happened to them when Ragnarok came in the story?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah, we know... Lucky for them, it didn't happen." Rias stated.

"Better hope the Olympians, Hindu, and Shinto gods aren't irresponsible. That's the last thing I need to hear." The dark angel stated.

"You seem to know about those factions, Dark Pit." Rias said in surprise.

"When you read from books, you know a lot of stuff." He remarked.

"Hold on though... This conference relates to the organization called Khaos Brigade, right?" Issei asked.

"Yes, an anti-terror conference. Asgard won't be the only faction with gods that'll be involved." Rias said.

"That means we'll need to settle their differences for now. I don't like this one bit though." Dark Pit said.

"Why do you say that Dark Pit?" Rias questioned.

"There's always some rogue god that wants to cause destruction. If that were to happen, I may question their discipline or simply kill the rogue god." Dark Pit stated.

"Surely you realize that challenging a God will get you killed." Rias declared.

"That goddess of calamity, Pandora, was one of the rogue gods that I knew. Since you saw my memories, you already know that I'm more than capable of doing so." Dark Pit said.

"That I don't doubt… You did managed to kill a god or two in your world." Rias conceded.

By then, a powerful aura surrounded the train. This got everyone on edge.

"Something's coming." Dark Pit stated.

By then, a flash of light shined out. The train disappeared, causing everyone to fall separately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

######

Dark Pit and Issei woke up from being unconscious.

"Ugh... What the heck...? That was an instant teleportation spell." Dark Pit said.

"Looks like we're at some kind of mountain range... For that matter, where are we?" Issei questioned.

The boys noticed everyone on the ground. They managed to help snap them back to consciousness.

"What's with the sudden arrival here?" Pit questioned.

"I don't know, but it seems like it was sudden." Palutena said.

"Seriously, that was like, so uncomfortable. A meeting shouldn't happen like this." Phosphora complained.

"Tone down the sass, Phosphora. There must be a reason we're here." Viridi said.

"Seems like we have a guest honor coming up." Rias said.

"It's him, isn't it?" Sona said.

By then, heavy steps were heard. The force of the steps caused some of the local cliffs to have landslides. This got everyone on edge. A large figures showed itself. Issei and Dark Pit instantly knew what it was.

"A dragon!?" The boys shouted in surprise.

The dragon had a purple appearance with a white underbelly. It was standing on its hind legs like a human. There were armored, black shoulder guards that went to the hands. Two long horns stretched from its head, appearing yellow-gold. The dragon had a loincloth on its lower body with metal accessories. The claws were a yellow color. The dragon's legs, inner tail and lower body were beige in color. From behind, a pair of wings appeared. They look to be similar to bat wings. The eyes was most intimidating. They had a piercing gaze that had a lavender sclera.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Pit said, frightened.

By then, the dragon began to breathe fire at everyone. This forced the group to find cover from the flames. Issei equipped his Sacred Hear in response.

{DRAGON BOOSTER!}

{BOOST!}

"Seems like this dragon doesn't appreciate intruders." Dark Pit said.

He then noticed the flames melting the rocks. They were turning to molten rock in front of him.

"Everyone! It's useless to hide behind the rocks! The dragon's flames can melt them! Rely on defense magic!" Dark Pit warned.

By then, Kuroka and Koneko dashed forward to attack.

"Kuroka! Koneko! Stay away from it!" Dark Pit yelled.

His warning was heard from deaf ears. The nekomata sisters attempted to punch the dragon, only to meet face first on its tail. The impact rocketed them on a nearby cliff. The force caused them to spit blood in response. This got Dark Pit angry.

"You damn lizard...! So you want to fight, we'll BRING IT ON!" Dark Pit yelled.

He summoned Raikiri in response. This got the dragon on edge, sensing the dragon slaying magic.

"So you finally decided to see me as an immediate threat. COME AND FACE ME!" Dark Pit taunted.

Dark Pit willed the Chaos Gear to appear.

{CHAOS GEAR!}

"Time to put you in your place, dragon…" Dark Pit said coldly.

He then dashed forward, causing the dragon to breathe fire at him. Dark Pit created a sphere of water and surrounded himself to extinguish the flames. This allowed Dark Pit to sense the familiar devil aura it was exuding.

"So you're a reincarnated devil as well. That makes it much easier to fight." He said.

{CHAOS BOOST!}

He then flew up in the air to cut the head. The dragon responded by using its horns to block Raikiri.

"Using its horns to block the lightning blade... Quite smart to think that way. But how will you fate with speed?" He said.

The dragon was caught off guard by Dark Pit's sudden speed. Before it realized, Dark Pit managed to stab it on its left arm. The dragon roared in pain.

"Look! Dark Pit's overwhelming the dragon!" Raynare said.

Akeno joined in the fight and hurled lightning bolts.

"Don't hog all the fun, Dark Pit-kun. I want to discipline this beast for its actions." She said.

"Do what you like." He simply stated.

"Let me join in the fray." Issei said.

He had the sword, Ascalon equipped. Dark Pit smiled in response.

"Let's take this beast down." The boys said.

Pit was about to go and help till Phosphora stopped him.

"Forget it, Pit. That dragon is too powerful. Leave it to them." She said.

"Phosphora's right, Pit. Let's leave this to Issei and Dark Pit." Palutena said.

By then, Gasper walked up. He also wanted to help.

"Issei-sempai, Pit-sempai... I also want to help as well!" He shouted.

Gasper used his Sacred Gear to slow down time on the dragon. This gave the boys a chance to use their powers. Rias was surprised on the sudden action.

"Nice thinking, Gasper! You'll be a strong man one day!" Rias said, smiling pride fully.

"Let's do this, Dark Pit!" Issei said.

He released the Boosted Gear's doubled power.

{EXPLOSION!}

"You made a mistake not paying attention to me, dragon!" Issei said.

{CHAOS EXPLOSION!}

The boys' auras mixed with blue and red. They compressed their power into a powerful magical orb. This got the dragon on edge.

"Ready when you are, Issei." Dark Pit said.

"I'm ready." Issei said.

The boys launched the orb at the dragon with a mighty thrust.

 **"Purple Heavenly Dragon Bomb!"**

The orb collided with the dragon. A massive explosion encompassed where it stood. When the dust cleared, the dragon was barely standing. It had a circular injury on its chest.

"That's enough, everyone!" Azazel's voice called out.

Everyone turned to Azazel, who was at a nearby cliff. The dragon also stopped sending out its killing intent. Dark Pit was angered of the recent events. He then flew to Azazel.

"Care to explain what the recent attack all about was?" He said with a sadistic smirk.

Azazel began to sweat lightly, knowing that a simple fake answer would rile Dark Pit.

"Settle down, Dark Pit. For starters, this dragon happens to be a devil." Azazel revealed.

"I thought so. The moment Issei and I unsheathed our respective swords, it suddenly had its attention on us." Dark Pit said.

"So this dragon is also a devil?" Issei questioned.

The dragon in question looked at the boys, more specifically, their Sacred Gears. It spoke with a male voice.

"It has been a long time, Ddraig, Tiamat." the dragon said.

{Indeed it has. I'm surprised you didn't changed all this time.} Tiamat said.

{I could agree without a doubt. What a sight for sore eyes, Tannin.} Ddraig said.

"Tannin?" The boys questioned.

"What do you know about him?" Dark Pit asked to Tiamat and Ddraig.

{Tannin is known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon. He was one of the five dragon kings, but due to circumstances, he became a devil.} Tiamat said.

"Just as Tiamat said. It's no small feat for a dragon to become a devil." Azazel said.

"I can understand that. I guess the dragon kings have been associating with the Heavenly Dragons." Issei said.

"The reason he's here is to train you all." Azazel said.

"However, bear in mind that some of us are NOT Devils." Dark Pit stated.

"Not to worry, you guys will be trained by him to become strong. I understand that most of you are not within a peerage, but due to the threat of Khaos Brigade, we need to sharpen our skills." Azazel said.

Dark Pit sighed, recalling the event with Vali's betrayal.

"Very well. One can't be too careful." Dark Pit conceded.

"It was an order from Sirzechs for me to come here." Tannin revealed.

"Hey Tannin... Remind me to give Sirzechs a wallop when I see him. Obviously he took my threat too lightly." Dark Pit said, showing a blue aura.

Pit hid behind Palutena, remembering the draconic aura.

"He's scary when angry." Pit commented.

"For once, I agree." Palutena said, feeling a trickle of sweat.

Tannin looked at Dark Pit and Issei. He then had a smirk.

"I remember you and that boy. You two were able to kill one of the Phenex family's sons. I'll commend you both for your power, even injuring me. Worry about thrashing Sirzechs some other time." Tannin ordered.

"This surprise attack is also a test on how well you can handle them. It also allowed me to find some training regimens for you all." Azazel said.

"I don't know whether to praise you for this method or simply slap your head." Dark Pit commented.

Akeno giggled in response, seeing how Dark Pit found Azazel confusing.

"It's my role to make sure you guys stay strong. Remember, we're dealing with terrorists capable of immense power." Azazel said.

"Speaking of which... Tiamat, why did you take the chance to talk about him right now than in the battle?" Dark Pit questioned.

{Tannin was using less than one thousandth of his power. If he was truly serious, you would all be killed in less than a second, Comrade.} Tiamat said.

"I could vouch for that on Ddraig. However, knowing his personality, he would say the same." Issei said.

{I can still here, Partner.} Ddraig called out.

"No one's listening." Dark Pit retorted.

This made everyone chuckle from the interaction.

"In any case, we should wash ourselves. If we're meeting in a conference, we can't look dirty." Dark Pit said, shaking dirt off his arm.

"Not to worry. I have a natural hot spring which is near a bathhouse." Rias said.

######

Everyone traveled to hot spring. It was separated by two cliffs, both in different elevations. The top cliff was the female's bath. The lower cliff was for the male's bath. Both had equal amount of space.

"I never thought I would see a hot spring in the Underworld like this." Dark Pit said in amazement.

Behind him, Gasper was cowering, not liking the open space.

"Gasper... You don't have to feel afraid. We're all guys here." Dark Pit reassured.

"But I don't like the open space... Plus water is bad among vampires." Gasper whined.

Dark Pit sighed and placed a reassuring touch on his head.

"You're a dhampir, Gasper. The sun doesn't hurt you so you should be fine if you take a dip in the water. If you want to become a man, you have to endure your worst fears and become strong." Dark Pit said.

Gasper recalled how Dark Pit was training him with his Sacred Gear. It then made him calm down.

"I'll try and do my best, Dark Pit-sempai." Gasper declared.

"Make your sempai proud, Gasper. In case anyone tries to hurt you, Issei and I will be there to protect you." Dark Pit stated with a smile.

At the female's section, the girls noticed Dark Pit's interaction with Gasper and smiled.

"Dark Pit-kun, try to make him like a man so he becomes strong like you." Akeno called out.

'Why am I being commented that sounds like a misunderstanding?' Dark Pit thought.

"I'm trying to make sure Gasper overcomes his fears. I can't let him feel left out because of that." Dark Pit called out.

"Well, be sure to help him little by little. Rias wants him to be strong." Akeno said.

Dark Pit sighed in response. By then, Issei showed up and noticed Dark Pit sighing.

"Did I miss something?" Issei questioned.

"Just the girls commenting about my interaction with Gasper. It's not a problem." Dark Pit said.

"Well then, let's enjoy the hot spring while we're here. The training will strain ourselves so we need to keep ourselves fit." Issei said.

"I agree. Let's just enjoy the relaxing for now." Dark Pit said.

Azazel was in the spring as well. He felt comfortable in the water.

"If there was some sake, it'd be even more awesome." hH said comically.

"No need to start drinking in the bath. You could pass out." A voice called out.

"Geezus, Pit. You have to suddenly make yourself known here?" Dark Pit questioned with irritation.

"Sorry, but I love hot springs!" Pit said childishly.

'How did I end up being created as mirror copy of this...fickle angel?' Dark Pit thought.

Azazel noticed some cuts on Dark Pit's body. This made him speak to the dark angel.

"Hey Dark Pit, I'm sure you haven't noticed but there are several cuts on you. I suggest putting some ointment." Azazel said.

This made Pit laugh in response, along with Dark Pit.

"I guess you didn't realize it yet. Hot springs have the ability to heal us. We're not the same kind of angels that are under command from Michael." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit sat down in the water. Immediately, his wounds began to make a hissing noise. They began closing up in rapid speed. This surprised Issei, Gasper and Azazel.

"Well, you certainly have a lot of surprises." Azazel muttered.

"More so than you think." Dark Pit replied.

"Also, did you had your fun time with Raynare?" Azazel asked.

Immediately, Dark Pit blushed bright red. Steam visibly hissed out of his head like a train whistle.

"W-why are you asking such a question like that!?" Dark Pit shouted with embarrassment.

"I noticed that Raynare looked more happy than usual. I had a feeling that you two already had intercourse." Azazel said.

From the female side, the girls heard Dark Pit's shout and went to look down. They heard a train whistling sound coming from Dark Pit. Unknown to the all the females, Raynare and Kuroka were blushing, knowing why Dark Pit shouted.

'Azazel-sama had to ask something to him... Why now of all times?' Raynare thought.

'I can normally tolerate the sexual stuff, but talking about it openly can embarrass me, nya.' Kuroka thought.

Back in the male's side, Azazel already deduced the answer from Dark Pit's reaction.

"Looks like I was right. You two finally became one. Tell me, was she nice?" Azazel asked.

"Give me a break already, Azazel... I'm already feeling light headed after being asked such a question." Dark Pit said, wobbling in the water.

"Whoa there... Looks like I made him faint from hyperthermia. Issei, mind if you carry him back to his room so he can recover?" Azazel said.

"Alright... Somehow you act more like a teasing father for Dark Pit." Issei said.

"Hahahahaha... Well, I can't have one of my own kind feel so down." Azazel said.

Kiba and Gasper watched as Issei held on to Dark Pit's unconscious body.

"Dark Pit-sempai probably had a tough time to answer. What did Azazel meant by 'intercourse'?" Gasper asked to Kiba.

Kiba was nervous and couldn't reply. He decided to say a parental answer.

"I'll explain it to you when you get more mature…" Kiba answered.

This satisfied Gasper for the moment. By then Kiba recalled the battle with Tannin.

"Gasper, didn't you noticed how Koneko and Kuroka were moving first before Akeno ordered us? Koneko was acting strangely prior to coming here. I understand her elder sister was trying to protect her, but it has gotten me worried." He said.

"What about it?" Gasper said, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking too hard." Kiba said.

In the female's side, the girls were talking with each other. Xenovia was merely swimming in the hot spring for training purposes.

"Ne Asia. How's your relationship with Issei?" Palutena asked.

"Eh!? Well, we've just started to kiss..." Asia said meekly.

"Awe... How cute and innocent." Palutena beamed.

"What about you Irina?" Palutena asked.

"I've been getting along with Issei for some time. We didn't go too far since he wanted some time for us to understand each other. Plus, I haven't seen him in a while." She said.

"Childhood romance. How cute." Viridi said.

"Well now, Rias has some competition. Isn't that right?" Akeno said to her.

"I don't give up that easily." Rias said with determination.

Koneko remained silent during the conversation. She was thinking on what to say to Issei.

'Issei-sempai... I wonder if it's okay for me to be with you.' She thought.

"Still, I wondered what made Dark Pit shout out like that." Rias asked.

"I-I don't know." Raynare answered with a stutter.

"Hmm? It looks like you're hiding something Raynare... Tell us, how far did you two go?" Viridi asked.

Immediately, Raynare shuffled her legs and was blushing red. She was looking down in the water, unable to answer.

"Don't tell me... You two finally did 'that'?" Viridi said with uncertain shock.

Immediately, Raynare dived underwater to hide from the answer. The girls were all surprised as they deduced what Viridi said.

"So Raynare and Dark Pit became one... I'll admit, I never thought that the dark angel would find romance." Palutena said with a minor blush.

"Speaking of romance, have you and Pit showed feelings for each other?" Viridi teased.

"Me!? I only show a professional relationship as a commander. Not a lover." Palutena said, hiding her blush.

"Oh? The goddess of light has feelings for Pit? That can risk your duties." Viridi teased.

Palutena created a flash of light on Viridi's sight. This made her blind and couldn't see where she was going.

"Hey, why did you blind my eyes?" Viridi complained.

"Young kids shouldn't talks so openly about private matters." Palutena said.

"I'm not a kid!" Viridi shouted.

The girls laughed on the interaction. They noticed Kuroka was looking down.

"Hey Kuroka, you also had feeling for Dark Pit as well right? You two also confessed?" Rias questioned.

"Y-yes. I had a talk with Raynare regarding about how we feel for Dark Pit. Ironically enough, he accepted our feelings." The nekomata said.

"Oh? Does that mean you two had 'that' time?" Rias asked.

"Y-yes." Kuroka said, looking down.

"Ooooh la la. Someone has a harem. Ufufu…" Akeno said.

######

In a bedroom, Dark Pit was semi-conscious. He was red-faced and was trying to hold off his embarrassment.

"Someone kill me please..." He said.

Anyone seeing Dark Pit's embarrassment would feel sorry for him.

######

In an unknown location, Bikou was sitting on the ground. He appeared to be meditating.

"Bikou. The plan is about to commence." Vali's voice called out.

"Coming, White Dragon emperor." Bikou said.

He then stood up and stretched his body. Several cracks from stiff joints were heard.

"Time to start the plan." He said.

That's all from here.

This chapter is the start of the third novel. More to come as the events unfold.

Note: Kuroka is not part of the Khaos Brigade. It's fairly obvious since the early chapters.

For the reviewer on chapter 10, it was not intended to be a pun.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Extreme training regimens. The gathering of young Devils.

I do not own anything from any media.

Everyone was at what appears to be a large manor. It was as wide as the White House in Washington DC. There were several fountains and trees.

"Now I know how a rich person experiences their everyday lives..." Issei said.

"You know, this is ridiculous for a human to own a house and property this wide." Dark Pit said.

"T-this is the Gremory home?" Xenovia questioned with surprise.

"Yes, this is my family home." Rias said.

"That's amazing." Asia said in wonder.

"I've heard about the Gremory family being one of the wealthiest in the Underworld, but not this wealthy…" Raynare said.

This irked Dark Pit up one hearing the term 'Underworld'. His edgy behavior since the encounter with Tannin was not relieved. He still displayed a hair trigger attitude.

'Better pray that the family isn't like Sirzechs.' He thought.

By then, the doors opened. From the entrance, Grayfia came out.

"Welcome home, milady, her peerage, and friends." She said.

'Well that was rather fancy... I have a feeling a wealthy family would have maids and butlers to help clean the house.' Dark Pit thought.

######

Inside the house, a long row of maids and butlers lined at a carpet, welcoming Rias and everyone with her.

"Wow... The interior is amazing." Raynare said in awe.

"I-I'm so nervous about this…" Asia said meekly.

"I can agree with the thought. It's as though the social class system is evident." Issei said.

"I don't like a huge place like this..." Gasper whined.

Dark Pit calmed him down by placing a reassuring touch on his head.

"Nya... I remember most devil homes were almost like this, but not too fancy." Kuroka said.

"Thanks for letting us know the differences from different devil household families." Dark Pit said comically.

By then, a young boy was running down the hallway. The young boy was wearing a dark red formal shirt with black shorts. He had black formal shoes on. His hair was a red color, being a shade darker than Rias's. His eyes were a blue-steel gray.

"Rias-neesama! Welcome home!" The boy said with excitement

"I'm home, Millicas. You've grown so big since I last saw you." Rias said.

"'Millicas?' Wait a minute... Red hair and the same eye color as Grayfia... Seems like this is the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, isn't he?" Dark Pit deduced.

"Wow, onii-chan. You can tell?" Millicas asked with amazement.

"Well, you have your father's hair color, but your mother's eyes." Dark Pit said.

"Since when did you have such sharp eyes like that, Dark Pit?" Rias questioned.

"Being aware of the surroundings is a perk I naturally have." Dark spot answered.

"That would mean that Millicas is your nephew." Issei said to Rias.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." Rias said to the boy.

"Okay. My name is Millicas Gremory. Nice to meet you, everyone." Millicas introduced himself.

"What a well-mannered child." Raynare commented.

"How cute!" Asia said.

"He's like a genuine Prince." Xenovia said.

"He is. Matter of fact, his father happens to be one of the 4 Maou." Dark Pit said.

Xenovia giggled, seeing that Dark Pit's awareness was acute. She noticed that he looked calmer.

"That also explains something else... That time when Grayfia came to Dark Pit's place and Sirzechs came to my home... It was evident upon seeing this child." Issei said.

"Starting to take my astute observation, Issei? You lucky dragon." Dark Pit teased with a laugh.

"Luckier than you think." Issei retorted with a laugh.

Grayfia lead Rias and everyone to another door.

"Please enter here, everyone." She said.

The doors opened on their own. Millicas ran to the room with excitement.

"Rias-oneesama is finally home!" He said with excitement.

"Now, now, Millicas. Where's your manners?" A female voice said.

Issei and Dark Pit looked towards the room and noticed two figures. One was a brown haired woman who appeared to be in her late teenage years. She appeared similar to Rias, save for the brown hair. She was wearing a white dress with a thin brown one. Her eyes were a purple color.

'A young woman like her would be easily mistaken for Rias's sister... But knowing how Devils live a long life, I'd say that she's probably a parent.' Dark Pit thought.

"Who is she? That woman looks exactly like Rias." Issei said.

"Surprised Issei? She happens to be my mother." Rias revealed.

"Your mother!?" Issei exclaimed in shock.

'Right, yet again... Sometimes I question about my awareness around me... I just hope Pit isn't like that or he's be the next [Merc with a Mouth].' Dark Pit thought.

Akeno walked up to the woman and bowed politely.

"It has been a long time, Venelana-sama." She said.

All of Rias's peerage bowed to the woman. Dark Pit remained impassive, still feeling edgy.

"It's nice to meet all of you newcomers. I'm Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory." The woman said.

She then looked at Dark Pit and Issei.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two, Dark Pit and Issei." Venelana said.

"So you heard about us?" Dark Pit said.

"Although I was attending the Rating Game for my daughter's engagement, I was rather surprised to see such brutality." Venelana said.

"You don't have to remind us about that incident. Riser's cocky behavior led to his death. He did torture our respective girlfriends." Issei said.

"Dear me, I apologize for opening old wounds. I hope that you forgive me for that." Venelana said.

"No harm done. More importantly, who was the one who orchestrated the engagement to Rias?" Dark Pit questioned.

"My husband, Lord Gremory." The woman said.

"Where is he...?" Dark Pit said, clenching his fist.

"Temper, aren't we? None can blame for what you and Issei felt." Venelana said with pity.

"What's with all the noise?" A male voice called.

A middle-aged appearing man came to the room. His attire consisted of black brazier with a white shirt that had gold accents. His eyes were a blue color.

"Oh? We have guests from Rias. My name is Lord Gremory. Pleased to meet-"

The man's speech was interrupted by a ferocious punch from Dark Pit. This got everyone by surprised as Lord Gremory was hurled out from the house.

"W-what the hell are you thinking!?" Rias called out in shock.

"That's for payback for dragging our loved ones in to your mess…" Dark Pit said coldly.

The cold glare from Dark Pit was enough to tell anyone 'mess with me and I'll rip you apart'. They gave their space to him, not wanting to incur his anger. Lord Gremory eventually got up from his sudden attack.

"Ouch... I have to admit, that was painful." He said.

"Consider that as a consolation for your irresponsible actions." Dark Pit said with venom.

"I'll take that under advisement... Ugh…" Lord Gremory grunted.

"Let that be a lesson for you to not pick a bachelor who doesn't care about a woman's feelings." Venelana said.

######

The group was at a dining table. Everyone, save for Dark Pit, Issei, and their respective girlfriends was hungry.

"Hmm? Aren't the rest of you planning to eat?" Lord Gremory questioned.

"We're not hungry..." Dark Pit answered.

"Seems like someone has a deep scar in their heart. Let me see what the problem is." Lord Gremory said, getting into Dark Pit's personal space.

In response, Dark Pit kicked Lord Gremory with a draconic power infused leg. This sent the man flying off like a bullet into the sky. Everyone sweat dropped in response from the action.

"You'll have to forgive Dark Pit. Ever since the incident with Riser, he has been high strung. It's been getting worse now that he's here in the Underworld." Rias said.

Cracking noises were heard from Dark Pit. The floor was being overwhelmed by the pressure of his aura.

"It appears to be more than just that incident. That's probably attributed to a deeper wound." Venelana deduced.

Before anyone realized it, Lord Gremory zoomed back into the manner. His eyes were in complete swirls.

"How far and hard did you punch my father...?" Rias questioned.

"I just punched him with the force of an object that's about 1 ton heavy." Dark Pit said nonchalantly.

"A 1 ton weight!? You nearly threw him off the face of the earth!" Rias shouted.

"The man was planning to get in my personal space. I don't like people from the Underworld getting that close." Dark Pit said coldly.

Rias and the others could see his high strung behavior acting up.

"I'll head outside to get something to eat." The dark angel said.

Dark Pit eventually walked outside, fuming. Everyone noticed his behavior was starting to make a turn for the worst.

"I knew we shouldn't bring him here... Rias, why you have to be insensitive enough to open up old scars?" Raynare questioned.

"I didn't know this time…" Rias responded.

"Really? You saw his memories so it shouldn't be hard to find out." Issei said.

"The reason I came here is for the meeting with Asgard and the Rating Games…" Rias said.

"Take consideration of someone's feelings. If not, you would simply cause problems in the later end." Xenovia stated.

######

During the night, Dark Pit was resting in a different room, sulking. He was starting to develop a hair-trigger response after staying in the Underworld.

"I could honestly vouch that Rias's family is just as flippant as Sirzechs. Why do some beings have such personalities, I'll never know. The nekomata sisters seemed to have the same feeling as well." Dark Pit said.

He lied down in his bed, agitated from pondering on what to think.

'This place is too huge for my tastes…' He thought.

By then, the doors to the room opened.

"Come in." Dark Pit said.

Raynare and Kuroka were at the doors. Both looked rather nervous.

"Um, Dark Pit. We don't feel comfortable sleeping in open spaces." Raynare said meekly.

'Now she's becoming meek like Asia... Is this place causing personality changes?' Dark Pit thought comically.

"Nya, I also want to sleep near him." Kuroka said.

'Issei's probably having this problem as well.' Dark Pit thought.

######

Issei had Asia and Irina sleeping near him.

"I'm sorry, Issei-kun. I can't sleep with such a large room." Asia said meekly.

"Even though I was raised by the church, this kind of lifestyle doesn't suit me very well." Irina said.

"Anyone would feel that way. Still, you two don't have to drive yourselves to sleep with me. More importantly, I'm concerned for Gasper since open spaces make him panic." Issei said.

"Gasper is doing okay. He's been hiding in his box." Irina said.

"Leave to a hikikomori in using a box as a comfort zone." Issei said comically, making the girls giggle.

######

In Dark Pit's room, everyone fell asleep. The girls were cuddling him, lying on his body. Dark Pit was fast asleep.

"He's finally asleep... I hope that his stress calms down. This world is making him uncomfortable." Raynare said.

"I'm sure he'll manage, nya." Kuroka said.

######

Rias was talking with her parents. She noted Sirzechs absence from her home. Lord Gremory was having his injuries tended by Venelana.

"That fallen angel sure packs a wallop. I never imagined he could injure me with that much force." Lord Gremory winced.

"When he gets angry, that's the final warning for almost all of his enemies before they end up perishing." Rias said.

"I'll make sure not to trigger his anger... In any case, Sirzechs is currently attending for a special guest, hence why he is absent." Lord Gremory said.

"Busy as always, onii-sama." Rias commented.

"Governor Azazel seems to be helping out as well." Lord Gremory said.

"The fallen angel leader seems to be raising you all just fine. Up to now, I had doubts of that happening." Venelana said.

"He's an odd person to begin with." Rias said.

######

The next morning, everyone gathered at the courtyard. Azazel was waiting for them.

"Glad to see everyone is here. I managed to create a training regimen that will take about twenty days in the human world." Azazel said.

"Twenty days of training huh? That sounds fun for me." Dark Pit said with a smirk.

"First off, Dark and Issei, you two managed to attain Balance Breaker a while ago. The issue is, you two can't sustain it for long. Vali was able to sustain his form for months so we are planning to extend the time." Azazel explained.

"By 'we', you mean..." Issei questioned.

Tannin appeared at the courtyard, surprising everyone.

"The Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin... He is going to train us?" Dark Pit asked.

"Precisely. He'll train you two to increase your magic reserves and stamina." Azazel stated.

"It's quite a surprise for me to train the wielders of Ddraig and Tiamat." Tannin said.

"Work hard and don't die." Azazel said.

"Try to make a better parting speech…" Dark Pit said.

"Anyway, let's go and start the training." Issei said.

"We'll be back in twenty days." The boys said, flying off with Tannin.

Azazel looked at Rias, who was uncomfortable from his staring.

"Rias, you may have comprehensive strength, but you need to improve your strategies in decision-making. Utilize your peerage to their fullest potential." Azazel explained.

He then looked at Akeno, who had a brief look of disdain.

"Akeno, your power is amazing in its own, but you can't rely solely on demonic power. You'll have to start using the power of the fallen angels. Imbuing thunder with light will form lightning. It also adds the edge on a devil's weakness." Azazel said.

"Who will be training me?" Akeno questioned.

"One of the cadre fallen angels, Baraqiel." Azazel said.

"So he's here too…" Akeno spat out.

"It has been a while since we met. I never thought I would train my own daughter as ordered by the leader." A male voice called.

The group turned to see a middle-aged gruff man. His skin was slightly darker than Akeno's. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a cape. From his legs and arms, there was armor worn to protect the joints. His face and chin had long facial hair.

"Baraqiel…" Rias said.

"So it has come to this..." Akeno said.

"You'll have to accept your bloodline. It's the only way that'll ensure victory." Baraqiel said.

"No need to hold back." Akeno said.

She then used her magic to turn into the priestess of lightning.

"Do you wish to understand why I wear these clothes? It's a symbol of me not accepting you as my father." Akeno said.

Baraqiel and Akeno flew off to the sky. The group noticed the cadre fallen angel looking to be in emotional pain. Azazel then looked at Kiba.

"Kiba; you need to hone your Balance Breaker and maintain it as long as possible. I've assigned a teacher to train you in advanced swordsmanship." Kiba said.

"Very well. Show me the area to train at." Kiba said.

Azazel used a magic circle to teleport Kiba to the training area. He then looked at Xenovia.

"You may be human, but there's a time for you train as well. The Holy Sword Durandal is rather fickle and picky of its wielder. Just like how Dark Pit said, it's like a wild horse. You have to tame the sword and ensure it fully accepts you. Use your own willpower for easier reference." Azazel said, teleporting Xenovia to a training ground.

He then looked at Gasper, who cowered.

"Your abilities are advanced enough. The problem is you need to overcome your fear of public places. Your sempai has been training you with that but I want to make sure you're ready for it." Azazel said.

"I... I'll do my best to make my sempai proud." Gasper said.

Azazel then looked at Koneko.

"Koneko, your training as a rook is already showing its results. However, you must accept the power you sealed yourself off from. Don't deny this power, or you won't be able to develop your skills. Kuroka will help with your training to overcome the drawbacks." Azazel said.

"Kuroka-neesan…" Koneko said.

"It's time to train you on senjutsu and youjutsu, Shirone. I'll help with your training so you won't lose yourself.f" Kuroka said.

Azazel turned to Asia. She looked rather nervous.

"Your Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, has its power depend on the wielder. In other words, you must train to unleash the aura from your whole body. This will provide long ranged healing without you risking your life. At the same time, you must learn to wield a sword since Dark Pit have you the Crusader Blade. Irina, you will also undergo training with Asia in this category with your Excalibur Mimic. Meditate with the sword so you can use its abilities for surprise attacks." Azazel said.

"I will work hard. I need to do this for Issei-kun." Asia said.

"I'll do what I can to train hard to prepare against the terrorist." Irina said.

Azazel teleported them to a quiet location for them. He then looked at Pit.

"Why am I undergoing training?" Pit asked.

"You need to develop your combat prowess and magic abilities. In this world, any human or otherwise, have powerful items capable of defeating gods. You, Viridi, Palutena, and Phosphora shall train in a remote location to hone your skills." Azazel stated.

"Alright then. If it makes me stronger, let's start the training." Pit said eagerly.

"Sheesh, getting hyper for some training? Aren't we a battle ready angel?" Viridi joked.

"He's hard headed, but he's the best commander I have in Skyworld." Palutena said.

"I like his spirit though. Always wanting to grow strong." Phosphora said.

The quartet teleported to a different area, leaving Raynare.

"You will be trained with Kalawarner to raise your magic reserves. I want you to have three pairs of wings when you finish your training." Azazel said.

Kalawarner appeared, causing Raynare to smile at seeing her friend.

"Kalawarner, it's good to see you!" Raynare said with excitement.

"I'll glad as well. Anyway, let's go to our training grounds." The fallen angel woman said as they teleported.

This left Rias at the courtyard.

"Don't be worried. The locations I've sent them to have plenty of nutrients for them to abate their hunger." Azazel said.

######

At a different location, Issei and Dark Pit were moving away from Tannin's flames.

{Comrade, those flames are dangerous even among dragons. Don't touch them.} Tiamat said.

{Tiamat's right, Partner. Use this regimen to your advantage.} Ddraig said.

"Tell us before we start the training!" Issei shouted.

"It can't be helped...! Let's try to mix in our training style with Tannin's." Dark Pit said.

"Oh? What kind of training style are you thinking?" Tannin asked.

"Well, we're planning tonight each other while dodging your attacks." Dark Pit suggested.

"Hmmm... A little extreme, but it sounds more beneficial than my training regimen. I may join in the fray as well." Tannin said.

"Fair enough. Let's dance." Dark Pit said with a smirk.

For the next days, Issei and Dark Pit began attacking each other while dodging Tannin's flames and attacks. Azazel whistled in surprise on seeing from a distance what the boys were doing.

"Well now, seems like they want to do something extreme. I'd say those two will become stronger when this is over." Azazel said.

The boys kept dodging Tannin's attacks while fighting each other on the ground and midair. Eventually, it got to the point where they used their Balance Breaker.

{WESTERN DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}

{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}

Blue and red dragon-like beings faced each other with Tannin ready to attack.

"Here we go!" The boys shouted.

Tannin was surprised on the sudden shift in power. The boys were now getting serious.

'Those two will grow up to become powerful beings one day.' The dragon thought.

The boys were fighting each other and against Tannin. The dragon noticed the boys clashing their powers against one another.

"I never thought that the Chaos Karma Dragon would be able to compete with the Red Dragon Emperor." Tannin commented.

The boys launched their individual shots towards each other. Their magic orbs clashed with one another before exploding in a purple flash. This blew Dark Pit, Issei and Tannin off their feet.

"Let's keep going!" The boys said.

Tannin decided to attack as well and began breathing flames to the boys.

'This is becoming both exciting and interesting.' Tannin thought.

The boys then proceed to use senjutsu to enhance their attacks. Tannin quickly realized it and was shocked.

"You two are capable of senjutsu!? This is getting more interesting!" The dragon bellowed.

During the days of training, the boys kept performing the same thing for the next days.

######

Days have passed. Dark Pit and Issei were on the ground, exhausted from their training. Tannin flew off to a different location.

"We'll meet again tomorrow for some intense training. I'll increase my firepower though." The dragon said.

"Looking forward to it." Dark Pit said.

"I'll have to say, I'm impressed." A male voice said.

The boys looked and noticed a young man at his late 20s wearing a white vest with black clothing. His hair was a brown color and spiky. His eyes were a purple color. Both boys felt the immense aura he was exuding. He was sitting on a nearby rock.

"It's quite an expectation for the Dragon Emperors." The man said.

"You're an observer, aren't you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Just as astute as the others claimed you to be. You have sharp eyes for a fallen angel." The man said.

"And your aura has a sensation of senjutsu. However, the one you're using is different compared to using nekomata senjutsu." Dark Pit said.

"Man, if anyone were to be trying to hide anything from you, they would be surprised." The man laughed.

The boys looked at the man, uncertain on how to react.

"Well, now that's out of the way. My name is Sairoarg Bael." The man introduced.

"Hmmm... Seems like you're a relative to Venelana Gremory." Dark Pit said.

"She's actually my cousin. Originally, she was part of the Bael family, whom have the ability to use the Power of Destruction." Sairoarg said.

"So Rias inherited that power from her mothe.r" Issei said.

"Indeed." Sairoarg answered.

The man then stood up with a smirk.

"Grow strong you two. I want to see how powerful you guys can be. I heard of your abilities that literally killed Riser Phenex. I look forward to fighting you both one day." Sairoarg said.

"Likewise." Dark Pit said.

"Oh, for the record, it's not senjutsu I'm using. It's just intense training that allows me to use Touki." Sairoarg said before teleporting.

"Touki?" Issei questioned.

"Life energy from senjutsu users. It can be used to recover lost life force or on combat. Kuroka's senjutsu is no exception." Dark Pit said.

######

During the night, the boys were able to make use of fire magic to create a fire to stay warm.

"Think this training will be useful?" Issei asked.

"We're pushing ourselves to the extreme Issei. As much as I don't want the Khaos Brigade to show up, we have to do this." Dark Pit said.

"Either way, I hope the others will be okay." Issei said.

######

The training days were over. Everyone regrouped to the Gremory manor at the courtyard. Rias's peerage arrived. All looked improved from their training. She took notice of the people who yet to arrive. Eventually, Pit, Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora showed up.

"Whew... What a training camp. I feel stronger already." Pit said.

The goddesses giggled seeing the excited tone from him. Eventually, Dark Pit's and Issei's girlfriends appeared.

"I never thought I would feel this strong." Raynare said.

"It's amazing." Asia said.

The girls commented on their newfound strength.

"Where are the boys though?" Xenovia asked.

######

In the air, the boys were above the Gremory manor. Seeing that everyone gathered, Dark Pit decided to voice a surprising arrival.

"Hey Issei, care for to do a dramatic entrance?" Dark Pit said.

"What do you have in mind?" Issei asked.

"Let's bullet drop to the ground." Dark Pit said.

"Pardon?" Issei asked.

Before he knew it, Issei saw Dark Pit bullet dropping to the ground. Feeling left out, he decided to bullet drop as well.

"Nice of you to catch up." Dark Pit said.

"If it's a race you want, then let's see how touches down on the ground first" Issei said.

The boys were reaching at subsonic speeds, forming comes of their respective dragon's energy. By then, everyone at the Gremory estate noticed two shooting stars heading to near them. They eventually moved away, knowing where they'll land.

"Watch out!" Rias called out.

Immediately, the shooting stars both touched the ground, creating a large crater. Dust billowed into the air.

"Seems like it was a tie." Dark Pit's voice said.

Everyone looked at where the dust cloud obscured the boys. The cloud eventually cleared and showed Dark Pit and Issei. Both looked muscular than usual.

"Dark Pit-kun/Issei-kun!" Their girlfriends said.

The girls ran to the boys and plopped themselves on them.

"It has been a while, everyone." Dark Pit said in a calm voice.

"Indeed it has. Seems like everyone has improved dramatically. In any case, representatives of various devil calms will gather for a reception. I'll need to be present so I'll send someone to guide you all." Azazel said.

"A gathering of Devils?" Asia said in question.

"It's more of a formal greeting to develop friendships or relationships between devil families. The Four Maous have VIP status but we'll be acting as guards for him." Rias said.

"In other words, we shouldn't cause a ruckus that'll sully the families." Dark Pit said.

"Exactly, Dark Pit." Kiba said.

######

During the night, everyone was wearing formal clothes. They all gathered at the meeting with the devil family representatives. The boys had a tuxedo on while the girls had a dress on, or in Akeno's case, a formal kimono.

"Be sure not to offend anyone." Rias said.

"Better make sure they don't provoke me." Dark Pit said.

Rias groaned with Dark Pit's behavior. By then, Sona came by.

"Good evening Rias. How did the training regimen go?" Sona asked.

"It went well for everyone. How about you?" Rias asked.

"So-so. There's still time to improve." Sona said.

"Yo Hyoudou, Kuro. How are you things with you two?" Saji asked to the boys.

"We had a strong improvement. I would say that we ended up being crazy strong. How about you?" Issei said.

"Azazel also helped in my training." Saji said.

By then, Dark Pit had a shiver from his spine. He then heard a voice that would make him panic.

"Sona~tan, you're here." Serafell called out.

'Oh no... Not her!' Dark Pit thought with comical fright.

"Ah? Kuro~tan! I'm happy you came!" Serafell said, hugging the life out of Dark Pit.

"Too close, too close!" Dark Pit said, before teleporting with light magic away from her.

"You're mean, Kuro~tan. Why won't you accept my hugs?" Serafell said in a childish tone.

"Please stop acting like a child and be more presentable." Dark Pit begged.

By then Sirzechs came by with Azazel.

"Michael should be here any minute now." He said, trying suppress his laughter.

"This isn't funny Sirzechs!" Dark Pit shouted.

"Anyway... According to Baraqiel, Odin, the head of security, should be on his way." Azazel said.

"Baraqiel is protecting Odin?" Sirzechs asked.

"Many of the Norse gods don't approve of Odin's alliance with the devils." Azazel said.

"Seems like there's bound to be people who refuse." Sirzechs said seriously.

"To top it off, Khaos Brigade is recruiting those people." Azazel said.

The leaders then looked at Dark Pit struggling to set himself free from Serafell.

"You know, this could be well worth in calming our stress down. Never thought comedy would be this funny." Azazel said before laughing.

"I'll have to agree as well." Sirzechs said.

By then, Dark Pit's eyes glowed a comical red. He then bashed their heads, giving them a comical bump.

"Try saying that when I'm not physically nearby. Unless you want me to give you another knuckle sandwich, keep your mouths shut about this." Dark Pit said coldly.

"Scary..." Sirzechs shivered.

"Quite the temper he has…" Azazel said.

######

Rias and everyone followed Sona and her peerage to where the meeting will take place.

"The meeting will start at this room. Be prepared for anything." Sona ordered.

By then, a nearby wall suddenly blew off and pelted Dark Pit. This got everyone nervous.

"Oh no... Whoever did that is now risking Dark Pit's wrath..." Issei said with fear.

Rias, Sona and their peerage felt their fears getting strong. Dark Pit rose from the rubble, anger marred on his face.

"Who was the wise guy that caused that explosion in that room…?" He asked in a haunting time.

Two devils were arguing with each other. A female and a male. The female was wearing an academic uniform from a different school. She had pale blonde hair with pink eyes.

"It seems you want an early death, Zephyrdol." The woman said.

The male she was facing had a yellow black dress with a red undershirt. He has tattoos on both of his faces and wild blue hair that stood on spikes.

"You smell like a virgin. I just merely stated the truth, Seekvaria." Zephyrdol said.

By then, the two Devils noticed Dark Pit's aura. This got them to look at him.

"You have a problem with me, crow?" Zephyrdol taunted.

Dark Pit walked menacingly at the devil. His eyes glowed a mahogany color. Everyone was now on edge.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Zephyrdol taunted.

Dark Pit raised his left hand and clenched his teeth. He then punched the devil on his face with a powerful haymaker.

"HUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The force of the punch was so strong, it literally knocked the air out of him. Before anyone knew it, Zephyrdol was launched like a bullet. He then flew across the room and his head was lodged on the wall.

"Dark Pit! Calm down!" Rias said.

This managed to snap him back in control. Everyone present was scared of the sudden display.

"Anyone that dares to provoke me in a manner like that will suffer the same fate. CAPICHE!?" He yelled, raising his aura.

Everyone was taken back by the immense aura. Every devil didn't bother daring to go near Dark Pit or oppose him. Asia lost her balance and fell behind a random male devil. The male in question appeared youthful and gentle. He was wearing an expensive tuxedo with a fur coat. His eyes were closed, forming a gentle expression.

"Are you ok?" He said calmly.

"Ah, yes." Asia said meekly.

Saji went to where Zephyrdol was and looked at the poor fellow.

"Damn... Powerful enough to make him stick on the wall..." He said in amazed fear.

Sairoarg came by and noticed the damage.

"Dark Pit did this much?" He asked.

"Yeah, with one haymaker he knocked the headlights out of that devil." Issei said.

"Might as well help him." Sairoarg said.

"You know Sairoarg, Issei?" Rias asked.

"We met him during our training regimen. He was observing our progress one time. We also know that he's your cousin." Issei said.

"I see, so you know about him. But what you don't know is this. He's ranked number one among the younger Devils." Rias said.

"All the more reason for us to have a friendly match." Issei said.

By then, Ravel noticed Dark Pit and Issei. She was wearing a pink dress with bird feather accessories.

"Geez, Dark Pit. You need to calm your anger down." Issei said.

"Sorry, but I don't like the feeling of this world." The dark angel said.

"Can you try to act a little normal for once, Blue Dragon Emperor?" Ravel said to him.

"I would be, if the devils didn't give us a reason to feel edgy." Dark Pit retorted.

Ravel then realized the high strung message from him and Issei. Both were weary ever since Riser plotted the kidnapping of their girlfriends.

"I guess the wounds have yet to heal." Ravel said.

"You shouldn't be near us." Issei said.

"I only came here to give the Red Dragon Emperor a gift..." Ravel said.

"Not an Evil Piece. I'm not interested in becoming a devil." Issei said.

"That's not what I mean! I meant this!" Ravel said, providing a small capsule.

Dark Pit had a look of the capsule. He sensed the essence of the Phenex inside.

"A Phenex tear? I guess you're not the same as Riser." Dark Pit said.

"Forgive me from my late brother. He was too cocky and wanted your girlfriends as his own harem collection. Serves him right for overestimating his abilities and causing harm to the innocent." Ravel said.

"You should feel more vengeful to us than forgiving for what we done to him…" Dark Pit said.

"I know, but you also made me realize that no devil, even if granted with immortality, can't avoid death." Ravel said.

"A lesson that had to be taught through a brutal method. It doesn't excuse the fact you should be with us. We were the ones who killed him. Don't you have any sympathy?" Dark Pit questioned.

"I'll admit I had such hate on you two. However, I had a look at his peerage, who appeared more energetic. I also heard them gossiping to each other about being free from his sexual assaults…" Ravel said quietly.

The boys were shocked and recalled what he did with Yubellina.

"Well, that explains why you show no sympathy for him. I guess that's your explanation on why." Issei said.

"Speaking of his peerage, are they doing okay?" Dark Pit asked.

"They're doing okay. Some of them are still scared of you two. However, Yubellina seems smitten with you, Blue Dragon Emperor." Ravel answered.

"Just call me Dark Pit. I'm not the true Blue Dragon Emperor. That title belongs to Tiamat." Dark Pit said.

"Same with me. Just call me Issei." Issei followed.

"Well then, Issei-sama and Dark Pit-sama. I wish you two the best of luck." Ravel said.

The boys had a confused expression on their faces.

"Ravel, we're not reincarnated devils. We're still the same. I'm human and Dark Pit's a black angel." Issei said.

Ravel was somewhat surprised to hear that.

"I didn't think about that... But now, the devils are planning to include any beings for the Rating Games. You two have been participating in the test during the battle with Riser." Ravel said.

"I never liked being a Guinea pig, but in this case, I'll let it slide. I was wondering whether the devils were the only faction to participate in Rating Games up till now. Good to know that." Dark Pit said.

Ravel smiled in response. By then, Dark Pit remembered a particular legend of Phoenixes.

'Now that I recall, there was a tale about a Phoenix that became a human. It gave its tears to the human, who accepted them. This also allowed the human to feel what the phoenix felt in response. Since that legend has been passed down, the granting of Phenex tears to someone else is essentially the same as a marriage contract...' He thought.

This made Dark Pit look at Ravel in surprise. She then noticed his shocked expression.

"Why are you looking at me with such a face like that?" Ravel asked.

The dark angel walked up to Ravel and went to her ears.

"You just confessed that you liked Issei, didn't you?" He whispered.

"H-how did you know!?" Ravel whispered back in question.

"I read about this practice regarding about the legendary phoenix. Since your family has similar abilities, it isn't much of a surprise." Dark Pit answered with a whisper.

Ravel blushed red, seeing how Dark Pit's acute awareness couldn't hide her actions. This made Issei look at Dark Pit in curiosity.

"What were you guys whispering about?" He asked.

"It's nothing serious. It's about the upcoming Rating Games." Ravel said, hiding her blush.

"Oh, well then. It gives us more of a reason to train ourselves. Isn't that right, Dark Pit?" Issei asked.

"We have been training with Tannin so we should ask him for extra training." The dark angel suggested.

Before the boys could head out, they noticed Kuroka and Koneko heading downstairs. They quickly caught up to them.

"Kuroka-chan, Koneko-chan... What are you two doing?" The boys asked.

"We felt someone near this place who can use senjutsu... It isn't you two, since the aura feels different." Kuroka answered.

"A different senjutsu aura... Can you take a guess from the tip of your tongue?" Dark Pit asked.

"It feels as though there's a monkey near..." Kuroka said.

Everyone paused, knowing who the aura belonged to.

"Seems like the flippant chimp, Bikou, is here. If he's here, then Vali might be here as well." The dark angel said.

"We have to stop them. Whatever they're planning, it doesn't sound good." Issei said.

"Agreed. Kuroka, I know you said to us that senjutsu is dangerous, but we have to use it to its full effect. Like it or not, a senjutsu user can overwhelm a dragon." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka and Koneko was surprised on what they heard.

"Be careful you two. The hatred of the world can be overwhelming if you let it control you." Kuroka warned.

The boys sat down on the floor and began to meditate, taking in the nature energy around them. Kuroka and Koneko can sense the nature energy around them. The malice of the world began to enshroud them, but the nekomata sisters saw something amazing happen. The negative influence was being purged from Dark Pit's body. When he opened his eyes, the shape of their appearance changed. The pupils had a slit appearance, similar to a cat's eyes. Issei initially struggled, but Dark Pit touched his shoulder. It caused the nature energy to purge. Issei then opened his eyes and displayed the same eyes.

"You two...! You boys have mastered senjutsu to the point of creating Sage Mode!" Kuroka said in shock.

"Sage Mode huh? How does this state work?" Dark Pit asked.

"Unlike simple utilization of senjutsu energy, you simply use this energy combined with your magic reserves to boost your attacks, speed, endurance, and durability." Kuroka explained.

"Really? I do feel the immense nature energy... It's as though it is a part of me." Dark Pit said.

"This form... It's just like how Naruto mastered senjutsu. The difference is, he learned it from toads." Issei said.

"It's kind of a dream among people who watch anime to experience this sensation. Makes you feel like you have Naruto's abilities." Dark Pit said.

"Not only that, I feel as though my sight has improved a great deal." Issei said.

"Not just sight. Even smell and hearing are enhanced. Because of this, we're pretty much cat sages." Dark Pit said.

Kuroka and Koneko looked at their respective boys. Dark Pit was at Kuroka's sight while Koneko was at Issei's sight.

"Um... Is there something wrong?" Dark Pit asked.

Kuroka had a blush on her face. She gripped Dark Pit on his shoulders and dragged him close.

"After we deal with the battle, I want you in bed with me." She said in a husky tone.

Koneko was breathing heavily and her face flushed. Her cat ears were completely exposed.

"Issei-sempai... I want to stay near you. It feels so warm when I'm close to this feeling." Koneko said.

Before the boys knew it, a pair of cat ears came out of their heads. This got them by surprise.

"Is this the result of the Sage Mode of cats?" Issei asked.

"I believe so. However, the effects are temporary so they'll disappear." Kuroka said.

"Good to know. Let's take the chance of using this form while it lasts." Dark Pit said.

The quartet dashed outside of the meeting. From a distance, Rias noticed and followed them.

'Why did those four suddenly leave? I don't know what their reason is, but judging by their need to rush, it seems serious' she thought.

######

Outside, the quartet raced at the forest. The nature energy they're sensing was close.

"The presence is around here. We're getting close." Dark Pit said.

"We noticed. Not to mention the smell." Kuroka said.

"Time to give that flippant monkey a taste of his own medicine." Issei said.

Eventually, they saw Bikou. He was sitting on a tree branch, holding a staff.

"Kakaka... It's about time to you guys caught my aura." He said.

"Bikou..." the quartet said with anger.

That's all from here.

Note 1: The cat sage mode is inspired off of the Naruto sage mode, but it's based on cats. If one would recall, both Issei and Dark Pit can use senjutsu.

Note 2: The reason why Dark Pit was able to purge the negative influence of the world will be explained next chapter.

Note 3: This will be difficult, but after the battle with Bikou, I'm planning to put the events of the light novel in conjunction with the anime.

Any questions, PM me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Nekomata vs Satori: Senjutsu Battle

I do not own anything from any media.

Dark Pit, Issei, Kuroka, and Koneko were staring at Bikou, ready to fight the monkey yokai. The boys had tails grow out. They were a cat's tail in appearance.

"What's with the stare down? You'll make me blush if you keep staring at me." Bikou teased.

"Your flippant attitude isn't going to work that easily, you monkey. You'll have to do better than that to gauge our power." Dark Pit said.

"Well then, I'll take you all seriously. Since I'm on a time limit, I have some time to play around with you all." The monkey yokai said.

"You and the Khaos Brigade have been causing trouble in and around the 3 factions for your sick games. It's high time for you to stop this or face an enemy unlike many." Issei said.

"Kakaka… You think you can truly beat me just because you're empowered by senjutsu? Your senjutsu prowess may grant you with Sage Mode, but it pales against the power of a Satori." Bikou said, his voice going a few octaves low.

Bikou started glowing in bright blue light before diving into four separate beings.

"They may be clones, but they're just as powerful as the original. Let's see how well you can handle them." Bikou said.

The quartet readied themselves in their battle stances, ready to take on the clones. They had an aura of touki encasing them.

"Look alive, everyone. Let's show this chimp what we're capable of." Dark Pit said.

The quartet dashed at their individual target clone.

######

(Play Blazblue OST - Jin Kisaragi's Theme)

Dark Pit charged forward at his target, charging his body with electricity. The clone he was facing merely smirked at him. Dark Pit anticipated it and quickly back flipped. He saw the clone about to jump on him.

'I already foresaw the clone would try to surprise me by jumping on my head. He would have to think better to try and surprise me.' Dark Pit thought.

The clone dashed forward with touki enshrouding its right fist. Dark Pit noticed the aura and decided to fly to the sky as quick as he could. The clone's punch missed, but an aura of wind was felt. Dark Pit felt the aura, deducing it was due to the touki's influence.

'The clone is trying to surprise me by creating an air cannon… With that much power from a single punch like that, I could get overwhelmed…' He thought.

This prompted him to think of a way to defeat the clone. He began thinking of a battle strategy, taking careful analysis of the clone.

'It may be like Bikou, but it is nowhere near as unpredictable as him. Time to utilize Sage Mode to the limit.' Dark Pit thought.

He suddenly dashed forward at insane speeds, surprising the clone. This forced it to bring its weapon out: a staff. It blocked his attack in response before slapping Dark Pit's face at the edge. Dark Pit instantly moved back, knowing the weapon.

'That staff is no ordinary staff… That's the Ruyi Jingu Bang, a legendary weapon that Son Wukong wielded. The weapon is said to be an extension of the Monkey King's power.' Dark Pit thought.

He felt his cheek being in pain from the last strike. The clone channeled touki on the staff, causing it to expand in length. Dark Pit quickly jumped like a cat to avoid the oncoming attack.

'Just as the legends say, the staff can grow to immense size… It rivals the durability of most legendary weapons. I can't get hit by that staff, lest I want to waste my stamina… It packs a punch too…' He thought.

The clone caused the staff to recede back to size before swinging it around to hit Dark Pit. He was forced to dodge the attacks till he saw what the clone was about to do. The staff expanded once again till Dark Pit jumped up in the air and landed directly on the tip, surprising the clone.

"Shocked? This is one perk of having Sage Mode… Eat this!" Dark Pit shouted.

He performed a vigorous haymaker that had touki. It caused a powerful, horizontal tornado to form. The clone braced for the impact from the attack, raising its staff to try and endure the attack. However, it proved too strong to withstand. The clone flew within the tornado, causing it to be shredded by the wind. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't underestimate me." Dark Pit said, causing an aura of light to enshroud his body.

(Jin Kisaragi's Theme OST ends here)

######

(Play BlazBlue OST - Ragna The Bloodedge's Theme)

Issei had his focus on the clone, noting its strange fighting pose. He kept his calm, trying to get a read on it.

'Dark Pit looks like he had a hard time trying to gauge his clone… This one's looking more unpredictable than the other enemies we've fought. Better keep my guard up.' He thought.

The clone equipped its staff and violently swung it on the ground, causing a small fissure to open. Issei moved away from the crack as it spread out to him. From it, a rock spire erupted from the fissure.

'So this one can manipulate the earth… Although I can garner a guess, the one Dark Pit fought was using wind. Seems like Bikou's just enjoying his time toying with us with his clones.' Issei thought.

He didn't bother using the Boosted Gear for the fight. He opted to use up his Sage Mode to fight the clone while it lasted. Using the touki, he began to focus on channeling a natural element he has been thinking of. A fiery shroud was shown covering his body.

"Don't think this fire is just a simple one… This one will burn through the ground!" Issei yelled.

He attempted to attack the clone head on by jumping and unleashing an overhead punch. The clone anticipated the attack and countered by thrusting its staff on Issei's stomach, knocking his breath off for a second.

'Damn… I was careless… It was acting in that manner to gauge my actions, even though I was trying to get a read on it… It countered my thinking pretty well.' He thought.

Using the touki from senjutsu, he healed his injury, though it made him use up some of the time needed to sustain Sage Mode.

'Ddraig, I need your help. Combine your power with my senjutsu aura. We'll show this Satori not underestimate us!' Issei telepathically told to Ddraig.

{You got it, Partner. Make that monkey regret facing you!} Ddraig's voice bellowed.

Issei felt the dragon's approval to support him.

{BOOST!}

He felt his power double but he continued to watch the clone's moves till it came at him with a rolling somersault. The staff was extended within the technique the clone was doing.

'Turning yourself into a cannonball… Well then, how about this?' Issei thought.

{BOOST!}

He charged his senjutsu aura with Ddraig's power. Issei unleashed the stored power within his Sacred Gear.

{EXPLOSION!}

The aura of the Welsh dragon intermixed with Issei's senjutsu. Blue mixed with red, creating a fiery aura in appearance.

"Let's see how well you dance in this kind of attack… **Senjutsu Dragon Shot!** " Issei shouted.

He caused an orb of blue enshrouded in red to be shot at the clone. The orb raced its way till the clone dodged it at the last minute. Issei smirked in response from what he saw.

"You're a bigger fool to try and dodge it." Issei said.

He moved his left arm and caused the orb to suddenly freeze its flight. Issei then pointed it at the clone, causing it to fly at near bullet speed. The clone had no time to react, causing the orb to explode violently upon hitting its target. Issei had to cover his face from the shockwave as dust covered his sight. When the dust cleared off, the clone was nowhere to be seen, save for a piece of its staff that puffed in a small cloud of smoke.

"That concludes my duel with you." Issei said, posing with a red, draconic aura enshrouding his body before forming a visage of Ddraig.

(Ragna The Bloodedge's Theme OST ends here)

######

(Play BlazBlue OST - Litchi Faye Ling's Theme)

Kuroka had a snarling smile on her face. She noticed the clone's battle-ready pose. This made her ears appear with her two tails. Her eyes began to shine in a gold color.

"Bikou, you have gone and done it with your problems. I won't hold back, even if you send me this clone to confront us all, nya." She said.

She channeled her touki, creating blue-white flames. From the flames, they formed a halo of fire.

"Let me show you a taste of my own senjutsu prowess." Kuroka said in a serious tone.

She began hurling blue fireballs to the clone, causing it to dodge or simply lean away from the flames as they barely licked the clone.

"Oh, aren't we smart after seeing the boys had their fun? Too bad that they showed the basics." Kuroka said.

She then created a ring of fire that ensnared the clone, only to see a splash of water manifest from where it stood.

'It had to be water of all elements… Well then, I might as well show how it'll work against itself.' She thought.

Kuroka began to channel her touki and began to write a series of kanji with her left hand.

"This not senjutsu anymore, you Satori…" She said cryptically.

From the kanji, a sea of flames erupted. The clone quickly created a wall of water to block the flames off, creating a steam cloud.

'So it knows how to counter my youjutsu… Seems like Bikou has been practicing it as well to counter my prowess.' Kuroka thought.

She was trying to sense the clone through the steam cloud, but was unable to. The clone attacked her with its staff extended and striking her left at the ribs. This made her took a knee from the pain.

'The clone's channeling touki in the staff… No wonder it hurts…' Kuroka thought.

Kuroka began to channel her ki from where she was wounded to stop the damaging effects of the foreign touki. She didn't anticipate another sneak attack and was struck on her right leg.

"Ugh… Alright then… You want me to play 'Marco Polo' with me in this fog…" Kuroka said, hinting an angered tone.

She channeled her touki and formed a kanji for tornado through youjutsu. The steam cloud dispersed from the region, exposing the clone that was about to attack her.

"I never was an amateur in that game, but hiding yourself in a touki-laced smokescreen makes it hard to find you." She said.

She then channeled touki on her left hand and quickly send an open palm strike in the air, creating a condensed air bullet to the clone, who dodged it.

'This one might be tough due to it using water, but I have a feeling this one may have its weakness to its element.' Kuroka thought.

She then used senjutsu to create an electric field, sending a current to stun the clone. The clone was paralyzed from the electric field, leaving Kuroka to deal the finishing blow.

"Have a taste of my power, you faker!" She yelled.

Kuroka brutally slammed the clone with a touki enhanced punch, causing it to fade off in smoke. She channeled touki to heal the damage she received during the battle.

"That takes care of you." Kuroka said, posing with her senjutsu aura creating a halo of fire.

(Litchi Faye Ling's Theme OST ends here)

######

(Play BlazBlue OST - Noel Vermillion's Theme)

Koneko stood in preparation of fighting the clone in front of her. She could feel the ambient temperature rising around her.

'This one is using fire…' She thought.

Although she felt reluctant, she trusted her older sister's tutelage to harness her innate power. A single, white tail and a pair of white cat ears appeared on Koneko, signifying her use of touki. Small blue flames manifested on her hands.

"Eat this…" She said.

The clone merely stood in place as the flames encircled around it, consuming the flames. This shocked Koneko, whom was shocked of the sudden change.

'A fire using clone… Using fireballs won't work…' She thought.

She then noticed the clone channeling larger fireballs, forcing her to move quickly. The fireballs were coming to her, forcing her to dodge them through her feline reflexes.

'I have to stop that clone from channeling fire… I'm still scared, but I must rely on this power to fight and protect the people I care for. I'm no longer bound by being afraid of my own power…' Koneko thought, overcoming her fears.

She channeled touki, creating torrents of water. The clone tried to counter by unleashing a giant fireball the size of a large boulder. This had the effect of creating a steam cloud, forcing Koneko to suppress her aura.

'I know what this clone is doing… It's trying to get the drop on me like what the last one did to my sister… It won't be easy for it to sense my Ki that easily. I can sense it, but I don't think it can suppress its aura yet.' Koneko thought.

She kept her guard up, sensing the clone trying to find her. Taking a daring leap, she poured her strength to her right arm. Using the Rook piece attribute, she attempted to punch the clone hard enough to make it dissipate. The clone anticipated the attack, creating a wall of fire that made her pause.

'Those flames are dangerous… I can't punch through them… They're enhanced with touki.' She thought.

Koneko noticed the steam cloud rising to the sky. With the plan of silent attacking thrown off, she had no choice but to use her Rook strength to fight the clone. Channeling touki on her fists, she punched the ground, creating a small earthquake that caused the clone to trip on the ground. Seeing an opening, she quickly dashed and punched it on the head. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I will fight through my fears and become strong." Koneko said, posing by punching her hands together, creating a shockwave of touki around her.

(Noel Vermillion's Theme OST ends here)

######

Bikou was surprised that the quartet was able to overwhelm his clones. Seeing that his enemies were able to take down his clones with little difficulty, he decided to fight them head on.

"Seeing you guys fight my clones and take them down makes me want to join in the fray. However, fighting me won't be simple since I'm the real deal, kakakaka." Bikou boasted.

'Being flippant like the monkey he is… I could manage Son Wukong acting like this…' Dark Pit thought.

Dark Pit and Issei immediately went on their fighting stances, summoning their respective Sacred Gears. They also had their individual swords equipped. The Optical Blade and the Aquarius Blade were shown in their initial state.

"Big surprise for you, Bikou. We only went easy on the clones." Issei retorted.

The boys dashed forward with quick speed, using their cat Sage Mode to their limits. Bikou wasn't able to dodge the attacks. He simply stood in place, channeling touki on his body, making it strong. When the blades touched his skin, they hardly cut through. The boys were surprised on what happened.

"Damn… He's using touki to harden his body up. Nothing can cut through it that easily." Issei said.

"There's one way…" Dark Pit said.

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST – Dark Pit)

Dark Pit began channeling touki through his body. He then forced the touki to surround his Optical Blade, changing it. The Chaos Gear began to flash yellow from the channeling.

{Comrade, what are you doing? This is unlike anything I've seen.} Tiamat said in telepathy.

'Watch and you'll see' Dark Pit thought.

"This is not like the usual change that I do with the Sacred Treasures, Bikou. Using touki to channel and my own magical power can result in something powerful." He said.

The Optical Blade began to change. The appearance changed into a claymore made of pure light. The hilt was with a cross guard that had small dagger-like protrusions made of light. It was glowing with a sky blue color.

" **Third Shift! Optical Claymore!"** Dark Pit shouted.

Issei, Koneko, Kuroka, and Bikou were all shocked on what happened. Dark Pit caused the Sacred Treasure to turn into a new form.

'Unlike the Second Shift, which makes me use a powerful attack, this is just an augmented state of the Sacred Treasure. I'll admit that this is the first time I'm using it, but it was theorized when I was training with Issei and Tannin.' Dark Pit thought.

######

-Flashback-

 _Inside a cave, Dark Pit and Issei were resting in their sleeping bags near a campfire. Dark Pit then had a thought that suddenly came to him._

" _Hey Issei…" Dark Pit called._

" _What's up, Dark Pit?" Issei called out._

" _I've been thinking a way to combine the use of touki with my magical power to the Sacred Treasures. It may be possible for me and you to do so." Dark Pit said._

" _Hmmm… Knowing you, this might work, but how will you be able to utilize touki in such a manner to combine with your aura?" Issei asked._

" _I also found a way to fully utilize it, but it's more of an augmentation with nature energy that will help in channeling touki more easily." Dark Pit said._

" _Well then, how will you show it?" Issei asked._

" _You'll find out when we get into battle." Dark Pit said._

" _I might do the same thing you do, considering the fact we both can use Second Shift. What would we call this one?" Issei asked._

" _Third Shift. It'll be the next generation change with the Sacred Treasures." Dark Pit suggested._

-Flashback end-

######

The Optical Blade was making a powerful humming sound, almost in a high frequency. Bikou noted it was surging with touki.

'What is with that sword…? It absorbed not only his touki, but his magical energy… I can't get sliced by that, lest I get killed from it…' Bikou thought with dread.

"Have a taste of retribution, Bikou for what you have done!" Dark Pit yelled, charging forward.

Bikou wasted no time to dodge the sudden speed from Dark Pit, jumping in the air. The dark angel anticipated the satori's action and flew up to him.

'Oh no… He lured me into a trap…!' Bikou panicked in thought.

Dark Pit performed an overhead diagonal slash. Bikou covered his body in touki to resist the attack, only to see his touki being shattered by the Optical Blade.

"Too bad that ordinary touki cannot withstand this level of power from this form." Dark Pit taunted.

"How…? How were you able to slice through my touki armor…?" Bikou asked with shock.

"Talk to the blade instead!" Dark Pit shouted, charging at Bikou.

The monkey yokai leaped up to avoid the attack. Issei decided to use the Aquarius Blade and quickly changed it to its Second Shift.

" **Second Shift: Tempest Wave!"** Issei shouted.

A concentrated wave of water was created. Bikou couldn't escape it and was swallowed by the wave. Issei decided to pour touki on the blade, following Dark pit's example.

"That attack can only hold him for so long… This'll buy me some time to do the same trick." Issei said.

The Aquarius Blade began to change once more. The hilt became smooth and sleek. The blade was water which condensed itself to complete solid mass. The blade was ice so cold, the very air around it was creating a cold fog.

" **Third Shift Yukianesa Aquarius Katana!"** Issei said.

Koneko and Kuroka were surprised on how far the boys went with their Sacred Treasures.

"To be capable of using touki in Sage Mode and infusing their weapons to bring a new form for them… That level of senjutsu is just like mine, only more refined nya." Kuroka said in surprise.

The boys charged forward to Bikou, who didn't expect the sudden shift in the battle. Issei used Yukianesa to quickly freeze the air around him to trap Bikou in ice.

'This ice…!' Bikou thought in shock.

"Looks you noticed… This ice is laced with touki and my draconic power. It won't be as simple as breaking through this one." Issei said.

"I may be a master of senjutsu, but not even I nor Kuroka could achieve such a level… I suppose I'll even the odds with my youjutsu." Bikou said.

He then started using his Ki to write intricate symbols. The symbols pushed forward, causing the ice to melt away.

"You're capable of using youjutsu as well!?" Issei questioned in surprise.

"Kakaka… I'm no slouch on youjutsu, Red Dragon of hope. Too bad that you can't learn that since only yokai can learn the techniques." Bikou cackled.

"No monkeying around the bush then… What you saw was just a glimpse of the Third Shift. Seeing that you witnessed it, we won't let anyone see it." Dark Pit said.

Bikou noticed the claymore was humming loudly, indicating it was charging up energy. Before he knew it, light began to manifest in a cage, entrapping him.

"You fool… You think this cage can keep me locked?" Bikou questioned.

"I don't think. I know it will. **Third Shift: Light of Extinction**!" Dark Pit shouted.

A powerful blast of light covered the cage with Bikou in it. He felt the incredible force of it, tearing his body apart. He tried to augment his endurance with senjutsu, but it did little to minimize the damage, let alone keeping him alive. The blast caused a smokescreen in the cage, forcing Dark Pit to lower it down. Bikou was shown on the ground, maimed from the blast.

(Dark Pit OST ends here)

"Looks like Oozaru won't have a legacy when he's done with you, Bikou." Dark Pit commented.

This had the effect of waking Bikou up with an enraged look.

"Don't ever say that name in front of me…!" He said in a rare, angered tone.

"Whoa… Talk about a complete 180 switch… Seems like that name I mentioned served to rile him up." Dark Pit said.

"No kidding. He looks dangerous in that state." Issei said.

Bikou charged forward, using his touki and quickly attacked the boys on their chests. They then collapsed, having difficulty breathing.

"What the…!?" Dark Pit rasped.

"My lungs…!" Issei realized.

"Like it? Ki scalpels, instant surgery with them. You said that none shall be giving the info from your Third Shift. Too bad that I'm still alive." Bikou said, walking to them.

Using the remaining senjustu energy from his Sage Mode to heal the damage, Dark Pit squeezed the most of it out on his fists. They were encased with an invisible aura.

"Eat this!" Dark Pit said, punching Bikou's nape, sending him skipping on the ground.

"Ouch… You're right about one thing, Dark Pit… No monkeying around the bush." Bikou said seriously.

Bikou attempted to move his right leg but felt his right arm responding. This confused the satori, causing him to remain still.

"What's happening to me…?" Bikou questioned.

Dark Pit, using the last of his Sage Mode, punched Bikou in the face. His cat ears disappeared and his eyes returned to normal.

"Surprise, you chimp!" He said.

'Looks like it is working. Just barely had enough till my Sage Mode ran out of time and energy. Better make do with the Third Shift since it relies on using touki. I'm surprised it lasted longer than I did with Sage Mode.' Dark Pit thought.

Bikou kept moving on the ground, trying to make sense of what is happening to his body.

'My muscles are moving on my command. It's not them though… It's…!' Bikou thought.

"Looks like you noticed what is happening. It's not your muscles doing that. It's your entire nervous system." Dark Pit said.

######

Kuroka was surprised on what Dark Pit did. She had a proud smile, seeing someone with equal potential with senjutsu.

"That boyfriend of mine… He always was a step ahead in planning something amidst in battle. I figured out what he did to Bikou." She said.

Issei and Koneko paid attention from Kuroka's brief explanation.

######

"How did you cause my body to act like this…?" Bikou reluctantly asked.

"I used the remaining touki in my Sage Mode and converted it into an electric wave. Using that, I made a current pass through your nape, ripping its way into your spinal column!" Dark Pit said.

######

"Dark Pit did what any being who practices medical senjutsu. He was targeting Bikou anatomically. He attacked the nape to directly strike the spinal column, which is the main line of communications from the brain. It didn't sever the organ, but it caused the entire nerve to send scrambled signals. Now that it has been cut off from the central nervous system, his body can't do what his brain tells him. Dark Pit essentially short-circuited Bikou the moment he touched his nape, nya." Kuroka explained.

'Dark Pit-san… I'm jealous that you were able to achieve this much with senjutsu…' Koneko thought.

'To think he was able to overwhelm his opponent by using a battle medical technique… I think I can learn from this as well to help fight off my enemies.' Issei thought, watching the fight.

"Now's your chance, Dark Pit! Take him down!" Issei yelled.

######

Dark Pit took the chance and dashed at Bikou. He held the Optical Claymore and dashed forward. Bikou couldn't dodge in time and was struck hard from the blade. A cloud of dust gathered, which blew away from the wind. Bikou was unconscious, unable to move.

"Thanks for the moral boost, Issei. Trap him a cage of ice so he won't escape." Dark Pit said.

Issei nodded and used Yukianesa to freeze Bikou in a block of ice. His Sage Mode dissipated, returning him to normal. Both of the boys' weapons also turned back to normal.

"We should head back and inform everyone of Bikou's involvement here. I'm sure that Azazel or Sirzechs would imprison the rogue monkey king." Dark Pit said.

######

Back inside the meeting area, everyone was surprised to see Dark Pit holding an unconscious Bikou in front of everyone.

"Care to tell why a satori was here?" Azazel questioned.

"That's Bikou, and he was intending on spying in this meeting. Kuroka, Koneko, Issei and I sensed him before he made his move." Dark Pit explained.

"Very well then. I'll imprison him in Cocytus. We can't let him get out of this for what he has done." Azazel said.

"Good point, Azazel. Thank you on your part to protecting the Underworld, Dark Pit." Sirzechs said.

"I wasn't protecting the Underworld… I was protecting my friends and loved ones. Plus, Issei, Koneko, and Kuroka were with me. Don't simply praise the one who brought a wanted criminal here." Dark Pit replied.

Before Sirzechs could ask any further, Dark Pit walked away from the Maou with a hint of disgust.

'This place is making me sick for staying in too long… I'm in no mood for staying in a place where that bastard god once resided.' Dark Pit thought.

That's all from here. Sorry it took me so long. I've been very busy with all the stories I've created so far.

1\. The Third Shift is more of an augmentation of the Sacred TReasure using touki and the user's magical energy. Mixing them results in the weapon drastically changing, becoming more power-oriented. It's also strong enough to pierce through touki armor.

2\. Sage Mode can allow access to the Third Shift, but when it wears off, the Sacred Treasure won't wear out, due to absorbing the energy from the user. The form does have a time limit.

3\. Second Shift can be used in succession, but it can tire out the user after repeated use.

Any questions, send a review.


End file.
